Giữ lấy kỷ niệm
by Ivankohh
Summary: Imagine Breaker vẫn ở đó. Nhưng Touma không thể điều khiển được... Và anh ấy sẽ như thế nào ? Ai sẽ đi cùng anh qua những khó khăn ? Liệu kết quả sẽ là chết hay tàn phế ? Dựa trên những nhân vật của TAMNI và TAKNR. Câu chuyện cũng là khung trời lãng mạn của Mikoto x Touma. Mong rằng trong LN họ cũng sẽ luôn ở bên nhau..
1. Chapter 1 - Touma vs Biribiri

Mình là một fan hâm mộ của TAMNI và TAKRN. Và đặc biệt là cặp đôi Mikotoma. Câu chuyện này được viết bởi lòng mến mộ đó. Có lẽ là câu chuyện fanfiction đầu tiên bằng tiếng Việt. Mong được các bạn quan tâm. Yoroshiku onegai !

Mọi lời bình luận góp ý xin gửi về ivankohh . Rất mong phản hồi tích cực từ các bạn. Không chơi gạch đá nhé.

**Giới thiệu**

Trên phim, có rất nhiều lần bàn tay chém gió của Touma đã hạ những pháp sư và Esper tài ba nhất chỉ bằng cách chạm vào. Đơn giản chỉ là một cái chạm nhẹ (không cần phải AGGGGGGGGGG lên như trong Anime). Nhưng, có bao giờ bạn nghĩ nếu một sáng nào đó, việc đầu tiên bạn làm là mở mắt ấy, sẽ không làm được không ? Và chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra cho Touma nếu việc chạm nhẹ ấy cũng là một điều khó như đi trên bàn chông vậy ?

Và những người bạn của chúng ta, họ sẽ giúp đỡ anh ấy như thế nào ?

Xin cám ơn tác giả Kamachi Kazuma với bộ LN này. Còn về phần mình, với đặc quyền là người viết, xin cho một số tình tiết mà bạn sẽ hiểu tại sao mình lại viết bằng tiếng Việt. ^^

Chương 1

"Óa óa… Đứa nào xả nước đấy ? Có biết lạnh lắm không ?"

Lồm cồm bò dậy khỏi cái bồn tắm, vốn là chỗ ngủ thường niên của mình từ khi cái cô sơ tí hon kia đến ở ké, Touma la làng lên vì không hiểu sao cái vòi sen lại tự vặn được.

"Meow…"

_…Tự bao giờ mà chân mèo có thể mở được vòi sen vậy…_

"Touma, 8 giờ rồi đấy…Hmmmm…" – Có cái bóng lờ mờ lên tiếng

"Thì sao ? Chủ nhật mà ?" – Touma dụi mắt

"BỮA SÁNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !" – Tự dưng có cái áo trắng biết hét….

_…Fukoo Da…. Từ bao giờ mà người ở nhờ lại biến thành chủ và chủ lại thành osin thế này…._

"Dạ, chị Index… Lần sau nhớ động khẩu trước khi động thủ ạ… Em đi nấu ăn đây…"

"Hớ, ý anh là lần sau cắn chứ đừng mở nước á ? Touma no ecchi…"

_...Ta hận cái mặt ngây thơ ấy…._

"Hôm nay em có định làm gì không Index ?"

"Anh định nói em chỉ biết ăn thôi chứ gì ? Nói cho mà biết nhé, không có em thì đồ ăn anh nấu ra chẳng có chỗ chứa đâu."

"Xuống… Xuống… Dù sao em cũng nên ra ngoài chơi hay làm cái gì đó chứ ăn với Kanamin mãi thì sẽ béo ị lên cho xem. Đến lúc bọn pháp sư mò đến anh sẽ phải lăn em đi thay vì dắt em chạy mất…"

"Nhưng mà em chẳng biết làm gì cả… Với anh cũng bảo em vào thành phố là bất hợp pháp mà.. Sao có thể ra ngoài tùy tiện được…"

"Anh nghe cô Komoe bảo nhà cô ấy vỏ lon bia chuẩn bị chạm nóc rồi. Cô ấy có ý định "thâm hiểm" gì đó với cái đống vỏ lon và đang nhờ Himegami giúp đấy. Em qua xem có phụ gì được không ?"

"E hèm… Tính đuổi em đi để dắt gái về như mọi khi à ? Còn lâu mới tin nhé…" – Index lườm..

"Đâu ra cái ý nghĩ đó thế ? Dắt gái thế nào khi ngày nào cũng tay xách nách mang cả tấn đồ ăn để cho vào cái dạ dày không đáy của em ?"

"Mình cũng muốn biết cô Komoe là thế nào đấy ?" – Một giọng thứ 3 đột nhiên vang lên.

"Oái, Hyouka. Cậu ở đây từ bao giờ thế ? " – Touma ngạc nhiên hỏi.

"Tớ là tổ hợp trường khuếch tán AIM mà. Tớ đâu có được chọn lựa sẽ xuất hiện ở đâu ? Hôm nay tình cờ thế nào tớ lại được ở đây. Cũng mới đến thôi. Mà này… Cậu hay dẫn con gái về nhà lắm à… Thế là thế nào …"

"Oimeoi… KHÔNG CÓ !"

"Nếu mà Hyouka đi cùng thì em đi. Anh liệu đấy. Em mà ngửi ra mùi nước hoa con gái hay dầu xả hay xà phòng hay son môi hay mùi tất lạ thôi thì …"

…_Sao lại có cả tất nhỉ ?..._

"Thôi ăn đi… Nãy giờ cứ vừa ăn vừa nói vung vãi đủ chỗ cả. Sphynx nó ăn chừng thừa ấy thôi cũng đủ béo lên rồi ấy."

"Kệ em !"

Thế rồi Hyouka và Index sang nhà cô Komoe. Dù sao thì cũng nên cho con bé vận động một chút. Cơ mà nhà không có Index thì cũng buồn… Sáng nay làm gì nhỉ ? Cũng không có giảm giá ? Bài tập thì cũng tàm tạm, còn khoảng 50% thôi.

Bỗng dưng trong đầu Touma nghĩ đến cái máy bán nước tội nghiệp suốt ngày bị bà cô quần đùi váy ngắn tung cước bầm dập.

…_Sao lại nghĩ đến cái máy bán nước nhỉ ? Không lẽ chỉ vì 2000 yên mà thù sâu hận lâu vậy sao ta ? Kamijou Touma ta mà nhỏ nhen thế à ? À ha, đi mua manga chứ nhỉ ? Hôm nay ra tập mới Nise Koi… Độc thân nên khoái mấy thứ như thế… Ước gì ta cũng có cô bạn gái như Chitoge nhỉ ?..._

Nghĩ rồi đi ngay. Anh chàng lững thững dạo bước đi qua những con phố. Trời trong, se lạnh, chủ nhật thì đường cũng đông người đi chơi hơn. Cặp đôi này cặp đôi nọ nắm tay hay đèo nhau qua những con đường.

…_16 năm độc thân… À mà cũng không biết trước khi mất trí nhớ mình có cô nào không nhỉ ? … Ha… Ước gì là một cô như Chitoge… Mà thôi, mấy cái sản phẩm trong manga có khi nào có thật ngoài đời đâu… Đâu có cái vụ thích gì được nấy chớ? Ước gì giờ có ai gọi tên mình ..._

"NÀY THÌ TOUMA !" - *RẦM*

Long koong….

Bình thường thì cô ấy vẫn hét lên "Chaser!".

…_Cái này nên gọi là xui xẻo hay may mắn đây ?..._

Misaka bấm lon nước chanh của mình ực một hơi ngon lành, bỗng thấy Touma tiến lại. Cô ấy giả vờ như không thấy, quay ngoắt đi, mặt hơi ửng lên. Có lẽ một chút con gái trong cô ấy bảo rằng con gái mà ừng ực như thế chỉ nên làm khi không có ai thôi.

"Tự nhiên lơ tui zậy Biribiri ?"

Btzztzzz…

"Óa óa, cái cô Misachu này…Bình tĩnh"

"Hả ? Bữa nay hết Biribiri rồi à ? Misachu là đứa nào hả ? Trông nó giống tôi lắm hả đồ ngốc kia ?" Cô bé tóc màu hạt dẻ vẫn đang xoèn xoẹt lên.

… _Cái tội nghiện Pokemon đây mà…Quả này chắc giã từ gác trọ quá…._

"TÔI KHÔNG CÓ PHẢI PIKACHU !" – Tiếng thét kèm theo ngọn sét giáng xuống

*Choang*

"À… Có lẽ lần sau cô nên chào tui trước chứ tui chào thì thể nào khu này cũng cúp điện…" – Touma nhìn bàn tay phải thơm mùi khói của mình.

"Mắc mớ gì chứ… Hứ… Ai bảo ông không chịu gọi cho đúng ? Tui chưa bao giờ nói là chịu làm Biribiri của ô-" . Tự nhiên cô nàng đứng hình.

"Cho dù thế thì… Cô biết đấy, chích cá còn phạm pháp nữa là… Huống hồ lúc nào gặp cô với tui cũng như cột Tesla với quân địch ấy. Nguy hiểm chết được."

"Nó có hiệu quả gì với ông đâu… nên tui mới…"

"A ha, có người lo cho tui kìa. Oái, bình tĩnh !"

Một tia sét khác phóng tới, hú vía là Touma có bàn tay chém gió đỡ lại. Tính đến nay không biết kẻ thù nào giao chiến với anh ta chứ Mikoto là người phang anh chàng nhiều nhất. Cái kiểu đánh mà không muốn người ta đau này dân gian gọi là gì nhỉ ?

"Thế thì đấu kiểu khác đi. Hôm nay tui cũng đang rảnh. Tui thách đấu đó, bà cô nhỏ."

"Gì ? Level 0 mà to mồm nhở ? Muốn ra bờ sông như dạo trước à ?"

"Thắng tui hồi nào mà lớn lối. Đã bao giờ nghe đến trò Trận giả chưa ?"

"Cái trò bạo lực ấy có biết. Mà cái ấy đâu có thể lệ 1 đối 1 ?"

"Cô mà cũng biết bạo lực là gì á ? Mình rủ thêm bạn đi. Không chơi dùng năng lực. Để xem mấy cô có học thể dục không cho biết."

"Ông học cấp 3 rồi mà muốn thi thể lực với cấp 2 à ? Lại là con gái liễu yếu đào tơ nữa… Hay đấu như thế ông mới có cửa thắng ?"

_…Thật chả dễ thương chút nào…_

"Vậy thì ai có năng lực gì thì dùng, nhưng không được dùng trực tiếp lên đối phương !"

…_Haha… Mình có Kuroko và Uiharu của Judgement, tập huấn kỹ càng thế đời nào ông gà này đấu lại được.._

"Thế đội 4 người, chơi không ? Làm quen bạn bè luôn ?" – Touma dõng dạc.

"Ngon ha. 4 là vừa đẹp rồi. Bao giờ đấu ?"

"2 tiếng nữa. Cô biết chỗ rồi chứ ? Cả thành phố này có 1 chỗ ở Đại công viên thôi."

"Cứ đợi đấy !"

2 tiếng sau…

"Này, ông có thấy cái đội hình đấu này có vấn đề không ?"

"Vấn đề gì ?"

"BÊN ÔNG CÓ TỚI 3 CẬU CAO TO VÀ MỘT CÔ TO ĐÙNG…" – Misaka khựng lại khi vô tình chỉ đến bộ ngực to đùng của bà chị cấp 3 trước mặt.

"Này bé con, bảo ai to thế hả ? Chị cũng thon chứ bộ ? " – Fukyose lên hăm lại, mặt như ác quỷ.

"Dạ… Ý em là … Cục bộ thôi ạ… " Misaka nhỏ giọng dần

"Hả ?"

"Dạ không có gì ạ." Misaka giật mình.

Quay sang Touma, Misaka gầm gừ tiếp

"4 người lớn bắt nạt 4 đứa cấp 2 mà không thấy lạ sao ? Não ông có nếp nhăn kg zậy ?"

"4 đứa tụi tui đều là Level 0 cả đấy. Còn bên cô không phải có số 3 của Thành phố Học viện và một Teleporter à ? Mà sao cô thích chĩa mũi dùi vô tui thế ? Không giới thiệu bạn bè à ?"

"Ấy chết, xin lỗi mọi người. Vâng, đây là bạn cùng phòng của em, Shirai Kurok—"

"Và là người yêu của Oneesama luôn đ—" – Một cú trời giáng làm cô gái tết 2 bím nín ngay.

"Shirai Kuroko ạ. Còn bạn tóc có cài hoa này là Uiharu Kazari, bạn kia là Saten Ruiko"

"Xin chào các anh chị ạ, rất vui được làm quen." Saten , Kuroko và Uiharu lễ phép.

"Ồ, xin chào mấy bé nhé, đội của chị gồm chị và hội 3 thằng ngốc. Anh tóc vàng là Tsuchimikado Motoharu , Anh tóc xanh là Aogami Pierce còn cái cậu tóc nhím to mồm nãy giờ là Kamijou Touma. Chị là Fukyose Seiri. Rất vui được gặp các em."

"Cho anh hỏi có bé nào có người yêu chưa ?" – Aogami hớn hở

Cả 4 cô bé đều đỏ mặt, Fukyose bảo

"Kệ ổng đi mấy em, ông ấy là Lolicon đấy. Nhưng mà nếu dám đụng vô mấy em thì chị đây sẽ bắt ổng phải thay đổi nhận thức !" – Nắm tay cô ấy bỗng phát sáng…

Chào hỏi nhau xong, cả hai bên đi thay đồ bảo hộ để chuẩn bị cho cuộc đấu. Sân đấu là một bãi địa hình được tạo nên bằng nguyên liệu tự nhiên. Dĩ nhiên không có chỗ cao quá để đề phòng té ngã nguy hiểm. Trên bãi đấu có nhiều chướng ngại vật như thung phuy, các hộp gỗ. Đằng kia còn có cả 1 xác máy bay trực thăng mô hình để làm mọi thứ thêm sinh động.

Luật chơi thì đơn giản thôi. Mỗi người được chọn cho mình một loại súng và sử dụng nó suốt trong cuộc đấu. Tất nhiên mỗi người chỉ có 1 khẩu, được phát cho 3 băng đạn và số lượng đạn tùy thuộc loại súng. Cuộc chơi này có mục tiêu là phải hạ được tất cả lính của đối phương. Cụ thể là

- Nếu bắn trúng mũ bảo hộ trên đầu thì gọi là Headshot, loại trực tiếp người chơi.

- Nếu bắn trúng vị trí hồng tâm trên ngực trái thì gọi là Coreshot, cũng loại trực tiếp người chơi.

- Ngoài ra thì nếu bắn những chỗ khác thì phải có 3 vết đạn mới được gọi là DIE.

- Người chơi nếu không di chuyển tối thiểu 10m trong vòng 20p sẽ bị loại (quy định này để chống lại việc lính sợ chết nên cứ nằm yên một chỗ). Không áp dụng với người chơi sử dụng súng Sniper.

- Mỗi bên chỉ được có 1 Sniper.

- Chỉ có đòn tấn công bằng đạn mới được tính. Thương tích do vật khác không được đền bù.

Các bộ phận cảm ứng trên giáp sẽ tự động đáp ứng với hóa chất trên viên đạn được bắn trúng. Khi nào người chơi chết sẽ có thông báo qua điện đàm. Người bị loại sẽ có 2p di chuyển khỏi bãi bắn về ngắm đồng đội mình đấu qua màn ảnh nhỏ.

**Đội hình bên Touma như sau **

- Touma – Súng ngắn tự động 9 viên.

- Motoharu – Sniper 3 viên.

- Aogami – Magnum Double Stratos (MDS, đạn nổ 2 lần) 6 viên.

- Fukyose – Uzi 30 viên.

**Đội hình bên Misaka như sau**

- Uiharu – M16 45 viên

- Saten – Sniper

- Kuroko – Shotgun

- Misaka – Súng ngắn tự động 9 viên

Thật ra chú Aogami chơi game nhiều nên mới biết có súng MDS chứ con gái cấp 2 chả khi nào dính tới súng ống nên bốc cây nào đẹp cho vui chứ không có ý đồ chiến lược gì cả.

Và 2 bên cũng không biết đội hình của nhau, không biết ai mang súng gì mà mặc giáp rồi nên cũng không nhận ra ai với ai. Chỉ biết là cùng phe qua màu sắc. Bộ đàm cho phép liên lạc với nhau trong cùng một đội. Tư lệnh bên Misaka là Uiharu, còn bên kia là Motoharu. thời gian là 60 phút. Trong thời gian này, ai còn nhiều người sống sót nhất sẽ chiến thắng.

Trận đấu bắt đầu!

Im ắng….

Bên phía Touma không ai có khả năng đặc biệt cả nên phải chờ xem có động tĩnh gì không mới khai hỏa được. Sniper của 2 bên đang căng mắt nhìn tới lãnh địa của đối phương xem có cái bóng nào không…

Motoharu – "T, P. Nghe lệnh. M thấy có động ở cụm thùng bên trái. T và P chia làm 2 cánh áp sát ngay."

Touma & Pierce – "Rõ!"

Đầu nhím và đầu xanh bò qua bên mạn trái, tiếp cận mấy cái thùng.

Saten – "S thấy có động phía cụm thùng, làm gì đây U?"

Uiharu – "K, bắn 1 phát ngang cỏ xem thế nào."

Kuroko không đáp, sau đó là một tràng 6 phát đạn liên tiếp vang lên nhằm thằng vào bãi cỏ và mấy cái thùng. Tiếp theo đó là bộ giáp chạy như bay ra khỏi đó, tay ôm đầu là toáng lên…

Touma – "Thằng khốn M, sau ấy có ai đâu. Bò sát đến thì đạn bay vù vù."

Aogami – " Chết tiệt, chân tao dính chưởng 1 viên rồi. Đạn shotgun thì phải. Tí ẻo."

Fukyose – "Cái ấy gọi là mồi nhử đấy 2 thằng ngốc !"

Motoharu hướng súng ngắm về phía đối diện chỗ 2 tên chim mồi vừa bay ra, nhận thấy có chiếc mũ bảo hiểm lộ liễu…

Motoharu – "Headshot nhé!"

PẰNG.

Viên đạn bay xoáy trong không khí, nhằm thẳng hướng chiếc mũ giáp một cách hoàn hảo.

VÍU

"Hả ?"

TẠCH

Motoharu nhận ra một vệt màu loang ra ngay dưới mắt mình. Nếu phát đạn màu đó cao một chút nữa thì giờ mũ Motoharu loang lổ rồi.

"Cái quái gì ?" – Motoharu thất thần.

…

_Lui lại 10s trước_

Kuroko – "K đã lộ vị trí, vậy được chưa U ?"

Uiharu – "Chờ một chút, phải thật chú ý nhé. Sắp sửa rồi đấy."

PẰNG

Misaka – "ĐẠN"

VÍU

Kuroko sử dụng năng lực dịch chuyển cả 2 chị em ra khỏi đường đạn. Uiharu nằm cạnh Saten để ý thấy có một ánh chói sáng phía bên kia và hướng Saten về phía đó khai hỏa.

Misaka có khả năng phát hiện được vật thể lạ nhờ trường khuếch tán của cô ấy, bất kỳ vật gì xâm nhập sẽ bị phát hiệ vậy cô ấy không cản được viên đạn nhựa như trong trò chơi này. Do đó Level 4 và 5 của chúng ta hợp sức lại. Một làm cảnh giới, một đào thoát. Và kế hoạch chút nữa đã thành công nếu Saten bắn cao lên một chút.

…

Touma – "Quên nhắc M là bên kia có 1 Telepoter lv4 và ngoài ra còn có… Electromaster lv5"

Motoharu – "Xém chết tướng bên ta vì cái thiếu thông tin đó đấy đồ đần !"

Touma – "Thế đứa nào chơi trò thí chốt này hả ?"

Fukyose – "Xem nào. Có lẽ lưới từ của Lv5 báo động đạn đến để Lv4 dịch chuyển. Sau đó Sniper phát hiện đường đạn bên ta và khai hỏa. Một mình Sniper không thể bao quát hết được nên nếu vừa phát hiện vừa chỉ hướng được thì phải cần 1 người nữa. Có lẽ mấy bé đó đi thành 2 cặp."

Aogami – "Thế tiếp theo làm sao đây ? Chúng ta không có năng lực đặc biệt gì ?"

Fukyose – " M và A sẵn sàng đi."

Motoharu – "Bắt chước bên kia à ?"

Fukyose – "Gọi là cải tiến. T đâu rồi ?"

Touma – "Dạ, chi ạ ?"

Fukyose – "Đến đây."

Touma – "Ai đang là chỉ huy đấy M hay F ?"

Fukyose – "Ai cũng được miễn cái đầu còn dùng được. Ông qua đây tôi mượn cái lưng."

Touma rón rén bò qua vị trí của Fukyose.

…

Misaka – "Liên thủ thế này thì đố ai hạ được"

Kuroko – "Bởi thế, chỉ có em mới là người mà trời đã dành cho chị iu dấu thôi."

Bỗng một loạt đạn vang lên. Sau đó là 5 tiếng súng nổ rời rạc.

VÍU

PẠCH

"Á !"

Kuroko và Misaka sửng sốt nhìn vệt sơn trên giáp. Chính xác hơn là một phát làm dính sơn cả phần bụng của Misaka và làm hỏng súng của cô ấy. Họ mới vừa dịch chuyển xong thì thấy vệt sơn loang đó.

"Sao có thể…" – Misaka sửng sốt.

"Chị M ơi…" giọng Uiharu.

"Sao thế U ?"

"Em dính rồi…"

…

Fukyose – "Giờ nghe kế hoạch đây nhé. Phát súng của M lúc nãy đã làm thay đổi vị trí của cặp lv4 và lv5 kia. Giờ ta cần xác định lại vị trí của họ để có thể tấn công."

Touma – "Làm thế nào ?"

Fukyose – "Kỳ kiểm tra mới vừa hôm qua đúng không ? System Scan ấy?"

Touma – "Đừng nhắc lại nỗi đau…"

Fukyose – "Mấy cô bé ấy chỉ mới nghĩ ra kế hoạch lv4 5 liên thủ thôi. Nếu phải dịch chuyển, cô bé lv4 sẽ phải nghĩ thật nhanh. Khả năng cao nhất chính là cô bé sẽ nghĩ đến cự ly trong bài kiểm tra vừa rồi. Nếu vẫn là lv4 thì hẳn là chừng 50 m với khối lượng 50kg. Hai đứa ấy, cộng thêm hành trang chắc cũng cỡ 60kg hơn. Vậy ước chừng bán kính dịch chuyển là trong dưới 40m. Phát bắn hồi nãy nhắm về góc sân. Như vậy nếu phải dịch chuyển, chắn chắn chỉ trong cung tròn 40m thôi. Với lại họ đang sướng vì bẫy được chúng ta nên không thèm di chuyển đâu."

Touma – "Rồi sao nữa ?"

Motoharu – "Hiểu rồi. Giờ sẽ tát nước bắt cá."

Fukyose – " Tôi sẽ lia hết băng đạn về phía ấy quét hết vòng bán kính 40m kia. Lv5 sẽ không liều lĩnh xông vào loạt đạn mà sẽ chỉ đạo lv4 tránh theo phương ngang. Do đó 2 ông có tốc độ đạn cao nhất là A và M sẽ khai hỏa về 2 đầu này này" Cô ấy chỉ điểm mốc làm biên. " Cuối cùng là hy vọng lôi lão Touma qua đây sẽ gây xui xẻo cho tôi, tức là bắn hụt. Và đẩy may mắn cho 2 ông, là bắn chính xác."

Touma – "Còn tôi ?"- Mặt anh chàng dài ra.

Fukyose – "Tôi bắn lâu như thế chắc chắn sniper bên kia sẽ phát hiện. Ông đưa lưng ra che xong nhắm y hướng đạn bắn mà tạch. Tôi cũng sẽ quan sát thêm trên đó giúp."

Touma – "Ôi cái số tôi…"

Kế hoạch được tiến hành. Kết quả hiện tại là Uiharu dính một phát, còn Misaka thì vừa bị thương vừa mất vũ khí. Bên phía Touma thì đầu nhím và đầu xanh chia nhau mỗi người một phát.

…

Uiharu – "Không biết bên kia làm thế nào mà bắn trúng được 2 người dưới kia nhỉ ?"

Saten – "Có một khoảng thời gian khoảng 1s từ lúc K nghĩ đến khi K dịch chuyển. Do đó nếu viên đạn tiếp cận ngay khi vừa dịch chuyển xong thì chị M hay K có thấy cũng không kịp làm gì. Họ canh được vào ngay lúc đó. Cậu thấy loạt đạn đầu không ? Gọi là "Đả thảo kinh xà" đấy. Ló ra là chết ngay."

Uiharu – "Chị M mất súng rồi… Được. Đã thế tớ với cậu phải hạ được 1 tên bên kia mới bõ ghét."

Saten – "Oa oa. Lại Limit Off nữa rồi hả ? Cậu tính làm gì ? Quạt ầm ầm lên à ?"

Uiharu – "Cậu biết đấy. Tớ lựa M16 không phải chỉ vì ngẫu nhiên đâu. Giờ chúng ta có 2 Sniper !"

M16 là loại súng liên thanh bình thường. Tuy nhiên luật chơi chỉ hạn chế đạn chứ không hạn chế phụ kiện cho súng. M16 là loại tận dụng được ưu điểm này do số lượng phụ kiện lắp vào là đa dạng nhất.

Uiharu – "Tớ chỉ mang 1 băng của M16 thôi. Còn lại là đạn dành cho từng phụ kiện và đây. Ta-da - Ống ngắm laser định tuyến !"

….

Motoharu đã di chuyển. Cơ bản là họ cũng biết đối phương hiện tại đang ở đâu. Giờ hy vọng thắng của họ là áp sát. Đối thủ đáng gờm của họ vấn là cặp lv4-5 kia. Chưa có tiếng loa thông báo tức là họ vẫn còn tham gia cuộc chơi được.

Aogami đã may mắn hạ được khẩu súng của Misaka nhưng không ai phía Touma biết điều đó.

Motoharu – "Chia làm 2 mũi đi vòng theo đường biên đi. Không nên cho hết trứng vào một giỏ. Không chắc gì vừa nãy có ai bắn trúng được cặp kia. F đi cùng A còn T cứ đi đi tớ yểm trợ."

Touma – " Tin được không đấy ?"

Motoharu – "Vậy cậu tự lo nhé."

….

Giờ Misaka vừa bị dính đạn vừa mất vũ khí.

Kuroko – "Giờ chị đứng đây đi. Em sẽ dịch chuyển loanh quanh đây để tìm mấy tên bựa nhân bên kia."

Kuroko đưa súng cho Misaka và biến mất trước khi Misaka kịp lên tiếng. Kuroko không thể bỏ lại chị yêu dấu của mình mà không có vũ khí được.

….

Motoharu – "_Quái lạ… Sao tự nhiên cỏ chỗ này chỗ kia lại sột soạt cách quãng thế kia ?"_

"TOUMA ! CHẠY NHANH LÊN, CÔ TÓC NÂU 5M PHÍA SAU!" – Motoharu hét lên, cố tình quên mật danh liên lạc, bụng cười thầm.

Touma – "Ôi đúng là xui xẻo màaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Thế là anh ngốc cắm đầu cắm cổ chạy. Dưới mắt của mọi người hiện lên một vệt cỏ dài đột nhiên ngã rạp xuống.

Misaka thì nghe thoáng có tiếng hét nhưng không biết là gì.

Kuroko thấy động thì vội dịch chuyển lên trên cao và thấy vệt cỏ dài kia đang dài ra thêm.

"_Cú này thì cho headshot luôn nhé mấy senpai….Hehehe" –_Kuroko nhoẻn miệng cười trong khi rơi tự do xuống và vụt biến đi.

Motoharu – _"Teleporter đây rồi…"_

Motoharu – "T, chuẩn bị cận chiến !"

Touma – "Cái gì nữa ?"

Misaka thấy Kuroko nhìn về phía nào đó rồi biến mất với vẻ mặt đắc thắng. Biết là con bé mừng quá quên mất nó không thể hạ đối phương bằng tay mà phải bằng súng. Misaka không la lên được vì sợ lộ vị trí. Thế là cô chạy theo hướng nhìn của Kuroko.

Motoharu giờ thấy 2 vệt cỏ chạy.

_"Quả này là trọn ổ luôn…"_

VÍU

"Agggggg…. Ma xuất hiện !" – Touma tái mặt khi thấy bộ giáp đột ngột xuất hiện trước mặt mình.

"Chẳng cần biết là ai. KIAAAAAAAAAAA" – Kuroko xông tới. Giá mà biết dưới bộ giáp là tên khỉ không đuôi thì cô ấy sẽ còn la to hơn.

Nhưng nói về đánh nhau thì Touma có vẻ trội hơn sau nhiều trận đấu với đủ thứ phe. Vậy nên Kuroko giao chiến không suôn sẻ mấy.

"Đã thế thì…ĂN GIAN LUÔN !" – Kuroko lột giáp tay, chạm vào bộ giáp kia, định sẽ mang đến chỗ Oneesama để tử hình nó.

"Ớ ?"

_…Không được sao ?..._

_…._

Trong khi dưới ấy đang diễn ra cuộc vật lộn giữa 2 bộ giáp thì Motoharu thấy có một tia sáng đỏ thoáng qua.

_"Laser định tuyến ư ?"_

Motoharu – "TOUMA ! NẰM XUỐNG !"

….

Uiharu tay yếu và do ngồi máy tính nhiều quá nên mắt không tốt, thế nên để đảm bảo headshot cô ấy phải dùng bộ định tuyến. Không may là Motoharu quá nhạy.

Giờ cô ấy đang nhắm vào bộ giáp đang đấu với Kuroko.

Saten cũng ngắm vào đó vì trên ống ngắm cô nhìn thấy bộ giáp có 1 vết sơn. Trong trường hợp Uiharu bắn trật 2 điểm ăn tuyệt đối, với phát thứ 3 của mình, Saten có thể cùng Uiharu loại bỏ bộ giáp này với 3 phát trúng đích theo luật. Bộ giáp của Kuroko chưa có phát nào. Tình huống xấu nhất là bắn nhầm cậu ấy cũng chưa bị loại.

2 tiếng súng vang lên…

…

"SHIRAI KUROKO ĐÃ BỊ LOẠI ! XIN NHẮC LẠI SHIRAI KUROKO ĐÃ BỊ LOẠI" – Tiếng loa phát thanh vang lên sau một tiếng súng thứ 3.

….

Lúc Misaka chạy kịp đến, Kuroko đang tóm lấy bộ giáp kia mà không thể dịch chuyển. Biết là ăn gian nhưng Misaka nhanh chóng nhận ra đó chính là Touma, vì chỉ có anh ta không bị ảnh hưởng bởi dịch chuyển tức thời (trong vụ Golem dưới đường hầm, Misaka đã biết điều này).

Touma nghe Motoharu la lên thì cúi xuống, Kuroko tóm anh ta chặt quá nên bị lôi theo.

Và thế là quân mình bắn quân ta.

Kuroko nghe động 2 lần trên lưng. Vậy là 2 phát.

…_Ơ…Oneesama ?..._

Bãi cõ rạp xuống vì hai bộ giáp đánh nhau nên giờ Misaka hiện rõ mồn một trong ống ngắm của Motoharu.

Motoharu ngắm vào ngực Misaka. Cậu ta nghĩ như thế bắn chính xác hơn là đầu. Vì dù sao đầu cũng nhỏ hơn thân, bắn khó trúng. Chưa kể Misaka có lưới điện từ.

"Oneesamaaaaaaa!" – Kuroko không còn nghĩ kịp đến dịch chuyển đi đâu nữa, cơ thể tự nhiên vồ lấy Misaka. Kuroko biết sniper đối phương không bao giờ tha cho một mục tiêu trống trải như thế này !

Motoharu kéo cò.

….

"NGƯỜI CHƠI VUI LÒNG ĐỨNG YÊN ĐỂ NGƯỜI BỊ LOẠI VỀ PHÒNG NGHỈ. XIN CẢM ƠN !"

"Em không hiểu… Em ăn gian nhưng … Sao lại không được chứ… Vậy…." – Kuroko chợt nhật ra điều gì đó...

"AGGGGGGGGGG! TÊN KHỈ KHÔNG ĐUÔI ! CHÍNH LÀ HẮN ! AGGGG ! TỨC QUÁ ! SAO LẠI BỊ LOẠI LÚC NÀY CHỚ !? MẤT BÉNG CƠ HỘI TẨM QUẤT HẮN RỒIIIIIIIIIII !"

Đặt tay lên vai Misaka, Kuroko nói

"Oneesama… Nhất định phải tặng em hết quả đầu của hắn đấy….Không chừa cọng nào hết…"

Dù rất cảm động khi được kouhai của mình che cho nhưng yêu cầu này nghe bộ…lạnh gáy quá chừng.

…

Uiharu – "Chị M, giờ cả hai người đang đối mặt nhau nhưng chị đang ở thế bất lợi. Chị hiện đang cầm shotgun, không lên đạn nhanh như khẩu ngắn của tên kia được. Chưa kể hắn có Sniper phía sau. Vậy nên chị nghe em nói đây.Là ý của S…"

Motoharu – "Hiện tại sau 2 phát bên kia bắn tư lệnh ta đã xác định được vị trí của 2 đứa còn lại. Chúng đều dùng súng dài, khả năng cơ động kém. Vậy nên hai người đến vị trí này, tiếp cận nhẹ nhàng thôi và kết thúc nhé. Chúng đang bận với tên ngốc dưới kia nên sẽ không biết có người áp sát đâu. Có hiệu lệnh bắt đầu lại là làm ngay nhé. Tớ sẽ lo bộ giáp dưới kia, có lẽ đó chính là lv5."

Touma – "Thế còn tớ ?"

Motoharu – "Cậu tránh đạn càng lâu càng tốt để bọn kia có thời gian áp sát. Mà lỡ có hy sinh thì xem như vì đại nghĩa nhé. Xin hãy yên nghỉ…"

Touma – "Xong vụ này chú cứ yên tâm là anh sẽ tẩm quất chú nhiệt tình…"

…

Misaka – " EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Uiharu – "Sao thế chị ?"

Misaka – " Ừ… Được rồi…Để chị cố…"

Tình hình là Uiharu cũng biết này giờ vai trò của bộ giáp ngu ngốc kia là dụ sự chú ý của bên này. Đến giờ Uiharu mới nhận ra là rồi sẽ có ai đó được phái qua đây để hạ 2 người họ. Chạy bây giờ không ổn, họ không nhanh như mấy anh chị cấp 3 kia. Trong lúc rối trí này, đột nhiên Saten nghĩ ra một ý…

….

3

2

1

BẮT ĐẦU !

_…Em sẽ bắn loạn xạ ngầu lên để tên sniper bên kia phân tâm và hướng sự chú ý về vị trí của em…_

Motoharu nhận ra phía bên kia có hàng loạt tiếng súng nổ lên. Cậu ta nhanh chóng xác định vị trí của người bắn và ngắm thật chuẩn..

_…Chị lấy súng che ngang ngực và lao thẳng vào bộ giáp kia. Hắn sẽ chọn bắn vào nơi lớn nhất trên người chị cho chắc. Nếu chị dùng điện gia tốc cho bước chạy, chắc chắn hắn sẽ không rút súng kịp…_

Touma vừa nhấc tay lên thì Misaka đã bổ nhào vào lòng, hất cả hai ngã xuống, văng cả khẩu súng ngắn của Touma qua một bên.

_… Chị có thể hạ hắn hay không cũng được. Tên sniper dù có bắn em hay chưa cũng sẽ dè chừng kẻo bắn trúng đồng đội. Nhân lúc này chị hãy thoát đi, quan sát tìm vị trí của hắn khi hắn bắn em và hạ hắn. Hắn mới là tên đầu não…_

Misaka thoáng đỏ mặt vì chợt thấy sao giống như cái lần giả hẹn hò nhau quá. Nhưng cô ấy nhanh chóng lẫn vào bãi cỏ sau khi nhìn nhanh thấy ánh chớp từ ống ngắm của Motoharu.

Motoharu không ngắm bắn Saten mà vô hiệu hóa súng của cô ấy. Vì Motoharu biết sẽ có người đến xử sau. Bắn từ đây sẽ làm gián đoạn cuộc chơi vô ích. Chỉ tổ cho bên kia nghĩ ra thêm kế sách.

Một luồng điện lóe lên. Misaka chạy hẳn trên bức tường bằng lực điện từ của một lv5. Cô ấy đã nhìn thấy Motoharu. Motoharu cũng vừa thoáng thấy Misaka.

_… Bên này chắc chắn sẽ có kẻ qua ám sát. Em mượn súng của Uiharu để gây sự chú ý nên giờ khẩu Sniper không thể cận chiến lại họ…_

Aogami và Fukyose đã đến được vị trí của Uiharu và Saten.

_…Tuy nhiên…_

2 senpai nhìn thấy một bộ giáp với cây súng hỏng, bên cạnh là một khẩu Sniper quá cồng kềnh để cận chiến.

_…Vì mang M16 nên Uiharu có nhiều hơn một loại đạn để dùng cho các phụ kiện. Với lại…_

2 senpai giương súng lên cười nhoẻn miệng.

_…Cậu ấy còn là Level 1…_

"Sao chỉ có một người ?" – Fukyose đột nhiên rùng mình

_…Thermal Hand…_

Uiharu từ phía sau chạy đến, 2 tay nắm 2 quả đạn dùng cho súng phóng lựu, vốn có nòng phụ kiện lắp vào M16, ôm chầm lấy 2 senpai đang há hốc mồm quay lại.

_…1 đổi 2 đấy chị à…_

SLAP…

Saten cười nhìn 3 người lấm lem sơn, dính cả vào chỗ hồng tâm trước ngực của cả 3. Để dùng chiêu này, Uiharu phải bỏ giáp tay ra, nung nóng vỏ 2 quả đạn thật lâu để có thể đủ mỏng mà đập vỡ vào 2 senpai để đánh đòn quyết định. Cậu ấy đã cố gắng rất nhiều để bào mòn được vỏ của quả đạn. Nóng lắm nhưng cậu ấy không bị bỏng, vì bàn tay ấy vốn là Thermal Hand mà.

Cùng thời điểm ấy ở vị trí của Motoharu...

"TÊN TƯ LỆNH ĐÁNG GHÉT !" – Misaka hét lên và dùng khẩu shotgun của Kuroko gửi lại tặng nguyên một băng 6 viên đạn sơn nén về phía Motoharu.

Anh tóc vàng đeo kính râm nhà ta dĩ nhiên không có cơ hội thoát khỏi loạt mưa ấy. Quá thừa chuẩn để tiễn anh ấy ra khỏi cuộc chơi…

"UIHARU KAZARI, AOGAMI PIERCE ,FUKYOSE SEIRI VÀ TSUCHIMIKADO MOTOHARU ĐÃ BỊ LOẠI! XIN NHẮC LẠI, UIHARU KAZARI , AOGAMI PIERCE , FUKYOSE SEIRI VÀ TSUCHIMIKADO MOTOHARU ĐÃ BỊ LOẠI!"

Tiếng loa phát thanh làm Touma đứng hình. Vì giờ còn mỗi cậu ta chống lại 2 mafia.

Misaka lắp loạt đạn cuối vào súng.

"Cảm ơn em, Kuroko."

Saten đứng lặng nhìn 2 bộ giáp bên kia. Giờ cô ấy sẽ là người bảo vệ cho một lv5 để chống lại một "kẻ thù" nguy hiểm.

"Cuối cùng em cũng được bảo vệ chị rồi, Misaka…"

….

…_Thằng Tsuchimikado nổ cho lắm vào, giờ thì đẹp trời rồi. Cơ mà mấy cô bé cũng giỏi thật…_

Touma nhìn lại tình cảnh mình bây giờ…

Một khẩu súng ngắn 9 viên với 3 băng đạn và mới bắn đúng 1 phát.

Năng lực Imagine Breaker, nếu bên kia không dùng năng lực thì Imagine Breaker coi như bỏ.

Sniper bên kia chí ít cũng còn 2 băng đạn.

Misaka thì đang máu lên, lại còn chơi Shotgun nữa.

"KAKAKAKAKKA ! Phen này khỉ không đuôi sẽ không những không có đuôi ! KAKAKAKAK" – Kuroko cười khoái trá khi nhìn vào bảng điểm và tình hình trên sân.

…_Oái… Sao nghe lạnh sống lưng zậy ta…_

…_Bây giờ muốn thắng thì phải hạn chế được khả năng của sniper và shotgun. Năng lực của Misaka thì mình có thể đối phó được nhưng 2 khẩu súng thì chịu… Vậy…_

_Đúng rồi, chiếc trực thăng ! Nó khá lớn, có thể ẩn nấp trong được. Hy vọng bên trong cũng có chỗ nấp._

_Cứ vậy đi đã._

…

3

2

1

BẮT ĐẦU !

"ĐỨNG LẠI MAU TÊN NGỐC KIA !" – Misaka lại lướt trên bức tường bằng năng lực điện từ.

"_Đó là cái câu vô dụng nhất." –_ Touma nghĩ thầm và chạy thục mạng về phía cửa trực thăng.

Saten lắp băng đạn mới vào và nhắm sát dấu cỏ của Touma để lại.

Tạch

Tạch

Tạch

"_Ỷ đông hở mấy bà nhỏ…. Dính thêm phát nữa rồi… Súng thật thì tử ẹo chứ không đùa…"- _Chân Touma dính một phát đạn sơn.

PẰNG

Touma vừa kịp lăn vào trong cửa trực thăng, phía sau là phát súng của Misaka để lại một đống sơn be bét trên thân trực thăng.

"Chị M vào đi, em cảnh giới cho. Chị lùa hắn ra cửa bên gần phía em để em phơ hoặc chị làm luôn trong ấy cho gọn sổ sách !" – Saten cũng máu lên theo.

"Nhờ em nhé, chị vào đây !" – Misaka bồng súng núp một bên cửa trực thăng, chuẩn bị xâm nhập.

…_Để bả thắng một lần thì chả sao nhưng như thế mất mặt lắm… Với lại… Mình cũng muốn chứng tỏ mình với bả nữa… Con trai, còn lớn hơn sao có thể để con gái nhỏ hơn hạ chứ… Ôi ôi… _

_…Bình tĩnh nào… Ở đây nhiều chỗ ẩn nấp. Cách hay thấy trong Manga là nghi binh rồi tấn công bất ngờ. May mà mình cũng là một Otaku… Gây động ở bên này, nấp ở bên kia,đợi bả sơ hở ta sẽ nhảy ra khống chế, hất văng khẩu súng đi và kết thúc trò chơi. Đúng rồi ! Đúng rồi…_

Về phía Misaka thì…

_Sao tự nhiên lại phải chui vào một cái chỗ kín như thế này với hắn chứ… Trong manga… Thế nào hai đứa cũng sẽ , bằng một cách nào đó, rơi vào một cái tư thế xấu hổ nào đó… KHÔNG KHÔNG…Mình không có muốn thế ! Tập trung vào ! Hắn sẽ nấp ở đâu đó và xông ra… ÔM LẤY mình ? Oái ! Bình tĩnh… Vậy hắn sẽ thu hút sự chú ý của mình vào đâu đó rồi thình lình bay ra ở điểm mù của mình. OK! _

Bằng cách nào đó, 2 người họ suy nghĩ cũng giống nhau về phương án và diễn biến sắp sửa diễn ra.

….

Rón rén…

"_Hắn đâu nhỉ ?" – _Misaka tự hỏi…

Có tiếng sột soạt ở chỗ này… Chỗ kia…

"_Bình tĩnh nào Mikoto…" –_Misaka tự nhắc.

Touma ném 1 băng đạn vào góc bên kia để gây tiếng động lớn.

Misaka bị tiếng động thu hút, một tiếng động lớn hơn những tiếng sột soạt lúc nãy. Misaka quay về phía có tiếng động.

Touma – "_Ngay lúc này…"_

Misaka – _"Đúng rồi…"_

Touma và Misaka – _"Phía sau !"_

Touma chắc mẩm đã lừa được Misaka nên bung hẳn người tới. Misaka đoán được nên quay phắt người lại, súng đã lên đạn và chĩa vào cái bóng đang lao đến.

Touma ngớ ra vì biết đã bị lộ nhưng như một mũi tên đã bắn, không có cách nào dừng được.

Misaka thì…

Cô cảm thấy mắt mình nhắm tịt lại, mặt nóng ran lên… Ngón tay siết cò nhưng bắn vào đâu thì…chịu.

_…Hắn sắp ôm mình…_

_…_

Trên bộ đàm của Saten … (đang phải đưa ra thật xa lỗ tai)

" … Bỏ ra ! Bỏ ra ngay ! … Ông nghĩ đang để tay ở đâu hả ? mmm….Biến thái ! Bị cuồng Loli hả ? Tôi mới 15 tuổi thôi đấy ! Á….mmm. ..Cất cái đầu qua một bên…. Tránh ra ! Đau ! Đau mà ! Ông nặng mấy tạ thế ? Bỏ ra. Mmmm…. Xuống ngay ! Á á á ! Nhẹ nhàng không được hả ?Uhmmmm…MMM…. Không chơi thế nữa ! KHÔNG ĐƯỢC MÀ TOUMAAAAAAAAAA! AAA….MMMMM…mmmm"

_Hơ… Chị ấy với anh ấy đang làm gì thế ?_

…

_"Trời đất ơi… Hét to muốn thủng màng nhĩ… Mình có làm cái gì đâu chứ ! Tự nhiên nắm đầu mình ôm cổ siết lại thế này đây… Khẩu súng đâu rồi ? Chết ! Ngắm ngay ngực mình ! Phải giữ tay bả chặt lại kẻo cướp cò thì xong phim… Mở tay ra nào Misaka !" – _Touma giãy giụa khi vừa ôm chặt Misaka vừa bị Misaka túm chặt cổ.

_"AGGGGGGG! Xấu hổ chết mất ! Sao lại phải là thế này chứ ! Bỏ ra ! Bỏ ra ngay ! Sao cứ cố phanh tay người ta ra thế hả ? Hỏi xin nhẹ nhàng chút kg được sao … OÁI! MÌNH ĐANG NGHĨ CÁI QUÁI GÌ THẾ ?" – _Mặt Misaka như muốn bốc khói.

Sao một hồi vật nhau thì tình hình là…

"BỎ RA !" – Misaka hét lên, kèm theo là một cú đạp hất bay Touma cùng khẩu shotgun của cô ấy ra khỏi cửa trực thăng. Khuất tầm nhìn của Saten.

Touma thuận đà ném luôn khẩu súng bay ra lùm cỏ. Mất tích !

"Khà… Giờ thì… Biribiri…"- Touma hướng mặt về Misaka…

"_Cho chúng vui chơi thế là đủ rồi…."_

Tay phải Touma chạm vào khẩu súng bên hông.

Misaka đứng yên không nhúc nhích… Vì không còn kịp nữa. Trực thăng này bằng nhựa. Quanh đây không có vật gì bằng kim loại che chắn được. Và Misaka không được tác động lên piston của súng Touma bằng năng lực điện.

Cô nhắm nghiền mắt…

Touma vẫn không đưa súng lên.

Chính xác là anh ấy đưa được cánh tay lên nhưng không nắm lấy súng.

_"Anh ấy… Không thể chĩa súng vào mình sao… Vậy sao…" – _Misaka đỏ mặt

"_Sao lại thế này… Tay mình…" – _Gương mặt của Touma đanh lại

_"Vậy là anh ấy ..với mình… Kg… Kg phải… Kg phải mà…" –_Misaka mặt càng đỏ hơn.

"Misaka" – Touma gọi

"Vâng !" – Misaka giật mình đáp lại. May có mũ bảo hộ chứ không thì xấu hổ lắm… Mặt như mặt trời rồi.

"Tôi không nhấc tay lên được…" – Touma nói, giọng có vẻ nghiêm trọng

"Chỉ là trò chơi thôi mà.. Em biết mà… Anh cứ làm đi…" – Misaka nhỏ giọng xuống.

"Không. KHông phải. Tôi… Tay tôi…" – Touma tiếp tục bần thần

"Nó đâu rồi ?" – Touma nhìn Misaka với ánh mắt khó hiểu.

"Hả? Ý anh là sao ?" – Misaka chợt thấy câu chuyện trở nên nghiêm trọng.

….

Trên kia, một nụ cười nửa miệng xuất hiện…

…

Ha, câu chuyện hôm nay đến đây thôi. Phải công nhận là để sửa soạn cho khúc dạo đầu cũng mệt thật đấy. Hy vọng các bạn sẽ thích. Chương tiếp theo sẽ sớm ra thôi. Nhớ phản hồi nhé.

P.s – Đừng ném đá tội bạn. Dù sao mình cũng có công viết mà. Ja ne !


	2. Chapter 2 - Ác mộng và hy vọng

**Tèn ten. **Cảm ơn tất cả những bạn đọc đã xem và ủng hộ cho chương đầu tiên của mình vào ngày 22/2 vừa rồi. Mình muốn viết một câu chuyện đàng hoàng và hoành tráng nên mỗi bài mình đặt ra chỉ tiêu cỡ 6000 đến 7000 từ (Suy nghĩ cũng lâu phết đấy). Định bụng sẽ up lên mỗi tuần 1 chap nhưng mà chính mình cũng nao nao, có khi còn hơn người đọc.

Chân thành cảm ơn bạn DsCrystalEyes và A Certain Girl cùng một bạn đọc giấu tên đã reviews lại cho mình. Mình cũng bất ngờ lắm khi biết được 2 bạn ...không phải là fan của Kamikoto mà là fan của OTP và Kuromiko. (hix hix). Càng bất ngờ hơn nữa khi biết chúng ta mang cùng quốc tịch. Phục các bạn thật. Thế mà lâu nay đọc fic của mấy bạn cứ ngỡ là bên kia biên giới chứ (hehe).

Bản thân mình cũng tự reviews cho bài trước khi đưa lên để đoán xem phản ứng các bạn ra sao để còn viết chương tiếp. Và may sao, các reviews của các bạn nằm trong dự đoán của mình. Cảm ơn 2 bạn đã góp ý. Mình đã đưa về rate T rồi. Còn vấn đề về cách xưng hô, mình sẽ giải thích "nhanh" trong chương này.

Vài lời về Kuroko, mình rất khoái nhân vật Kuroko trong loạt manga, anime và Light Novel này. Mình đảm bảo là xuyên suốt câu chuyện, Kuroko sẽ luôn và luôn luôn là người bạn chí cốt của Misaka (như trong tập Remnant ấy).

Nào, bây giờ là chương 2.

**-Chương 2-**

"Ý anh là cánh tay của mình à ? Nó vẫn ở đấy mà ?" – Misaka ngạc nhiên.(Mà từ lúc nào cô ấy bắt đầu gọi là anh ấy nhỉ ?)

"Tôi biết. Tôi có thấy nó dưới ấy nhưng tôi không có cảm giác gì cả, cũng không nhúc nhích được từ khuỷu trở xuống!" – Touma nhìn cánh tay rũ của mình

"Saten này, báo với mấy người tổ chức là chúng ta trả sân, có chuyện rồi." – Misaka nói qua điện đàm với Saten.

"Vâng, em đi báo ngay đây."

Misaka cởi mũ bảo hộ ra cho thoáng. Mái tóc màu hạt dẻ của cô ấy bay phất phơ giữa sân đấu nhìn xinh lắm. Cô nhẹ nhàng đến bên Touma, không như cái cách cô ấy cho anh ta một đạp bay hẳn ra ngoài cỏ.

"Em bỏ mũ bảo hộ ra cho anh nhé ?"

"Ừ. Cảm ơn em.. Ơ mà từ bao giờ chúng ta thay đổi cách xưng hô thế ?" – Touma thoáng quên đi cánh tay lạ kỳ của mình

"Ơ… Thì em nhỏ hơn mà… Với lại… Coi như em đặc cách cho anh vì đã giúp em nhiều lần…" – Misaka giấu khuôn mặt đang ửng đỏ của mình.

Đôi tay cô gái nhẹ nhàng mở khóa mũ bảo hộ. Nhấc nó ra khỏi bộ tóc chia chĩa của đầu nhím. Lần đầu tiên cô chạm vào tóc anh. Nó chĩa ra thế chứ cũng mềm thôi. Không như cô, tóc anh ấy có mùi như mùi dầu chiên bánh ấy. Cô cũng chẳng thắc mắc vì vốn anh ấy phải tự nấu nướng, không như cô sáng nào cũng có Tsuchimikado Maika phục vụ ở căn tin trường.

"Oa, thở được rồi. Ơ, sao mặt em đỏ thế ? Em say nắng à ?"

"Đâu…Đâu có đâu… Chắc anh mệt quá nên nhìn ra thế đấy." – Misaka chống chế

Touma và Misaka đi vào trong khu nghỉ. Mọi người xúm lại hỏi thăm.

"Sao thế ? Tự dưng lại bỏ giữa chừng vậy ?" – Aogami hỏi

"Tớ không biết. Tự dưng tớ không còn biết tay phải mình có còn đây không nữa."

"Thế mình đi bệnh viện đi. Giờ vào thay đồ. Để tớ giúp." – Motoharu đề nghị.

….

Touma không tự cởi bộ giáp ra được mà phải nhờ Motoharu giúp. Tuy vậy đến lúc gỡ miếng lót của phần bảo vệ cẳng tay thì không sao gỡ được. Dường như miếng Polyme ấy quấn lấy 1/3 cẳng tay trên của Touma. Có cố mấy cũng không gỡ ra được.

"Thế là thế nào nhỉ ?" – Motoharu hỏi – "Ra hỏi người của sân bắn thử."

….

"Sao cơ? Miếng đệm ấy không gỡ ra được sao ? Chúng tôi vô cùng xin lỗi nhưng việc này chưa bao giờ xảy ra cả…" – Cô tiếp tân cùng đội kỹ thuật cũng rối lên theo.

"Không sao không sao. Mang cái này về cũng được phải không ? Ủa. Lúc nãy tôi nhớ là cô khác ở đây mà ?" – Touma xua tay.

"Vâng… Chúng tôi thành thật xin lỗi… Người lúc sáng là của ca trực trước. Cô ấy mới vào làm thôi."

"Thế chúng em xin phép về ạ. Cảm ơn."

"Mấy cậu về trước đi. Cả mấy em nữa. Để mình đưa Touma đi gặp bác sĩ." – Motoharu nói, có vẻ như cậu ấy nghi ngờ điều gì đó.

Mọi người chào nhau rồi ai đi đường nấy. Đi khám bệnh không nên đi nhiều thân nhân quá mà.

Misaka mở máy nhắn tin cho Touma

-Khám xong nhớ nói em biết nhé. Chúc anh mau bình phục.-

….

Haeven Canceller khám cho Touma một lúc rõ lâu. Có đến 2 tiếng ấy. Motoharu ngồi bên ngoài cũng nhận ra được cái gì đó không ổn…

…_Dường như mình chạm vào một thứ gì đó lạ lắm… Không giống với miếng lót của mình…_

"Cậu tóc vàng vào đây tôi bảo" – Bác sĩ có khuôn mặt Gekota gọi Motoharu vào.

"Tôi sẽ giải thích cho hai cậu biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra với tay của cậu này. Cậu ta đúng là khách hàng thân thiết của bệnh viện đấy. Nhập viện không biết bao nhiêu lần…"

"Cảm giác và vận động của bàn tay được chi phối từ đám rối cánh tay xuất phát từ tủy cổ của mỗi người. Tôi đã xem xét phần cổ của cậu ấy. Hoàn toàn bình thường. Nguyên nhân chấn thương có thể bị loại bỏ. Nguyên nhân do thiếu máu cũng không phải, vì nếu thế tay cậu ấy đã phải tím đi và đã rất đau rồi.  
Tôi tiến hành đo điện cơ cho cậu ta thì phát hiện rằng, dẫn truyền xung động thần kinh phần dưới và phần trên của miếng lót tay đều bình thường. Nhưng không thể dẫn xung thần kinh qua vùng có miếng lót được. Dường như có cái gì đó trong miếng lót đã làm chặn xung thần kinh đi và về làm cho tay cậu ấy không cử động và vô cảm từ khuỷu trở xuống." – Bác sĩ giải thích

"Nói cách khác là cháu không thể dùng được tay phải nữa phải không ạ ?" - Touma nhìn bác sĩ

"Nếu có cách nào đó gỡ miếng lót ra thì … Nhưng ta thấy rất lạ. Đây là một miếng lót trông cũng bình thường. Nó bó cứng nhưng không gây thiếu máu. Nó chỉ có một vấn đề là chặn dẫn truyền thần kinh của cậu thôi. Tôi không hình dung được nó cấu tạo ra sao cũng như làm thế nào để gỡ bỏ nó."

"Bác sĩ đã thử cưa chưa ?" - Motoharu hỏi

Bác sĩ chỉ chiếc cưa máy không còn răng nào trên bàn kia để trả lời.

…_Không lý nào…_

"Vậy chừng nào chưa tháo ra được thì tay cháu còn bất động thế sao ạ ? " – Touma hỏi lại

"Còn tệ hơn như thế…" – Bác sĩ nhìn đi chỗ khác.

"Cháu có biết có những người sau chấn thương bỗng dưng một phần nào đó nằm sau chỗ chấn thương tự dưng teo tóp lại theo thời gian không ?" – Bác sĩ vẫn không nhìn lại.

"Vâng, cháu cũng có thấy vài lần…"

"Thần kinh chi phối vùng đó của họ đã bị đứt và không dẫn truyền được. Dây vận động đứt, chúng làm cơ bắp teo dần đi. Những dây cảm giác đứt còn nguy hiểm hơn. Cánh tay cháu cũng đang ở trong hoàn cảnh tương tự. Nó không thể báo cho cơ thể biết về tình trạng của nó, cho dù nó bị viêm nhẹ hay bị thủng, lở loét… Nó sẽ chết vì bị cô lập, vì không một nơi nào trong cơ thể cháu biết để giúp đỡ nó khỏi tác hại bên ngoài."

"Cháu sẽ phải nhìn cẳng tay của mình héo úa dần mà không có cách nào cứu vãn. Và rồi những chất độc của cánh tay đang chết ấy sẽ lan về phần cơ thể kia của cháu qua mạch máu, đến một ngưỡng nào đó thì… cháu sẽ chết !"

Touma và Motoharu sững người.

"Chỉ còn một nước là cắt cụt cho cháu trước khi chính cánh tay đó đầu độc cháu…"

"Bác sĩ, bác sĩ đã từng ghép tay cho cháu rồi cơ mà. Sao không thử cắt ra rồi nối lại sau khi đã tụt miếng lót ấy đi ?" – Touma hoảng lên.

"Nó không chỉ không cắt được mà còn không xê dịch được. Ta có thể cắt được cái phần bị dính miếng lót ấy cho cậu luôn nhưng ta không thể nối lại một cẳng tay chỉ còn 2/3 dưới. Cháu sẽ viết thế nào ? Ăn thế nào ? Ta cũng không thể kiếm đâu ra một cẳng tay khác để nối cho cậu. Ngân hàng về tạng thì có chứ về chi là không có đâu !" – Bác sĩ thật sự căng thẳng.

"Cháu cảm ơn bác sĩ ạ !" – Motoharu lên tiếng

"Cái gì nữa đấy !" – Touma nhìn Motoharu.

"_Có vẻ 'chúng' có liên quan đến vụ này! Ta về nhà đã hẵng tính, Touma !" –_ Motoharu nói nhỏ.

"Ta rất tiếc…" – Bác sĩ nói – "Nếu các cậu có ý gì hay hơn, ta sẽ giúp hết sức."

"Chúng cháu xin phép !" – Cả 2 cậu trai chào bác sĩ.

….

…_Mình sẽ trả lời cô ấy thế nào đây… Rằng cánh tay mình sẽ giết chết mình ư ? Ngớ ngẩn thật. Bao nhiêu lần nó đã giúp cứu cả thế giới. Vậy mà giờ đây nó sẽ giết chính mình… Cái quái gì đang diễn ra…_

"Có thể là trò của phe phép thuật đấy !" – Motoharu đột nhiên lên tiếng.

"Sao cậu nói thế ?" – Touma ngạc nhiên

"Cái gì không giải thích được bằng khoa học, thì câu trả lời đã rõ rồi…"

..._Lại là bọn chúng…_

….

"Touma Touma. Sáng nay em làm việc rất chăm đó. Có khi giảm được vài ký cũng nên, Nhìn eo em nhỏ đi trông thấy này…" – Index hớn hở mở cửa bước vào nhà trong bộ dạng lấm lem.

Touma, với cánh tay đặt lên bàn không nhúc nhích, cười mỉm với Index,

"Thế thì tốt quá."

"Sao trông anh buồn thế ? Ơ. Anh có cái băng tay nào lạ thế kia ?" – Index nhìn thấy cái vật lạ quấn trên tay Touma.

"Để cậu ấy yên đi. Em ra đây anh giải thích cho." – Motoharu lên tiếng

"Anh là anh trai Maika đấy phải không ?" – Index hỏi, rồi theo Motoharu ra ngoài ban công nói chuyện.

….

…_Không cầm bút được…_

_…Cũng không thể cầm đũa được…_

_…Không thể làm món mì Somen cho Index được…_

_CÁI QUÁI GÌ ĐANG DIỄN RA THẾ NÀY ?_

_…._

Tiếng âm báo tin nhắn lôi Touma ra khỏi những suy nghĩ thảm hại của mình. Loay hoay một lúc lâu Touma mới lôi cái điện thoại ra được khỏi cái túi quần bên phải của mình.

Là Misaka.

-Anh ổn chưa ? Rốt cục là bị làm sao ?-

Touma chưa biết trả lời thế nào thì Misaka gọi đến luôn

"Sao anh nhắn tin lâu thế ? Rốt cục là anh bị cái gì ?"

"Ơ. Anh mệt quá nên Motoharu dìu anh về nhà luôn. Chiều anh có việc nên mai anh mới đi khám. Điện thoại anh sắp hết pin rồi. Anh tắt máy nhé. Chào em."- Touma tảng lờ đi.

Pip.

RẦM – Không hiểu sao cái bản lề cửa này bền thật.

"ĐƯA CÁI TAY EM XEM !" – Index gầm lên, lao vào giật lấy tay Touma.

Index săm soi tấm lót một hồi lâu và kỹ càng. Tay Touma đã không động đậy được còn bị vặn lên vặn xuống như con búp bê. Thôi thì đằng nào cũng chẳng có cảm giác, mà có thì cũng chẳng chống cự được.

"Anh Motoharu đến xem này !" – Index tìm thấy cái gì đó

"Cái này…" – Motoharu bỗng nghiêm giọng.

"Touma này. Hoa văn trên tấm lót này làm Index và tớ liên tưởng đến cái gì đó mà bọn tớ không nhớ ra… Nhưng chắc chắn đó là phe phép thuật. Tớ sẽ chụp ảnh lại và gửi cho thư viện Anh Quốc để nhờ giải đáp. Cậu hãy bình tĩnh lại đi. Cánh tay này không thể héo đi nay mai được đâu. Bằng mọi giá bọn tớ sẽ tìm ra cách." – Motoharu động viên Touma.

"Em nhớ mang máng là nó giống như trong cuốn thứ 74.821 ấy. Cũng có những đường nét này nhưng em không tài nào ghép lại nó cho đúng hình dạng để nhớ cụ thể nó nằm trang nào."

"Cuốn sách ấy là sách gì thế ? " – Touma hỏi

"Em không được phép nói tên sách vì đó là cấm kỵ. Nhưng cuốn sách ấy thuộc về Giả kim."

Trưa hôm đó cả bọn sang nhà Motoharu ăn. Maika quả là một cô hầu gái đảm đang.

Một buổi chiều chán nản trôi qua chóng vánh…

….

_Mặt trời thật chói chang. Ánh nắng dịu dàng xuyên qua khe cửa đánh thức Touma dậy. Anh chàng quyết định đem phơi tấm Futon nhân ngày trời đẹp. Thế là bê tấm Futon ra. Ngoài ấy có một cô sơ đang nằm vắt trên ban công than đói. Tấm Futon rũ xuống đất vì Touma đang rất ngạc nhiên. Tay trái giữ tấm Futon, tay phải nhặt miếng bánh mì mà anh nhỡ đạp lên lúc nãy đưa cho cô sơ bé._

_Không nhặt được ….!Không thể nhặt lên được…!_

_Touma nhìn ra đằng ban công, nắng tắt dần, cô sơ bé bỗng dưng héo quắt như một bông hoa không được tưới nước….Da nhăn nheo, xám ngoét, mắt trũng sâu cho đến khi chỉ còn hố mắt đen ngòm._

_Cô ấy đã chết vì đói…_

_Touma hoảng hồn chạy ra cửa, mở cửa để chạy trốn cái xác khô kia._

_Touma chạy…Chạy không biết là bao xa… Đến khi anh ngồi phịch xuống một băng ghế dài cạnh một công viên nọ. Trước mặt anh là một chiếc máy bán nước tự động…_

_Có một cô bé tóc màu hạt dẻ, đến bên cạnh chiếc máy._

_…Ah…Mình biết cô bé…_

_"Yo! Biribiri !" – Touma chào như mọi khi, đưa tay lên._

_"Tôi không phải là Biribiri ! Tôi có tên đàng hoàng mà cái tên ngốc kia ! Là Misaka Mikoto!" – Kèm theo tiếng thét là một tia sét bay tới._

_Touma không đưa kịp tay phải lên…_

_Chính xác là không thể đưa tay phải lên được…_

_ẦM…_

_Mọi thứ tối om… Chỉ còn văng vẳng bên tai… "Sao lại thế này… Không… Anh tỉnh lại đi… Em cứ nghĩ… Em cứ nghĩ là… Không…Anh đừng chết ! Toumaaaaaaaaa!"_

_Ai chết cơ ?_

_Touma mở mắt ra một lần nữa. Bên cạnh anh là một cô gái. Là Misaka. Trên đầu có đeo một chiếc kính hộp. Miệng đầy máu. Mắt nhìn Touma vô hồn…_

_"Cứu… Cứu em…"_

_"Kyahakakahahhakkakakakak!" Một tiếng cười chói tai vọng đến sau lưng Touma._

_"Thằng nhóc nhiễu sự nhà ngươi muốn ngăn ta giết con chuột kia ư ? Kyakahahkayakahaka"_

_Hắn cúi xuống dần với bàn tay xòe ra và tiếng cười man dại. Mắt hắn màu đỏ. Tóc hắn màu trắng._

_Phải rồi…Chỉ cần nắm lấy tay hắn và cho một đấm là xong… Tên số 1 ấy…_

_Hả ?_

_Sao hắn vẫn chạm được vào mình ?_

_"Chú mày sẽ được chết theo cách mà ta đã giết chúng. Theo cách mà ta khoái nhất. Kahkayahkhakahy!"_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_…._

"Là ác mộng."- Touma bật dậy, thấy mồ hôi mình túa ra như tắm…

..._"Ha. Chỉ là mơ thôi. Sao mà lạnh quá vậy nè…."..._

Touma nhìn quanh. Hôm nay Touma được ngủ trên giường. Bên cạnh là Index đang được bọc trong cái mền dày cộm…

"_Ra là Index lấy hết mền, trả lại đây nà-.." _Touma định sẽ rút cái mền ra một ít để đắp cho mình.

Không làm được.

Tay phải không nghe lời mình…

_"Là sự thật sao…"_

_…._

_Quay lại buổi sáng hôm đó, sau khi chia tay mấy anh chị cấp 3._

"Oneesama!"

"Oneesama!"

"ONEESAMA!"

"Hớ ? Em làm gì mà gọi to thế ? Giật cả mình !" – Misaka hình như để hồn phách ở đâu mới bay về

"Không hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra với tay của anh đầu nhím nhỉ ?" – Uiharu và Saten băn khoăn hỏi nhau.

_"Vậy mà mình cứ tưởng ổng không thể chĩa súng vào mình vì…có tình cảm với mình… Đúng là con nít mà… Mình ích kỷ quá… Ai ngờ là ổng bị … như thế…" – _Misaka lại lạc đi đâu mất

_…Thôi, chuyện đâu còn có đó. Mình lo cũng chẳng ích gì. Quên nào…_

Rồi cả nhóm 4 người về đến cư xá Tokiwadai lúc nào không biết. Có vẻ tất cả bọn họ đều lo lắng cho Touma, kể cả Kuroko. Vừa kịp giờ ăn trưa. Hai cô gái Tokiwadai ngồi vào bàn ăn. Misaka cứ thế cho đồ ăn vào miệng chứ không màng đến nó ngon hay dở. Mà xem điệu bộ cô ấy thích nhịn hơn.

"Chị đang giữ dáng đấy hả Oneesama ?" - Kuroko hỏi

"Chị…lo lắm." – Misaka bất giác trả lời mà không chú ý là ai hỏi

Một luồng sát khí u ám tỏa ra từ Kuroko… _"Hắn…!"_

"Kuroko à… Chị muốn nói với em một điều mà chị cũng suy nghĩ lâu lắm rồi..Về em…Em có thể..." – Misaka ngập ngừng

Background bình minh nắng rọi xuất hiện phía sau Kuroko… "_Ôi...là về mình...CHO MÌNH...SƯỚNGGGGGGGGGGGG…"_

"Chăm sóc tốt cho anh Kamijou được không ?"

Thời gian vẫn trôi. Bao học sinh vẫn tiếp tục bữa trưa trong căn phòng sang trọng. Hoa ngoài vườn vẫn tươi và nắng vẫn chói chang qua khung cửa. Cảnh vật trong một trưa hè dịu mát tại Thành phố học viện là như thế. Lung linh như tranh màu.

Gió khẽ lay hàng cây trước cư xá.

"O..n..e..e..Sa…ma… Chị…vui…lòng…nhắc…lại…Em…nghe…ù…ù…thế…nào…ấy…" – Có ai đó đã quên mất là Kuroko cũng cần được tô màu đẹp như cảnh vật ngoài kia.

"Em có thể chăm sóc tốt cho anh Kamijou được không ?" – Misaka cúi mặt xuống đĩa thức ăn.

Khó diễn tả được khuôn mặt của Kuroko lúc này… Có lẽ bạn nên hình dung ra cái lần bạn cố gắng vẽ con gì đó và nhận ra rằng thứ mình vừa vẽ còn khó lòng gọi là con…quái vật. Bạn đối xử sao với tờ giấy thì giờ mặt Kuroko cũng từa tựa vậy. Mọi cảm xúc dường như biến mất. Có tiếng chiếc thìa rơi xuống đất đánh *koong*…

"Hình…như…em…vẫn…không…nghe…đúng…" Kuroko vẫn chưa tỉnh lại

"Nói lại bình thường đi mà Kuroko. Em làm chị sợ đấy." – Misaka thấy cái aura của Kuroko lúc này còn mạnh hơn cả lưới điện trường của cô.

"SAO EM LẠI CÓ THỂ DÍNH DÁNG TỚI CÁI TÊN CHẬM TIẾN HÓA ẤY CHỨ !"

"KUROKO !" – Người phụ nữ với ánh mắt sắc lẻm dưới cặp kính lên tiếng. Đấy là người mà bạn-biết-đấy-là-ai của cư xá Tokiwadai.

"Dạ…" – Kuroko lí nhí…

"Chị nghĩ thế nào mà lại bảo em đi chăm sóc cho hắn ? Đúng là em cũng lo cho hắn nhưng không phải là theo kiểu … ấy. Giống như bạn bè. Không. Em ghét hắn. Giống như… Như kiểu là người thì thương người đang gặp nạn vậy thôi !" – Kuroko đỏ mặt tía tai vì giận và vì phải…nói nhỏ.

"Vậy mà chị cứ tưởng…" – Misaka thở phào nhẹ nhõm…

"Hơ ? Tưởng cái gì ạ ?" – Kuroko tròn mắt

"Em cứ luôn nổi tam bành lên với anh ấy mỗi khi chị và anh ấy gặp nhau hoặc là anh ấy gặp một cô gái nào khác. Chị cứ nghĩ em còn nhỏ, chưa làm chủ được cảm xúc của mình nên cứ mỗi khi thấy người mình thích đi với người khác giới là điên lên. Kể cả với chị. Thế nên em cứ quấn lấy chị… Chị nghĩ… chị là trở ngại lớn nhất để em đến với anh ấy… Em làm thế để anh ấy …nghĩ chị …bị… thế thế ấy.. Và như vậy em có cơ hội hơn…" – Misaka nói nhỏ dần.

"Ai cho chị mấy cái suy nghĩ … không giống ai trên quả đất này thế ? EM KHÔNG ! NEVER ! Em chỉ có Oneeesama thôi ! " – Kuroko hùng hồn tuyên bố.

"May quá…." – Misaka nhìn dễ thương hết biết, mắt nhìn ra khung cửa xa xăm.

"ÔI ! Thế nghĩa là chị cũng thích em thích chị à ? " – Aura của Kuroko thay đổi liên tục. Có một điều dễ mến ở Kuroko là cho dù ở chế độ Aura tiêu cực nhất, chỉ cần nghĩ (tưởng bở) đến chuyện Oneesama đáp lại tình cảm , thì bầu trời lại rạng ngời như chưa hề có cuộc tắt nắng.

"May mà chị không bao giờ phải là đối thủ của em …theo…cách…khó xử…ấy…" – Misaka ngập ngừng…

Có bao giờ bạn nghe chuyện người bị tai nạn giao thông được đưa đi cấp cứu rồi xe cấp cứu cũng bị tai nạn giao thông chưa ?

Kuroko có lẽ chính là nạn nhân ấy.

"_Oneesama…. Chị nỡ lòng nào… Sao chị đá xoáy thế… Thế có nghĩa là em đã tưởng bở khi nghĩ chị thích em thích chị và đồng thời chị cũng thú nhận là chị…với hắn…Ôi… Tôi đang ở ai mà giờ là mấy đâu…"_

Kuroko cứ lảm nhảm như thế khi được các bạn dìu xuống phòng y tế. Chẳng ai hiểu cô ấy đang nói gì cả. Mọi người chỉ thấy cô ấy đột nhiên giật thót lên rồi té ghế lăn đùng ra đất. Tay chân lạnh cóng, mồ hôi vã ra. Không lẽ có cả chứng say điều hòa ?

Misaka chờ trước phòng y tế. Lo lắng không biết Kuroko thế nào. Đã lo cho Touma rồi giờ lại cả Kuroko nữa. Thế là cô ấy đành phải giải tỏa bớt một nỗi lo. Cô nhắn tin cho Touma

-Anh ổn chưa ? Rốt cục là bị làm sao ?-

Chỉ có 60 giây trôi qua mà sao dài quá… Misaka không nhịn nổi nữa. Cô bấm gọi luôn

"Sao anh nhắn tin lâu thế ? Rốt cục là anh bị cái gì ?" – Misaka gắt

"Ơ. Anh mệt quá nên Motoharu dìu anh về nhà luôn. Chiều anh có việc nên mai anh mới đi khám. Điện thoại anh sắp hết pin rồi. Anh tắt máy nhé. Chào em."- Touma cười trừ và trả lời

Tiếng người bên kia đáp lại nghe cứ thế nào ấy.

Cảm giác này với Misaka không lạ. Khó chịu nhưng không lạ chút nào… Bao nhiêu lần như thế rồi… Cứ hễ có cảm giác này là vài ngày sau cô lại thấy hắn trong bệnh viện. Lần nào cũng thế… Hắn cứ giấu. Hắn chỉ biết cho hắn. Hắn nghĩ hắn là ai chứ ? Bộ ai có chữ Kami đều là thánh chắc ?

"_Đồ ngốc… Anh nói dối dở lắm…"- _Misaka siết mạnh cái điện thoại. Nếu đó không phải là Gekota mà là Táo chả hạn, chắc cô ấy đã bóp nát nó ra từ lúc nào.

Cô ấy đến bên giường của Kuroko, mượn giấy và bút từ cô y tá.

Một lát sau, cô y tá thấy Misaka khẽ hôn lên má của Kuroko, nói gì đấy, rồi đặt tờ giấy, có lẽ là một bức thư, vào tay Kuroko. Sau đó gửi gắm Kuroko cho cô y tá rồi chạy ra khỏi phòng.

…

_Kuroko,_

_Kouhai yêu quý nhất của chị, và cũng là kẻ biến thái nhất._

_Vài ngày sắp đến chị vẫn sẽ đi học. Nhưng tạm thời chị sẽ không ở cư xá nữa. Nếu buồn quá, em có thể xin người-em-biết-đấy-là-ai đến nhà Saten và Uiharu ở cho đỡ trống vắng._

_Chị biết em luôn tin tưởng chị. Nên lần này cũng hãy tin chị nhé._

_Chị phải luôn là chính mình. Có như thế chị mới là chị của em được.Vậy nên chị sẽ làm điều mà chị cho là đúng. Em là người hiểu chị nhất. Vậy nên hãy để chị làm việc chị cần làm nhé._

_Yêu em nhiều lắm (theo nghĩa chị em ấy), Kuroko._

_- Oneesama – _

Sau một lần ngất xỉu nữa, Kuroko tỉnh dậy, nhìn lên trần nhà, thở dài…

_"Vâng… Em tin chị…"_

_…_

"Cháu muốn gặp ta à ? " Bác sĩ Gekota hỏi

"Vâng… Cháu muốn hỏi về anh Kamijou Touma ạ…" – Misaka lễ phép.

"Cháu muốn biết tay cậu ta bị gì phải không ?" – Bác sĩ lại hỏi.

"Vâng…"

"Tiếc là ta không thể nói cho cháu biết được. Đấy là quyền riêng tư của bệnh nhân." – Bác sĩ lắc đầu

"Cả cháu cũng không được biết sao… Cháu đến đây bao nhiêu lần rồi…" – Misaka cầu xin

"Thế cháu là gì của cậu ấy mà ta phải cho cháu biết ?" – Bác sĩ đang muốn trêu Misaka

"DẠ ? Gì là…gì ạ ?"

"Phải quan hệ như thế nào đó ta mới có thể nói cho cháu chứ. Ta đâu thể cho người không thân của cậu ta biết cái gì cũng được ? Cháu thấy có đúng không ?"

"Dạ… Vậy thì… cháu…cháu là…" – Mặt cô ấy nóng lên –"Dạ… Là… Người yê-… a không… Bạn gá-gái… a…an…anh ấy…"

…."_KHÔNGGGGGGG ! MÌNH VỪA NÓI CÁI GÌ THẾ ?"…._

"Thế thì được, nhưng cháu phải thật bình tĩnh nhé." – Bác sĩ thôi trêu Misaka.

Bác sĩ cho Misaka biết về tình hình của Touma bây giờ và tiên lượng sắp tới của cậu ta.

"Không thể nào…. Vậy hoặc anh ấy sẽ mất tay hoặc mất mạng sao hả bác sĩ ?" – Misaka thảng thốt.

"Ta e là như vậy. Với khả năng của ta bây giờ, ta chỉ có thể làm được đến thế. Cậu ta có vài người bạn cũng thông minh lắm. Biết đâu sẽ có phương án nào đó tốt hơn cũng nên…"

"Vậy sao…"

"Ta có thể giúp cậu ấy làm chậm lại thời gian nhiễm trùng cánh tay ấy bằng thuốc. Nhưng cái gì cũng có giới hạn của nó. Cậu ấy nên ở lại đây và kiểm tra hằng ngày. Nếu trường hợp xấu nhất xảy ra, ta cũng sẽ có mặt kịp thời để cứu lấy mạng cậu ta."

"Nếu thế, cháu muốn thuê hẳn 1 phòng ở đây cho cậ.. anh ấy được không ạ ?"

"Cháu nghĩ đây là chung cư sao ? Còn bao nhiêu bệnh nhân khác nữa ? Mà cho dù được cũng rất tốn kém."

"Chuyện tốn kém cháu không sợ. Nếu đông quá, cháu sẵn sàng nhường giường. Cháu muốn… Cháu muốn được ở bên anh ấy, chăm sóc anh ấy mỗi ngày… Vì cháu sợ lắm… Biết đâu những ngày sắp tới là những ngày cuối cùng cháu còn được thấy anh ấy nói cười… Biết đâu cháu không còn có thể được nắm tay anh ấy nữa… Bàn tay ấy với cháu có nhiều kỷ niệm lắm… Cháu không thể nhìn cả nó hay anh ấy ra đi như không có gì được… Và.. Cháu cũng đã xin rời cư xá rồi. Giờ nếu không ở đây, cháu không còn biết phải về đâu.. Cháu còn phải đi học nữa…" – Misaka nói như là sắp khóc tới nơi…

"Cháu đúng là ép ta quá… Thôi được. Nếu cháu đã nói thế… Vì đây là cháu đấy nhé. Ta sẽ sắp xếp chỗ. Nhưng cháu nhớ đấy. Đây là bệnh viện chứ không phải chung cư…" – Bác sĩ thở dài.

"Thế ạ ? Cháu cảm ơn bác sĩ rất nhiều…."- Misaka mừng rỡ.

Và buổi chiều ấy, Misaka về cư xá dọn đồ đạc vào bệnh viện cùng sự giúp đỡ của Kuroko. Kuroko biết Misaka làm thế để làm gì. Kuroko không thích, nhưng cô ấy vẫn tôn trọng và tin tưởng Oneesama của mình. Đến tối, mọi việc đã đâu vào đấy. Một căn phòng 2 giường. Không hoa hòe như chung cư nhưng thật ấm áp.

….

Sáng hôm sau, tại nhà Touma…

Kể từ lúc bật dậy sau cơn ác mộng, Touma không tài nào ngủ lại được. Cậu ấy vẫn mở mắt thao láo… Nhìn đăm đăm vào cánh cửa ra vào. Đần mặt ra.

Không ngủ được… Mắt cậu ấy thâm thấy rõ. Và thêm lo lắng nữa. Tay phải của cậu ấy chắc chắn sẽ phải ra đi nếu không có tiến triển gì từ phía Motoharu. Touma nhìn cánh tay ấy đăm chiêu và buồn bã giống như thân nhân nhìn con bệnh bị ung thư thời kỳ cuối, chuyện ra đi đã được định trước…

Đồng ý rằng Touma là một anh hùng của cả 2 thế giới khoa học và phép thuật. Nhưng rồi thì… Con người vẫn cứ là con người. Một vị anh hùng sẽ bình thản, coi cái chết nhẹ tựa lông hồng còn mỗi phần thân thể của mình thực chất sinh ra để chết vì đại nghĩa. Touma thì chỉ là một lv0, một học sinh cấp 3 bình thường… Đầu óc cậu ấy chưa bị anh hùng hóa đủ để có thể cư xử như một vị anh hùng thứ thiệt. Cũng đúng thôi. Đấy gọi là con người.

Khi cầu thủ bị hỏng chân, điều anh ta nghĩ đến trước mắt là không đá được để kiếm tiền nữa, không còn đi lại tự do nữa chứ không phải là không còn chứng tỏ cho người hâm mộ thấy anh là linh hồn đội bóng.

Touma giờ không nghĩ nhiều lắm đến việc thế giới sẽ không có ai cứu khỏi những tai ương của bọn Esper bẩn hay những tên pháp sư tâm thần. Đơn giản giờ cậu chỉ nghĩ là làm sao có thể làm bài tập mà thiếu bàn tay thuận, làm sao gắp được thức ăn với cái tay không thuận, tất cả các công việc thường ngày đều bằng tay phải giờ biết tính sao… Rồi thì cậu ta cũng sẽ phải sống được với một cái tay giả hay là tay trái duy nhất. Nhưng chuyện đó…xa xăm và đau đớn quá.

"Touma này…" – Tiếng Index gọi, cô ấy khẽ trở mình

"Anh muốn ăn gì em nấu cho ?"

_"Giờ đến cái việc nấu cho Index ăn mình cũng không làm được…" – _Touma nghĩ…

"Chắc em cứ hâm lại bánh sandwich cho anh cũng được. Anh không đói lắm."

"Thế em lấy bánh còn anh dùng lò vi sóng nhé. Em…không biết dùng…"

Bất chợt Touma thấy mình vẫn còn có thể làm được gì đó. Một nụ cười trở lại.

"Thế, sáng nay chịu khó ăn sandwich vi sóng với anh nhé ? Nằm đấy anh làm luôn cho."

_..."Cảm ơn em, Index."..._

Trong lúc đó, ở ngoài cửa, Misaka đang đứng tần ngần với cái chuông phòng của Touma. Cô không biết phải nói thế nào với anh ấy. Phòng ốc xong cả rồi. Cô còn chọn phòng 2 giường (dĩ nhiên là không thể 1 giường rồi) để cô tiện ở lại bên cạnh. Nấu nướng thì cô có thể đặt tại nhà bếp của bệnh viện, dù cô cũng muốn tự tay nấu nhưng vì bệnh viện không phải chung cư nên…..

_"Mọi thứ đã sẵn sàng cho đồ ngốc ấy và…mình… Nhưng giờ sao khó nói quá…"_

Bỗng dưng chuông cửa nhà Touma kêu lên. Misaka giật mình thấy tay mình đặt lên công tắc lúc nào không biết. Chắc do cô ấy chống tay rồi bóp trán liên tục rồi…Lỡ tay.

"Đây đây. Chờ một chút !" – Index bay ra mở cửa thay Touma, đang cùng ăn sáng với Index trên giường.

Misaka hoảng quá nên tai ù cả lên không nghe gì cả. Mắt nhắm nghiền, vừa nghe tiếng cửa mở thì cô đã rối rít

"X..Xin lỗi đã làm phiền anh… Là…Là em muốn đón anh đến ở bệ…" – Misaka khựng lại khi thấy trước mặt cô là cô sơ bé chứ không phải Touma.

Misaka nhìn cô sơ bé, ngạc nhiên khi cô ấy mặc áo sơ mi của Touma dài đến quá đùi, trông cứ như dưới lớp áo ấy là …da chứ không còn gì nữa. (Khi ngủ thì Index hay mặc thế, quá bình thường với Touma và trước đây anh ấy ngủ bồn tắm chứ không phải ngủ giường).

Misaka nhìn tiếp để tìm nhân vật chính. Anh ấy đang ngồi trên giường. Áo thì phanh ngực ra (Vì tối qua bật dậy mồ hôi túa ra nên anh ta phải bung bớt nút. Ngồi thẫn ra đến sáng quên cả cài lại, quên cả trời lạnh)

Touma thì hiểu được là "Em muốn đón anh đến ở bệnh viện." từ câu lưng chừng của Misaka

Index thì còn ngọng nên lại phiên thành "Em muốn đón anh đến ở bên."

Index la lên

"Tay thế mà vẫn còn hút được bà tóc ngắn này… TOUMA! Giải thích đi !"

"Giải thích cái gì ? Anh chả hiểu mô tê gì hết ?" –Touma giật thót, không hiểu gì cả, cả câu của Misaka lẫn Index.

Misaka sa sầm mặt, đưa tay gạt Index ra sau.

"Cô sơ lùn vui lòng tránh ra để người lớn nói chuyện…."

Index chưa hiểu ất giáp gì thì nhận ra cánh cửa đã đóng lại, cài khóa và giờ, Index đã bị nhốt ngoài hành lang, trang phục không thay đổi, tay cầm nửa miếng sandwich đang ăn dở. Mắt Index chớp lia lịa.

"Ê này bà cô tóc ngắn kia ! Ít ra phải cho tôi mặc đồ và ăn sáng đã chứ ?" – Index đập cửa

Một cánh tay đưa ra bộ đồ nữ tu và cái đĩa sandwich ăn dở. Xong cánh cửa lại khép lại.

"Oái ! Đồ xấu xa ! Huhu… Touma sẽ chết mất…." – Vừa khóc, Index vừa cho cả chồng bánh vào mồm nhồm nhoàm…

….

"Tại sao…"

"TẠI SAO EM LẠI PHẢI LO LẮNG CHO MỘT TÊN KHÔNG RA GÌ NHƯ ANH CHỨ ?" – Misaka giận dữ hét lên.

"Anh không hiể…" – Touma chưa kịp nói hết câu thì khựng lại vì thấy Misaka một tay bịt miệng mình để không nấc thành tiếng…. Cô ấy gắng nói tiếp…

"Anh… Anh là đồ tồi… Anh nói dối em… Tay của anh hoặc anh sẽ chết…." – Misaka nấc…

Touma nuốt nước bọt…. Anh không ngờ Misaka đã biết. Anh im lặng.

"Em là kẻ không đáng tin đến thế sao ? Vì sao anh lại nghĩ như thế ? Và em đã bỏ qua cho anh. Vì em lo cho anh. Em đã dọn sẵn một căn phòng ở bệnh viện để bác sĩ có thể giúp anh nhanh nhất có thể. Em đã chuẩn bị đầy đủ nhất để bảo vệ anh và cánh tay cho đến khi có cách, cho dù em giận anh nhiều lắm…"

Touma nghe như có tiếng sét ngang tai, cho dù Misaka không hề tích điện. Cô ấy cố kiềm lại.

"Vậy mà… Vậy mà em giờ đang thấy cái gì ? Thấy anh và một cô sơ còn chưa đủ tuổi… Trên 1 chiếc giường… Áo quần thì như thế… Sao anh dám… Sao tôi lại đi lo lắng cho một kẻ như anh ? "

Touma chết lặng. Miệng méo xệch. Anh chàng thật sự…"nghẹn ngào không nói lên lời"…

"BÀ TÓC NGẮN KIA ! KHÔNG LẼ BÀ MUỐN TOUMA TIẾP TỤC NGỦ TRONG BUỒNG TẮM ?" – Tiếng Index vọng từ bên kia cánh cửa.

Misaka giật thót, ngạc nhiên hỏi Touma, mặt vẫn đang đỏ và mắt vẫn đang rươm rướm

"Cái gì ? Bồn tắm là thế nào ?"

Touma giờ đang bị 2 cảm xúc trái ngược kìm chặt. Cười không nổi mà mếu cũng chẳng được…

"ĐÓ GIỜ TÔI NGỦ GIƯỜNG CÒN TOUMA NGỦ TRONG ẤY ! HIỂU CHƯA TÓC NGẮN ?" – Phải công nhận cô sơ bé phổi tốt.

Một loạt thông tin được xử lý với tốc độ điện xẹt trong đầu Misaka…

_… Hắn luôn ngủ trong bồn tắm còn cô sơ lùn ngủ trên giường…_

_… Vậy tức là do hắn bị vậy nên mới được lên giường lại từ tối qua…_

_… Tức là hắn với cô sơ chưa đủ tuổi kia không có… _

_… Tức là hắn là người tốt …_

_… Tức là mình đã bị HỐ…_

_… Tức là thực ra chỉ có mình là kẻ có suy nghĩ KHÔNG ĐÀNG HOÀNG !?..._

Misaka đỏ mặt lên, mắt thì vẫn rươm rướm, 2 tay che lấy miệng, thốt lên tiếng gì đó nghe không rõ. Sau đó cô ấy quay ngang quay ngửa, vò đầu bứt tóc, rối như canh hẹ.

"Anh xin lỗi…Misaka…" – Touma nhẹ nhàng lên tiếng

"C…cá…cái gì ? Cái gì hả ?" – Misaka không hiểu cái gì đang xảy ra

"Việc đã giấu em ấy… Anh xin lỗi… Vì a-" – Touma chưa kịp nói tiếp cho xong thì Misaka đã vội rối lên

"A…Anh… và cô sơ kia chuẩn bị một ít đồ rồi vào bệnh viện cùng em ngay… Xe.. Xe đợi ở dưới… Không đi là chết với… Không! Không! Không được chết ! A…Anh phải làm theo lời em. NHANH. EM XUỐNG TRƯỚC ĐÂY !"

Index thấy cô tóc ngắn nhắm mắt nhắm mũi chạy bổ ra. Miệng thì baka liên tục.

"Thật là…" – Touma thở dài

"Bả bị con gì cắn à ?" – Index chưa hiểu cái gì đã xảy ra

"Em chuẩn bị cho anh một ít áo quần được không Index ? Giờ mình vào bệnh viện."

"Hả ?" – Index tròn mắt

"À, phần của anh đâu ? Anh chưa ăn tí gì ?"

Index trưng cái đĩa sạch bóng ra.

_…Fukoo Da…_

Trong khi ấy, Misaka đã ở trong xe taxi, xấu hổ không biết để đâu… Lát sau, Index và Touma xuống. Misaka không nói gì, ngồi lì ở ghế trước. Chiếc xe lăn bánh. Từng dãy nhà lùi lại phía sau…

…

"Oa. Không ngờ bệnh viện cũng có chỗ ở đẹp như thế này ?" – Index sáng mắt lên với nội thất tuy đơn giản mà ấn tượng của căn phòng Misaka dành cho Touma.

"Một tay em làm đây sao Misaka ?" – Touma nhìn quanh căn phòng và hỏi

"Đâu… Ai thèm…" – Misaka vẫn còn đỏ mặt chưa vào phòng mà đứng dựa vào tường bên ngoài.

Touma nhìn Index, nghĩ cái gì đó rồi bảo

"Index này, em cầm tiền xuống sảnh mua mấy lon nước ngọt lên giúp anh nhé ?"

"Vâng, đi ngay đây. Này nhớ, Hyouka đã dạy em dùng thang máy và máy bán nước tự động rồi. Ông phụ huynh trẻ đừng có ráng lèm bèm !" – Index chọc tức Touma rồi chạy đi.

"Misaka… Em vào đây được không ?" – Touma quay ra cửa và gọi nhẹ nhàng

Misaka bước vào, 2 tay nắm chặt nhau, mặt cúi xuống…

"Anh cảm ơn Misaka nhé. Và cũng xin lỗi đã giấu em chuyện cánh tay…"

"Khô…Không sao đâu…Thật mà…" – Misaka nói nhỏ, mặt vẫn giấu đi.

"Nhưng sao ở đây có đến 2 giường thế ? Anh chỉ nằm 1 giường thôi mà ? " – Touma lơ đãng hỏi

"Đó…Đó là để…" – Misaka chợt rối lên, không biết phải nói thế nào

"A. Đó là để anh làm những việc khác như ăn uống, học bài, này nọ nữa ấy. Anh đâu thể sinh hoạt tất cả mọi thứ trên cùng 1 cái giường ? Thế không vệ sinh. Không có ích cho sức khỏe, cho cái tay anh. Là thế đấy.." – Misaka cố che đậy mục đích thực sự của cái giường kia là…

"A. Ra thế. Vậy mà anh không nghĩ ra. Em quả là chu đáo." – Touma gãi đầu, ra vẻ đã thông

"Hì. Có gì đâu." – Misaka cười hân hoan vì thoát nạn

Bỗng ngoài hành lang, 2 cô y ta đi ngang qua

"Nghe em tớ bảo có tin đồn chủ bài của Tokiwadai xin chuyển vào sống ở bệnh viện ta đấy."

"A. Chị tớ dạy ở đó cũng bảo thế. A. Là phòng này này ! Chết, có người. Nói nhỏ thôi."

...

Misaka hết cử động nổi.

Touma đã đứng ngay trước mặt cô ấy từ bao giờ.

Gần lắm, có thể nghe được nhịp đập của quả tim.

Touma nắm lấy 2 vai của Misaka, nhưng chỉ có thể nắm được một bên, lớn tiếng vì giận

"Em nói dối. Tại sao em bỏ cư xá để vào đây ? Cái giường còn lại là… cho em. Đúng không ?"

Misaka chỉ biết nhìn vào ánh mắt giận dữ của Touma mà im lặng

Touma vẫn không buông tay. Anh biết anh đã đúng.

Bỗng nhiên Misaka cúi đầu xuống, dụi vào ngực Touma. Touma thấy có cái gì đó thấm ướt áo mình.

"Lý do thì…" - Misaka nói, nhỏ, rất nhỏ...

_…Anh không biết thật sao…_

"Em …"

_…Em muốn được bên anh…_

"muốn…"

_...Em muốn anh ở bên…_

"anh tự tìm ra."

_…Đồ ngốc…_

Câu trả lời tuy ngắn mà như dài hàng thế kỷ ấy đến cùng một vòng tay ôm siết lấy Touma…

**-(còn tiếp)-**

Ở phía dưới mỗi bài viết đều có mục tương tác cho các bạn đấy. Hãy click vào Favorite nếu bạn thích nhé. Mọi ý kiến xin rep vào ô Review. Chương đầu chỉ có 3 reviews thôi mà mình đã mừng run lên được. (Nếu mà được các bạn giới thiệu lên facebook hay các forum thì chắc bỏ ăn mấy ngày vì sướng...)...  
Ta-da. Hẹn gặp lại sau khoảng 5 ngày nữa nhé. Chúc các bạn vui vẻ.

- Ivankohh -


	3. Chapter 3 - Ngày bình thường ?

**Như đã hẹn các bạn trong tập trước, hôm nay là chương thứ 3 !**

Ha. Có đôi điều muốn nói với các bạn trước khi vào chương mới. Cho dù dò đi kiểm lại rất nhiều lần trong cả công đoạn viết và trước khi post, nhưng vẫn không tránh khỏi sai sót. Sai chính tả không nói, nhưng lỗi sai về xưng hô thì thật là đáng trách quá. Có một số bạn hẳn sẽ không thích Misaka gọi Touma bằng anh sớm như thế, mất vui (một số fict cho đến lúc confess xong xuôi mới xưng anh và em, coi như một điểm nhấn). Thật ra thì một cô bé cấp 2 gọi một anh lớn cấp 3 như thế cũng "chấp nhận" được mà phải không mọi người ?  
Có một lỗi rất nặng ở chương trước mà mình mới phát hiện ra. Đó là trong câu thoại với Kuroko. Đáng ra phải là "anh Kamijou" chứ không phải là "Touma". Ôi... Sai cái gì đâu không... Nhưng nhờ đó mà mình đã chú ý hơn rất nhiều trong những chap tiếp theo.  
Tất cả các review của mọi người đã giúp mình có thêm ý tưởng và định hướng cho những chương kế tiếp. *Chụt chụt*  
Cám ơn mọi người đã theo dõi đến chương thứ 3 này. Mong rằng các bạn sẽ tiếp tục đông hành cùng mình cho đến hồi kết.

And, I want to say somethings to you, who are the foreign readers. I am really really surprised when I know that somebody beyond our border translate my work to read. That's a big pleasure for my fict and me...(Almost cry now. Uwaaaaa...!). I will make my sentences as simple as possible to be translated. So, plz stay on tune... Thanks a lot.

Và bây giờ là chương 3.  
Now, chapter 3!

**-Chương 3-**

Một điệu nhạc lạ tai vang lên phá tan bầu không khí lãng mạn trong căn phòng.

Misaka giật mình nhận ra là nãy giờ mình đang ôm Touma, ôm thật sự chứ không ngại ngùng như lúc chụp ảnh đăng ký thuê bao kép dưới siêu thị ngầm. Cô ngượng ngùng đẩy Touma ra, không biết nói gì.

"A. Chuông báo điện thoại anh. Nửa tiếng nữa là vào lớp rồi. " – Touma gãi đầu, mặt cũng hơi đỏ.

"Ơ… Em hiểu rồi… Vậy anh ăn sáng đi. Đúng ra phải ăn cho no nhưng gấp quá thì anh ăn đỡ phần đồ ăn nhanh trên bàn kia nhé. Em có mua nhiều lắm…" – Misaka ngập ngừng đáp. - "Em cũng phải đi học đây."

"Thế mình cùng đi nhé ? Nếu em không thấy phiền ?" – Touma đề nghị.

"EHHHHHH ? Không được đâu… Trường em xa hơn. Đi bộ em sợ không kịp… Mình đi xe nhé. Em sẽ gọi taxi…"

"Ừ. Thế cũng được. Nhưng còn Index… Tính sao đây ?"

"Để em ở đây đi Touma." – Index lên tiếng, không biết cô ấy lên đây từ bao giờ

"Thế có được không đấy ?"

"Bình thường anh đi học em vẫn ở nhà một mình có sao đâu. Có một đống đồ ăn nhanh bên kia nữa chớ… Vui hơn ở nhà nhiều." – Index chỉ vào núi thức ăn nhanh trên bàn.

"Ăn nữa á ? Công sức dọn nhà hôm qua sẽ tiêu tan với núi đồ ăn kia đấy ? Mà ăn suốt thế thôi à ?"

"Trong tủ có một ít Manga của tôi đấy. Cô thích thì lấy mà đọc." – Misaka chỉ vào chiếc tủ nhỏ cuối phòng.

"Hơ. Lần đầu tiên thấy bà tóc ngắn nói dễ nghe." – Index giả vờ dỗi.

"Thôi mà. Giờ đừng tóc ngắn nữa… Tôi là Misaka Mikoto. In..Index phải không ? Cô đừng bắt chước hắn đặt biệt danh cho tôi nữa…" - Misaka cười

"Thế không sơ lùn sơ bé nữa đấy! Ừ. Mình là Index. Họ của mình thì…bí mật nhé. Misaka cứ gọi tên luôn cũng được."

"Ừ. Thế đi. Giờ Index ở đây nhé. Chị sẽ báo với mấy cô y tá. Còn con mèo kia thì đừng để nó đi lạc nhé. Cũng đừng cho ai thấy. Quy định bệnh viện không cho đem thú nuôi vào. Với lại những bệnh nhân khác không nên tiếp xúc với động vật khi đang bị ốm. Vậy nhé !"

"Hai người đi cẩn thận !" – Index tiễn Misaka và Touma.

….

Touma nghĩ đến ngày hôm nay của mình sẽ như thế nào… Trước hết là bạn bè sẽ xúm lại hỏi xem cậu ta bị làm sao. Rồi vào giờ học, Touma sẽ không chép bài được vì không biết viết tay trái. Giờ ăn cũng khó lòng ăn được. Ấy là nếu có bento đem theo… Mà tay thế này thì bento đâu ra chứ… Bình thường thì vẫn tự làm nhưng hôm nay thì làm gì tự làm được… Nghĩ đến đấy thôi là đã thấy một ngày u ám rồi…

"Cái này… Cho anh đấy…" – Misaka đưa cho Touma một cái bọc. Giờ cả 2 đang ngồi ở băng ghế sau xe taxi. Touma ngồi bên trái Misaka để tiện mở cửa xe đi xuống.

"Hơ ? Là bento à ? Cho anh sao ?" – Touma tròn mắt.

"Em… Làm bento cũng tạm thôi… Anh cố mà nuốt đi đấy…" – Misaka nấu ăn ngon (chủ bài Tokiwadai mà) nhưng vẫn không tự tin với bento lắm. Nhỏ thì mẹ làm. Lớn thì ăn canteen. Chỉ có cắm trại hay dã ngoại cô ấy mới động vào.

"Hì. Cảm ơn em nhé. Yên tâm đi. Dở mấy anh cũng sẽ ăn bằng hết." – Touma trêu.

"Hứ. Cảm ơn thế đấy. " – Misaka ngoảnh mặt đi, nhìn vào ô cửa kính bên mình và cười.

….

Touma mở cửa vào lớp học. Vụ đói buổi trưa nay thế là đã được giải quyết. Cậu chẳng muốn bạn bè xúm xít lại hỏi đủ thứ về cái tay. Thà là việc có cách giải quyết, cậu còn đáp là "Không sao." Giờ thì chưa biết tính thế nào, cậu chỉ muốn quên đi hoàn cảnh của mình. Đừng có ai nhắc đến hết…

Thực ra thì cũng mong người ta quan tâm… Cái ấy gọi là mâu thuẫn nội tâm.

Cánh cửa mở ra. Bạn bè chào Touma bình thường như mọi khi. Không đưa tay lên được nên Touma chỉ còn cách cười mỉm đáp lại. Họ chém gió với nhau vài câu cho đến khi Touma đặt cặp xách xuống.

_…"A. Hôm nay đến phiên mình trực nhật… Haizzz… Tay với chả chân."…_

Thấy Touma tiến gần đến chỗ chứa dụng cụ trực nhật, Sakamoto chạy vội đến, thân mật

"A. Ông trực nhật hả ? Để đấy tui làm cho. Nghỉ đi."

"Hả ? " – Bình thường thì chúng vẫn hay trốn trực nhật làm Touma chạy không kịp nữa là

"Tụi tui nợ ông mấy lần trực nhật cơ mà. Cứ để đấy." – Sakamoto nháy mắt

….

Giờ Văn

_…"Quái lạ, mình không chép bài sao thầy giáo không gọi nhỉ…"_

Touma hỏi mình như thế và để ý là trước mặt mình toàn dàn nam sinh của đội bóng rổ.

_…"Mấy thằng này… Tụi nó ngồi ở cuối lớp cơ mà ?"_

….

Giờ Hóa

"Em Kamijou, lên bảng giải bài tập thầy giao tuần trước." – Thầy Kishida gọi

_…"Giờ thì viết thế quái nào được mà lên…" – _Touma nghĩ bụng, uể oải chuẩn bị đứng dậy...

"Thầy ơi. Cậu ấy bị chó cắn rách tươm vở rồi nên không biết bài đó ạ!" – Kubo xăng xái

_…"Cái gì? Hồi nào ?"…_

Nếu là giáo viên khác, chắn chắn sẽ nhận ra đấy là lời bịa đặt nhảm nhất. Tuy nhiên với thầy Kishida, người đã từng phải gánh chịu không biết bao nhiêu lần tai ương do thánh xui Touma mang lại cho phòng thí nghiệm thì… (Các tai ương ấy không nên kể ra ở đây)

"Thế em làm đi, Kubo. Em Kamijou nhớ phải chép bài lại đấy. Lần sau tôi kiểm tra vở." - Thầy hình dung lại quá khứ đau thương mà toát mồ hôi hột.

….

Giờ Hóa (Cô Komoe)

_…"Cô là chúa hay soi mình…"…_

"E hèm, hôm nay, theo đề nghị của Fukyose, chúng ta sẽ học nhóm. Các em quay bàn lại nào."

Với 2 người ngồi học nhóm với nhau như thế thì việc ai ghi chép (vốn sẽ làm lộ chuyện Touma bị liệt tay) sẽ không phải quan trọng lắm. Vậy nên cô Komoe cũng không biết được là Touma đang bị liệt tay, cho dù cô rất chú ý đến Touma.

….

Tiếng chuông báo nghỉ buổi trưa vang lên. Lớp học của Touma, người thì xuống căn tin để lấy cho nhanh phần cơm trưa như ý, người thì ở mở bento của mình ra dùng.

Touma hôm nay có một phần bento đặc biệt do Misaka chuẩn bị cho. Cậu ấy cũng lấy ra nhưng loay hoay mãi mà không mở được cái bọc. Aogami Pierce, Tsuchimikado Motoharu và Fukyose Seiri ngồi lại với Touma. Fukyose mở giúp cho Touma lớp vải gói bento. Hiện ra bên dưới là một hộp cơm in hình Gekota to đùng trên nắp hộp.

"Haha. Touma nhà ta bữa nay lại quay về với sở thích mẫu giáo nhỉ ? Nhớ hồi nhỏ tớ cũng thích mấy con như Gekota hay con ma Taro như thế này." – Aogami nhìn Touma khiêu khích.

"Ông cũng khá đấy chứ. Tay thế rồi mà vẫn còn tự sửa soạn được tươm tất thế này. Cứ tưởng ông sẽ chuyển sang uống sữa ăn bánh như tôi cho khỏe." – Fukyose vẫn tiếp tục ăn loại bánh bổ dưỡng của cô ấy.

"Cam đoan là made by gấu đấy." – Motoharu chêm ngay vào, miệng rộng đến ngang tai.

"Gấu đâu ra… Misaka đưa tôi cái hộp này. Chắc con bé đặt làm." – Touma quay mặt đi chỗ khác, lấp liếm

Hộp cơm được mở ra. Fukyose nhìn vào thốt lên khi thấy cách trang trí bắt mắt và nguyên liệu làm toàn là những thứ mơ cũng khó thấy được.

"Tôi mà làm hộp cơm này thì chắc chỉ để ngắm quá. Ăn vào nghẹn mà chết. Không đùa chút nào đâu. Nguyên liệu và cách bài trí này kể cả nhà hàng 5 sao cũng khó bì được." – Fukyose giải thích.

"Ghê thế à ?" – Touma mặc dù nấu nướng nhiều nhưng cũng không biết mấy về nguyên liệu trong ấy (đã bảo hiếm rồi mà).

"Mấy cậu có thấy lớp hôm nay đối xử với tôi lạ lắm không ? Cứ như họ đang cố gắng che dấu điều gì ấy…" – Touma dùng tay trái xúc thức ăn, hỏi mọi người.

"Công của Tsuchimikado, cậu ấy làm thế nào đó cho càng ít người biết càng tốt. Cậu không thể giấu tất cả. Vậy nên trừ Fukyose và Himegami ra, bọn con gái lớp này và cả cô Komoe đều không biết tay cậu bị vậy đâu." – Aogami giải thích.

"Sao lại có Himegami ở đây ?" – Touma thắc mắc

"Tớ hay ăn trưa cùng cậu, sớm muộn gì cũng biết. Sao giấu được tớ ?" – Himegami bê hộp cơm đến ngồi vào nhóm.

"Phải đấy. Nói trước và đề nghị Himegami giữ bí mật hay hơn. Giấu rồi để bị phát hiện cậu ấy sẽ giận lắm. Hiểu chưa đồ ngốc ?" – Fukyose kết luận.

"Thế Tsuchimikado làm sao mà rủ rê được hết bọn nam nhỉ ?" – Touma thắc mắc

"Ấy gọi là bí quyết, Kamiyan ạ. Haha" – Tsuchimikado cười đắc thắng – "Cậu không nên biết làm gì."

"Cảm ơn cậu nhé, Tsuchimikado." – Touma cười, tiếp tục ăn.

….

_Sáng hôm đó, trước khi Touma đến lớp…_

"ANH EM LỚP TA ĐÂU CẢ RỒI ! CÓ TIN HOT !" – Motoharu đứng trên ghế la lên, trong lớp lúc ấy chưa có đứa con gái nào đến.

"Cái gì thế nhỉ ?","Hot girl về làng à ?", "Hay Tsuchimikado bị sốt?" – Xì xào xì xào

"Nghe đây, tình hình là Kamijou Touma đang bị liệt tay phải tạm thời. Cậu ấy gặp tai nạn, chấn thương, 1 tháng nữa sẽ lành. Các cậu sẽ thấy Touma đi học với một cái băng tay" – Motoharu suỵt xong rồi lên tiếng.

"CÁI GÌ ?","Thế là sao ?", "Sao lại đến nỗi ấy?","1 tháng chứ mấy" – Xì xào xì xào

"Vấn đề là thế này các anh em. Bình thường thì Touma đã là một tay sát gái khét tiếng rồi có đúng không?" – Motoharu hỏi

"Phải !" – Nhất loạt đồng thanh

"Giờ hắn bị thương, bọn con gái sẽ càng sa vào tay hắn, đúng không ?"

"Chính xác !" – Không khí bắt đầu nóng

"Bento sẽ đổ về bàn hắn, để lại chúng ta chết đói dưới nhà bếp đúng không ?"

"CHÍ PHẢI !" – Đám đông càng kích động

"Họ sẽ thi nhau chép bài cho hắn, trực nhật thay, đút hắn ăn, lau mồ hôi, có khi là thay đồ thể dục cho hắn. Mấy anh em chịu nổi không ?"

"KHÔNG THỂ THA THỨ !" – Climax !

"Bình tĩnh bình tĩnh. Đừng nóng. Giờ nếu đem hắn đi thông thì chúng ta sẽ càng đói và bầm dập thôi. Nhất là nếu cô Komoe biết được. Vậy nên chúng ta hãy theo kế hoạch của tớ. Kế hoạch này sẽ làm độ nguy hiểm của tên Sát gái đại vương lớp ta bị hạn chế hết mức có thể. Được không ?"

"XIN ANH HÃY PHÁT BIỂU !"

"Bất kỳ khi nào Touma có biểu hiện lúng túng khi làm gì đó, sẽ có người ra tay giúp hắn ngay lập tức. Điều này vừa che giấu tai nạn của hắn, ngăn ngừa bọn con gái xáp lại giúp, vừa khiến các chú tăng điểm trong mắt chị em. Có lý chưa ?

"Hmmm… Nghe cũng có lý…"… Đám đông có vẻ đồng ý.

"Trong các giờ học, chúng ta phải hạn chế sự chú ý của giáo viên đến Touma. Trước mắt, đội hình bóng rổ sẽ là then chốt chặn ánh mắt của giáo viên. Các tình huống phát sinh, tớ đã sắp xếp cả rồi. Về lâu dài, trong tháng này, để tránh việc giáo viên gọi ngẫu nhiên, chúng ta sẽ chủ động xung phong trước. Để làm được như thế, tháng nay hãy quyết tâm đèn sách lên ! Đảm bảo rằng thằng ngốc không bao giờ bị gọi và chị em sẽ không nhìn ta như đồng loại của thiểu năng nữa. CHƠI KHÔNG ?"

"SẴN SÀNG !"

"Thế thì TIẾN HÀNH NÀO !"

"YOSHAAAAAAAA !"

….

Kế hoạch của Motoharu diễn ra tốt đẹp trong ngày đầu tiên. Hãy mong là những ngày tiếp theo cũng sẽ suôn sẻ như thế. Motoharu khiêu khích nỗi căm hờn trong mỗi trái tim những thằng F.A để chúng "giả vờ" quan tâm đến Touma, đồng thời ghi điểm với lũ con gái. Quan trọng hơn là che giấu thông tin với những bà tám dưa lê vốn có mạng lưới gần như toàn cầu đang ẩn dật trong lớp học. Rò rỉ tin tức đồng nghĩa với rò rỉ an ninh. Ai biết được cái tên bày ra trò này là đơn độc hay hoạt động có tổ chức ? Một khi biết được tay phải Touma không điều khiển được nữa, sẽ có hàng loạt pháp sư mò đến đây. Và khi đó thì ai mà biết hậu quả sẽ như thế nào ? Không cần phải nhắc là Touma không thiếu kẻ thù có phép thuật.

Thư viện Anh quốc vẫn đang xới tung kho tàng của mình lên để giải mã được dấu hiệu trên tấm lót tay của Touma. Càng trễ một phút nào càng nguy hiểm phút nấy. "Chúng" có thể ập đến lúc nào không hay...Không may là sau một ngày làm việc cật lực, họ vẫn chưa tìm ra manh mối nào. Dấu hiệu ấy không chỉ khó tìm, nó thực chất là một loại mã về vị trí. Cần phải xếp lại cho đúng mới biết nó là gì. Cả Orsolar và Sherry đều đang tích cực suy nghĩ về nó. Hy vọng tuy le lói nhưng vẫn đáng để theo đuổi.

….

Tan học, Touma chào mọi người ra về. Motoharu đã nói sẽ liên lạc ngay với Touma khi có chuyển biến. Hãy tin là mọi điều sẽ diễn ra theo chiều hướng có lợi. Giờ việc của Touma là bằng những gì còn sót lại, hãy cố gắng giữ tay phải an toàn. Và đừng chết.

Kế hoạch tiêu diệt Touma và cánh tay phải lần này là một sự kết hợp giữa phép thuật và khoa học. Dùng phép thuật để phong bế dẫn truyền thần kinh, phần còn lại là do cơ chế sinh học của chính cơ thể đó hủy diệt bản thân.

Có khi nào bạn thử tự liếm mũi hay cắn cùi chỏ chưa ?

Nghe thì có vẻ dễ nhỉ ? Thì cũng có người làm được. Đó là trong sách kỷ lục Guinness.

Thử thách lần này là "Làm sao chạm vào được 1/3 trên của cẳng tay bằng bàn tay cùng bên".

Nếu bàn tay phải của Touma giải quyết được thử thách trên, mọi việc đã không phức tạp đến thế này.

….

Misaka đã đứng trước cổng chờ Touma từ lúc nào.

"Về nhé, mai gặp." – Touma và nhóm bạn chào tạm biệt nhau. Hôm nay là một ngày kỳ lạ. Ngày mà Touma không phải ngồi lại để phụ đạo hay bị cô Komoe phạt.

"Đồ ngốc, ở đây này !" – Misaka đưa tay lên vẫy về phía Touma

"A. Biribi-. Nhầm… Misak-" – Touma bỗng khựng lại vì thấy gáy lành lạnh

_"Đúng là Sát gái đại vương…"…."Là Loli sao ?"…"Phủ sóng toàn quốc chắc ?"…"Đồng phục Tokiwadai ..."…"Hình như là số 3…"..."…WHY ?"…_

Hình như có rất nhiều ánh mắt phóng đi những tia sát khí ghim vào lưng Touma khi cậu ta đáp lại cử chỉ chào của Misaka một cách bình thường như một người bình thường.

"Bị sao mà đơ ra thế hả ?" – Misaka ôm cặp chạy đến gần

"Hơ. Chỉ là có cảm giác rờn rợn…" – Touma nhìn đi chỗ khác.

"Em gọi taxi về bệnh viện nhé. Chờ em chút." – Misaka lấy điện thoại ra

"Misaka, khoan đã."

"Vâng ?"

"Mình đi bộ về được không ?"

"Hả ?" – Misaka ngạc nhiên hỏi lại

"Lúc này, anh bỗng thấy ngày trôi sao nhanh quá. Em có phiền không ?" – Touma nhìn về xa xăm

"Ơ… Được mà… Thì đi…" - Misaka thấy mặt hơi nóng lên.

….

Nắng chiều nhè nhẹ buông xuống. Trong mắt Touma bây giờ, mọi thứ dường như khác lạ hơn, thân thương hơn. Từ cột đèn giao thông, những tòa nhà, xe cộ cho đến những bãi cỏ, chó, mèo,… Bất kỳ cái gì anh ấy bắt gặp. Touma vốn là người giàu tình cảm với những thứ xung quanh và lúc này đây, khi không biết bao giờ mình sẽ hết thời gian, chỉ biết là rất gần, anh càng thấy lòng mình có gì đó chộn rộn hơn bình thường.

Bất chợt anh nhìn qua Misaka.

Hình như chưa bao giờ anh nhìn Misaka thật kỹ cả.

Mái tóc màu hạt dẻ ngắn nói lên cá tính như con trai của cô ấy. Đôi mắt nâu với ánh nhìn đầy quyết tâm của một cô gái từ Lv1 đã khổ luyện đến Lv5 như bây giờ. Mi mắt cô ấy dài tự nhiên. Tất cả những gì trên khuôn mặt ấy có thể không đẹp như diễn viên nhưng cùng với nhau, chúng tạo nên một vẻ đẹp hài hòa, nhẹ nhàng, thanh tú.

_…"Ha, cô ấy đổi từ kẹp thẳng sang đôi kẹp hoa từ bao giờ thế nhỉ ?"..._

"Làm gì nhìn người ta ghê thế ông kẹ ?" – Ánh mắt Misaka bắt gặp Touma.

"Ơ.. Xin lỗi nhé… À, Misaka này, sao em lại tốt với anh thế ?" – Touma kiếm câu hỏi khác để chống chế

"Tốt với người ta mà…cũng cần… lý do nữa hả ?" – Misaka quay mặt đi

"Thì em cứ nói thử xem nào ?" – Touma giục

"À ừ thì… Vì anh là người tốt… Vì anh hay giúp đỡ người khác. Bây giờ anh đang gặp khó khăn mà em thì có điều kiện hơn, vì thế em giúp. Vậy thôi. Ahhahaha…"

"Ừ… Ra vậy à ? Anh hiểu rồi." – Touma không biết sao Misaka lại cười.

"Hôm nay của anh thế nào ?" – Đến lượt Misaka hỏi

"Bạn bè anh giúp đỡ anh nhiều lắm. Đứa thì trực nhật giúp, đứa cho mượn vở để photo ghi chép sau giờ học. Mấy bạn nữ thì không biết anh bị thế này. Sợ mấy bạn ấy lo rồi đồn ầm lên nên nhóm anh giấu đi."

"Sao lại phải đồn ầm lên ? Bộ cứ là con gái là nhiều chuyện à ? Hứ !"

"Đấy là em tự nghĩ ấy chứ… Ý này là của anh tóc vàng mắt kiếng chứ đâu phải của anh." – Touma đấu dịu – "À, Misaka này…"

"Gì chứ ? Không thèm nghe anh nói ?"

"Hộp bento của em ngon thật đấy. Anh cảm ơn…"

Khói phụt ra khỏi đầu của Misaka … " Hơ… Anh thích thì… được rồi mà…"

"Nếu tay anh khỏi thì… Em bày anh làm nhé, Misaka ? Anh cũng muốn tự làm được Bento như thế."

Misaka ngước nhìn Touma, trố mắt ra… Sau đó quay đầu về và gật nhẹ.

_…"Chỉ cần anh đừng chết, em sẽ làm cho anh mỗi ngày…"..._

….

"Orsola, nhìn xem này." – Sherry gọi.

"Cậu… Cậu làm được rồi !" – Orsolar mừng rỡ.

….

Tối nay, y tá đến lấy máu làm xét nghiệm theo dõi cho Touma.

Index vẫn đang xem TV, còn Misaka đang ở trong phòng tắm của bệnh phòng.

Y tá vừa bước ra ngoài thì chuông điện thoại Touma reo lên. Touma chưa kịp alô thì…

"Touma, lạy trời. Cậu đang ở đâu ?" – Motoharu hớt hải qua điện thoại

"Tớ đang nằm tại bệnh viện, phòn-" – Touma chưa nói hết câu

"KHÔNG. Đừng có nói. Tớ sẽ tự tìm lấy. Cậu an toàn chứ ? Có biết phòng cậu hiện đã nát như tương rồi không ?"

"Cái gì ? Thế là thế nào ?" – Touma ngạc nhiên

"Bọn pháp sư mò đến rồi. Chúng đã biết tay cậu hiện đang bị vô hiệu hóa !" – Motoharu thở dốc

Touma đơ người ra.

"Giờ cậu nghe đây. Vẫn an toàn là tốt rồi. Tin mừng là thư viện Anh quốc đã biết nó là gì. Tớ sẽ chuyển thẳng mail họ mới gửi tớ lúc nãy sang cho cậu. Đọc đi và cứ ở yên đấy. Thánh đạo Anh quốc đã gửi người sang rồi. Hãy cố an toàn cho đến khi có tiếp viện. Tớ ngưng đây. Có khi bị nghe lén rồi đấy!"

Motoharu dập máy

"Sao thế ?" – Misaka bước ra, vừa chải tóc vừa hỏi.

"À" – Touma không biết có nên giấu Misaka chuyện pháp sư đã đến đây hay không – "Motoharu biết nó là gì rồi."

"THẬT SAO ? Là gì thế ? " – Misaka và Index thốt lên.

"Cậu ấy đang chuyển mail cho anh. Có lẽ nó hơi phức tạp." – Touma quyết định giấu.

"Vậy để nhận mail rồi tính."

Index quay lại xem TV. Một khoảng im lặng...

"Hết rồi sao ?" – Misaka hỏi tiếp

"Ừ thì chừng ấy thôi mà." – Touma trố mắt nhìn lại Misaka

"Anh còn không kịp alô nữa. Chắc chắn là có cái gì gấp lắm mới không kịp chào rồi lại dập máy nhanh như vậy. Anh không được giấu em ! Anh nghĩ em là con nít chắc ?" – Misaka tra hỏi

…"_Cô ấy giận lên rồi"…_

"Không… Không có gì thật mà." – Touma chối, nhưng trên mặt cậu ta thì hiện ra hết.

Misaka bỏ chiếc lược xuống. Tiến về phía Touma. Index vẫn đang mãi xem TV, hôm nay có bộ phim hoạt hình yêu thích của mình nên Index nghe đến đoạn chờ mail thì quyết định thả hồn lên TV lại.

Misaka ngồi xuống ở đầu giường Touma, ngồi sát về phía đầu khi Touma đang nằm.

Bỗng tay phải của Misaka áp lên má trái của Touma, anh chàng cảm nhận được làn da mềm mại của một cô gái đang ở trên mặt mình. Lần này thì đến Touma thấy mặt mình nóng.

"Nói đi đồ ngốc, đừng có bắt em làm tới…" – Mắt Misaka nhìn như nũng nịu

"Kh…Khô…Không có gì thật mà…." – Touma vẫn cố chối

Misaka có hơi đỏ mặt một chút. Cô gái đặt bàn tay kia lên má còn lại của Touma rồi đưa mặt mình sát lại

"Thật sự không có gì sao ?" – Cô gái nhỏ giọng

Touma cảm nhận được mùi xà phòng tắm thơm ngát từ mặt Misaka. Và hơi thở dễ chịu của cô ấy. Lúc này thì mặt Touma bắt đầu đỏ lên.

_…"Má ơi… Định làm chi con trai nhà lành thế ?"..._

"Đã…Đã bảo không rồi mà ! Em định làm gì thế ?" – Touma bắt đầu thấy lung lay.

Misaka càng lúc càng gần sát mặt Touma. Mũi họ dường như sắp chạm vào nhau...

"Em sẽ nói với đồ ngốc nhà anh điều này… Có lẽ anh sẽ suy nghĩ lại…" - Tiếng Misaka như thì thầm

_…"Không lẽ… Khuôn mặt đáng yêu này… Không lẽ là…"…._

"Em có khả năng dùng điện để đọc được ký ức con người thông qua điện não của họ đấy…" – Chỉ còn một giọng gió không còn nghe rõ từng âm…

_…"Hả ? Cái gì cơ ? … Không phải đây là… chuyện đó sao ?"..._

"Nhưng không phải như cái cô Mental Out dư mỡ kia… Cách của em có hơi giật giật một tí…" – Khuôn mặt đáng yêu của Misaka tối tăm dần.

_…"Giật giật là… Giật giật ấy hả ? Như thế nào cơ ?"..._

"Cảm giác như ngồi ghế điện thôi ấy mà…" – Ác cái là khuôn mặt của công chúa điện năng…vẫn rất là dễ thương…

_…"Vậy là đằng nào cô ấy cũng biết… Mà GHẾ ĐIỆN Ư ?"…_

"Đếm đến 3 nhé… 1…" – Cô nàng bắt đầu

_…"Không… Ta không sợ đâu… Nói ra được ngay thì từ đầu chối làm gì …. KHÔNG NÓI !"..._

"3 !"

"AGGGG ! ANH XIN LỖI! BỌN PHÁP SƯ MÒ ĐẾN NHÀ ANH !" – Touma….Đúng là một anh hùng…thức thời…

Index quay lại sau khi nghe tiếng hét. Giờ thì Misaka đã buông tay ra, Touma rớt cái phịch xuống giường. Dường như Touma vừa bị vỡ mộng vừa vỡ luôn cả phần đàn ông đích thực của mình.

"Đúng là anh không tin em mà…" – Misaka không thèm nhìn Touma nữa

"Anh xin lỗi… Anh chỉ muốn em không bị thương…" – Touma cố gắng xoa dịu Misaka.

"Chính sự ích kỷ của anh mới làm em bị thương đấy ! Anh là đồ ngốc ! Ngốc ! Ngốc! Vô cùng Ngốc !" – Misaka sa sả vào mặt Touma…

"Cả em nữa… Touma là đồ ích kỷ…" – Index cũng xụ mặt xuống, đứng bên kia Touma từ lúc nào.

Touma giờ bị kẹp giữa 2 cái nhìn…xuyên tim…

Bỗng có chuông báo Email.

"Vậy… Chúng ta cùng đọc nhé… Anh xin lỗi cả hai mà…"

Không nói gì. Nhưng Index thì trườn lên sát điện thoại, còn Misaka thì ngồi về chỗ lúc nãy. Mặt hơi chồm tới để nhìn cho rõ. Touma cũng chồm về trước. 3 cái mặt giờ đang ở rất sát nhau.

….

Email được chuyển tiếp từ hộp mail của Tsuchimikado sang, địa chỉ gửi là từ Thư viện Anh quốc.

_"Chào Tsuchimikado Motoharu,_

_Cùng với Orsolar, chúng tôi đã tìm ra được manh mối về tấm băng tay của Touma. Ký hiệu đó đã được mã hóa dưới dạng vân gỗ. Sau khi sắp xếp lại, dựa trên một số thư tịch cũ về mật mã, chúng tôi đã lần ra được manh mối. Sở dĩ chúng phải được sắp xếp vì đó là yêu cầu để ma thuật được thi triển. Ma thuật đó thuộc về một phái Giả kim thuật đã biến mất từ lâu. Truyền nhân của phái đã bị tiêu diệt hoàn toàn sau thế kỷ bài trừ phù thủy và các nhà giả kim, nên có thể nói đây là một trò nhái lại của một pháp sư ở trường phái khác thông qua các trang tàng thư chưa bị thiêu hủy._

_Mục đích của loại ma thuật giả kim này là tạo ra một lá chắn bất khả xâm phạm để bảo vệ vật bên trong, trong khi đó thì vật bên trong vẫn có thể tác động ra bên ngoài. Giả sử nhồi vào trong đó một lượng hơi độc, hơi độc sẽ bốc ra ngoài, còn loại khí có thể trung hòa hơi độc không thể vào bên trong để trung hòa từ lõi._

_Vật ở trên tay Touma hiện tại không phải là một vật. Thực chất nó không tồn tại, cho dù mọi người thấy nó ở đó. Vật đó là ảo ảnh của vật thật, có lẽ hiện đang nằm trong tay của pháp sư đã giở trò này. Giả sử Touma có dùng Imagine Breaker để chạm vào nó thì cũng không thể hóa giải, mà cần phải chạm vào vật thật, tức là lõi, thì nó mới biến mất. Điều may mắn của chúng ta là vật thật và vật ảo đó bắt buộc phải giống nhau. Nên nếu bắt gặp, ta sẽ biết ngay. Người sử dụng dùng một tấm bản đồ phép để có thể chỉ định vật đó xuất hiện ở đâu, cũng như theo dõi nó._

_Nói tóm lại, vật mọi người đang thấy là một vật ảo, tác dụng để làm lá chắn cho cái gì đó bên trong. Muốn phá bỏ lá chắn đó, phải can thiệp vào vật thật. _

_Phía trong lá chắn ấy vẫn còn một thứ gì đó. Điều này nằm ngoài tầm với của chúng tôi một khi lá chắn chưa bị xóa bỏ. Chúng tôi thật sự rất tiếc. Đây là tất cả những gì chúng tôi làm được._

_- Sherry Cromwell – _

_P.S – Để đề phòng pháp sư đã giở trò này hoạt động có tổ chức, chúng tôi đã để nghị Thánh đạo Anh quốc sang hỗ trợ. Từ giờ đến lúc họ đến, xin hãy giữ cho Touma an toàn. Với bọn pháp sư, đây là lúc chúng trả thù Touma tốt nhất._

…

_"Kamijou Touma… Ngươi muốn chết như thế nào ?"_

Trong bóng đêm, một toán người xuất hiện….

Cuộc điện thoại của Motoharu lúc nãy thật sự đã bị nghe lén. May mắn thay, cậu ấy kịp bịt miệng Touma trước khi bị lộ ra số của phòng bệnh. Giờ đã khoảng 23h. Mọi bệnh viện đều không cho người lạ vào, trừ chuyển bệnh hay cấp cứu. Thật ra, nếu biết chính xác vị trí của Touma thì lũ này có thể hành động bất kể có dính người vô tội hay không, vì chúng xem phe khoa học là những kẻ không đội trời chung.

"Giờ tối rồi, chúng ta chỉ có 1 manh mối là cái bệnh viện. Thành phố đông thế này làm sao mà kiểm tra hết được ? – Một tên bịt mặt hỏi một tên có lẽ là thủ lĩnh của chúng.

"Thời gian chẳng phải là vấn đề. Chỉ việc giả làm người quen của thằng đó rồi vào tất cả các bệnh viện ở đây để hỏi thăm thì kiểu gì chả ra." – Tên thủ lĩnh trả lời

Những người ở thế giới phép thuật không mấy ai biết tin học lắm, vậy nên chuyện xâm nhập vào hệ thống mạng ở đây là điều không tưởng với chúng. Đâu phải ai cũng được như Uiharu.

"Không lẽ lại đợi đến mai ? Bọn tôi nóng cả người rồi đấy !" – Một tên bịt mặt khác lên tiếng.

"Vào phá nát chỗ hắn ở rồi vẫn chưa thấy đã chứ gì ? Cứ giữ nguyên khi thế ấy cho đến khi gặp hắn là được. Haahahaha!"

"Thưa ngài, hắn kiểu gì cũng chết. Tại sao cứ phải tới đây để giết ?" – Tên khác nữa thắc mắc.

"Thứ nhất, ta muốn tự tay giết hắn. Thứ hai, nếu chặt bàn tay hắn đi, hắn vẫn sống. Nếu giết hắn lúc đó thì mất mặt lắm, nên phải làm ngay càng sớm càng tốt. Cuối cùng, con nhãi ấy dám cười vào mặt ta. Cái kiểu muốn nói với ta rằng nếu giết được dễ thế thì con nhãi đó là không mất công nghĩ ra trò cái băng tay ấy. Ý nó bảo ta có ngon thì cứ đi mà làm, ta sẽ chẳng giết được hắn cho dù hắn đang chấp ta một tay. Cứ nghĩ đến là máu trong người cứ sôi sùng sục…" – Tên thủ lĩnh đấm mạnh vào tường làm vỡ một mảng to – "Hắn nên biết hắn chỉ còn thọ được đến trưa mai là cùng. Bây giờ các ngươi tản ra, đi tìm tất cả bệnh viện trong thành phố này. Cải trang và sáng mai vào thăm dò. Đi ngay !"

"VÂNG !"

….

PING PONG PING PONG PING PONG ….

"Đây đây. Ra ngay đây ! Tôi đâu có bị điếc !" – Cô Yomikawa chạy ra cửa.

"Hộc…Hộc…" – Motoharu quệt mồ hôi nhễ nhại đang đứng đó

"ỦA ? Là em sao Tsuchimikado ? Làm gì ở đây giờ này đấy ?"

"Cô Yomikawa… Hộc… Em muốn gặp Accelerator… Hộc… Hắn đổi số làm … em gọi mãi… không được… Hộc…" – Motoharu vẫn đang hụt hơi.

"Để làm gì ?" – Cô ấy hỏi

"Nhanh lên cô ơi… Xin cô…"

"Em thật là… Thôi được. Accelerator, có người gặp!"

Accelerator đang tập tạ trong tình trạng tắt công tắc năng lực để nâng cao sức khỏe. Cậu điên tiết lên

"BẢO THẰNG ĐÓ VỀ ĐI. BỐ ĐANG BẬN !" – Accelerator gầm lên bất lịch sự như mọi khi.

"LÀ TOUMA ! XIN CẬU !"

Accelerator nghe đến Touma thì ngưng tập. Thở một hơi dài rồi bực mình chống nạng ra ngoài cửa.

"Cái gì mà có thằng ấy ở đây ?" - Accelerator vẫn hầm hầm

"Tôi cần biết chỗ của Touma, cậu ấy đang gặp nguy hiểm." Motoharu nói

"Này Tsuchimikado, Touma gặp chuyện gì đấy ?" – Cô Yomikawa vẫn đứng đấy

Motoharu quên mất là cô Yomikawa cũng dạy ở trường. Lộ rồi thì thôi đành

"Em sẽ nói cho cô và Accelerator nhưng xin mọi người đừng nói cho ai biết nữa cả. Càng ít người biết càng tốt…" – Motoharu đành phải xuống nước.

….

"Vậy ra em ấy đang bị liệt tay. Thảo nào giờ thể dục thấy nó chạy mà 2 tay buông thõng. Bọn học sinh cứ chạy quấn lấy nó làm tôi giờ mới nhận ra đấy." – Cô Yomikawa nói

"Rồi sao ? Liên quan gì đến ta ?" Accelerator vẫn giữ thái độ lạnh nhạt

"Nếu bọn chúng ập đến, Touma sẽ không qua khỏi mất. !" – Motoharu rối lên.

"Biết được chỗ của nó rồi mày định làm gì hả tóc vàng ?" Accelerator hỏi

"Tôi…Tôi cũng không biết… Chỉ là tôi không thể để cậu ấy chết mà không biết chết ở đâu như thế…"

"Nhu nhược !" – Accelerator bồi vào

"Có lẽ cậu nên giúp đi Accelerator ạ. Tôi sẽ đến trụ sở ngay bây giờ để xem có thể tìm được cậu ấy ở đâu không. Có lẽ mò mẫm mấy cái máy quay an ninh của toàn thành phố sẽ có. Nhưng cũng sẽ mất rất nhiều thời gian…"

"Cô ấy giúp rồi đấy, tóc vàng. Tao lui." – Accelerator nói xong thì bỏ vào phòng, đóng cửa cái sầm.

"Hắn có phải người không vậy ?" – Motoharu hỏi, dù cậu đã biết câu trả lời, vì họ cùng trong GROUP.

"Em đừng mắng cậu ấy như thế. Tâm hồn cậu ấy cũng có những vết đen mà cậu không hiểu nổi đâu. Nếu cậu ấy không giúp, tôi sẽ cố gắng. Tôi có cả một cơ quan mà." – Cô Yomikawa động viên

"Vậy em nhờ cô… Còn bây giờ có lẽ em phải về nhà… Em gái em chắc đang sợ lắm vì nhà hàng xóm tan hoang như thế…" – Motoharu xin phép.

….

"Cô đi thật đấy à ? Yomikawa ?" – Accelerator hỏi

"Nhiệm vụ của tôi là bảo vệ thành phố và công dân của nó mà. Cậu cứ nghỉ đi." – Cô Yomikawa đáp

"Mất bao lâu ?"

"Nếu may mắn thì ra ngay. Còn xui xẻo thì chắc tìm đến tối mai. Cứ hy vọng là sẽ ổn đi."

"Tch."

Cô Yomikawa ra ngoài. Accelerator ngồi xuống sofa.

_..."Thằng khốn… Lúc nào cũng dính vào những rắc rối. Hắn nhờ ta bảo vệ chứ không phải là tìm...Lũ ấy tưởng ta không thể sao ? Ta sẽ cho chúng bây sáng con mắt ra."..._

Accelerator cúi tới trước, mắt nhắm lại, suy nghĩ….

…_"Thằng ấy bị liệt tay. Không ở nhà mà ở bệnh viện. Lúc chiều ta đi siêu thị ta thấy hắn và con số 3 đi cùng nhau. Con ấy học Tokiwadai thì phải. Vậy giờ đi hỏi nó là được.Tối rồi chắc nó đang ở cư xá Tokiwadai. Nhưng đó là cư xá nữ. Ta xông vào thì phải xông vào đúng phòng của nó. Ta không muốn nghe bọn con gái khóc thét lên vì giữa đêm có tên đột nhập. Mang tiếng là biến thái nữa. Xem nào… Định vị nó à… Nó là điện…Nó không phát điện thì ta cũng chịu… Nhưng nếu là lv5, AIM của nó... Bực là cái ấy ta cũng không cảm được… Vậy thì…"_

Accelerator đứng dậy, tiến lại cửa phòng ngủ cạnh phòng cậu, gõ cửa

"WORST, dậy biểu !"

"Oạp oạp… Thằng nào đấy… Đang ngủ…" – Có tiếng người giả vờ nói mớ

"Ngủ con mắt mày. Ra bảo cái !" – Accelerator tiếp tục gọi

"Hét lên coi ! À à… Ông Lolicon sợ bé Last Order giật mình ấy mà. Hehee…" – Tiếng cô gái khoái chí

"Nói phát nữa là bố cho mày hai tay biến dạng đấy. Ra mau !" – Accelerator ráng giữ bình tĩnh

Cánh cửa bật mở, cô gái trông giống Mikoto nhưng với cái mặt gian hơn và cũng…đẹp hơn đưa đầu ra

"Gì ? Sao bữa nay hiền thế ?"

"Cô có cảm nhận được AIM của Bản gốc không ?" – Accelerator vào chủ đề chính luôn

"Sắp nửa đêm rồi ông đi tìm Bản gốc làm chi zạ ?"

"Ta cần hỏi cô ta về thằng cứu tinh của tụi bây. Giờ ta muốn đến phòng của nó ở cư xá Tokiwadai nhưng ta không biết nó ở phòng nào. Cô có biết được không ?"

"Hên xui. Thường thì là được. Thế bao giờ đi ?" – Misaka Worst hỏi

"Thay đồ đi." – Accelerator quay ra ngoài

"Giỡn hả ông nội ? Giờ ngoài ấy lạnh muốn teo !?"

"Cho cô 2 phút. Bắt đầu !" Accelerator cáu

"Đồ nhỏ nhen !"

….

Một lát sau, cả 2 người bọn họ có mặt trên sân thượng tòa chung cư.

"Cái gì đấy ? Không phải là đi xe à ?" – Misaka Worst hỏi

"Ta là ai mà phải đi xe ?" – Accelerator bấm công tắc rồi bế Misaka Worst lên

"LÀM CÁI GÌ THẾ ? TỐI NAY HẾT PHỤ HUYNH GƯƠNG MẪU RỒI HẢ LÃO LOLICON ?" – Misaka Worst hét lên và ngạc nhiên ra mặt.

"Ngậm họng lại kẻo gió vào mồm."

Accelerator nói xong thì chạy thẳng đến mép của sân thượng và nhảy xuống. Cảm giác cứ như là nhảy Bungee…không dây. Misaka Worst dù đã nhảy dù không biết bao nhiêu lần nhưng mà đó là cô ấy nhảy và cô ấy có dù. Giờ biết là Accelerator ở đó nhưng…vẫn sợ chết được. Cô ôm cứng lấy cổ Accelerator

"BỎ RA ! LỠ MÀ MÀY TẮT CÔNG TẮC THÌ THĂNG CẢ ĐÔI! " – Accelerator hét còn to hơn Misaka Worst

"THẾ THÌ ĐỪNG CÓ NHẢY NGAY TỪ ĐẦU !" – Misaka Worst cũng la lên rồi chuyển xuống ôm ngang ngực Accelerator.

Dần dần từ rơi thẳng xuống, cả 2 bọn họ bắt đầu lao tới rất xa như là dùng tàu lượn. Rõ ràng là nãy giờ Accelerator sử dụng năng lực điểu khiển các vector gió để mang cả 2 bọn họ đi xa hơn. Nhanh hơn đi xe rất nhiều lần. 30s sau, cư xá Tokiwadai đã ở ngay dưới chân. Accelerator nhẹ nhàng khựng lại, đổi vector gió cuốn thành gió nâng để giữ cho cả 2 lơ lửng giữa sân cư xá.

"Giờ thì định vị nhanh cho bố nhờ !" – Accelerator ra lệnh

"Không có trường AIM điện năng nào lv5 ở đây cả. Toàn bằng hoặc nhỏ hơn Misaka thôi. Oái, rơi mất !" – Cô gái trong bộ áo dài nhìn quanh rồi trả lời.

_…"Kiểu này là nó vào bệnh viện với thằng ấy. Con gái kỳ rày cũng bạo nhỉ ? Thử xem cái bệnh viện của ông mặt ếch xem… Chỗ ấy ít gì ta cũng biết hắn từng ở đó…"…_

"Misaka bảo không có ! Giờ về được chưa ?" – Misaka Worst tiếp tục

"Giờ đến bệnh viện. Ta không chờ bà cô kia được. Đi !" – Accelerator điều khiển gió đưa cả 2 đến bệnh viện mà anh ta biết. Misaka Worst cứ tưởng yên thân, ai dè lại tiếp tục bị bế ra đường giữa đêm bay vù vù thế này.

Khoảng 3 phút sau, bệnh viện đã ở dưới chân họ. Đáng ra có thể nhanh hơn nhưng Misaka Worst không có khả năng ngăn ma sát không khí như Accelerator nên Accelerator phải bay vừa phải.

"Ở hướng này !" – Misaka Worst chỉ đến một tầng cao.

Accelerator bay lên trên và bay ngang các tầng để xem xét. Cậu ta không thèm để ý đến những người bên trong đang há hốc mồm kinh ngạc vì sắp nửa đêm lại có một cậu bế một cô bay qua cửa sổ bệnh phòng. Hầu hết các phòng đã tắt đèn đi ngủ. Bệnh viện khá rộng mà Accelerator lại phải bay từ từ nên khá tốn thời gian.

"Nhanh đi ! Sắp hết pin rồi !"

"Trường AIM này nó cứ chạy mãi. Hẳn là Bản gốc đang đi lại. Cứ bám theo đi !"

….

Lúc ấy ở trong bệnh viện, Misaka đang đi mua nước cho cả 3 cùng uống. Sau khi xem xong email, họ thấy vừa mừng vừa lo. Vẫn còn một bí ẩn nữa bên dưới lớp chắn ấy… Và bàn tay Touma không thể phá giải lớp chắn. Trong khi vị trí của kẻ chủ mưu lại vẫn là ẩn số. Sờ đâu cũng là ngõ cụt…

Càng căng thẳng thì càng khát nước. Thế là Misaka chạy đi mua đồ uống lên.

Bỗng cả 3 thấy ngoài cửa sổ một cảnh rất kỳ lạ.

Là Accelerator , trên tay bế một cô gái đang bay lại gần, họ nhìn cứ như đang nói gì vào trong này, mồm cứ tròn dẹt liên tục.

"Ớ. Là Accelerator. Ổng làm gì với Misaka Worst thế ? Không phải hay đi với Last Order sao ?" – Touma ngạc nhiên

Ngoài kia…

"Shit thật. Kính cách âm. Chắc là phòng VIP !"

"Bản gốc giàu lắm. Có gì lạ đâu."

"Lạ cái đầu cô. Giờ làm sao hỏi số phòng đây ? Nói có nghe đâu ? Làm khẩu hình nãy giờ bọn nó chả hiểu."

"Bế Misaka lại gần chút nữa. Ông làm gì mà nôn thế ? Bình thường thông mình lắm mà ?"

"Tối nay đứng gió, chỗ này còn khuất nữa. Gom lại được thế này cô tưởng tốn vài nơron thôi chắc ?" – Accelerator lại cáu lên

Misaka Worst ra dấu gọi Misaka ra gần cửa kính.

Misaka ở trong ngạc nhiên tiến lại gần.

Misaka Worst hà hơi lên cửa kính rồi bắt đầu viết lên đó

/Đây – là - phòng – mấy - ?/

Misaka chưa hiểu gì, ra vẻ ngơ ngác không hiểu sao Misaka Worst lại hỏi thế

Misaka Worst hà thêm một hơi nữa và viết tiếp

/Nhanh – lên – đang – gấp !/

Misaka có vẻ đã hiểu ra, cô dùng ngón tay ra hiệu.

Misaka Worst hà hơi ghi lại số phòng lên kính để kiểm tra xem đúng không

Misaka nháy mắt và làm dấu OK xác nhận là đã đúng.

Misaka Worst cũng ra dấu lại y chang, rồi chỉ vào Accelerator , vào mình, vẫy tay tạm biệt.

3 người trong phòng cũng vẫy tay chào, dù không hiểu 2 người ấy hỏi làm gì.

Accelerator không thèm chào, bay thẳng một mạch về đến chỗ chung cư của mình. Cây nạng vẫn còn đó. Cậu dùng vector gió kéo nó lại chỗ mình, bỏ Misaka Worst xuống và tắt công tắc đi.

"Xuống gọi cô Yomikawa đi. Bệnh viện kia đóng cửa rồi ta không vào đàng hoàng được."

"Ok. Này, lúc nãy sao không cho Last Order biết ?"

"Nó đang ngủ. Ta không thích gọi dậy."

"Ông sợ nó shutdown mạng lưới giữa chừng thì có. Kekekeke"

"Tch. Nhanh đi. Ta xuống sau."

….

Tại trụ sở Antiskill

"Worst đấy à ? Gì thế em ?" – Cô Yomikawa hỏi

"Misaka vừa mới đi đêm với ông phụ huynh gương mẫu về. Phòng của thằng nào đó ông ấy bảo cô đang tìm là 7021 ở bệnh viện có ông bác sĩ mặt ếch. Thế thôi." – Misaka Worst nói

"À. Hóa ra thằng nhỏ cũng được đấy. Ok. Tôi biết rồi."

….

**-(còn tiếp)-  
**

Một nhóm những kẻ lạ mặt đã xuất hiện. Ánh sáng le lói kia hóa ra lại soi vào một ngõ cụt.

Đọc và phản hồi nhé các bạn. Xin cảm ơn mọi người !


	4. Chapter 4 - Thảm họa

**Chào mọi người,**

Xem ra câu chuyện đẫ đi được kha khá đương rồi. Rất cảm ơn những người đã đồng hành cũng mình đến đây. Các bạn biết không, nhìn vào trong bảng thống kê, thật bất ngờ khi chương 1 vẫn được các bạn xem nhiều nhất. Mình đang suy nghĩ nát óc làm sao để những chương kế tiếp cũng có cái gì đó mới lạ như vậy. Bản thân không phải là nhà văn nhưng đúng là phải "Khơi những nguồn chưa khơi" thì mới hấp dẫn được. Thêm một bất ngờ nữa là đã có lúc số bạn đọc ở Hoa Kỳ và LB Nga đã cao hơn cả Việt Nam nữa đấy.  
Mong rằng các bạn sẽ reviews cho mình mỗi khi đọc xong. Từ giờ trở đi mình sẽ post vào ngày thứ 6 để 2 ngày cuối tuần mọi người có thời gian rảnh mà nhâm nhi. Câu chuyện từ giờ sẽ bắt đầu...khó viết rồi đa...  
**Nào, chương 4, let's go !**

**-Chương 4-**

**_5h30 sáng thứ ba, tại bệnh viện_**

Touma thức dậy. Việc đầu tiên anh làm vẫn là thử điều khiển cẳng tay và bàn tay phải của mình xem có hy vọng gì không. Và cũng như ngày hôm qua, Touma nhận ra đây không phải là giấc mơ…

Không có phép lạ nào xảy ra cả. Tay cậu ấy vẫn như thế. Vẫn không có cảm giác và vận động.

Touma nhìn sang chiếc giường bên kia…

Index và Misaka đang say ngủ. Hôm qua Misaka tan học có tạt qua shop quần áo mua cho Index một bộ quần áo ngủ. Có lẽ cô ấy không thích Index mặc áo sơmi để ngủ như lúc cô bắt gặp trong phòng Touma. Giờ bên chiếc giường bên kia là 2 khuôn mặt dễ thương đang ngon giác. Một cô nàng tóc ngắn màu nâu, đang ôm gối và nói mớ cái gì đó. Bên cạnh là một cô bé nhỏ tuổi hơn, tóc dài màu thiên thanh. Cứ như là hai chị em ấy. Họ cùng mặc bộ đồ ngủ có Gekota. Của Misaka màu xanh lục còn của Index màu trắng. Index ôm cứng lấy Misaka từ đằng sau…

Touma nhẹ nhàng bước xuống giường, đi băng qua phía chân giường của 2 cô gái để ra ngoài thì bỗng dưng…

"…Ummm…mmm… Kuroko.. Bỏ chị ra….mmm… Sáng nào cũng qua là sao hả….mmmm" – Misaka nói mớ

_…"Cô ấy đang nhớ con bé cùng phòng. Hóa ra sáng nào Kuroko cũng mò sang giường Misaka à ?"…_

"Bỏ ra đi… Em hư lắm… Biến thái…mmmm…Chị sốc cho đấy… Cho em 5 giây…mmm…" – Misaka vẫn nói mớ, trên lọn tóc cô ấy bắt đầu nổ tanh tách do tích điện.

_…"Chết ! Index nguy mất !"…_ - Touma nhớ tới những lần họ chào hỏi nhau chỗ máy bán nước tự động.

Touma dù không cử động được từ cẳng tay trở xuống nhưng vẫn nghĩ mình phải vô hiệu hóa điện năng của Misaka bằng một cách nào đó. Anh chàng dùng khối cơ vai nhấc cả cánh tay phải của mình lên, cố gắng làm sao đó đặt bàn tay phải lên đầu của Misaka thật nhẹ nhàng với hy vọng Imagine Breaker vẫn còn hiệu lực và Misaka không tỉnh giấc

Quả nhiên điện tích của Misaka biến mất.

_…"Phải gọi Index dậy, để thế này mãi không ổn…"…_

Touma nghĩ vậy rồi đưa hẳn tay trái băng ngang mặt Misaka để đẩy Index ra. Không ngờ càng đẩy thì Index càng bám cứng lấy Misaka. Chiếc giường bắt đầu rung nhẹ theo mỗi nhịp đẩy của Touma. Touma gọi khẽ Index để mong Index dậy mà tránh qua bên kia.

Nếu là kẻ khác nhào lên giường mình, Misaka đã bật dậy ngay vì lưới từ trường của cô ấy rất nhạy. Kuroko là vì nhiều lần quá nên bị quen nhờn rồi. Còn lần này, vì Imagine Breaker cứ vô tình vung vẩy trong không khí nên xóa mất lớp AIM ấy khiến Misaka vẫn cứ say giấc.

Nếu cứ thế thì không nói làm gì. Đằng này Touma cứ cố gắng lay gọi một con ma ngủ siêu đẳng như Index vì quá nghĩ đến "an nguy" của cô bé nên anh chàng không lường được… Càng cố lay gọi Index dậy thì… Misaka càng bắt đầu tỉnh !

_…"Hơ…Sao mà cái gì nó cứ rung rung thế…Động đất à…"… _- Misaka lơ mơ…

Tay phải Touma không điều khiển được nên hiện nó bị gấp lại do cấn vào mặt Misaka còn Touma lại đang với qua bên kia. Thế là dường như cả cẳng tay Touma đang…

Khuỷu tay đang tựa lên nơi mà Kuroko nếu biết được sẽ giết Touma không thương tiếc.

Cẳng tay trải dài trên ngực Misaka đến tận cổ.

Và bàn tay thì đang chạm vào má, vào tai cô gái ấy.

Dĩ nhiên là Touma không biết vì bao nhiêu cảm giác cẳng tay anh ấy cảm nhận được không truyền về được não.

Mắt Misaka hé mở ra, mọi thứ vẫn còn lờ mờ…

_…"Con bé hư này…Hôm này còn dám khoe ngực cho mình thấy nữa..."…_

_…"..Áo gì mà rộng thùng thình…Thấy hết cả…Tránh ra Kuroko…"…_

_…"…Cơ mà sao lại áo màu cam…"…_

_…"…Đúng là em thích hắn mà…2 người mặc áo đôi…"…_

_…"… Tên ngốc đó…"…_

_…"…Touma ngốc…"…_

_"Khoan, Touma ư ?" – _Misaka chợt nhận ra điều gì đó và ngước lên trên

…"_Khuôn mặt ấy…Sao anh vào được đây… Sao lại ở trên giường tôi…"- _Misaka vẫn nghĩ mình đang ở cư xá nữ trường Tokiwadai, trong căn phòng cùng Kuroko.

Touma thì vẫn gọi Index "Tránh ra, nguy hiểm." không biết bao nhiêu lần

_…"Nguy hiểm ư…Anh lo cho em đến thế sao…Em đâu phải yếu đuối thế…"… _Misaka mỉm cười

….

_"KHOAN ! TÊN NGỐC ĐÓ ! HẮN…" – _Mắt Misaka bỗng nhiên mở to ra, liếc nhìn tình hình

_"Ta…Tay…hắn… Sao lại ở những chỗ đó… Sao hắn lại đè lên mình ? HẮN NHÌN MÌNH !"_

Touma nhận ra Misaka đã mở mắt, cảm giác sống lưng anh ấy đã trở về kỷ băng hà…

Misaka ngượng quá nên bất giác tự điều khiển mình phóng điện tung tóe nhưng không được vì Imagine Breaker đang ở trên má cô. Thế là cô chỉ còn biết hét lên theo phản xạ của con gái.

"Á-mmm….!.MMMM…mmmm!"

Touma thấy miệng Misaka mở to ra nên hoảng hồn đẩy mạnh Index một phát rồi lấy tay trái bịt miệng Misaka lại. Tình hình…rất chi là tình hình.

Tệ hơn nữa, Index bị đẩy đau quá nên tỉnh dậy, và cô ấy tròn xoe mắt nhìn cảnh tượng phía trước mình… Một tên đầu tóc chĩa trông rất mất cảm tình, mặt hoảng hốt, tay phải đang có vẻ "ve vuốt" một cô gái tóc nâu đang đỏ mặt, nước mắt lưng tròng. Hắn còn bịt miệng cô gái ấy nữa. Cô gái nhìn hắn, run lẩy bẩy và trong ánh mắt ấy thể hiện một nỗi sợ hãi không diễn tả được bằng từ ngữ…

"Touma, anh đang làm gì chị ấy vậy ?" – Mắt Index nhìn 2 người ấy trân trân…

"Này hai người… Không phải như hai người nghĩ đâu… Tôi…" – Mồ hôi túa ra như tắm, Touma nhìn cả hai, toàn thân lạnh giá…

"BIẾN THÁI !" – Index bay đến cạp trọn cái đầu Touma, còn ở dưới này Misaka cũng ngoạm luôn bàn tay trái tên "dê xồm" một phát rõ đến từng chân răng.

…_Fukoo Da…_

…

**_6h00, tại bệnh viện_**

Misaka đã ra khỏi phòng từ lâu. Cô ấy đỏ mặt chạy vào phòng tắm sau đó đi ra, trông vẫn còn dỗi nhưng không hiểu sao cũng có nét gì đó…vui vui. Index thì đã quá quen với những vụ "lỡ tay" như vậy rồi.

Touma thì đang cố gắng giảm đau cho mấy vết cắn bằng những biện pháp đơn giản nhất. Hú vía chứ cắn tay phải là giờ nhiễm trùng chắc luôn. 8h mới vào học, vậy nên tranh thủ lúc này Touma lôi sách vở ra xem bài. Hôm qua lo lắng quá chẳng học gì cả, giờ mới nhớ ra còn một đống thứ chưa hoàn thành. Cái lười đôi khi cũng tốt. Touma vốn cũng lười làm bài nên vở bài tập thường hay đóng rễ luôn trong cặp. Thành thử hôm qua dù chưa biết sẽ ở bệnh viện luôn nhưng "vô tình" sách vở lại đi theo cậu ta. Giờ mà ở nhà thì chắc nó đã ra đi cùng căn phòng nát bấy ấy rồi.

Cúp cua, bỏ bài về nhà,… tất cả là chuyện bình thường với Touma.

Nhưng giờ cậu ấy đang ở với một cô gái giỏi giang, là chủ bài của Tokiwadai, lại còn nhỏ tuổi hơn nữa. Lòng tự trọng không cho phép cậu ta lười trước mặt một cô gái tuổi trẻ tài cao như vậy. Thế nên chỉ trong vòng 2 tiếng ít ỏi kia, cậu cố gắng làm cho xong mớ bài tập của mình.

Tuy vậy ở đời không phải cái gì quyết tâm là được…

…_"Grr… sao lại có cái thể loại bài tập thế này nhỉ… Khó chết được…"…_

"Sao anh nghiến răng ken két thế Touma ? Đói lắm à ?" – Index ngơ ngác hỏi

"Hớ ? Mấy giờ rồi ? CHết.Lại chưa ăn sáng nữa. 7h rồi mà mới được 20% bài thế này thì toi rồi…" – Touma vò đầu bứt tóc…

Misaka bước vào phòng, mang theo một hộp bento đã được gói trong bọc vải cẩn thận. Cô ấy nhìn vui vẻ hơn cả lúc nãy. Touma nhìn cô ấy bước vào như một thiên thần, còn mình thì như cục đất giữa đường vậy… Aggggg… Đời chẳng như là mơ…

"Sao anh có vẻ gặp khó khăn vậ-…" – Misaka định hỏi về bài tập

"KHÔNG ! Lần này để anh tự làm !" – Touma chúi đầu xuống làm tiếp bằng tất cả khả năng

_"Hơ. Mình đã kịp nói hết đâu ?" –_Misaka chẳng hiểu thế nào.

….

**_7h45, Tại trường của Touma_**

Index giờ đang ở trong bệnh viện. Touma và Misaka lại đi học cùng nhau trên xe taxi. Touma vừa nhảy trên xe xuống, tay cầm hộp bento Misaka đưa cho thì Motoharu chạy bổ lại

"TOUMA ! Ôi trời, cậu không sao chứ ?"

"Tớ ổn. Hôm qua may mà không có chuyện gì xảy ra ở bệnh viện." –Touma trả lời

"Tớ chạy lên tận nhà gã Accelerator để nhờ hắn giúp mà hắn không thèm để ý. Đúng là hết biết thật… Tớ không có cách nào bảo vệ cho cậu cả…" – Motoharu càu nhàu

"Ớ ? Hôm qua tớ thấy Accelerator bế cô Misaka Worst bay đến chỗ cửa sổ để hỏi số phòng tớ mà ?" – Touma ngạc nhiên

"HẢ ? Có vậy nữa hả ?" – Motoharu còn ngạc nhiên hơn

_"Nếu thế thì giờ này chắc Antiskill đã ở đấy rồi… May mà hắn vẫn còn chút tính người…"- _Motoharu nghĩ

Hai cậu bạn vào lớp, mọi thứ lại diễn ra như hôm qua. Vẫn là những màn giữ bí mật đến cười ra nước mắt. NHưng rồi mọi chuyện cũng trót lọt. Cho đến khoảng hơn 9h30, bỗng nhiên giáo viên đang dạy chạy ra ngoài. Học sinh các khối khác chạy vội đến sảnh lớn. Hình như trên TV đang trực tiếp chuyện gì đấy ghê gớm lắm.

Touma và bạn bè cũng chạy ra theo.

Đó là….

….

**_7h50, tại trường cấp 2 Tokiwadai_**

"ONEESAMAAAAAA!" – Giọng hét quen thuộc của một cô nàng chắc là ai cũng biết

Kuroko nhảy bổ tới ôm chầm lấy Oneesama của mình. Hết nhìn đầu rồi tới nhìn lưng, lật cả cánh tay lên để xem, tới đoạn chuẩn bị xem dưới váy thì Misaka đã cho một phát nằm ngay đơ.

"Em làm cái trò gì đấy hả Kuroko ?" – Misaka siết nắm tay

"Dạ… Em lo lắm… CHị ở đấy một thân một mình với… Em sợ nên…Em phải kiểm tra xem chị có mất miếng nào không… Đặc biệt là ở chỗ -" – Kuroko bị bồi thêm phát nữa trước khi nói hết câu.

Cô nàng hồi phục như chớp, dịch chuyển lại sát Misaka và nói thì thầm…

"Chị với cái tên chậm tiến hóa ấy không xảy ra chuyện gì chứ…" – Dark Aura Mode hiện lên

Misaka nghe xong thì nhớ lại chuyện lúc sáng… Mặt tự dưng đỏ lên. Thế nên cô ấy quay đi chỗ khác

"Kh…Không… Có chuyện gì được chứ…"

Có khi cử chỉ lại giá trị bằng ngàn vạn lời nói ấy chứ. Kuroko nhìn thấy biểu hiện của Misaka thì thẫn thờ cả ra, miệng lầm bầm liên tục…

"Gr…Nhà ngươi… Đồ_(rất bậy)… Ta sẽ _(khó đỡ lắm)… Gr…Gr…"

Tiếng chuông báo vào lớp khiến 2 chị em quay lại thực tại. Kuroko vẫn cứ lầm bầm đi về lớp cô ấy. Còn Misaka nhanh chóng về chỗ ngồi của mình.

9h40, lớp học được nghỉ giải lao. Misaka xuống phòng ăn của trường học mua đồ ăn nhẹ thì trên TV lúc đó, chương trình ca nhạc của Hatsune Miku bỗng dưng bị gián đoạn bởi một bản tin chen ngang.

Misaka vất luôn mớ đồ ăn nhanh trên tay, chạy như bay đến phòng giáo viên.

Sau đó học sinh thấy chủ bài của mình hớt hải chạy ra cổng bắt một chiếc taxi rồi đi. Khuôn mặt hiện rõ sự lo lắng tột cùng.

(Lúc này Kuroko đang trong giờ thể dục ở tận sân sau nên không hay biết Misaka đã rời đi)

….

**_7h35, tại bệnh viện_**

"Hai anh chị đi cẩn thận nhé !" – Index đưa tay rõ cao để tiễn Misaka và Touma đi học.

Giờ chỉ còn mỗi một mình trong con phòng với chú mèo tam thể Sphynx, Index ôm nó lăn qua lăn lại dưới sàn để chơi cùng nó. Sau đấy Index lôi mớ đồ ăn nhanh hôm qua mới được bổ sung lại ra xử. Tay bốc bim bim, tay lật Manga của Misaka ra xem,Sphynx cũng xem truyện cùng Index. Cả tháng nay thế giới đang hot bộ Shingeki No Kyojin, Index cũng không ngoại lệ. Cô đọc liên tu bất tận quên cả thời gian…

Ping pong ping pong

"Bệnh nhân Kamijou Touma, đến giờ làm vệ sinh phòng ạ." – Có tiếng phụ nữ gọi

"Vâng vâng, ra ngay đây. " – Index tiếc nuối xếp trang truyện lại chỗ đoạn Petra hy sinh, chạy ra mở cửa.

Người nữ lao công đẩy dụng cụ chùi rửa vào phòng, Sphynx đã nhanh chóng trốn vào trong áo của Index. Index leo lên giường nằm đọc truyện tiếp, để cho người lao công làm việc của mình.

"Cậu Kamijou không có tại phòng sao thưa cô ?" – Người lao công hỏi

Index lo đọc truyện quá không nghe hỏi gì cả

"Phiền cô xuống dưới để tôi trải lại ga giường được không ạ ?" – Người lao công lay lay cô bé

"A vâng, cháu xin lỗi. Cháu xuống ngay đây." – Index nhảy xuống, tay vẫn cầm cuốn truyện.

PẠCH

_"Hả ? Cái sàn sao sũng nước thế này ?" – _Index nhận thấy giày mình ướt mẹp, dính cả bộ đồ nữ tu.

Người phụ nữ kia đã ở ngoài cửa từ bao giờ.

SSSsssstttstststsst….

Index quay lại nhìn xem chuyện gì xảy ra thì thấy nước trên sàn nhà đột nhiên đông cứng lại với tốc độ cực nhanh. Băng đang lan dần về phía Index. Hiện tại chân và áo Index đang ướt, nếu cứ thế này thì…

Index chạy thật nhanh về phía cửa sổ để tránh không cho băng ăn đến chân mình.

_"Thôi chết, không lẽ nhảy ra ngoài ?" – _Index thấy bức tường đang ở ngay trước mặ ía sau, sàn nhà vẫn tiếp tục đông cứng.

Và Index nhảy thật !

….

**_9h45, trên xe taxi…_**

_"BẮT MÁY ĐI ! BẮT MÁY ĐI ĐỒ NGỐC !" – _Misaka không giấu được lo lắng

"Hộc… Misaka đấy à… Anh đâ- !"

"CÓ CHUYỆN RỒI !" – Misaka la vào máy

"Trên TV… Hộc… Anh đang chạy về đây …Hộc…" – Touma thở dốc

"Em cũng vậy… Bác ơi, chạy nhanh lên chút nữa giúp cháu !"

Pip.

….

**_9h00, tại bệnh viện_**

Index nhảy lên chiếc bàn bên cạnh cửa sổ, quay người lại và cố gắng tận dụng đà để bay sang chiếc giường gần cửa sổ, sau đó nhảy qua giường bên kia.

_"Giờ mà chạm xuống sàn là đông cứng ngay tắp lự…" – _Index nhào qua giường của mình và Misaka.

May sao cái mền vẫn còn vung vãi ra chưa xếp lại, Index hất nó xuống sàn cùng mình rồi lăn trên tấm "chắn băng" ấy để rút ngắn thêm chút cự ly nữa với cửa ra vào, nơi cô ấy thấy không bị đóng băng.

Cô ấy đã làm được.

Index nhìn lại trong phòng. Cái mền vừa hất xuống kia đã mắc cứng luôn dưới sàn. Ở chỗ tiếp giáp còn thấy băng ăn lên như kiến bò.

Bên cạnh cánh cửa là người lao công lúc nãy. Ánh mắt hai người chạm nhau. Người phụ nữ nhìn chăm chú vào Index giống như thằn lằn rình mồi. Trong khoảng 5 giây , Index bỗng quên mất là mình đang phải tháo chạy.

Người phụ nữ vục tay vào xô nước mang theo cùng một chiếc khăn lau.Cô ta rút lên, bóp chiếc khăn cho nó chảy nước rong ròng xuống rồi đồng thời lẩm bẩm cái gì đó… Đột nhiên dòng nước ấy đông cứng lại.

Cô ta lao đến Index, tay cầm ngọn dao găm bằng băng ấy nhắm vào cổ của Index mà thọc tới.

"A O R" (Back to origin – Trờ về nguyên dạng) – Index dùng Spell Interceptor.

Ngọn dao găm tan ra thành nước trước khi chạm vào cổ Index, tuy nhiên giờ cả tay nắm của người phụ nữ lao đến như một nắm đấm. Nắm đấm ấy nhắm vào cổ của Index làm cô ấy bay ra một đoạn. Index lăn tròn rồi dừng lại, thấy mình hầu như không thở được…

_"Chết rồi… Không đọc thần chú được…" – _Index nghĩ nếu tên kia làm lại lần nữa chắc là hết.

Quả thật hắn lại niệm chú và xông tới. Lần này chiếc khăn được vung xuống trước khi đông cứng lại tạo cho nó một hình dạng giống như là liềm cắt cỏ. Liềm băng giáng từ trên xuống để cắt dọc vào cổ Index. Index nhận ra thì nó chỉ còn cách khoảng 3 gang tay.

….

"DỪNG LẠI !" – Một bóng người lao từ sau Index vào thẳng chiếc liềm băng. Chiếc liềm va vào đầu người ấy đánh cốp rồi vỡ ra từng miếng nhỏ. Người ấy theo đà văng thẳng vào người phụ nữ lao công. Sau một vài đòn khống chế, giờ người phụ nữ đã bị khóa tay chặt. Ép xuống sàn.

Index giờ mới nhìn thấy là người kia mặc một bộ giáp quân phục màu xanh, có một ký hiệu lạ mắt. Ký hiệu ấy Index đã gặp một lần khi có bà cô nào đấy chặn đường cho lễ diễu hành trong Daihasesai.

"NẰM YÊN ! ANTISKILL ĐÂY ! CÔ ĐÃ BỊ BẮT VÌ SỬ DỤNG VŨ KHÍ NGUY HIỂM VỚI TRẺ EM !" – Người mặc giáp quân phục hét lên đe dọa kẻ đang bị khống chế.

Người lao công nằm yên thậ

"Cháu có sao không hả cô bé? Giờ thì ổn r-" – Người mặc giáp quân phục chưa nói hết câu thì thấy hình như tay đang khóa trái kẻ phạm tội bị đông cứng lại trong chiếc găng bảo vệ.

Anh ta thả tay người lao công ra, hốt hoảng không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Anh ta lột găng ra, thấy tay mình quả thật đang đông cứng. Vết đông đang lan gần hết cả bàn tay. Anh ta không thể hiểu nổi tại sao. Anh ta vô tình hét vào bộ đàm

"CÁI QUÁI GÌ THẾ NÀY ? CỨU !"

Index dù còn rất yếu nhưng vẫn cố hét tới

"TAN BĂNG... NHANH... !"

Người lính chà xát tay vào giáp, rồi vào tường, nhưng không có hiệu quả. May sao trong lúc ấy, một ý nghĩ chợt lóe lên. Anh ta rút súng pháo hiệu ra, dùng tay bàn tay bị đóng băng bóp lấy nòng súng, nhắm nó lên trời, kéo cò. Quyết định 5 ăn 5 thua ấy đã thành công. Bàn tay anh đã ấm lại !

Tuy nhiên phát súng hiệu ấy lại ghim vào ngay cạnh ống nước chữa cháy của bệnh viện. Và thế là…

Nước xối xả xuống như mưa, chuông báo cháy réo lên inh ỏi.

Phía xa kia có tiếng ồn ào. Thêm một toán Antiskill nữa chạy lại chỗ anh ta. Giương súng lên chĩa vào người lao công và la lên uy hiếp . ( Antiskill không thấy Index phía sau vì người lao công chắn mất)

"ĐỨNG YÊNNNNN ! NHÚC NHÍCH CHÚNG TA NỔ SÚNG !"

Chỉ có mỗi Index hiểu được tình hình lúc này.

Cô ấy quay lưng chạy thật nhanh, nhanh nhất có thể, cổ cô ấy không la lên được vì sợ và vì lúc nãy đã cố gắng hét lên khi vẫn còn yếu. Tiếng bước chân cô lẫn vào tiếng nước xối xả trên hành lang.

Người lao công quay phắt lại, bất chấp Antiskill đe dọa, nắm tay đưa cao lên và giáng thật mạnh xuống đất. Tay người ấy chạm đất thì 3,4 tiếng súng vang lên, Antiskill đã bắn vì kẻ nguy hiểm không nghe lời cảnh báo.

_"Vì ngài Glacier…" – _Kẻ bị bắn lầm bầm cùng câu thần chú khi bàn tay vừa chạm đất.

Một cảnh tượng hãi hùng…

Tất cả nước đông cứng lại với tốc độ chóng mặt lan ra từ bàn tay của kẻ vừa đọc thần chú, làm đông cứng chính hắn. Không dừng lại ở đó, băng ăn lên cả những tia nước chảy xuống làm chúng phóng leng keng như những cây kim nhọn rồi bít luôn cả vòi phun. Những viên đạn đang bay trong nước rơi xuống đất trước khi chạm vào mục tiêu vì lớp nước trên đầu đạn trở nên nặng nề. Antiskill bị đông cứng với đủ mọi tư thế. Người thì vẫn còn giương súng, người thì trong tư thế chạy. Tất cả bây giờ là một hành lang băng giá với những bức tượng băng bằng người thật.

Về phần Index, cô ấy đã chạy ngay khi câu thần chú còn chưa được đọc lên và cũng may mắn là cô ấy chỉ cách cầu thang bộ vài bước chạy. Lớp băng còn đuổi theo cô ấy đến tận chân cầu thang tầng dưới mới dừng lại. Rốt cục, Index đã thoát chết trong gang tấc.

Phía hành lang dưới này khô ráo do bệnh viện thiết kế hệ thống chữa cháy theo từng tầng. Hệ thống được điều khiển ở trung khu tổng hoặc kích hoạt tại mỗi tầng.

Index nhìn lại bậc cấp cuối cùng bị đóng băng mà thấy kinh hồn… Xém chút nữa là trở thành tác phẩm nghệ thuật. Có tiếng bước chân người ở cuối hành lang. Đó là cô Yomikawa cùng đội của mình.

"Cháu là cô bé ở cùng phòng Touma phải không ?" – Yomikawa hỏi

"Vâng ạ… Cháu là Index… Làm sao cô biết ?" – Index trả lời

"Bọn cô theo dõi máy quay của bệnh viện từ 0h đến bây giờ. Trên đó thế nào rồi hả ?"

"Mọi người…Mọi người bị đóng băng hết cả rồi cô ơi… Hức hức…" – Index sụt sịt…

"Chết tiệt… Đội phó ! Cho di tản người từ tầng này trờ xuống cho tôi. Nhớ phụ các nhân viên y tế chuyển những bệnh không tự đi được. Nhanh lên !" – Yomikawa nói vào bộ đàm

Index vẫn còn chưa hoàn hồn. Cô Yomikawa nhìn Index và dỗ dành

"Bây giờ cháu hít sâu, thở đều… Thế … Lần nữa… Bình tĩnh lại nào. Đã có cô ở đây rồi, nhé ! Cháu bình tĩnh nào. Cô ở ngay đây. Cô là người tốt. Cô là Antiskill mà. Được chưa ? Giỏi lắm. Nín đi."

"Vâ..Vâng ạ… Cô cẩn thận… Bọn chúng có thể còn đông lắm… Hức…" – Index dần bình tĩnh lại

"Báo cáo đội trưởng, các tầng từ tầng 6 trở xuống đã được lệnh di tản. Hiện các tầng 2,3,6 đã xong. Các tầng kia chỉ còn bệnh nặng. Dự kiến 5 phút nữa sẽ di chuyển xong." – Tiếng trong bộ đàm

"Tốt. Tôi xuống ngay đây !"

Cô quay sang Index

"Giờ thì chúng ta đ-" – Một bóng đen bổ tới làm Yomikawa không nói tiếp được, cô nắm cổ Index ném sang một bên, ngay trước cửa một phòng bệnh.

Tiếng thứ vũ khí băng va vào tường đánh cốp và vỡ tan ra. Index chui luôn vào phòng. Tên kia hầu như không để ý đến Antiskill, hắn quay lại xộc vào nơi Index mới nhảy vào. Nhưng cô Yomikawa đã túm được chân hắn và giật mạnh làm hắn ngã sấp. Hắn cũng không vừa. Hắn vung chân lên rồi bật dậy như một đấu sĩ. Cô Yomikawa lùi lại. Cả 2 chuẩn bị lao vào nhau đấu tay đôi.

Hắn bọc băng cho đôi tay của mình. Thêm vào đó là vài mũi nhọn trên nắm đấm.

Cô Yomikawa lùi lại. Cô sụp mũ bảo hiểm xuống, móc vòng đồng trong túi lửng ở quần ra xỏ vào tay. Thủ thế chuẩn bị nghênh chiến.

Cả hai lao vào nhau.

Tên kia không phải hạng vừa. Hắn ỷ có những mũi nhọn nên tung đấm ào ạt vào cô Yomikawa. Nhưng cô ấy đúng là người phụ nữ thép. Cô đoán những mũi nhọn ấy chẳng thể xuyên được giáp chống đạn nên cô chỉ tập trung đỡ những nơi giáp không che phủ thôi. Cô cho hắn đánh trúng vào chỗ có giáp để lừa hắn nghĩ là mình đang thắng thế. Hai bên giao chiến trong hơn 10 phút mà chưa ngã ngũ. Cách cô Yomikawa giao chiến chứng tỏ không phải ngẫu nhiên mà cô ấy là đội trưởng của Antiskill.

Xem chừng hắn cũng đã thấm mệt. Hắn bắt đầu chơi gian. Hắn chạm vào mặt sàn làm hơi nước đóng băng, khiến sàn nhà trơn trợt. Cô Yomikawa bị mất thăng bằng và ngã xuống. Hắn bồi thêm vài đấm vào mặt cô. May có chiếc mũ bảo hiểm nên cô vẫn an toàn, nhưng thật choáng váng. Hắn tung một cú móc làm cô văng sầm vào cửa phòng bệnh.

Cô lui luôn vào phòng bệnh. Hắn xổ tới đạp văng cánh cửa. Hắn nhanh quá nên cô chưa tìm được chỗ nấp. Nhưng cũng chả cần. Nãy giờ cô ấy toàn tránh đòn nên cơ bản là hắn cũng không biết nắm đấm của cô mạnh cỡ nào. Khi đánh với kẻ bạn chưa biết ra sao, hãy cho hắn tung hết sức ra. Một là để đánh giá xem hắn mạnh nhất thế nào, hai là giữ sức bạn, ba là làm tiêu hao sức lực của hắn. Giờ cô mới phản công. Với kỹ năng của Antiskill cộng thêm hắn đã thấm mệt, cô tung được nắm đấm vào cổ và hàm hắn, xong kết thúc bằng một phát móc từ dưới lên. Có vòng đồng hỗ trợ, giờ hắn trông như cái bao cát sắp bị đánh thủng.

Hắn đã nằm dưới sàn nhà.

"Giờ…Hộc… Đi thôi Index… Hộc…" – Cô Yomikawa nắm tay Index

"TAO THÁCH CHÚNG MÀY ĐI ĐƯỢC !" – Hắn bọc mũi nhọn cho một tay trái, quay phắt lại đấm vào mạn sườn cô Yomikawa.

Cô đưa tay đỡ ở phía dưới nhưng không ngờ đó chỉ là hư chiêu, đòn đánh thực nằm bên tay phải chưa kịp bọc băng. Cô thoáng thấy tay phải hắn không có da mà toàn là máu đỏ. Giờ cô đã hiểu hắn kiếm đâu ra nước để bọc băng lên tay mình. Hắn không bọc tay phải để tăng tốc độ bọc cho tay trái. Tóm lại là để thực hiện cú đấm cuối này.

Vẫn kịp đỡ phía trên, nhưng giờ hắn đã nắm được tay cô. Tay trái cô lạnh dần, băng bắt đầu ăn xuống cổ tay. Lạnh. Lạnh khủng khiếp. Máu cô như đông lại. Cũng may hắn đã đuối, còn không giờ cô chắc đã thành tượng băng.

"INDEX CHẠY ĐI !" – Cô buông tay Index ngay vì sợ cô bé nhiễm băng

Index nhìn cô Yomikawa và nuốt nước mắt chạy thẳng đến cầu thang ngoài.

Cô Yomikawa dùng hết sức mình, lấy tay phải quặp lấy cổ hắn và chuyển thế bẻ tay. Cô đã khống chế được hắn nhưng không cách nào ngăn hắn băng hóa cô được. Trong khi đó, qua cửa sổ bệnh phòng, cô thấy có mấy tên phục trang giống như tên cô đang khống chế đang chạy đến. Có lẽ chúng nghe được tiếng hét ban nãy của đồng bọn.

Cô nhìn lên tường trong hy vọng tìm thấy được một phép màu, và…

Valve O2-Valve CO2-Val chân không (Vacuum)

_…"Hệ thống Oxy trung tâm !" …_

Cô giật văng núm bảo vệ của Val O2, khí xịt ra có mùi khét đặc trưng. Cô áp bàn tay phải của hắn đang dính làm một với tay trái của cô bằng lớp băng đá vào miệng ống Oxy đang rò rỉ ấy.

Oxy ma sát với tay hắn làm hắn bị bỏng. Hắn cố gắng tăng băng hóa để tránh bỏng. Và thế là cô Yomikawa và cả chính hắn giờ bị băng hóa với tốc độ chóng mặt. Không chỉ thế, toàn bộ hệ thống Oxy, không biết là đến tầng mấy, cũng bị tàn lực của hắn làm cho đông cứng vỏ.

Tất cả các ống dẫn Oxy đều bằng thép. Ở nhiệt độ âm sâu, thép giòn như thủy tinh.

Cô Yomikawa biết điều đó.

Cô móc súng ra trước khi nó bị đóng băng. Cho ngón trỏ vào cò súng, nấp sau lưng hắn và nhắm vào miệng ống Oxy đang kêu cót két vì bị đóng băng. Lớp băng bây giờ đã bọc kín hắn và bọc đến phần đầu của cô Yomikawa, 3 giây nữa thôi là tay phải của cô cũng sẽ cứng ngắc.

_"VÌ ĐỒNG ĐỘI TA !" – _Dưới lớp băng ấy, cô Yomikawa hét lên trong suy nghĩ và ra lệnh cho ngón trỏ kéo cò. Viên đạn bay ra, ma sát với Oxy thừa và đánh lên một tia lửa khi va vào vòng val…

….

**_Breaking news, lúc 9h40_**

_"Chúng tôi xin phép gián đoạn chương trình cho một thông tin thời sự quan trọng. Vào lúc 9h30 sáng hôm nay, tại bệnh viện Trung tâm Thành phố học viện xảy ra một cuộc tấn công được cho là có liên quan đến những tổ chức bên ngoài thành phố. Các nhân viên Antiskill đang tích cực sơ tán và lập vành đai an toàn cho bệnh viện. Vụ việc được giới truyền thông biết nhờ một nhân chứng báo cho sau khi chứng kiến một vụ nổ quy mô lớn phá hủy từ tầng 5 đến tầng 7 khu VIP của bệnh viện._

_Như các bạn thấy trên clip mà một nhân chứng khác đã cung cấp cho đài, vụ nổ kinh hoàng xảy ra dọc hết tất cả các hành lang từ tầng 5 đến tầng 7, cứ như là có chất nổ đã được xếp thành một chuỗi liên hoàn.Cửa kính vỡ tan, mảnh vụn bay đầy trời. May mắn là không có ai thiệt mạng vì đã được sơ tán._

_Các cơ quan chức năng của thành phố đã vào cuộc để truy tìm những kẻ đứng sau hành động này. Bệnh viện yêu cầu những người nào có thân nhân hiện đang điều trị tại đây có thể đến để đưa người nhà của mình sang một bệnh viện khác vì lý do an toàn._

_Chúng tôi sẽ cập nhật những thông tin mới nhất đến quý vị và các bạn. Xin chân thành cảm ơn quý vị và các bạn đã quan tâm theo dõi."_

_…._

Touma và Misaka – _"Ôi trời ơi. INDEX !"_

_…._

**_9h50, tại sân bệnh viện_**

"Trời ơi, không thể tin được… Trên ấy…" – Misaka hoảng hồn khi nhìn lên 3 tầng lầu cao nhất đang cháy ngùn ngụt. " Touma, Index… Hai người ở đâu ? Trời ơi !"

Misaka nhìn quanh, không thấy những người mình cần tìm. Chỉ có những Antiskill đang vất vả di tản những bệnh nhân.Lửa vẫn không hề có dấu hiệu suy yếu đi.

Một lát sau, người ta nghe thấy những tiếng chói tai của sắt bị cong quẹo.

_…"Thôi chết, phần trên ấy sắp đổ xuống !" … -_Misaka nhìn lên và hiểu ngay do bị nung nóng quá lâu, cốt thép sẽ bị "mềm" ra và dưới sức nặng của bê tông, tất cả sẽ đổ sập. Tòa nhà này được xây dựng bằng kỹ thuật cũ nên mới có hiện tượng này xảy ra.

….

_…"Cái tiếng gì nghe đau tai thế nhỉ ? Uốn thép ư ?"…. – _Touma đang đứng ở một góc nào đó

Touma vừa chạy đến đây. Cậu ta cũng đang đỏ mắt tìm Index và Misaka. Tiếng động làm Touma hướng mắt về tòa nhà một lần nữa. Cậu ta nhìn thấy…

…_"HẢ ? Là Index đang chạy ra và… CÁI GÌ ? SAO MISAKA LẠI CỐ CHẠY VÀO VẬY ?"…_

Touma chạy thẳng về phía tòa nhà đang đổ sập.

….

_…"Phải ngăn nó lại để mọi người thoát ra kịp… Vào gần tí nữa cho mạnh nào… Cố lên tôi ơi…." – _Misaka phát điện xoèn xoẹt, cố gắng điều khiển giữ cho khung thép giữ nguyên vị trí.

Nhưng 3 tầng lầu thì quá nặng. Cách Misaka giữ không phải là giúp mọi thứ ổn định mà chỉ là níu giữ hình dạng khuôn sắt để nó không bị biến dạng nữa. Với ngần ấy lõi thép, ngay cả là electromaster lv5, cũng khó mà giữ nổi.

Ở đây không có Accelerator để giật hẳn 3 tầng lầu xuống đất một cách an toàn có kiểm soát.

Cô ấy chỉ có thể hy vọng làm hết khả năng để mọi người kịp chạy ra thôi.

_…"A! INDEX ! CON BÉ KIA RỒI !" – _Misaka thấy Index chạy ra từ trong tòa nhà. Cô bé cũng là người cuối cùng.

"Chị Misaka ơi ! Trong ấy còn cô Antiskill nữa ! Cô ấy bị kẹt !" – Index cũng thấy Misaka và cố gắng la to lên.

_…"CÁI GÌ ? KHÔNG PHẢI CHỨ ?"… - _Misaka không biết làm thế nào

Đúng lúc ấy, Touma xuất hiện ngay bên cạnh Misaka,

"INDEX KIA RỒI. TRONG ẤY CÒN 1 CÔ ANTISKILL !" – Misaka nhìn Touma

Đúng lúc ấy thì cô Yomikawa lết ra từ trong cầu thang bộ.

"Cô Yomikawa !" – Touma hét lên – " Misaka, em cố gắng thêm chút nữa nhé !"

"Em đang cố đây! AGGGGGGG!" – Misaka bắt đầu mỏi tay.

Touma băng vào, Index chạy ra cũng đã sắp đến chỗ Misaka. Cô Yomikawa dường như không đi được nữa. Cô trông như người sắp chết. Touma không hiểu chuyện gì đã xảy ra nhưng phải mang cô ra cái đã.

"Tr..on..g…ấy… kh..ôn..g …cò..n ..ai… nữ..a…" – Cô Yomikawa thều thào rồi ngất đi

Touma luồn tay xuống xốc cô lên vai và chạy ra ngoài.

Ở ngoài này, Misaka cũng sắp đuối. 3 tầng lầu đang có xu hướng ngã xuống dần.

"Ư…ư…. Không… Hắn vẫn còn ở đó…" – Misaka cố gắng, cố gắng thêm chút nữa.

"CHẠY THÔI MISAKA, KHÔNG CÒN AI HẾT !" – Touma hét lên

"ANH NHANH LÊN !" – Misaka hét lại

Touma chạy cùng với cô Yomikawa trên vai trái. NHững lúc nguy ngập thì con người tự nhiên trở thành lực sĩ như thế đấy. Touma chạy băng qua Misaka, giờ Misaka đang ở bên phải anh.

"ĐI!" – Touma hất tay phải lên đồng thời cúi người xuống.

Vai phải Touma va vào bụng Misaka, Touma nhấc bổng Misaka lên bằng vai và phần cánh tay còn cử động được. Index đã ra được đến nơi an toàn. Giờ chỉ còn Touma, Misaka và cô Yomikawa.

Misaka gần như bất tỉnh vì mệt và vì va chạm…

…"_Sắp đổ rồi…"…_

_…"…Em đã không làm được…"…_

_…"…Không…"…_

_…"…Em không được bỏ cuộc…"…_

_…"…Em sẽ tiếp tục cố gắng…"…_

_…"…Vậy nên xin anh…"…_

_…"…Hãy ôm em thật chặt…."…_

_…"…Hãy ôm em…thật chặt…"…_

Và cô ấy phóng điện trong vô thức…Với hy vọng tòa nhà vẫn không sập…Để Touma và cô Yomikawa thoát ra an toàn…

….

Và trong một khoảnh khắc nào đó, Touma cảm thấy mình gấp được khuỷu tay lại để kẹp Misaka thật chặt trên vai mình. Cậu cảm thấy mình đang ôm siết lấy Misaka chặt hơn bao giờ hết.

Ở phía sau lưng Touma, 3 tầng lầu đã rơi xuống… Chỉ cách khoảng 20 bước chạy…

….

Bụi mù mịt, đến ngạt thở…

**-(còn tiếp)-**

**- Note for Foreign Reader -**

From this chapter, there are more difficult tricks and solves that will be used. In this chapter, we have some

- The Janitor and Fighter use ice-cast-spell which require an amount of water. The Janitor use her last move with water from fire-extinguise-water-system and the Fighter use his own blood to create icy-fist.

- Mrs. Yomikawa fire in a high density of Oxygen to make a bomb that sweep all the bad guys.

- Touma, at the last scene, DID use his right arm (which is actually paralized) to hold Misaka on his shoulder for some-unknown-reason when he ran out away the dangerous area. That's NOT a mistake. I did it on purpose.

**- Xem ra chúng ta đã bắt đầu cuộc phiêu lưu rồi. Tiếp tục đồng hành bạn nhé. Mình sẽ cố gắng viết tiếp câu chuyện này . See Ya. - **


	5. Chapter 5 - Tham chiến

**Chào mọi người, rất vui được gặp lại.**

Đáng ra là ngày mai chương 5 mới được đăng nhưng vì công việc nên tối mai không dùng mạng được. Không biết chương 4 như thế nào mà mọi người ít reviews cho mình quá hà... Chắc là dở...Hix... Số lượng người đọc của Việt Nam giờ vượt trội rồi đa. Thế thì càng phải sớm nghĩ ra tình tiết trong mấy chương cuối. Cho đến giờ thì kẻ thù thật sự vẫn chỉ là một nụ cười hay một cái họ lấp lửng. Thiết kế nên nhân vật phản diện khó thật đấy...

Trong các chương từ chương 4 trở đi, mình xin gửi lời cảm ơn đến cô giáo vật lý năm 12 của mình. Giờ đây trong đầu mình chỉ còn nhớ đến những kiến thức ấy là sáng nhất, còn lại thì tối hù và khó áp dụng quá. Biết đâu đọc xong có bạn sẽ nghĩ ra được cái máy gì đó dựa trên ý tưởng của mình ? Hehe.

Cảm ơn đã theo mình đến chương này. Thanks a lot.

**Tiếp tục nào, chương này sẽ là một loạt những toan tính...**

**-Chương 5-**

Cô Yomikawa đã được chuyển sang khu cấp cứu ở tòa nhà đối diện. Khu nhà VIP đã mất đi 3 tầng trên cùng. Khói bụi mù cả lên. Antiskill nhanh chóng chuyển những tấm chắn lớn đến để ngăn bụi phát tán đồng thời điều đồng hệ thống lọc để trả lại không khí tương đối dễ thở cho đám đông hiện đang mắc kẹt trong sân bệnh viện.

Index giờ đang ngồi cạnh Misaka. Touma chạy đôn chạy đáo đi tìm người giúp. Tình trạng Misaka không đến nỗi quá tệ. Cô ấy chỉ mệt và ngất đi thôi. Không thể trách Touma thô bạo lúc ấy được, muốn giữ được tòa nhà lúc ấy, Misaka phải phát điện liên tục. Chỉ một giây lơi lỏng thôi là nó sẽ đổ xuống đè lên cả ba. Vậy nên chỉ còn cách là Touma giữ nguyên đà chạy để mang Misaka đi, như thế hy vọng mới kịp.

Touma đã trở lại cùng một cô y tá. Cô ấy hướng dẫn cho Touma và Index cách chăm sóc cho Misaka, xong lại chạy đi lo cho những bệnh nhân khác. Lúc này toàn bộ nhân viên y tế đang thực hiện công tác cấp cứu thảm họa, không thể lơi ra một giây phút nào.

Misaka đã mở mắt ra được, nhìn thấy Index và Touma an toàn, cô thở phào nhẹ nhõm…

"Touma Touma, chị ấy tỉnh lại rồi này… Oa oa oa…" – Index gọi Touma

Touma và Misaka nhìn nhau, nở một nụ cười nhẹ nhàng. Touma quay đầu lại nhìn khu VIP bốc khói kia, trong đầu chợt nghĩ

_…"Lúc ấy Misaka cứ dần tụt xuống… Mình chỉ nghĩ đến việc làm sao giữ cô ấy lại thật chặt để chạy thôi… May mà ra đến nơi an toàn… Cô ấy liều thật đấy…"…_

_…._

Trong khi đó, ở khu cấp cứu…

"Bệnh nhân Yomikawa có dấu hiệu sốc do chấn động não, rối loạn huyết động. Có tình trạng hạ thân nhiệt nghiêm trọng kèm theo bỏng độ 3. Phải hồi sức tích cực ngay !" – Bác sĩ cấp cứu cùng một số nhân viên Antiskill đẩy băng ca của cô Yomikawa lên khu cấp cứu đặc biệt.

"Liên lạc ngay thân nhân của cô ấy đi !" – Cô bác sĩ cấp cứu lớn tuổi vừa chạy vừa nói với nhân viên Antiskill

"Vâng vâng, xin bác sĩ cứu lấy đội trưởng ! Tôi làm ngay đây !" – Anh Antiskill cuống quýt lấy chạy ngược lại ra chỗ ít ồn ào hơn để gọi điện.

Cánh cửa phòng cấp cứu đặc biệt đóng lại. Giờ là lúc cô Yomikawa và nhân viên y tế chiến đấu với tử thần. Cô ấy ra được khỏi tòa nhà đúng là một kỳ tích…

….

Reng reng reng reng!

"Để đấy cho Misaka ! Để đấy cho Misaka ! – Misaka nói khi đang phấn khích vì ở gần điện thoại nhất"

"Ai thèm giành với mày chứ nhóc con…" – Accelerator lau mồ hôi, nhấp ngụm cà phê và lầm bầm

"Vâng, cháu là người ở ké trong nhà cô Yomikawa ạ - Misaka nói một cách thật thà! – Dạ ? Cô Yomikawa đang phải cấp cứu ư ? Óa óa óa óa – Misaka la lên vì không tin được" – Nhìn Last Order hốt hoảng xém đánh rơi cả ống nghe.

Cô Yoshikawa vội giật lấy điện thoại, yêu cầu người bên kia nói rõ sự tình. Last Order mếu mặt chạy đến Accelerator ra chiều hoảng sợ lắm. Misaka Worst nhìn cô Yoshikawa chưa hiểu sự thể như thế nào.

"Chúng ta đến bệnh viện thôi. Yomikawa gặp chuyện rồi !" – Yoshikawa nhìn mặt rất nghiêm trọng

Cả 4 người họ xuống bắt Taxi đến ngay nơi cần đến. Nguyên sáng nay ai nấy đều có việc của mình đến nỗi không hay biết gì về vụ việc. Accelerator tập thể lực, Last Order xem tạp chí thời trang, Yoshikawa Kikyou và Misaka Worst thì luyện phim bộ từ sáng đến tận lúc điện thoại reo mới rồi.

….

Về phần những học sinh ở Tokiwadai,

Kuroko đến một lúc lâu sau khi Misaka đi khỏi mới biết có vụ việc như vậy. Nghe bạn bè kể lại là chị Misaka vội vàng vất tất cả đồ đạc để chạy ra bắt taxi đi ngay, Kuroko biết chắc chắn là có liên quan đến Touma. Nếu chỉ là những sự kiện khác thì không sao, lần này dính đến một tai họa trong thành phố nên Kuroko rất nghiêm túc. Một mặt Misaka muốn cô tin tưởng, mặt khác cô lại không muốn chỉ biết nhìn mà không làm gì. Thế là cô lôi điện thoại ra…

"Uiharu, lát tan học chúng ta sang chỗ Judgement nhé ? " – Kuroko hỏi băng giọng nghiêm túc

"Ừ. Có cả Saten nữa. 2 đứa đều tò mò về vụ tấn công." – Uiharu đáp lại

Kuroko vừa dập máy thì có bàn tay ai đó đặt lên vai mình, nói

"Kuroko, nếu có thể, tớ cũng muốn giúp chị Misaka."

"Kongou Mitsuko ?" – Kuroko tròn mắt

"Chúng ta là bạn bè mà. Tớ không thể ngồi yên đâu." – Misuko nói đàng hoàng, không che quạt

"Ừ. Nhất định rồi !" – Lâu lâu 2 người này mới đối thoại nghiêm túc.

Kuroko không thể lôi Judgement vào vụ này được vì Antiskill đã vào cuộc trước. Nhưng nếu làm trên danh nghĩa muốn giúp cho chị Misaka, tức là không chính thống, thì được. Người ở Judgement cũng thoáng, họ có thể cho phép Uiharu và Kuroko sử dụng máy móc của cơ quan bất kỳ lúc nào trong ngày. Giờ thì Kuroko nghĩ không nên xông vào cùng chị Misaka, chị ấy sẽ rối và còn giận nữa. Chi bằng dõi theo chị ấy, tìm thêm những thông tin về những kẻ tấn công để giúp chị ấy, thế hay hơn.

….

Touma, Misaka và Index đang ở trong sân lớn của bệnh viện.

Không khí vẫn lộn xộn từ nãy đến giờ. Phía kia đã có một số người nhà đến đón người thân đang điều trị tại đây đi các cơ sở khác. Phía này thì các nhân viên y tế vẫn đang cố gắng chăm sóc cho những người bị nạn và các bệnh nhân được di tản. Nhìn cứ như là đang ở trong chiến tranh vậy.

Bỗng có một người đàn ông trung niên chạy tạt qua chỗ Touma và hỏi

"Cháu ơi, cháu có biết người tên là Kamijou Touma không ?" – Bác ấy có vẻ rất lo lắng

Touma vừa định bảo " Là cháu đây !" thì Misaka giữ tay Touma lại, lên tiếng trước

"Người tên Kamijou ấy bác tìm làm gì ạ ?"

"Nãy giờ người ta đổ xô đi tìm người này. Lúc nãy bác ở trong sảnh lớn bệnh viện thì có tiếng loa thông báo. Một nhóm người tự xưng của tổ chức gì đó…Nghe lạ lắm. Bác không nhớ nữa. Chúng nói đã bắt giữ rất nhiều con tin, trong đó có cả bệnh nhân và các bác sĩ và yêu cầu giao nộp người tên là Kamijou Touma cho chúng để đổi lại. Không hiểu thế nào nhưng mấy người kia, cả bác nữa, có người nhà đang nguy kịch, mà thiếu bác sĩ nữa thì… Vậy nên dù không đành nhưng bác cũng phải đi kiếm… Chỉ mong người kia có thể vì mọi người mà ra mặt…" – Bác lớn tuổi nhìn có vẻ tự mâu thuẫn với chính mình

Cả 3 người trẻ đều biết đó là trò của ai. Touma cắn răng lại. Cậu ấy giận sôi máu cả lên. Chỉ vì mình mà biết bao nhiêu người vô tội bị liên lụy.

"Cháu không biết ạ." – Tiếng Misaka cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của Touma

"Cháu cũng không." – Index lên tiếng

Touma nhìn cả hai cô gái, ngạc nhiên.

"Cậu có biết người tên là Kamijou Touma đó không Ichijou ?" – Misaka hỏi Touma

Touma nhìn Misaka một lúc, Misaka nhìn Touma, ánh mắt muốn nhắc Touma cái gì đó

"Không ạ. Cháu không biết." – Touma nhìn bác lớn tuổi, trả lời

"Vậy bác đi tìm tiếp đây. Cảm ơn mấy cháu nhé." – Bác ấy chạy đi đến một đám đông khác.

Cả 3 người trẻ trông mặt bây giờ rất nghiêm trọng.

….

"Tình trạng cô ấy thế nào rồi ạ ? " – Yoshikawa hỏi một người Antiskill đang đợi trước cửa phòng cấp cứu đặc biêt. Bên cạnh cô ấy là 3 người mà chúng ta đã biết. Tất cả đều lo cho cô Yomikawa.

"Chưa có tiến triển gì cả… Tôi cũng hối người ta mấy lần mà… Vẫn tệ lắm…" – Người lính giấu mặt đi

"Bác sĩ mặt ếch có trong ấy không ?" – Accelerator hỏi

"Heaven Canceller ấy à ? Tôi… Tôi không thấy ông ấy vào. Mà đưa đội trưởng lên đây tôi cũng chẳng thấy bóng dáng ông ấy đâu. Có khi nào…" – Người lính lưỡng lự

"Khi nào cái gì ?" – Accelerator vặn hỏi

"Lúc nãy có tiếng loa thông báo có tổ chức nào đó đang bắt giữ con tin là bệnh nhân và bác sĩ. Chúng đòi giao nộp người tên là Kamijou Touma để đổi lại. KHông lý nào…" – Người lính chợt nhận ra điều gì đó…

Bỗng cánh cửa kia bật mở, cô bác sĩ lớn tuổi chạy ra, nhìn nghiêm trọng

"Đây là người nhà của cô Yomikawa phải không ?" – Cô ấy hỏi

Sau khi 4 người kia trả lời, cô ấy nói tiếp

"Khả năng của tôi hiện tại chỉ có thể duy trì sự sống cho cô Yomikawa thêm chừng 12 tiếng nữa thôi. Nhưng đó là nếu mọi thứ suôn sẻ. Với tình trạng cô ấy hiện giờ, sống được đến đây đã là một kỳ tích… Trong những phút tới, mọi chuyện có thể diễn biến không lường trước được …"

"KHÔNG LƯỜNG TRƯỚC ĐƯỢC LÀ THẾ NÀO ?" – Accelerator nóng lên

"Cậu có tức giận thì cũng không giải quyết được gì đâu. Để tôi nói luôn, 12 tiếng là trường hợp không có diễn biến gì, máy móc hoạt động tốt, cơ thể cô ấy chịu được. Còn trên thực tế, cô ấy có thể ra đi bất cứ lúc nào !" – Cô bác sĩ lớn tuổi nói thẳng

Cả 4 người, kể cả Accelerator, không nói nên lời…

"Giá như có Heaven Canceller ở đây…Có lẽ hy vọng sẽ cao hơn… Tôi chỉ có thể làm được đến thế thôi… Tôi xin lỗi… Nhưng khả năng tôi chỉ được đến thế…." – Cô bác sĩ lớn tuổi cũng không biết làm gì hơn

"Không. Không phải thế. Đích thân tôi sẽ đi tìm cái ông mặt ếch ấy về đây. Không thể để mụ già hay nhăn nhó kia chết được." – Accelerator siết chặt cây nạng và đi ra cửa.

"Misaka Worst đi theo cậu ta đi. Giờ cậu ta mất bình tĩnh rồi đấy. Còn Last Order ở đây đợi cô Yomikawa cùng cô nhé. Chúng tôi xin lỗi vì thái độ của cậu ta. Xin cô đừng chấp nhất…" – Yoshikawa nói

"Không có gì… Tôi gặp những người như thế cũng nhiều rồi. Tôi vào với bệnh nhân lại đây."

Cô bác sĩ ấy không biết người vừa lồng lộn lên vừa rồi là số 1 của Thành phố Học viện.

….

Trên sân thượng của khu hành chính, cao khoảng 5 tầng, nằm ngay giữa khuôn viên bệnh viện, có nhiều bóng người xuất hiện. Chúng đều mặc áo quần màu lam nhạt và bịt khẩu trang kín mặt. Phía sau là rất nhiều người mặc đồ bệnh viện, bao gồm bệnh nhân và bác sĩ, y tá,…

Trong số đó có cả Heaven Canceller. Ông vẫn đang tiếp tục xem xét cho những bệnh nhân, mặc kệ cái lũ áo lam kia lải nhải "đứng yên" với chả "mày làm gì thế". Nếu con tin có mệnh hệ gì thì mấy vụ trao đổi xem như vứt. Vậy nên chúng chỉ dám chửi bới chứ không dám đụng vào nhân viên y tế, trừ khi họ có ý định chạy trốn.

Thế nhưng cũng chẳng phải chúng chịu ngồi yên chờ Touma xuất hiện.

"KAMIJOU TOUMA ! TỪ GIỜ ĐẾN LÚC NGƯƠI RA ĐÂY TA SẼ LẦN LƯỢT CHO TỪNG NGƯỜI TRÊN NÀY MỘT CƠ HỘI THỬ VẬN MAY. HAHAHAHA !"

Tên vừa nói kéo một cô bệnh nhân dáng người mảnh khảnh đang sợ chết khiếp lên. Hắn tạo một cây cầu bằng băng đá trơn láng (kiểu như mặt phẳng nghiêng vậy) nối từ mép tầng thượng xuống đến tận sân. Cây cầu dài ngoằng nhưng chỉ dày độ 20cm, bề ngang lớn hơn một sải tay người bình thường và tròn cạnh.

Cái may mắn ở đây có nghĩa là hắn sẽ chọn ngẫu nhiên một người, thả tự do cho người đó từ tầng 5 xuống đến sân bằng cái cầu băng ấy. Mỗi tầng lầu như vậy cao khoảng 3,5m. Nếu là học sinh phổ thông, bạn có thể tính ra được rằng, không cần biết mất bao lâu nhưng, người "may mắn" sẽ luôn chạm đất với vận tốc tại chân cầu là khoảng 18,5 m/s . Tương đương với khoảng 67 km/h (!)

Đây thực chất là một trò lừa đảo. Bởi vì cho dù người kia có trượt được thẳng xuống hay nửa đường cầu gãy hay văng ra khỏi cầu thì kết quả vẫn là như nhau vì ở đây, sức cản của băng và không khí là không đáng kể nên vận tốc chỉ còn phụ thuộc độ cao và gia tốc trọng trường. Kết quả vẫn sẽ là một khối thịt bay xuống với vận tốc gần 70km/h. Đừng trông mong người càng nhẹ cân thì càng rơi chậm bởi gia tốc trọng trường là như nhau cho mọi vật thể. Chỉ là cái ý nghĩ trượt được đến chân cầu cho ta cảm giác an toàn hơn mà thôi.

Touma tất nhiên biết rõ điều này. Học phụ đạo nhiều cũng có cái hay là kiến thức cứ bị xào đi nấu lại liên tục nên nhìn phát là biết ngay. May mắn cái gì chứ ? Hắn giết người để bắt Touma phải xuất hiện.

Cô gái bị gọi lên đã bị hắn thả xuống. Tay cô lúc đầu bị khống chế băng một chiếc còng băng nhưng khi thả cô xuống, hắn làm cho chiếc còng tan ra.

Cô gái hét lên thất thanh, hai tay liên tục bấu víu vào bề mặt tảng băng để mong níu lại nhưng không được. Cô vẫn rơi như một mũi tên lướt đi, chỉ trong khoảnh khắc gần 2 giây ấy. Đến giữa cầu thì tảng băng gãy đôi…

Như đã nói, không có khái niệm xui xẻo hay may mắn ở đây. Tất cả là chỉ một trò lừa đảo.

Đám đông chỉ biết la hét và trơ mắt nhìn. Đúng lúc cô gái sắp chạm đất thì may mắn có một anh mặc đồ bảo vệ của bệnh viện lao ra bắt được cô. Cô gái thoát chết trong gang tấc.

Ở trên kia, tên khốn gọi tiếp người thứ hai. Rõ ràng hắn muốn gây áp lực lên Touma, không cho ai có thời gian suy nghĩ. Và người bị hắn lôi lên lần này là…

Heaven Canceller !

Cho dù là bất kỳ ai đi nữa thì Touma cũng vẫn chạy ra nộp mình. Index và Misaka không kịp ngăn lại. Touma hét lên và đã đứng ở dưới sân lớn

"DỪNG LẠI NGAY ! TA Ở ĐÂY !"

….

Accelerator bực bội đi ra khỏi phòng cấp cứu. Misaka Worst theo sau. Cả 2 bỗng ngạc nhiên khi thấy tất cả mọi người đứng tụ tập trong sân. Và trên kia thì có một người mặc áo blouse đang đứng trước một cây cầu băng dài ngoẵng.

_"Ông bác sĩ ? Làm trò gì trên ấy thế ?" – _Accelerator chưa hiểu gì

"Có khi nào ổng định chơi cầu trượt không ?" – Misaka Worst cũng thấy

_"Có mà điên à ? Cao như thế … Thôi rồi !" – _Accelerator chống nạng đi thật nhanh ra. Thực ra anh ta có thể bật công tắc ngay bây giờ nhưng để đề phòng rủi ro chưa biết là cái gì, anh quyết định để dành thời gian. Dù gì thì nếu ông ấy trượt xuống, anh vẫn có thể bắt ông ấy lại kịp.

….

"ĐƯỢC CHƯA ? BÂY GIỜ THẢ HẾT MỌI NGƯỜI RA ĐƯỢC CHƯA ? TA Ở ĐÂY ! Ở NGAY ĐÂY !" – Touma hét to lên sân thượng.

Tên kia làm phép tạo ra một chiếc cầu thang , to hơn và nhám hơn. Ra hiệu cho Touma bước lên.

Touma đã ở trên sân thượng.

"Thả mọi người ra !" – Touma yêu cầu tên kia.

"Ừ thì…" – Hắn búng tay cho đồng bọn đến khống chế Touma rồi…

Hắn đẩy Heaven Canceller xuống trước mặt của tất cả mọi người.

….

Tiếng thét của bác sĩ kéo dài một lúc rồi ngừng lại... Bỗng dưng có tiếng gió phần phật hướng lên...

"Thằng nào vừa đẩy lão già xuống ?" – Một loại câu hỏi không cần chờ có câu trả lời.

Câu hỏi đó phát ra từ miệng nhân vật tóc trắng mắt đỏ đang lơ lửng giữa bầu trời.

Touma mừng rỡ nhìn người không hề lạ ấy. Một tay anh ta đang ôm lấy Misaka Worst và tay kia là bác sĩ Heaven Canceller. Ánh mắt người ấy giờ còn kinh khủng hơn hình viên đạn.

"Worst. Mang ông ấy xuống chỗ cấp cứu. Nhanh lên…"

"Rồi rồi… Sao cứ phải là Misaka chứ…" – Misaka Worst trông ỉu xìu vì tự dưng bị vác theo.

Nói rồi Accelerator ném cả hai người về phía trước. Misaka Worst chộp lấy bác sĩ rồi thì thầm

_"Nhắm mắt lại đi bác…"_

Là một Electromaster lv4, khả năng điện của Misaka Worst không đủ để leo trèo tốc độ cao như Misaka Mikoto . Tuy vậy để hút vào cái gì đó bằng kim loại thì được. Misaka Worst vòng 2 tay quắp lấy bác sĩ từ phía sau rồi tựa bả vai cùng bàn chân lên tường, nhẹ nhàng điều khiển họ rơi xuống nhẹ nhàng như đi thang máy.

_"May mà hồi sáng mặc đồ jean chứ không phải áo dài…." – _Misaka Worst lầm bầm

Trên đầu Misaka Worst thì không êm ả như thế. Ngay sau khi ném 2 người trên tay mình đi, Accelerator lướt tới tên xa nhất mà anh ta thấy được với tốc độ gần như không nhìn thấy dư ảnh. Tên xấu số chỉ còn kịp á lên một tiếng trước khi thấy mình đang rơi tự do sau một cú đấm. Anh ta hạ luôn những tên khác đang khống chế các con tin, kể cả 2 tên đứng cạnh Touma.

Tên nhìn có vẻ là thủ lĩnh bình tĩnh di chuyển quan sát. Hắn thấy rằng cứ đấm xong một người là Accelerator có đứng lại khoảng nửa giây để ngắm mục tiêu khác. Vậy nên hắn vừa chạy vừa tạo trước mặt mình một tảng băng chắn để đề phòng Accelerator tập kích mình.

Về phần Accelerator , anh cũng biết điểm yếu ấy. Nhưng tự tin với tốc độ của mình, anh quyết định xơi luôn tảng băng cùng chủ nhân của nó.

Tuy nhiên không phải cái gì cũng được như mong đợi.

Accelerator chủ yếu tập trung cho các Vector dưới chân khi di chuyển, di chuyển xong mới tập trung lên tay để tăng lực cho cú đấm. Nguyên nhân là do Accelerator đấm bình thường thì cũng chẳng mạnh mấy vì với khả năng điều khiển vector từ nhỏ, chuyện tập luyện cơ bắp đâm ra vô ích. Kiểu điều khiển đa nhiệm cậu ta cũng làm được nhưng không mạnh bằng đơn nhiệm. Giờ đang điên tiết lên vì gã chết tiệt nào đó dám đụng đến bác sĩ có khả năng cứu cô Yomikawa nên cậu ta muốn giết hết, mỗi cú ra đòn là chắc chắn phải một mạng nên mới dùng kiểu đơn nhiệm.

Lũ lâu la đã đi đời hết, Accelerator lướt tới tên khốn cậu muốn băm vằm ra. Vừa xuất hiện trước mặt tên pháp sư, cậu vừa tung đấm lên thì thừa lúc tảng băng bị đấm vỡ ra chắn tầm Accelerator , hắn tạo một lớp băng rất mỏng dưới chân cậu và trượt nó đi. Accelerator bị mất thăng bằng và đánh hụt. Tên kia thấy vậy bồi một nắm đấm bọc băng xuống lưng Accelerator .

Deflect phát huy tác dụng.

Tên pháp sư bị bật văng ngược lại một khoảng, va vào bể chứa nước trên tầng thượng đánh *rầm*làm vỡ cả bể chứa ấy, nước trào ra lênh láng. Accelerator tức giận vì không ngờ mình bị xỏ mũi để phải nhờ đến Deflect. Cậu chuyển sang điều khiển cả tay và chân cùng lúc. Tên pháp sư choáng váng chưa hiểu tại sao hắn bị hất tung đi thì đã thấy một bàn tay nắm lấy nguyên khuôn mặt của mình.

_"Thế giới này…Có một mình ta làm KẺ ÁC là quá đủ…"_- Accelerator nhớm mặt sát lại tên nạn nhân xấu số chuẩn bị hứng chịu đòn đảo chiều dòng máu, thì thầm.

Tên pháp sư chẳng hiểu gì hết.

Accelerator nhíu mày.

Trong tích tắc, tên pháp sư tưởng chừng hắn đã chết. Có một cảm giác hụt ngay trong cơ thể hắn vì máu đang bắt đầu đảo chiều. Cảm giác vừa như là có ngàn vạn mũi kim ập đến cùng một lúc, vừa giống như hắn đang bị một phát sóng thần cuốn lui ra tận khơi xa, như một khối nước đè ập lên tứ chi…

Accelerator luôn thi triển đòn này một cách từ từ và chậm rãi. Đó gần như một thói quen.

Một thói quen mà Accelerator căm thù nhất…

Bỗng nhiên Accelerator bị phân tâm. Anh chợt nhớ đến khuôn mặt của #9982, rồi #10031… Đòn đảo chiều dòng máu của cậu trong tích tắc nào đó bị ngừng lại.

Về phần tên pháp sư, hắn đang bị dồn đến đường cùng, hắn liên tục đọc thần chú đóng băng để hy vọng tên quái vật đang tấn công mình sẽ bị biến thành tượng và giải thoát chính mình. Song máu não bị đảo chiều làm hắn suy nghĩ không đúng, nói không được. KHông có cái gì đúng cả, vậy nên phép thuật không thi triển được.

Nhưng trong khoảng thời gian Accelerator lơi tay ấy, dù chỉ chưa đầy 1 giây ấy,hắn đã nghĩ đúng và đọc được…

Accelerator nhận thấy giờ tay anh và khuôn mặt hắn dần dần bị tách ra bởi một lớp băng. Tệ hơn nữa là do Accelerator không chú ý nên băng đang ăn dần từ tay cậu ấy đến. Accelerator nhìn thấy dưới chân mình, trên vũng nước , giờ cũng đã bị dính chặt xuống vì đóng băng, nó đang ăn lên phần thân dưới của Accelerator.

_"Khốn ! Không Defect được…" –_ Accelerator hiểu là khi thay đổi nhiệt độ thì Deflect không thể làm tan băng.Vốn dĩ Vector chuyển động nhiệt là hỗn độn. Deflect làm đảo chiều một tập hợp hỗn độn thì chỉ làm sinh ra một tập hợp hỗn độn khác, không có gì thay đổi cả. Vector đảo chiều nhưng lực thì không đổi. Accelerator luyện được Deflect để nó luôn thi triển trong cả khi anh ta không chú ý, điều đó rất có lợi nhưng mặt khác khả năng thay đổi Vector của Deflect là cố định, nó không "suy nghĩ" được như Accelerator .

Accelerator bắt đầu cảm thấy lạnh. Khối băng bao phủ thân thể Accelerator càng lúc càng lớn.

Tên pháp sư bắt đầu thấy mình có vẻ đã thắng thế. Hắn lùi lại. Khuôn mặt hiện lên một nụ cười thâm độc. Hắn tiếp tục tăng tốc độ băng hóa.

_"Đã thế thì…" –_Accelerator mở to mắt ra và sử dụng khả năng điều khiển vector.

Nếu di chuyển để đuổi theo tên khốn thì chừng này băng sẽ làm Accelerator trở thành tàn phế vì bị hóa đá các cơ quan. Vì vậy việc Accelerator làm bây giờ không phải là đuổi theo mà là làm sao đó để tăng tốc cho các dao động nhiệt, làm khối băng nóng lên và tan chảy.

"Chúng" – Các phân tử - tuy nhỏ nhưng quá nhiều và cực kỳ hỗn độn.

Không thể bắt lấy từng cái mà "lắc" được.

Accelerator có khả năng cảm nhận vector, cậu biết được trong cái đám hỗn độn ấy, lực vector phổ biến nhất là khoảng chừng nào, dù nó cực kỳ nhỏ. Cậu tác động trong phạm vi khoảng chừng đó để tạo nên một sự cộng hưởng, đẩy nhanh chu kỳ của mỗi dao động phân tử, qua đó làm tăng nhiệt độ mà tốn ít năng lực nhất.

Accelerator áp dụng lên tất cả những khối băng đang bám lấy mình. Nói là tốn ít năng lực, nhưng đó cũng chẳng phải việc mà những người cho dù đã lên lv4 có thể thực hiện được.

Cuộc đấu bây giờ giống như là tủ lạnh đấu với lò vi sóng.

Tên pháp sư nhận thấy hơi nước bốc lên từ các khối băng, hắn tăng cường băng hóa.

Accelerator thì cố trụ vững và tăng chuyển động nhiệt để làm tan chảy băng.

Accelerator cảm thấy mình cầm cự thì được nhưng pin của anh thì không cho phép tình trạng dằng co này kéo dài. Không như ý chí của Accelerator , pin có giới hạn của nó…

….

Trong lúc 2 người kia hỗn chiến với nhau, Touma đến chỗ những con tin, dẫn họ chạy xuống theo cầu thang thoát hiểm tử bên ngoài. Trong số họ có 2 ông cháu nọ rất bình tĩnh cùng 2 cặp có vẻ như là vợ chồng hay người yêu gì đó đã giúp Touma giữ hàng lối cho những người kia, tránh để họ giẫm đạp lên nhau.

Touma nhìn đến khi người cuối cùng khuất bóng thì quay sang chỗ Accelerator . Lúc này hơn nước vẫn bốc lên mờ mịt từ những khối băng đang tan chảy trên cơ thể Accelerator.

Touma vội vàng chạy tới chỗ tên pháp sư. Hắn đang bận đấu với Accelerator nên không để ý. Một nắm đấm từ bên trái của Touma làm hắn văng qua một bên, lăn tròn vài vòng.

Accelerator thấy cơ hội đến nhưng vẫn chưa di chuyển được vì phải làm tan băng đến một mức nhất định nào đó đã. Băng đã có mỏng hơn đôi chút. Băng trên tay Accelerator mỏng nhất, nó chảy ra đầu tiên. Vài giây sau, Accelerator gầm lên rồi chuyển vector vào cú đấm của mình phá nát cái mớ đã cản chân cậu ta nãy giờ. Không bóc tách băng ra khỏi cơ thể thì có nguy cơ cú đấm vector vừa rồi sẽ tự đánh vỡ vụn cơ thể của chính cậu nên cậu mới không tung đấm ngay lập tức.

Cậu nhúng tay xuống mặt xi măng, gỡ lên một mảng bê tông lòi cả cốt bên trong lên, nhắm tên pháp sư và ném tới. Cú đòn ngoạn mục này là vì quá điên tiết chứ phía sau tên pháp sư là sân bệnh viện với biết bao nhiêu người.

Tên pháp sư chỉ còn một cách, nằm hẳn xuống và lăn ra tầng thượng. Hắn rơi xuống dưới. Mảng bê tông cốt thép đánh bay một vạt sân nơi hắn vừa ở đó,vụt qua và bay thẳng xuống đám đông phía dưới…

Đám đông ở dưới nghểnh cổ nhìn lên… Trên đầu họ là một tảng bê tông cốt thép to bằng một căn phòng đang rơi xuống.

Tính mạng những người ở dưới đang ở trong thế ngàn cân treo sợi tóc.

….

ROẸTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT !

4 phát ánh sáng màu cam nhắm vào khối bê tông đang chuẩn bị đáp xuống chà nát những người xấu số phía dưới. Sau 2 phát đầu tiên, tảng bê tông bị đánh lui bay lên lại một khoảng, 2 phát sau phá nát nó ra thành nhiều mảnh.

Là Railgun.

Tuyệt kỹ đặc trưng của Electromaster lv5 Thành phố học viện.

Tiếng những đồng xu rơi leng keng dưới chân Misaka … Cô vẫn còn thủ thế để bắn tiếp nếu khối bê tông đó chưa bị chặn lại. Cô gái đã cố gắng bắn railgun bằng tốc độ "nhả đạn" cao nhất của mình. Trong các kỳ kiểm tra, fire rate của cô thường là 8 phát/phút. Nhưng đó là bắn 1 tay. Lần này cô bắn thay phiên cả 2 tay để có thể tiết kiệm khoảng nghỉ và cũng phải bắn nhiều để đảm bảo trúng . Vì thế mỗi phát Railgun của cô bị kém đi về sức mạnh. Cho đến giờ, trừ tay phải Touma và lớp Deflect của Accelerator , chưa có gì cản nổi Railgun của Misaka.

Misaka thở hổn hển… Cô chỉ mới vừa lấy lại sức đã phải dồn năng lượng cứu nguy cho mọi người…

Cô lấy lại hơi rồi ngước nhìn về phía tòa nhà nơi Touma vừa bước lên lúc nãy…

"ÔI TRỜI Ạ ! ĐỒ NGỐC NHÀ ANH KHÔNG ĐỂ TÔI NGHỈ ĐƯỢC SAO ?" – Misaka chạy thật nhanh về phía tòa nhà, băng qua giữa những người còn đang hoảng loạn sau pha hú chết vừa rồi.

Index cũng nhìn về phía tòa nhà và đã hiểu tại sao Misaka lại hành động như thế…

Tòa nhà ấy đã….

Index nhìn Misaka chạy thục mạng về phía trước…

Cô ấy ngồi xuống, ôm lấy chân mình, gục đầu vào đấy

_…."Mình…chẳng giúp được gì cả…"… - _Index tự nói với bản thân, cô bắt đầu khóc thút thít…

Một bàn tay khẽ chạm lên vai Index và một giọng nói ngọt ngào thủ thỉ

"Đừng như thế mà Index…"

…_"Hả ? Giọng nói này…"… _

"Không nhất thiết cứ phải xông vào mới gọi là giúp đâu." – Một giọng nói khác vang lên

_…"Cả giọng nói này nữa !"…_

Index ngẩn mặt lên và nhìn thấy phía trước mình….

"Có việc cho cô bé đây." – Người lớn tuổi hơn nói

Là…

….

Accelerator tắt công tắc của mình đi. Nhưng quên mất là cây nạng đã nằm lại dưới sân khi cậu ta bay lên cứu Heaven Canceller. Cậu ngã xuống đất. Touma thấy vậy liền chạy đến đỡ cậu ta dậy.

"Không khiến !" – Accelerator cố gắng tự đứng lên

"Chưa đấm cậu vì ném cả một tảng bê tông như thế xuống đám đông đâu nhé. Đây. Quàng qua cổ tôi! Cậu không sao chứ ?" – Touma nói rồi nắm lấy tay Accelerator quàng qua vai mình

"Tch. Lũ đầu đất. Hóng hiếc làm gì để rồi chạy không kịp…" – Accelerator vẫn khó chịu

"Tên kia rơi xuống rồi. Cậu còn nóng nảy làm gì ?"

"Sống phải thấy người, chết phải thấy xác. " – Accelerator cố lôi Touma về chỗ tên pháp sư nhảy xuống

Tên khốn đã nằm ngay đơ trên vũng máu.

Hai người họ nhìn xuống dưới, vẻ mặt choáng váng vì thấy cái xác nhưng cũng an tâm vì có lẽ mọi chuyện đã xong. Nhưng…

RRmmm…

RRRRMMMM !

RẦM R ẦM !

"Cái quái gì !?" – Cả Touma và Accelerator đều thốt lên

Họ đang mất thăng bằng.

Thì ra… Mặt sàn dưới chân hai người bỗng dưng trơn trượt, không những thế, dường như cả mặt phẳng này đều bị nghiêng đi. Nước trào ra từ bể đã đông cứng từ bao giờ.

"Khốn!" – Accelerator nhanh tay bấm cái công tắc khi cả hai cùng bị trượt chân.

Theo mặc định của Accelerator , trong những lúc nguy cấp, chế độ Deflect là ưu tiên số 1.

Cả người Accelerator chạm xuống mặt sàn, mà không biết từ bao giờ nó đã hóa thành mặt băng. Deflect phát huy tác dụng bảo vệ Accelerator khiến mặt băng bị vỡ vụn một lỗ nham nhở khá lớn. Touma cũng bị Deflect đẩy ra do ngã vào Accelerator nên bị "bắn" xuống cái lỗ cũng do Deflect tạo nên…

Khi Accelerator nhìn thấy thì đầu Touma đã sắp va vào sàn nhà phía dưới, cũng đã hóa thành băng. Nhanh như chớp, Accelerator thay đổi vector để bay xuống cứu Touma. Cậu đã chộp lấy được Touma !

Nhưng rồi sau đó, tất cả trước mắt cậu chỉ còn là một màu đen.

….

"WORST ! EM ĐẾN CHỖ ACCELERATOR NGAY ĐI ! – MISAKA LA LÊN VÌ HỐT HOẢNG"

"Gì chứ ? Misaka mệt lắm rồi nhé !" – Misaka vừa mới cõng Heaven Canceller chạy xộc vào khu cấp cứu đặc biệt thì lại bị Last Order "chỉ đạo" chạy về chỗ cô ấy mới chạy đi.

"Mạng lưới Misaka hiện không phải tính toán cái gì cả trong khi anh ấy vẫn đang kết nối. Anh ấy không bao giờ phí thời gian như thế ! Chỉ còn khoảng 7 phút thôi ! Chắc chắn có chuyện gì rồi ! – Misaka phân tích một cách khoa học trong khi đang mất bình tĩnh." – Cô bé nhỏ giậm chân thình thịch

"Ôi đồ phụ huynh NHIỄU SỰ !" – Misaka Worst đang thở ra khói làu bàu nhưng vẫn chạy xộc ra khỏi cửa phòng cấp cứu đặc biệt.

Cô cắm đầu chạy về phía khu nhà 5 tầng nơi Accelerator cứu bác sĩ mặt ếch lúc nãy

"Ế ! CÁI NHÀ NÀY CÓ PHẢI CÁI HỒI NÃY KHÔNG ĐẤY ?" - Misaka Worst vừa chạy vừa ngạc nhiên với cảnh tượng đang ở trước mặt mình.

Ở bên kia, Bản gốc cũng đang chạy về cùng nới Misaka Worst đang muốn đến. Nhưng chỉ có Misaka Worst thấy Misaka Mikoto. Còn Mikoto thì ánh mắt chỉ dồn vào tòa nhà phía trước mặt.

_…"Bản gốc làm gì ở đây vậy ?"… - _Misaka Worst tự hỏi

….

…_"Thế quái nào mà nguyên tòa nhà lại trở thành băng thế ? Kiểu này nó sẽ tự sập mất thôi !"… _- Misaka vừa chạy vừa tự nhủ. – _"Phải lôi hắn ra ngay ! Đồ ngốc đó !"._

Cô không để ý là bản sao đời thứ 3 của mình cũng đang cắm đầu cắm cổ chạy về cùng một nơi.

Cả hai người bọn họ đã tiến đến chân cầu thang của sảnh lớn trong bệnh viện.

…"_Giờ biết tìm hắn ở chỗ nào chứ… 5 tầng chứ ít à…" – _Misaka dừng lại một chút để lấy hơi

Bỗng có bàn tay đặt lên vai Misaka, cô ấy giật mình nhìn lên.

Là một "cô" khác.

"Cô lại chạy theo trai nữa đấy hả…Hộc…Thảo nào mà nhanh…Hộc…Khiếp…" – Misaka Worst phe phẩy bàn tay cho đỡ nóng.

"Cô… Sao khi nào cô cũng cà khịa tôi được thế… Cô là em tôi đấy nhé !" – Misaka bước thẳng vào hành lang dài vì không muốn phí thời gian.

"Ê này ! Cho Misaka thở miếng đã… Chạy qua đây 2 vòng rồi đấy ...Hộc…" – Misaka Worst nói vậy nhưng cũng nhanh chóng chạy theo Misaka.

Cả hai người bọn họ lao vào một hành lang dài và hẹp. Họ sục sạo khắp nơi cùng nhau.

"Này chị ham trai, Misaka chỉ có khoảng 5 phút để tìm ông phụ huynh nhà Misaka thôi. Chị, vẫn ham trai, vui lòng giúp được không ?" - Misaka Worst thấy đi bộ thế này không đúng chút nào

"CÔ THÔI ĐI ! Tôi lo cho hắn chết được… Mà cô bảo ai còn 5 phút ?" – Misaka đánh trống lảng

"Vậy ta nên tản ra đi. Đi cùng thế này chỉ tổ mất thời gian." – Misaka Worst rẽ sang một hướng khác

_"Cô ta nói thế cũng đúng…Nhưng mà là ai thế ?" – _Misaka nhìn "cô" lớn chạy đi có vẻ băn khoăn.

Bỗng con Gekota của cô rung lên, có điện thoại.

Là…

….

"Này này em gái ! Đứng lại tôi bảo !" – Misaka chạy vòng ra trước mặt Misaka Worst.

"Gì chứ ? Misaka còn có 3 phút thôi !" – Misaka Worst chạy qua người Misaka, không để ý.

"Tôi biết họ ở đâu rồi. Cả người cô và tôi đang tìm ấy !" – Misaka la lên

"Hử ?" – Misaka Worst quay lại

"Họ ở tầng 4, phòng thứ 3 bên phải cầu thang chính ! Đi thôi !" – Misaka nói nghe chắc nịch

"Hô. Thần giao cách cảm nhỉ ? Ui ui ngưỡng mộ ngưỡng mộ." – Misaka Worst cùng Misaka chạy vòng lại chỗ sảnh lớn lúc nãy họ mới vào. Nhưng mới chạy được vài bước chân thì…

"2 THẰNG ẤY PHẢI CHẾT !" – Giọng ai đó gầm lên rồi ngay sau đó, một bóng đen lao ra từ bên phải họ, nhưng không phải là người mà là nguyên một cánh cửa bằng chì bị giật bung ra khỏi tường, ập vào 2 cô gái đang chạy. Nó áp thẳng vào tường đối diện, lún vào một khoảng sâu. Sau đó có tiếng răng rắc… Toàn bộ mép của cánh cửa chì bị băng hóa hòa làm một với mảng tường bên kia.

Không thấy 2 cô gái đâu nữa.

….

"Dậy ! Dậy mau bà chị !" – Misaka Worst đập đập vào mặt của cô gái trên tay mình

Misaka mở mắt ra, nhưng cảm giác như là chưa mở mắt. Xung quanh tối om, không có gì cả. Chỉ có một người đang đỡ lấy cô thôi. Và Misaka cảm nhận được AIM của người này là lv4.

"Này !Nói gì đi chứ ? Bà trẻ này !" – Misaka Worst tiếp tục vỗ lên má Misaka

"TÔI TỈNH RỒI MÀ ! Đây là đâu mà tối như hũ nút thế ?" – Misaka ngơ ngác nhìn quanh

"Chẳng biết. Xém nữa bị đè bẹp dí, may mà nhào vô đây kịp… Agggg… Cái tay Misaka…" – Misaka Worst nói nghe có vẻ đau đớn.

"Có lẽ vẫn ở tầng 1… Nhưng mà tối om thế này ?" – Misaka ngồi dậy, mở điện thoại ra để lấy chút ánh sáng soi đường.

Cô soi quanh. Phía này là một chiếc bàn máy tính. Một chiếc giường, trông có vẻ phức tạp. Phía sau cô là một chiếc máy khá lớn.

_"Máy MRI ? Khu hành chính mà có phòng này á ? Sang dữ ?" – _Misaka nghĩ bụng

Cô ngồi dậy, lần ra phía trước để tìm cửa ra vào. Cô đã tìm thấy cánh cửa.

Nhưng không may, phần khóa của cửa đã bị hư hại. Misaka cố gắng mở ra nhưng không được. Cô đâu có biết ngoài việc hư chỗ mở cửa ấy, bên kia cánh cửa này còn là một tấm chì khổng lồ…

"Hô. Giờ thì đẹp trời rồi…" – Misaka Worst nhìn cánh cửa bị kẹt, người run run vì lạnh…

_…._

_Trong lúc đó, ở tầng 4…_

Tiếng ầm ầm gì đó làm Accelerator choàng tỉnh

_"Gr… Cái khỉ gì… Đây là đâu mà rét thế này…."_ - Accelerator cảm thấy mặt mình lạnh

Toàn thân cậu ta dính cứng xuống sàn nhà lạnh như băng. Mà đúng là băng thật !

Cậu ta đứng dậy không mấy khó khăn, băng vỡ rơi lộp cộp xuống sàn. Bên cạnh cậu là anh chàng học sinh cấp 3 có bộ đầu chĩa không lẫn vào đâu được.

Accelerator nhìn vào 4 bức tường đã bị đóng băng, cậu thấy mình trong đó…

Nhận thấy có gì đó là lạ, cậu tiến lại gần hơn để soi cho rõ. Trong ấy bây giờ là cậu…

Với một vệt máu dài chảy ròng ròng từ trên đầu…

_"Làm thế quái nào mà…" – _Accelerator ngạc nhiên khi thấy mình đang đổ máu

Lúc đó công tắc của cậu ấy bỗng nhấp nháy đèn đỏ.

_"Tch…"_

_- **Note for foreign readers -**_

There are some tricks used in this chapter, based on Physical Law.

- The Ice Bridge, using formular of Free falling (i dunno what it is called) Law. The speed at the end is always 67 kph no matter how long does it take.

- Accelerator manipulate Brown's Free Movement to create heat melitng the ice. He also apply resonance to save his energy.

**-(còn tiếp)-**

Tên trùm ấy rốt cục là thế nào ? Tình hình giờ là chị em Misaka bị mắc kẹt. Accel sắp hết pin còn Touma thì ... thế đấy. Ai là kẻ đứng sau mọi chuyện ? Tại sao hắn làm thế ? Các bạn cùng tạo kịch bản xem nhé. Hihi.

Vật lý... Các bạn thử giải xem tại sao vận tốc ở chân cầu luôn là gần 70km/h nhé. Chương này hình như cụt cụt thế nào ấy. Bản thân mình cũng chưa hài lòng lắm. Hy vọng reviews của các bạn sẽ giúp chương sau được mãn nhãn hơn.

See Ya.


	6. Chapter 6 - Hạm đội bất tử

**Thế là... Chính thức ốm.**

Ở nơi mình ở có một cái bực mình là thời tiết rất hay troll mọi người. Nắng rồi mưa, mưa rồi ..mưa tiếp. Phùn phùn không thấy hạt mà chỉ biết là sẽ ướt thôi. Sau 1 tuần như thế thì... Đã ốm. Nếu không có mọi người là động lực để mình viết tiếp thì chắc giờ vẫn chưa có cái gì mà đăng đâu. Hì.Cảm ơn tất cả những ai đã theo dõi đến chương này nhé. Mong các bạn giới thiệu cho bạn bè mình về TAMNI và TAKRN cùng trang Fanfict này. Hy vọng một ngày nào đó NXB sẽ chính thức cho ra mắt bộ LN bằng tiếng Việt. Khát lắm rồi.

**Tiếp tục nhé mọi người. Yoroshiku !**

**-Chương 6-**

"ARGRGGR !" – Accelerator dẫm chân thật mạnh xuống mặt băng, phá vỡ nó ngay trước khi công tắc của anh chính thức hết pin.

Một tiếng động lớn vang lên. Mặt băng nứt ra nhưng không vỡ nát. Thật ra Accelerator không muốn phá hủy sàn, cậu ta muốn đập vụn băng để lôi lên tên đầu tóc chĩa là nguyên nhân khiến cả 2 bị rơi xuống đây, rơi vào hoàn cảnh này. Nếu cứ thế mà kéo Touma lên thì chắc Touma sẽ bị lột hết da mất. Cũng giống như Accelerator lúc nãy, Touma bị dính cứng xuống sàn…

Mất năng lực, Accelerator ngã xuống đất. Touma vẫn chưa tỉnh lại. Cứ để yên thế này thì Touma sẽ lại bị dính xuống nữa mất. Nghĩ thế, Accelerator co chân đạp thật mạnh vào mặt của Touma làm anh chàng lật ngửa ra, ôm mặt la toáng lên…

"AGGGG ! LÀM CÁI GÌ THẾ ? CÓ BIẾT ĐAU KHÔNG ? AU AU…"

"Đáng ra ta phải cho nhà mi thêm vài đạp nữa mới hả giận. Bàn tay phải chết tiệt… Chỉ tại tóm vào nó mà năng lực của ta bị vô hiệu hóa… Mi có biết lao đầu thẳng vào cột khi đang phóng như ôtô cảm giác thế nào không ? Aggg…." – Accelerator hiểu ra lý do tại sao anh ấy chảy máu đầu từ lúc nãy. Vì muốn bắt lấy Touma, Accelerator cứ thế chộp lấy phần gần nhất. Và xui xẻo làm sao, đó là bàn tay phải của Touma.

Touma vẫn còn ôm mặt nhưng không la hét nữa. Cậu sững người khi biết vô tình mình đã đẩy cả hai vào tình huống như thế này.

"Tch.. Giờ thì ta lại làm thằng què nữa rồi… Cả tòa nhà có lẽ đông cứng cả. Chẳng có chỗ nào để mà sạc điện nữa… Lạnh thật… " – Accelerator nhìn lại tình cảnh của họ bây giờ

Giờ mà tên pháp sư kia xuất hiện thì sự việc xem ra không mấy khả quan cho họ. Accelerator mất khả năng điều khiển Vector, Touma thì không điều khiển được tay phải, cho dù Imagine Breaker còn hiệu lực…

"Accelerator này… Tôi xin lỗi đã khiến cả hai lâm vào tình cảnh này.. Nhưng mà, tôi muốn cậu hãy đứng lên cái đã.." – Touma ngồi dậy, lấy tay quệt máu mũi – "Chúng ta, khi được sinh ra, thì đầu tiên đều là người bình thường cả. Có đúng không ? Người bình thường cho đến khi chúng ta có những thứ phi thường. Tức là nếu không có những cái phi thường ấy, chúng ta vẫn có thể sống được."

"Thế ý mi là phải làm gì ? Ra hạ tên khốn ấy hay là trốn chạy ?" – Accelerator hỏi

Touma nhìn quanh, cậu nhìn thấy một chiếc ghế

"Cái nào cũng được. Và tôi tin rằng cậu chắc chắn biết làm gì là đúng !" – Touma nhổ cái ghế khỏi mặt băng và mang lại cho Accelerator để cậu ấy tựa vào mà ngồi lên, tránh dính xuống băng.

"Tin ta ? Cái gì khiến mi tin ta ? Giờ đến đi lại ta còn không làm được." – Accelerator chưa hiểu ý Touma

"Cậu là số 1 của Thành phố với năng lực sử dụng vector. Tôi biết chắc chắn rằng ngoài kia cũng có nhiều người biết điều khiển vector, nhưng tại sao họ không lên được lv5 như cậu ?" – Touma nghiêm túc – "Cậu thấy đấy. Thứ mà cậu thực sự có, chính là lòng tin và trí tuệ. Accelerator ạ, vũ khí của cậu chính là trí tuệ và niềm tin vào bản thân. Lv5 Vector manipulator là hiện thực hóa của thứ vũ khí ấy ! Vậy nên tôi tin rằng cho dù không có năng lực điều khiển vector, cậu vẫn sẽ làm được những gì cậu muốn !"

"...!"

Accelerator chống tay lên ghế

Cậu ngồi lên đó,

"Kamijou… Thảo nào con số 3 toàn gọi mi là tên ngốc…" – Accelerator nhìn Touma

Cậu ta phì cười…

….

"Em gái nói cái gì thế…Hừ hừ… Chỉ với một phát Railgun chị sẽ…hừ hừ… đưa cả hai ra khỏi đây cho mà xem… Lạnh thật đấy…" –Misaka vừa nói vừa run.

Nói rồi Misaka móc trong túi ra đồng xu game và làm một phát railgun về phía trước. Cả căn phòng bừng sáng đến chói lòa. Đồng xu được bắn đi một cách hoàn hảo về vị trí cánh cửa. Nó đã đi trúng đích. Đồng xu va vào đó tạo nên một âm thanh chát chúa của kim loại va vào nhau.

Tuy nhiên, cánh cửa không bung ra.

Misaka thấy lạ bèn đến gần sờ thử xem thì thấy cánh cửa không nóng lên, không nứt ra mà chỉ bị lõm vào một ít giống như một cái dĩa cạn vậy.

"OÁI ! THẾ LÀ THẾ NÀO ? LÕM CÓ CHÚT XÍU !" – Misaka ngạc nhiên

"Bà chị không biết à ? Chụp MRI ngày nay hiện đại lắm, nhưng vì công suất cao nên lực từ nó cũng cao, đòi hỏi căn phòng phải được che chắn bằng các vật liệu kháng từ thế hệ mới. Có nghĩa là Railgun của bà chị lúc nãy phang vào được một miếng nghe "kêu" như thế là khá lắm rồi đấy !" – Misaka đã trải qua thời gian huấn luyện tại các cơ sở mật của thành phố nên rất rành những thứ về khoa học kỹ thuật hiện đại thế này.

"Thế…Thế phải làm thế nào…. Chúng ta bị kẹt ở đây rồi à ?" – Misaka biết nếu đã chống từ thì trong này cũng chẳng có cái gì làm bằng kim loại để cô bắn một phát to hơn, cho dù chẳng biết có hiệu quả không. Toàn bộ hệ thống điện đã bị băng hóa hết, đồng nghĩa với cúp điện toàn phần…

"Misaka chắc là thế… Lạnh… Lạnh quá đi…Ha..ha…" – Misaka Worst hà hơi vào tay mình và xoa chúng lại với nhau cho ấm.

Bỗng nhiên Misaka Worst thấy ánh sáng trên chiếc điện thoại của Misaka đến gần, rồi sau đó, một cái gì đó choàng lên Misaka Worst, rồi Misaka ôm Misaka Worst vào lòng (cho dù Misaka nhỏ hơn Misaka Worst một chút)…

"Thế này đỡ lạnh chưa em gái ?" – Misaka thì thầm, ngắt quãng. Cô ấy cũng lạnh.

"C…Có…!Chị đào đâu ra của này đấy ?" – Misaka Worst hỏi lại, tay nắm lấy tay Misaka

"Trên cái giường kia… Em ngồi yên đi… Đừng sợ…Có chị ở đây mà…"

"…."

Cả 2 lặng yên trong hơi ấm của nhau, trong căn phòng băng giá lạnh lẽo ấy…

Misaka Worst chưa bao giờ biết được ôm là thế nào (không tính ông Lolicon), cũng chưa biết được chị gái ôm là như thế nào… Cô ấy là một bản sao đơn độc. Một bản sao được cấy vào những tính xấu của những Sisters khác… Nhưng đâu đó trong con người, đã là con người, thì chắc chắn vẫn có những cảm xúc bản năng, muốn có cái gì đó ấm áp, yêu thương… Misaka Worst cũng ao ước có một hơi ấm như thế này từ lâu rồi… Ấm áp, dịu dàng, ân cần… Từ một người chị… Một gia đình…

Misaka Mikoto thì có cảm xúc khác. Cô chưa từng một lần được chăm sóc cho những cô em gái còn sống của mình. Cô muốn được làm một người chị tốt, bảo vệ em gái của mình, ôm chúng vào lòng, cho chúng tình yêu thương… Ngay bây giờ đây, điều Misaka muốn là được che chở cho đứa em gái của mình. Ít ra, nếu lần này là lần cuối cùng, hãy cho cô được mang chút hơi ấm của mình sưởi ấm Misaka Worst – Em gái cô…

Một người chưa bao giờ nhận được hơi ấm. Còn người kia chưa bao giờ được cho đi hơi ấm.

Giờ… Họ đã gặp được nhau…

….

Cô y tá trong trang phục màu hồng đang mò mẫm trong tầng 3…

Hành lang tối đen, ánh sáng từ các cửa số không xuyên được những lớp cửa dày của các hội trường. Tầng 3 này là gồm các phòng lớn cho việc họp hay sinh hoạt của bệnh viện nên không thoáng như hành lang các tòa nhà khác.

_"Thật là… Cậu ta ở đâu được nhỉ ?" – _Cô y tá tự hỏi

Từ trong bóng đêm, một giọng nói vang lên

"Cô gái… Sao cô lại ở đây…"

Cô y tá giật mình, quay qua quay lại tìm xem tiếng nói phát ra từ đâu

"Tôi…Tôi đang tìm một bệnh nhân… Anh ấy bị kẹt ở đây…" – Cô y tá run rẩy trả lời

"Không… Ta muốn hỏi là làm sao cô CÓ THỂ ở đây ?" – Giọng nói gằn lên 2 từ "Có thể"…

Vốn dĩ sau khi bắt con tin uy hiếp, trong tòa nhà này không còn một ai.

Sau vụ đánh nhau lúc nãy, chỉ có 2 người là Accelerator và Touma đang bị mắc trên tầng 4

Sau đó có 2 cô gái dắt nhau vào đây với ý định tìm Touma, đã bị xử ngay ở tầng 1.

"Hắn" không hiểu tại sao lại có thể xuất hiện 1 cô gái ở tầng 3 như thế này…

Cô y tá không trả lời

Một khối băng to, choáng cả một hành lang trượt đến như chớp từ phía sau cô y tá

….

*Xoảng*

Và sau đó là một tràng dài những tiếng lộp độp

Vừa giống tiếng kính vỡ, nhưng kéo sau đó lại là một tràng dài những như tiếng nhiều viên sỏi rơi lăn lóc trên hành lang.

Cả Accelerator và Touma đều nghe thấy chúng từ bên kia cánh cửa. Nãy giờ Accelerator thắc mắc tại sao cậu ta giẫm một phát như thế, Touma la lên như thế mà kẻ thù vẫn chưa xuất hiện… Dự đoán của Accelerator là có lẽ hắn bị điếc hoặc đang bận đối phó với một kẻ thù nào đó mà hắn cho là không thể xem thường.

Những âm thanh vừa rồi làm Accelerator tin mình dự đoán đúng.

Ngoài hành lang nào đó đang xảy ra chuyện gì đó.

Tiếng ồn ào dừng lại một chút rồi tiếp tục. Dường như là có đánh nhau to.

"Đầu nhím, mi có nghĩ được ai là kẻ đủ phiền phức để ghim hắn lại ngoài kia không ? – Accelerator hỏi

"Có khi là Misaka Mikoto, nhưng cô ấy đang nghỉ ngoài kia… Hoặc là… "

Touma khựng lại, hình như anh ấy chợt nhớ ra điều gì đó

"Đúng rồi… Có thể là…"

….

Từ trong bóng đêm, một nhân vật với mái tóc trắng được cắt ngắn gọn gàng, một quý ông lịch lãm bước ra nhìn cô y tá, không hề bị làm sao sao khi khối băng khổng lồ càn qua. Hắn không giống những kẻ bắt con tin kia. Không hung hăng mà còn có vẻ quý phái nữa.

"Có lẽ ta sẽ yêu cô mất đấy, cô gái ạ…" – Khuôn mặt hiện lên một nụ cười nham hiểm

"Kẻ vừa tấn công phụ nữ lại có thể nói được thế sao ?" – Cô y tá thủ thế, 2 tay cầm món vũ khí đã giúp cô thoát khỏi đòn tấn công ban nãy.

Một thanh Katana dài hơn 2m.

"Chẻ nhỏ được khối băng của ta ra hàng loạt mảnh như thế… Trình độ này… Thảo nào ta không nhận ra được cô. Một phần cũng do ta bị hai con chuột dưới tầng 1 làm phân tâm nữa…"

"Làm sao để gỡ cái của nợ ấy ra khỏi Kamijou hả ? Nói mau!" – Cô y tá nhìn thẳng vào tên kia

"Còn phải xem cô như thế nào đã, Kanzaki Kaori…" – Gã lịch lãm nắm gân 2 tay hắn và ra vẻ thách thức

"Vậy ta sẽ bắt ngươi phải nói !" – Kanzaki vung kiếm lên tấn công với bao kiếm còn nằm trong vỏ

Thanh Katana bổ tới chưa hết vòng cung thì trước mặt Kanzaki xuất hiện những cột băng nhọn mọc tua tủa từ 2 bên và cả trên dưới. Nhưng với tốc độ của mình, Kanzaki đã qua lọt cả mớ chông băng ấy. Đối phương cũng đã biết Kanzaki nhanh nhưng không ngờ lại nhanh đến thế. Tuy vậy hắn vẫn có phương án dự phòng. Hắn làm cho nên nhà vênh lên đến ngang hông, cú lướt đi của Kanzaki vì thế bị bắn lên trời như một bệ phóng. Trước mặt Kanzaki bây giờ là trần nhà chứ không phải là gã tóc trắng.

Mục đích của hắn là lợi dụng chính tốc độ của Kanzaki để làm cô bị thương, do đó hắn cường hóa cho lớp băng mà dự tính là Kanzaki sẽ lao vào. Không ngờ Kanzaki đã kịp dời cả thân dưới lên, chân chạm vào trần nhà. Tư thế của cô ấy bây giờ như chiếc lò xo gắn một mũi lao ở đầu, sẵn sàng xỏ lụi bất cứ mục tiêu nào bên dưới.

Với ngón đòn "chào hỏi" chưa rút kiếm ra ấy, tên tóc trắng dính ngay một cú thọc tới ngay vai trái, khiến hắn văng ra sau một khoảng và kêu lên đau đớn.

"Đã có chút thay đổi nhận thức nào chưa HẢ ?" – Kanzaki hất kiếm ra sau và hỏi lại hắn một lần nữa

Thay vì trả lời, hắn dùng tay phải bẻ lại khớp vai đã bị đánh trật ra vừa nãy, mặt vẫn mỉm cười như thách thức. Hắn đặt tay xuống sàn.

Mặt sàn bỗng dưng nứt ra, tay lôi lên một tảng băng, chính là sàn nhà, giống như cách Accelerator lôi mảng bê tông cốt thép từ trên tầng thượng.

Hắn ném tảng băng về phía Kanzaki.

_"Kém cỏi thế sao ?" – _Kanzaki nghĩ bụng, bởi với tốc độ như thế, Kanzaki có thể chỉ cần lắc đầu qua một bên là đủ, khỏi cần di chuyển.

Tuy nhiên tảng băng lớn choáng cả lối đi nên Kanzaki đành phải chém nó làm nhiều mảnh để có thể có thể qua được. Cô rút kiếm ra khỏi bao, sử dụng đòn tấn công chớp nhoáng để băm tảng băng ra thành nhiều mảnh. Cô cũng đoán rằng đòn này chỉ là hư chiêu, hắn sẽ tập kích cô ngay khi cô mất tầm nhìn. Vì thế cô cố tình chém càng sâu càng tốt, để nhát kiếm ăn qua bên kia thì hắn gan cỡ nào cũng không dám xông vào.

Lưỡi kiếm tiếp xúc với tảng băng và ăn rất ngọt, với tốc độ của Kanzaki, khối băng này chẳng mấy chốc sẽ thành mảnh vụn hết như ban nãy. Bổn cũ soạn lại thì chỉ đến thế thôi.

Nhưng ngay khi lưỡi kiếm ăn hết bề ngang vào thì Kanzaki hét lên

"Nanasen !"

Ngay lập tức tảng băng bị xé nhỏ thành từng mảnh vụn bởi tuyệt chiêu của Kanzaki. Cô rất tức giận vì mới vào đã phải tung tuyệt chiêu sớm như thế. Sự thực là khi lưỡi kiếm ăn hết bề ngang vào, Kanzaki cảm thấy tay bị nặng lên bất thường. Trong tích tắc cô hiểu rằng phần băng vừa bị đứt rời đang được "hàn" lại để cầm tù kiếm của cô. Tảng băng không thể tự hàn lại nhanh như thế được, chắc chắn là tên kia giở trò. Cô buộc phải sử dụng Nanasen để chặt vụn nó ra. May mắn là tên kia chưa biết tuyệt chiêu này của cô.

Nhưng giờ thì bài tủ đã bị lộ.

"Ngươi là ai ?" – Kanzaki trừng mắt nhìn – "Không phải ai cũng có thể dùng phép nhanh như thế…"

"Với người hàng ngày phải làm, thì như thế còn là quá chậm đấy. Khà khà…"

"Hằng ngày ?" – Kanzaki không hiểu

"Đúng vậy… Hằng ngày… Cho đến khi tên khốn đó xuất hiện và làm hỏng tất cả mọi thứ…"

"Kamijou ?"

"Có lẽ ta cũng không nên mất thời gian nữa…" – Hắn gật đầu rồi đặt tay lên cánh cửa phòng bên cạnh – "Xin tự giới thiệu, ta là Glacier Oddono,…"

Hắn giật văng cánh cửa phòng, khuôn mặt cúi gằm xuống, giọng đanh lại nhưng rất lịch sự…

"Hân hạnh được gặp mặt cô Kanzaki, cựu giáo hoàng của Thánh hội Amakusa…"

"Ông chính là…" – Kanzaki kinh ngạc

"Nếu cô đã biết ta là ai thì thật vinh dự quá..." – Hắn biến mất vào trong bóng tối của căn phòng

_"Là ông ấy ?" –_ Kanzaki vẫn chưa hết bàng hoàng.

_…._

Kanzaki nhớ lại, sau đêm đó… Ở Luân Đôn

Câu chuyện về Hạm đội Adriatic được Laura Stuart kể cho những người mới gia nhập Thánh đạo Anh quốc sau trận chiến với Hạm đội Nữ hoàng biển Adriatic. Không phải là cần thiết gì, nhưng những câu chuyện mang tính ly kỳ luôn hấp dẫn phụ nữ.

Tất cả bọn họ, Agese, Kanzaki, Orsolar, Sherry, Luccia, Angelence và Laura đang cùng tận hưởng một buổi sáng bình yên tại một thánh đường ở Luân Đôn.

Câu chuyện của Laura kể cho họ nghe như sau. Xin phép bỏ qua những thắc mắc của mấy người ngồi ở đó để không làm phí thời gian của mọi người.

_Hạm đội Nữ hoàng biển Adriatic thực chất là một phân đội của một Đại hạm đội lớn hơn thế nhiều lần. Nữ hoàng biển Adriatic là phân đội có nhiều chiến thuyền nhất, gồm 53 thuyền trên tổng số 600 thuyền của Đại hạm đội có tên là Hạm đội Adriatic. 600 thuyền này phân bố ở tất cả các đại dương trên toàn thế giới._

_Đường thủy, vốn từ xa xưa, đã là loại hình giao thông quan trọng mang lại nguồn lợi về kinh tế và những tư tưởng, tôn giáo mới cũng từ đó mà gia nhập. Cùng với những mặt tốt ấy, nó cũng mang lại những mặt xấu. Đó là những kẻ ngoại đạo, tà giáo, buôn lậu, và cướp biển._

_Là một tôn giáo lớn và có số tín đồ đông nhất nhì trên thế giới, Tòa thánh cũng đã nghĩ đến việc làm thế nào đó để bảo vệ được những tín đồ của mình ở ngoài biển khơi. Do vấn đề tôn giáo hay hội phái khác nhau, nên để đảm bảo việc an ninh đường biển ấy, họ phải mở lời với các quốc gia khác thông qua nhà vua, nữ hoàng., nhờ họ thương thảo để lập nên những hạm đội bảo vệ cho người dân của họ. Suy cho cùng, không cần biết là ngoại đạo hay đồng đạo, Chúa luôn muốn điều tốt nhất cho bất kỳ sinh vật nào sinh ra dưới bầu trời mà Người đã tạo ra. Vì vậy, không cần phải là danh nghĩa của nhà thờ, miễn an toàn cho dân chúng là được._

_Tuy vậy sự việc chẳng tiến triển như mong đợi. Các nước có hạm đội của họ nhưng không chịu hợp tác. Thậm chí có những nơi, hạm đội bảo vệ cho dân chúng của họ nhưng là cướp biển với những tàu khác. Tiêu biểu là Cướp biển có môn bài Francis Drake, của Anh quốc. Nhưng dù sao, với sự nỗ lực từ hải quân các quốc gia, số người gặp nạn trên biển cũng có giảm đi. Chỉ là vấn đề các quốc gia không chịu hợp tác._

_Cho đến khi nhân vật huyền thoại – Glacier Oddono – xuất hiện._

_Ông được nuôi dạy trong nhà thờ từ nhỏ, và có một năng khiếu thiên bẩm về những gì liên quan tới băng giá .Ông cũng là con người thân thiện với mọi người, không gây sự với ai bao giờ, và cũng là một người dũng cảm. Trong một lần được vinh dự tháp tùng Đức Giáo hoàng đến một nước khác bằng đường biển, ông đã chứng kiến cảnh hải quân nước này và nước kia đánh nhau vì không ai chịu ai. Ông đã để ý vấn đề ấy từ lúc đó. Và khi lớn lên, cùng với sự trưởng thành về phép thuật và lòng tin tuyệt đối vào Tòa thánh, ông nghĩ ra ý tưởng tạo lập một hạm đội của Nhà thờ, được Tòa thánh trực tiếp chỉ đạo, với tôn chỉ bảo vệ con người, phòng vệ trước kẻ thù và ngăn ngừa những mối hiểm họa._

_Glacier Oddono mong muốn tạo lập một hạm đội như thế. Và ông còn nghĩ xa hơn. Nếu chỉ được một khoảng thời gian, cho dù là 100, 1000 năm đi nữa, thì sau đó vẫn là con số 0 khi hạm đội nhà thờ không còn được duy trì.Mà điều đó sẽ xảy ra, bởi ai biết chắc được sau Glacier, liệu có một thiên tài nào khác sẽ xuất hiện để duy trì hạm đội ? Sẽ lại trở về mớ hổ lốn như 100, 1000 năm trước đó.Vì vậy, ông muốn có một hạm đội bất tử, sống mãi với biển cả, làm thời gian phải khiếp sợ._

_Không một tài liệu nào ghi lại thực sự ông đã làm điều đó như thế nào. Nhưng theo ghi chép trong thư viện, 600 chiến thuyền băng đã được tạo ra và vẫn đi tuần tra không ngừng nghỉ trên biển trong suốt hơn 400 năm, tức là đến bây giờ. Người ta gọi đấy là Hạm đội Adriatic, có lẽ lấy theo tên của vùng biển mà ông yêu quý nhất. Và có lẽ cũng vì như vậy mà phân đội tại Adriatic là nhiều tàu nhất, với cái tên là Nữ hoàng biển Adriatic._

_Các vùng biển trên toàn thế giới từ đó trở đi trở nên yên bình hơn. Các tàu thông thường không bao giờ dám giao chiến với tàu băng của hạm đội. Những con tàu dám tấn công hạm đội đều bị đánh chìm hoặc trở thành những con tàu bị nguyền rủa, nổi tiếng nhất trong số đó là Flying Dutchman. _

_Nhưng sau khi 600 tàu chiến xuất hiện, không một ai còn nhìn thấy Glacier Oddono nữa._

_Ông ấy đã biến mất !_

Câu chuyện của Laura chỉ đến đấy, sau một lúc kinh ngạc, mấy người phụ nữ ấy lại bắt đầu nói về những chuyện trên trời dưới đất…

_…._

Và bây giờ, trước mặt Kanzaki chính là nhân vật huyền thoại ấy. Ông ấy không có vẻ gì là một ông già đã sống đến hơn 4 thế kỷ. Nhân dạng như là một người trung niên. Sức mạnh cả về thể lực và phép thuật đều ở mức ổn định, có khi là phi phàm.

_"Tại sao một người đáng kính trọng như thế lại muốn giết Kamijou Touma ? Và ông ta còn biết mình, cả Thánh hội Amakusa nữa…" – _Kanzaki bước đến trước cửa căn phòng vừa bị giật tung cửa ấy.

Bên trong, nhờ có ánh sáng từ các cửa sổ nên không còn tối nữa, và Kanzaki nhận ra rằng…

Đấy là một mê cung gương, được tạo ta từ những phiến băng chắn từ trần đến sàn nhà.

"Ta có bị một bệnh là thần tượng những gì vĩ đại… Thế nên, hãy cảm ơn ta đã xây nên một lăng mộ pha lê tuyệt vời như thế này đi… " – Tiếng Oddono từ một nơi nào đó, không xác định được.

….

"Hình như có tiếng gì đó…" – Touma nghe văng vẳng có tiếng vọng từ tầng dưới

Accelerator cũng nghe thấy.

Dưới chân họ là hội trường lớn. Bình thường sẽ không dội như thế, nhưng lúc này, mọi thứ đã đông cứng lại, mê cung làm cho âm thanh càng dội và khuếch đại lên khiến người ở tầng trên có thể nghe được.

_"Vậy ra thằng chết ngoài kia không phải là thủ lĩnh..."_ – Accelerator im lặng không nói gì…

Touma và Accelerator lấy áo lót xuống dưới mặt băng để nghe ngóng xem chuyện gì đang xảy ra ở dưới.

_…"Là Thánh đạo Anh quốc !"…. –_ Touma nghĩ thầm

….

Ở trong căn phòng tầng 1, Misaka và Misaka Worst vẫn đang không biết làm sao để thoát khỏi đây. Đâu đó trên đầu họ vang lên những âm thanh nặng nề làm Misaka càng thêm lo lắng

"Hay thật…Misaka vào để tìm ông phụ huynh lộn xộn rồi bị mắc vào đây với bà chị. Thế bà chị vào đây để làm gì ?" – Misaka Worst hở hổn hển vì lạnh…

"Chị… " – Misaka thấy ngượng

"Hỏi cho có thôi. Vì tên đầu nhím ấy chứ gì ? Giấu được ai chứ…" – Misaka Worst châm chọc

"Ừ…Là đồ ngốc đó…" – Misaka nói nhỏ dần

"Cái ấy người ta gọi là "yêu" đấy hả ?"

"HMHHMMM ! EM NÓI CÁI GÌ THẾ ?CHỊ KHÔNG CÓ…."

"Điếc cả tai… Chỉ là Misaka cảm thấy ganh tị với chị ham trai thôi…"

"Ganh tị ? Em cũng thích hắn à ? OÁI, ý chị là em thích hắn à ?" – Misaka nhanh chóng nhận ra là cô mới bị hớ…

"Không, vớ vẩn… Vì… Misaka là bản sao duy nhất, đến tình cảm gia đình và chị em Misaka còn không biết nó như thế nào, Lấy đâu ra tình cảm với những người xa lạ… Cái tên ngốc của chị… Nếu không có hắn, liệu chị có lao vào đây nếu thấy Misaka vào không ?" – Misaka bối rối vì câu hỏi như thế này không đúng với tính cách của cô.

"Có chứ… Chắc chắn rồi…" – Misaka nhẹ nhàng cọ má vào Misaka Worst – " Chị là chị của em cơ mà…"

…"_Mình lo quá… Không biết anh ấy thế nào…Phải kiếm cách ra khỏi đây chứ… Nhưng phải làm sao…"…_

Căn phòng càng lúc càng lạnh…

….

Ở tầng 3, Kanzaki đang kẹt trong mê cung gương. Cô ấy rút kiếm ra, dùng vỏ kiếm như thanh kiếm thứ 2 để thủ thế. Cô chưa hiểu Oddono định làm gì. Hơn nữa…

"Glacier, tôi biết ông không phải là người xấu. Tại sao ông lại làm tất cả những chuyện này ?" – Kanzaki bị mất phương hướng, chỉ có thể hỏi quanh chứ không biết nhìn đi đâu. Giờ nhìn đâu cô cũng chỉ thấy chính mình.

Bỗng cô thấy Oddono đi ngang qua sau lưng mình trong gương. Cô quay phắt lại dùng sống kiếm chém xuống nhưng chỉ chém vào khoảng không.

"Cô có bạn không ?" – Tiếng nói vang trong mê cung.

"Tất nhiên ta có !" – Kanzaki vẫn không xác định được tiếng nói từ đâu tới

"Cô đã chết bao giờ chưa ?"

"HỎI VỚ VẨN !" – Kanzaki bắt đầu thấy nóng

Những chiến trường theo kiểu chọc tức này làm con người ức chế kinh khủng. Không biết đối phương ở đâu, cứ nghe hắn lải nhải liên tục. Bản thân thì không thoát ra được một khi đã bước vào. Nếu đơn giản chỉ là nhà gương, thì chỉ cần nhìn xuống dưới chân, có thể đi đến cửa ra ngay. Đây lại là một mê cung gương. Không biết thế nào mà lần. Kanzaki biết vậy nên thận trọng chưa tiến sâu vào.

"600 chiến hữu… 400 năm… Và một ngày nọ tất cả đều tan vào lòng biển…" – Giọng nói trở nên đau khổ

"LÀM SAO CÁC NGƯƠI HIỂU ĐƯỢC !?"

Ngay sau đó là một chuỗi tiếng kính vỡ, thực chất là băng vỡ vang lên suốt hành lang mê cung. Kanzaki dù rất nhanh tay vung cả 2 vũ khí lên chặn nhưng với hàng sa số mảnh vỡ mà không biết nó đến lúc nào như thế, cũng bị thương rất nhiều. Vết thương tuy nhỏ nhưng không hề ít. Cô cảm thấy đau rát kiểu châm chích li ti. Càng khó chịu thêm…

Ngay sau đòn đó, Kanzaki nhìn thấy rằng kính băng không đến nỗi quá dày, nhưng cô vẫn không thấy Oddono đâu. Lớp kính băng sau khi vỡ lại được tái tạo lại. Mê cung được tái lập, nhưng có vẻ đã có sự thay đổi về sơ đồ. Giờ Kanzaki thực sự bị lạc đường. Con đường cô vừa vào phía sau đã bị bít kín, và nhiều lối đi khác mở ra.

Hắn giờ đang đứng trước mặt Kanzaki, cách cô vài bước chân.

Hoặc là ảo ảnh của hắn trong kính băng.

Kanzaki lại vung kiếm lên, lần này cô chỉ đánh trúng một phiến băng. Chỗ vỡ lại nhanh chóng liền lại. Cô thu kiếm và không hiểu tại sao hắn có thể làm được nhanh như thế.

"Đừng có lấp lửng nữa. Tại sao ông lại đứng sau những chuyện này ?" – Kanzaki cố không để bị lung lạc

"Chính các ngươi và bàn tay chết giấm ấy đã phá hoại ước mơ của ta… Và giết hại tất cả những chiến hữu của ta…" – Giọng nói trở nên khô khốc.

_…"Ước mơ ? Ý ông ấy là Hạm đội bất tử sao ? Tại sao lại có giết hại chiến hữu của ông ấy ở đây ?"…_

"Ngài Glacier, tôi muốn ngài bước ra và nói chuyện thẳng thắn với tôi như là một quý ông !" – Kanzaki tra kiếm vào vỏ và ốp mạnh nó vào tấm kính bên cạnh. Một tiếng vang lớn vọng khắp mê cung.

Tiếng vang dừng lại…

Và Oddono xuất hiện trước mặt cô ấy một lần nữa. Cô thấy, nhưng không chắc có phải là ông ta hay lại chỉ là ảnh ảo của ông ấy…

"Tôi biết về ý định tạo nên một hạm đội bất tử của ông. Nhưng tôi không hiểu được phần nào của việc chiến hữu ông đã bị chúng tôi giết hại mà ông nói…" – Kanzaki không động thủ.

"600 chiến thuyền băng ấy chính là 600 người lính trung thành nhất của ta…"

…"_Cái gì ? Những con tàu ấy ư ?"… _- Kanzaki cảm thấy bất ngờ

"Suốt 400 năm qua, ta là người duy nhất được phép và có thể sửa chữa cho họ, để họ luôn luôn là những chiến thuyền bất bại trên biển…."

_…"400 năm, 600 chiến thuyền và chỉ một mình ông ấy lặn lội qua những đại dương ?"… -_ Cô ấy không tin được. Vậy ra đó là lý do mà ông ấy mất tích từ khi những con tàu xuất hiện.

"Cô thấy đấy, ta mạnh về băng giá. Và chỉ có thế. Để tạo nên một hạm đội bất tử, ta phải nhờ đến Tòa thánh. Họ chấp nhận, nhưng đổi lại cũng có những ràng buộc."

"Tôi vẫn không hiểu ?" – Kanzaki hỏi lại

"Thứ bất tử duy nhất mà tất cả chúng ta đều có, đó chính là linh hồn…"

….

Ở phía trên kia, Accelerator và Touma đang cố gắng nghe ngóng xem ở dưới ấy nói gì. Không hiểu tại sao mà Kanzaki không nói năng gì nữa, giờ chỉ còn mỗi giọng của người kia mà Kanzaki gọi là Ngài Glacier.

Accelerator thắc mắc không hiểu tại sao hắn không lo đánh đi mà cứ đứng đó kể chuyện.

Cả 2 vẫn lắng tai nghe… 2 cậu cũng muốn biết chuyện giết chiến hữu của ông ấy là như thế nào, đặc biệt là "bàn tay phải chết giẫm".

"Linh hồn của ta và cả 600 người bạn đã trở thành những chiến thuyền dưới sự giúp đỡ của Tòa thánh. Nhưng họ lại không có khả năng duy trì hay tạo ra được một hạm đội mà ta có thể. Mặt khác, Tòa thánh cũng cần có một sự bảo đảm cho lòng trung thành của ta…"

Kanzaki bắt đầu mường tượng ra cái gọi là "sự bảo đảm" ấy…

"Ta tạo ra một chiến thuyền của chính ta và 600 chiếc khác cho những người kia, việc mà chỉ có ta làm được. Sau đó là đến việc của Tòa thánh. Giờ là lúc để làm bất tử những chiến thuyền, tức là lấy linh hồn ra khỏi cơ thể và đảm bảo nó sẽ hòa nhập với những con thuyền…"

Cũng như người ở trong nhà, khi chuyển sang căn nhà mới thì họ phải ra khỏi đấy. Mọi việc nghe có vẻ đơn giản như chuyển phòng trọ vậy. Nhưng để chắc chắn người ấy sẽ CHỈ ở trong ngôi nhà mới thì…

"Để lấy linh hồn ra và chắc chắn chúng sẽ không trở về thân xác, tất cả đã được thiêu sống. Và để tạo nên một sự ràng buộc, Tòa thánh đã cho tiến hành một biện pháp hòa nhập linh hồn cực kỳ đặc biệt. Linh hồn của 600 người kia chính là thuyền của họ và cũng là một phần trên thuyền của ta. Còn linh hồn của ta thì vừa là thuyền của mình, vừa là 600 chiếc thuyền kia. Linh hồn của ta, trên thuyền của ta được tự do tách ra khỏi thuyền mà vẫn giữ nguyên phép thuật băng giá để bão dưỡng những chiến thuyền khác."

Kanzaki mất một lúc mới hiểu được cái gọi là sự bảo đảm đó là cái gì. Một kiểu ràng buộc yêu cầu sự trung thành tuyệt đối.

Một linh hồn cần phải được toàn vẹn, cho dù nó có tách đi làm bao nhiêu phần đi nữa.

Giả sử 1 thuyền "nhỏ" bị tiêu diệt, nếu linh hồn của Oddono không có khả năng tách khỏi thuyền của mình, linh hồn ông ngay lập tức sẽ bị tan biến. Tuy nhiên, ông có thể tách ra khỏi bất kỳ thuyền nào nên điều đó khó mà xảy ra. Ngay cả khi 600 thuyền bị tiêu diệt, linh hồn ông cũng sẽ không tan biến. Tuy vậy, với trình độ của Oddono, ông dư sức giữ cho 600 chiến thuyền bất bại.

Thế còn nếu thuyền của chính ông bị tiêu diệt ?

Hậu quả sẽ là tất cả 600 thuyền kia bị tiêu diệt vì linh hồn của 600 người kia không có khả năng tách khỏi thuyền của họ. Khi những con thuyền kia đã bị tổn thương, ông không thể không tách linh hồn mình ra khỏi chúng để giữ cho mình không bị tan biến.

Và khi một con thuyền không có linh hồn nào trú ngụ nữa, phép thuật của Oddono sẽ không có hiệu lực. Ông không thể đưa linh hồn mình vào thay thế. Ông cũng không thể không tách ra bởi ông sẽ tan biến ngay trước khi kịp làm bất cứ việc gì.

Cho dù điều gì xảy ra, ông cũng sẽ vĩnh viễn là một linh hồn lang thang… Con thuyền của ông lúc đấy sẽ là chiến thuyền duy nhất còn lại.

Vậy chìa khóa của toàn hạm đội bất tử nằm ở chính thuyền của ông. Đó chính là cái gọi là "Sự bảo đảm cho lòng trung thành".

"Con thuyền của ta được mang tên** _La Regina del Mare Adriatico_** ! Được Tòa thánh cất giữ dưới những con kênh của thành phố Venice. Và nó vẫn ở đó cho đến tận 400 năm sau!"

Oddono kết thúc câu nói của mình bằng một cái nhìn đâm xuyên Kanzaki.

Điều khủng khiếp không phải là chết. Mà chính là nhìn tất cả những người thân thuộc của mình chết.

Mà bản thân thì không thể chết.

Kanzaki dựng cả tóc gáy… Cô biết con thuyền ông nói đến.

Chính là chiến thuyền lớn nhất hạm đội Nữ hoàng biển Adriatic trong cuộc chiến với Hồng y Biagio Busoni vừa rồi.

Chính là chiến thuyền đã bị xóa sổ ở cuối cuộc chiến!

"Tại sao… Ông lại nói cho tôi nghe những điều bí mật ấy ? Hay đó là ân huệ cho kẻ sắp bị tử hình ?" – Kanzaki hỏi.

"Hừ… Cô nhìn thấy những trụ băng này chứ ? Chúng không chỉ là gương đâu. Nếu chúng không đỡ lấy thì trần nhà đã sập xuống từ lâu khi thằng nhãi ấy giậm chân rồi."

Cả Touma và Accelerator đang nghe ngóng trên kia toát mồ hôi lạnh. Ngay từ đầu Accelerator đã thấy có gì đó không bình thường khi cú dậm chân của cậu ấy mạnh như thế mà không có ai mò đến. Nhưng không phải vì hắn điếc hay bận tay… Hắn đã biết và sắp đặt tất cả !

"Giờ ta sẽ chôn tất cả chúng bây vào một mồ… Không hối tiếc vì chết mà không biết vì sao nhé…" – Oddono đưa tay lên cao, có vẻ như chuẩn bị làm phép phá hủy tất cả các phiến băng chống đỡ.

Những sự việc sau đây xảy ra một cách đồng thời và chớp nhoáng…

Touma bật dậy, mang Accelerator chạy thật nhanh đến cửa…

Kanzaki thi triển đòn Nanasen nhắm thẳng vào Oddono…

Oddono mỉm cười khi cả thân thể bị cắt nhỏ thành từng miếng...

Khuôn mặt bị chia cắt ông ấy vẫn nở một nụ cười hàm ý Kanzaki vừa làm một việc vô cùng …vô ích...

Tất cả các trụ băng nhất loạt vỡ vụn ra...

**-(còn tiếp)-**

**- Note for foreign reader - **

This chapter's name is "The Immortal Fleet". That's a maverlous art of Glacier Oddono, the boss of those who attacked the hospital. "Glacier" means "Ice" in French and "Oddono" is a name of a famous Ice cream store in Italia (I get it on Google, haha). Thus, they possess the ability of Ice-manipulating.  
There are 600 marines and Oddono himself that contributed their soul to create TIF. The trick was applied here is  
- Each Marine has 2 parts of soul - one on his boat and one on G's boat.  
- Glacier (G) has 601 parts of soul - one on his boat and the rest on every marines' boat  
- G has the ability to seperate his soul from his boat, but the marines couldn't.  
- The soul must be completely intact ! If any of "part" is destroyed, the soul will vanish into the void.  
So, we can see...  
- If the ARM's boat (A ramdom marine's boat) was destoyed, G's can seperated from his boat and "live" but not for the poor ARM. Even if 600 ARM's boat was gone, he will always "live". But, the most horible thing is not the death, but watching every body die. And he, cannot die... Soul is immortal.  
- But G was too great. Definitely, you couldn't kill all 600 boat at once.  
- Then how to kill'em all ? The key is G's boat itself. If it was gone, everybody will gone. The same result with destroying all 600 boats.  
- And who hold that critical key ? You know the answer already. That's what we call "The perfect Loyalty".

When Biagio activated the self-destruction command, this tragedy has begun...

**- Glacier Oddono ? Bậc thầy băng giá từ 400 năm trước ? -**

**Đón xem phần kế tiếp nhé. **


	7. Chapter 7 - Mạnh và yếu

**Chào mọi người, hôm nay là thứ 7.**

Chiều nay mình đi thi hội thao của trường. Với một lời hứa là sẽ nhảy được qua đầu của chính mình. Thật ra tớ chỉ cao 155cm thôi. Sẽ dễ mà. Haha. Cảm ơn các độc giả đã bỏ thời gian đọc truyện. Reviews của các bạn luôn là niềm động viên cho mình.

**Trận chiến tiếp tục !**

**-Chương 7-**

Trước khi mọi thứ trở nên mù mịt, Kanzaki thoáng thấy ở những đường cắt của cô trên người Oddono sáng lên. Dường như ông ta đã kịp làm điều gì đó.

Trần nhà sập đổ. Với ngần ấy sức ép trên một mặt băng không còn bên vững, nó không chỉ sập xuống đến tầng 3. Sự thực là nó đã sập hẳn xuống đến tầng 1.

Kanzaki có thể di chuyển nhanh nên cú sập nhà này không ảnh hưởng đến cô. Cô vẫn an toàn đứng trên mớ lộn xộn đổ nát này. Tuy nhiên, theo những gì Oddono nói lúc nãy, ngay trên đầu cô khi ấy có 2 người và một trong số họ là người cô đang đi tìm. Oddono không còn thấy đâu nữa. Giờ có lộ thì cũng đã lộ rồi, cô hét to luôn

"KAMIJOU TOUMA ! CẬU Ở ĐÂU ?"

Cô gọi mãi như thế một lúc, vẫn bước đi để tìm xem có dấu vết của 2 người xấu số kia không. Cô mong rằng họ vẫn bình an. Mong rằng họ không nằm dưới đống đổ nát này.

….

Trong căn phòng kín gần đó, Misaka Mikoto và Misaka Worst ôm cứng lấy nhau khi bỗng dưng có một tiếng động rất lớn kéo dài. Nghe cứ như có cái gì đó rất đồ sộ vừa sập đổ. Không phải họ sợ, chỉ là bị giật mình và không ngờ nó kéo dài đến thế.

Rồi ngay sau đó có tiếng gọi tìm Kamijou Touma, lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần.

Misaka Worst nhìn Misaka dù xung quanh chỉ là một màu tối đen.

Mắt Misaka Mikoto đang nhìn vào khoảng không, vô hồn

_..."… Không… Đừng như thế chứ… Không thể nào…"… - _Misaka bàng hoàng

Cô ôm mặt và nấc lên. Misaka Worst biết rằng chị của cô đang hoảng hốt

Misaka Worst ôm siết lấy Misaka, liên tục bảo cô ấy hãy bình tĩnh, chưa chắc gì Kamijou đã…

Misaka bám chặt lấy tay Misaka Worst, cô vẫn không ngừng run, vì lạnh và vì sợ…

_…"Bình tĩnh… Bình tĩnh nào… Chắc gì… Chắc gì đồ ngốc ấy đã…"…_

_…"Tại sao mình lại thấy kinh khủng như thế này…."…_

_…"Không… Đừng mà… Anh đừng chết…"…_

_…"Không… Em không tin… Em phải ra ngoài đó… Ra ngoài đó để lôi đồ ngốc anh về…"…_

_…"EM PHẢI RA ĐƯỢC NGOÀI ĐÓ !"…_

Misaka Mikoto tự đấu tranh với nỗi sợ của chính mình. Đúng vậy. Cô ấy đã từng gặp những cảm giác như thế này rồi. Vấn đề là không được bi quan. Nỗi sợ hãi một cái gì còn đáng sợ hơn chính cái đó. Cô biết.Và giờ là lúc cô phải vượt qua được nỗi sợ của chính mình.

Cô gái nhỏ nắm chặt lấy tay của Misaka Worst … Cô tập trung. Tập trung tin rằng Touma vẫn sống. Tập trung nghĩ xem có cách nào để đưa cô và Misaka Worst ra khỏi đây.

Tập trung… Tập trung … Cô nhắm nghiền mắt….

[…]

_"Óa óa, cái cô Misachu này…Bình tĩnh"_

_"Hả ? Bữa nay hết Biribiri rồi à ? Misachu là đứa nào hả ? Trông nó giống tôi lắm hả đồ ngốc kia ?" _

_"TÔI KHÔNG CÓ PHẢI PIKACHU !" – Xoẹt_

_*Choang*_

_"À… Có lẽ lần sau cô nên chào tui trước chứ tui chào thì thể nào khu này cũng cúp điện…" _

_"Mắc mớ gì chứ… Hứ… Ai bảo ông không chịu gọi cho đúng ? Tui chưa bao giờ nói là chịu làm Biribiri của ô-" . _

_"Cho dù thế thì… Cô biết đấy, chích cá còn phạm pháp nữa là… Huống hồ lúc nào gặp cô với tui cũng như cột Tesla với quân địch ấy. Nguy hiểm chết được."_

_"Nó có hiệu quả gì với ông đâu… nên tui mới…"_

_"A ha, có người lo cho tui kìa. Oái, bình tĩnh !"_

_Xoẹt!_

[…]

Misaka lắc đầu quầy quậy…

…_"Ha… Sao tự nhiên lại nhớ đến vụ ấy nhỉ… Mình đang muốn ra khỏi đây cơ mà…"…_

_…"Biribiri… Đáng ghét… Pikachu… Rồi Tesla…"…_

_…"Đã bảo mình là Misaka Mikoto cơ mà… Biệt danh nếu có thì…"…_

_…"Biri… KHÔNG! Oneesama ? … Không hẳn… Là Railgun cơ…"…_

_…"Phải rồi… Railgun… Súng điện trường…"…_

_…"Railgun…"…_

"Railgun ?" – Misaka Mikoto chợt nhớm người lên, cô ấy đã nhận ra điều gì đó

"Chị thử rồi mà ?" – Misaka Worst nghe thấy ý tưởng của Misaka

Misaka nhăn trán tập trung… Cô ấy đang rất tập trung nghĩ về cái gì đó…

Bỗng nhiên, Misaka Worst thấy cổ tay mình bị siết chặt lại. Misaka nói với giọng tự tin

"Em gái, giúp chị một tay !"

….

Kanzaki vẫn đang xới từng mảng vụn của trần nhà để tìm Touma và người kia. Oddono vẫn không thấy đâu. Phải nhanh chóng tìm ra Touma trước khi Oddono xuất hiện lại. Linh cảm cho Kanzaki thấy hắn vẫn chưa chết, hắn lại đang toan tính cái gì đó và cái gì đó ở đây là thứ chẳng ai ngờ cũng như chẳng ai muốn nó xảy ra.

Bỗng cô nghe thấy có tiếng rên khẽ ở gần đấy.

Dường như có ai đó đang cố đội đống đổ nát lên.

…"_Là hắn hay là Kamijou vậy ?" – _Kanzaki tự hỏi. Cô rút kiếm ra sẵn và từ từ tiến lại nơi phát ra tiếng động. Dưới chân cô, một vài mảnh băng đang nhúc nhích.

Cô lấy kiếm thúc mạnh, đẩy tảng băng lớn văng đến đầu bên kia phòng, nhanh chóng thu kiếm về thủ thế để ngăn chặn đòn tấn công nếu dưới ấy là Oddono.

Nhưng không cần thiết.

Cô gài kiếm lại vào thắt lưng, hối hả đào bới ngay sau khi thấy cảnh dưới chân mình.

Chính là Touma. Cậu ta đang ôm chặt lấy một người khác. Người ấy có một dải băng lạ trên cô, khẳng khiu, mái tóc màu trắng. Cậu tóc trắng đang nằm gọn trong lòng Touma.

Touma đã che cho Accelerator khi cả hai rơi xuống…

Trong lúc hoảng loạn ban nãy, Touma đã ném Accelerator lên chiếc giường bệnh có nệm khá dày rồi nhanh chóng nhảy lên cùng khi sàn nhà nứt ra.

Dù đã đóng băng thì ít ra có cái nệm cũng đỡ hơn. Còn lại chỉ trông chờ may mắn. Touma chỉ còn biết ôm Accelerator thật chặt, thật kỹ để mong che được cho Accelerator phần nào thì hay phần ấy. Touma nghĩ rằng cậu sẽ không nghĩ ra được cách nào hay cả. Accelerator là hy vọng của Touma. Phải bảo vệ Accelerator bằng mọi giá.

Accelerator thì bị hẫng tận 4 tầng mà không có Deflect bảo vệ. Chưa bao giờ cậu bị cảm giác như thế. Cậu đã ngất đi. Cảm giác như là sắp chết khi bị rơi từ cao như thế xuống và sẽ bị vùi lấp.

"DẬY! DẬY MAU 2 CẬU KIA !" – Kanzaki vừa đào bới vừa lay gọi 2 cậu kia dậy.

Accelerator mở mắt ra trước… Đầu vẫn còn ong ong…

"Ag… Cái… Quái gì thế… Cô… là ai ?" – Accelerator hỏi người đang đào bới

Cậu ta nhìn lại mình, thấy Touma đang ôm lấy mình, Accelerator hiểu ngay ra là tại sao

…_"Gr…Thằng đần này… Ai khiến chứ…"… _- Accelerator nghiến răng

Kanzaki cẩn thận sờ xem Touma có bị thương chỗ nào không trước khi lật cậu ấy ra. Touma vẫn không mở mắt. Kanzaki vừa lay gọi Touma vừa trả lời Accelerator

"Tôi là Kanzaki, bạn của Kamijou. Cậu là ai ? Sao lại kẹt vào đây ?"

"Accelerator … Cô làm gì ở đây ?"

"Tôi đến để cứu cậu ta. Đi. Giờ chúng ta ra khỏi đây !" – Kanzaki hối hả

"Tch… Đi…"

Accelerator loay hoay không đứng dậy được.

"Đây, cầm lấy. Đứng dậy nhanh. Nhanh lên trước khi hắn đến." – Kanzaki đưa thanh kiếm cho Accelerator .

Accelerator cầm lấy kiếm của Kanzaki. Cậu đứng dậy. Cả 3 bước ra khỏi cửa. Phía kia đã là sảnh lớn.

….

_Trong khi đó, trong căn phòng kín_

"Ặc. Misaka hiểu rồi đấy. Nhưng chị định lấy cái gì mà bắn ?" – Misaka Worst ngạc nhiên

"Em cởi quần áo ra cho chị ! Năn nỉ đấy. Tối thế này chẳng thấy gì đâu." – Misaka trả lời

"EHHHHH! Đi đâu cũng gặp biến thái thế này ? Chết cóng mất ! Rồi Misaka mặc cái gì ?"

Misaka cọ cọ tấm vải đã giữ ấm cho họ nãy giờ lên vai Misaka Worst

"Chết tiệt… Có bà chị như chị… Vãi cả thông minh…" – Misaka Worst thở dài ngao ngán

….

Cả ba người không bước tiếp được.

Sàn nhà bỗng lạnh ngắt, lạnh kinh hồn. Và hơi lạnh phả đến từ phía sảnh lớn.

Hắn đã xuất hiện.

"Cô chơi ác thật… Đòn ấy mà dám dùng lên cơ thể người…" – Giọng nói không ai muốn nghe vang lên

Kanzaki nhìn thật kỹ. Hắn… Không phải gọi là lành lặn. Nhưng dường như những lát thịt đáng ra phải bị rụng rời ra từng mảnh thì hiện vẫn đang dính lại trên người hắn. Giờ hắn giống như một bức tượng được xếp bởi nhiều mảng thịt dính vào nhau.

"Kết thúc nhé. Gọn sổ. Không thắc mắc." – Cánh tay hắn hóa thành băng đá

Accelerator chưa nhận ra điều gì thì Kanzaki đã tuốt kiếm ngay trên tay Accelerator và quyết định tấn công ngay vì cô biết hắn đang muốn kết thúc thật chứ không cà kê nữa.

Đòn Nanasen được thi triển. Nhanh hơn cả những tia chớp và không nhìn thấy những sợi dây thép cực mảnh, đòn thế đánh trúng đối phương chuẩn từng milimet.

Kanzaki tái mặt.

_…"Không thể nào…."…_

Không có cảm giác gì là những sợi thép cắt được qua cơ thể hắn. Ngược lại, những sợi thép bị dừng lại và căng cứng.

Bỗng nhiệt độ cả hành lang tụt xuống nhanh đến mức cả hành lang đóng băng lan tỏa thấy rõ đến dưới chân của Kanzaki. Cô chỉ kịp đánh văng Accelerator ra phía thật xa đằng sau, còn Touma vẫn đang mắc trên lưng cô.

"Đấy gọi là băng giá, Kanzaki ạ…" – Tên thủ lĩnh thực sự đang "chơi" nghiêm túc.

Oddono tạo một lớp băng rất mỏng để tráng toàn bộ cơ thể hắn. Sau khi bị dính đòn Nanasen lúc nãy, hắn biết rằng với độ mảnh của loại thép Kanzaki sử dụng, hắn có thể bắt cứng chúng bằng một lớp băng mỏng đến độ khó nhìn thấy nếu không để ý kỹ , bằng phương pháp như trò bắt kiếm hắn đã dùng trước đó. Và bây giờ, những sợi thép đã mắc lại trên người hắn, trói cứng hắn lại nhưng không thể cắt được hắn. Hắn hóa băng đến nhiệt độ cực thấp để làm những sợi thép trở nên giòn và như vậy chỉ cần gồng mình một phát là chúng sẽ đứt ra hết mà hắn vẫn không trầy xước một chút nào.

Tai hại hơn là sàn băng đã ăn đến dưới chân Kanzaki, ăn lên cả cơ thể của Kanzaki và Touma. Cả hai người họ sắp sửa biến thành tượng băng. Đúng như ý định của Oddono. Imagine Breaker lúc này không chặn được vì... Ban đầu, phép thuật làm nước đông lại, và sau đó, nhiệt độ thấp từ khối nước đã bị đóng băng sẽ tự làm đóng băng những phần nước kế tiếp. Là quá trình vật lý tự nhiên nên bàn tay phải không thể giải trừ được.

Accelerator bị hất văng ra đằng sau. Cậu nhìn hai người phía trước mình bị đóng băng dần dần, mắt mở to vì kinh ngạc. Cậu đứng dậy. Trước mặt cậu là một cảnh tượng kinh khủng.

Băng đã bao phủ hết cơ thể của 2 người xấu số.

Đúng lúc ấy, một ngọn lửa xốc thẳng vào từ sảnh lớn. Oddono vừa quay lưng lại đã bị ngọn lửa xộc thẳng vào ngay làm hắn thét lên một tiếng kêu đau đớn. Ngọn lửa đứng giữa hành lang, nung chảy toàn bộ băng trong đó, làm tan băng trên người Touma và Kanzaki.

"KHỐN NẠN ! AGGGGGG! CÁI GÌ THẾ NÀY !" – Oddono lăn lộn dưới sàn nhà.

….

Ở bên ngoài , trong khuôn viên bệnh viện,

Anh bảo vệ dũng cảm đã đỡ lấy cô gái từ cầu băng,

Hai ông cháu và 2 cặp tình nhân trên tầng thượng,

Index cùng cô y tá.

5 vị trí.

"Itsuwa này, chúng ta đứng đúng vị trí chứ ?" – Index hỏi

"So cùng tương quan của những người kia thì chuẩn rồi đấy Index ạ. Mất công phá vây nãy giờ." – Itsuwa trong trang phục nữ y tá dịu dàng đáp lại.

Phía sau lưng của họ là những tấm thẻ bài của nhân vật mà đáng ra nên xuất hiện sớm nhất.

Tất cả bọn họ, là những người bạn của Itsuwa từ Thánh hội Amakusa, đến từ tối hôm qua bằng phương pháp dịch chuyển qua các vòng xoáy ngầm dưới lòng đất – phương pháp bí mật của họ.

Cùng với những tấm thẻ bài, họ cần phải đứng tại các vị trí ấy để thực hiện một lệnh triệu hồi quan trọng

….

"Khỉ thật… Đi máy bay lần nào cũng thế… Lần sau không nhảy máy bay nữa đấy… "

Phía sau nhân vật đang nói ấy là ngọn lửa đã nung chảy tất cả băng giá trong căn phòng. Anh ta cao đến phải 2m, tóc đỏ và xăm mã vạch dưới mắt.

Không phải là người của Amakusa nên anh ấy phải đi bằng máy bay thay vì dịch chuyển như cả hội kia.

Stiyl.

Và Đại Innocentius, giống như lần đã xuất hiện để giải cứu Orsolar Aquinas.

Lệnh điều động của Thánh đạo Anh quốc có cả anh trong đó, và xem ra, trong tình hình này anh là lá chủ bài quyết định thắng thua.

….

"HAHAHAHAHAHHHH" – Oddono cười lớn

Đó không phải là nụ cười của kẻ đang nằm ở thế chuẩn bị bị hạ gục

"Phải phải… Dù chỉ là trả thù nhưng ta cũng phải được đánh với kẻ thù cỡ thế này mởi xứng đáng chứ… GAHAHAHA…." – Oddono ngồi dậy, trông hắn đang mừng vì gặp đối thủ xứng tầm.

Bản thân là một pháp sư bậc thầy về băng giá, hắn biết chắc chắn đâu đó trong thế giới này tồn tại một thiên địch với hắn. Chính là các pháp sư về lửa. Và đã là bậc thầy về băng, hắn cũng biết làm sao để đối phó với lửa.

"Thật tình… Ta biết con quái thú của ngươi là gì… 400 năm trước ta cũng đã từng chứng kiến những cha xứ theo phái lửa gọi ra những con tương tự. Chắc chắn ngươi không thể làm một mình, ngoài kia chắc chắn có một trận đồ nào đó hỗ trợ…" – Oddono từ từ tái tạo lại băng giá trên cơ thể

Stiyl, Kanzaki bỗng nghĩ đến điều xấu nhất

"Không chỉ mình ngươi có đâu, tóc đỏ ạ…" – Lớp băng trên người Oddono có vẻ dày quá mức cần thiết để chữa cho cơ thể hắn, mặc cho nhiệt độ căn phòng đang tăng lên.

Không phải. Hắn không tái tạo. Hắn đang dần chìm vào trong khối băng hắn tạo ra.

"Ta đâu có đi một mình. Gahahahah !"

….

Tatemiya đứng nhìn tại vị trí của mình. Anh ta thấy dường như bọn áo lam cũng đang đứng tại nhiều vị trí nhất định.

…_"Không thể nào…. Cũng là phép triệu hồi ư ?..."…_

Bây giờ chỉ có chừng này người. Mà chỉ cần rời vị trí là Đại Innocentius sẽ biến mất.

…"_Cố lên, tóc đỏ…"… - _Mọi người chỉ còn hy vọng như thế

….

Tảng băng bây giờ đã có hình hài. Trông giống như một ông cha xứ… Người băng cao đến chạm trần nhà, ngang ngửa với Đại Innocentius.

Quái vật băng lao lên xáp lại với quái vật lửa. Nhiệt độ hành lang trở nên cân bằng. Không biết là hên hay xui, nhưng nếu Đại Innochentius đứng đó lâu thêm chút nữa thì cả tòa nhà sẽ sập đổ vì bị nung nóng.

Hai quái thú triệu hồi thay phiên nhau ra những đòn hiểm. Quái vật nào cũng có lợi thế của nó. Quái vật lửa linh hoạt, cơ thể lại không cố định nên khả năng di chuyển tốt và khi dính đòn thì không bị ảnh hưởng lâu. Quái vật băng to lớn đồ sộ, độ dày của lớp băng khiến nó khó mà chảy hết ra dù Đại Innocentius có tẩn thẳng vào. Hành lang trở nên lộng gió, hai quái vật tạo nên một sự chênh áp đáng kể giữa vị trí đứng tạo ra những cơn gió làm bụi bay mù mịt. Không còn thấy gì.

Tốt nhất là cứ để chúng đánh nhau, Kanzaki không nên nhảy vào. Còn Touma thì chưa tỉnh lại.

Stiyl và Oddono đều sử dụng quái thú triệu hồi với sức mạnh và lợi thế đặc biệt bù trừ cho nhau. Nếu cứ dằng dai, e rằng không có kết thúc. Stiyl nghĩ rằng với sức nóng của Đại Innocentius, sẽ chẳng có quái vật băng nào trụ lại được. Nhưng trước mặt anh không phải là người bình thường. Đó là bậc thầy băng giá Glacier Oddono.

Bỗng Oddono lùi lại. Tư thế quái vật băng giờ hơi cúi người. Trông có vẻ như nó muốn đầu hàng.

Stiyl chưa hiểu gì. Nhưng đến nước này thì tấn công dứt điểm là vừa.

Đại Innocentius phừng lên ngọn lửa dữ dội màu vàng, nhằm thẳng quái vật băng xông tới.

Oddono cúi người thấp hơn… Ngọn lửa xông thẳng vào với một cái đuôi lửa dài chói lòa và liên tục gia tăng nhiệt độ.

Bỗng có tiếng gió hú lên đến nhức cả tai. Đó là báo hiệu khi quái vật băng hạ nhiệt độ xuống cực thấp, chênh áp càng cao khiến gió càng mạnh. Kanzaki và Stiyl đều nhận ra quái vật băng đang tự cường hóa.

Rồi trước khi Đại Innochentius vồ lấy, Oddono cho quái vật của mình xông thẳng vào Đại Innocentius trước khi quái vật lửa có đủ nhiệt độ để làm bốc hơi quái vật băng.

Trước mặt của Stiyl bây giờ là…

Gương mặt Glacier Oddono.

Quái vật băng tan ra nhưng chỉ mới làm lộ được mặt của Oddono. Tổn thương trên quái vật băng khá nặng nhưng chưa đủ sức hạ gục nó. Trong khi Đại Innocentius bị mất nhiệt khá nhiều, chưa quay lại kịp.

Đó là sự khác biệt của chàng trai trẻ và một bậc thầy đã hơn 400 tuổi.

"Ngươi nghĩ chúng ta hòa lực ư ?" – Oddono bắt đầu làm cho quái vật băng tái tạo lại

Stiyl hiểu tình hình bây giờ nguy ngập thế nào.

"Quái vật của ngươi hoàn toàn không bảo vệ được ngươi.." – Nụ cười của Oddono biến mất dần sau lớp băng dần dần dày lên trên cơ thể quái vật.

Quả đúng là cùng một cách triệu hồi và sức mạnh của hai quái vật không đủ triệt hạ nhau. Nhưng có một điểm khác biệt giữa Đại Innocentius và quái vật băng, đó chính là…

Oddono điều khiển quái vật băng từ bên trong nó.

Giờ, khi Đại Innocentius còn chưa kịp trở tay, quái vật băng sẽ hạ thủ Stiyl. Và như thế…

Tất cả sẽ chấm hết.

Quái vật băng vừa vung tay ra sau để chuẩn bị một cú tát vào Stiyl thì…

Một luồng ánh sáng thổi tung cánh tay quái vật và cả khoảng tường ngay cạnh đó.

Quái vật khựng lại trong giây lát. Kanzaki chỉ chờ có thế, chạy luồn ra phía trước để mang Touma ra khỏi hành lang tan hoang nhưng không kịp, cánh tay còn lại của quái vật vẫn kịp quét về phía trước. Styil lao sang đỡ đòn thay cho Kanzaki. Cả hai bọn họ đều bị đánh văng ra, ngất xỉu. Touma lăn về phía trước gần sảnh, va cả người vào tường. Ngọn lửa biến mất vì người chủ đã bất tỉnh..

Cú va chạm làm Touma tỉnh dậy. Cậu lồm cồm ngẩn đầu lên, mở mắt…

Và thứ đầu tiên cậu ấy nhận thức được chính là…

_…"Misaka Mikoto ?"…_

….

_Trong căn phòng kín, một lúc trước đó…_

Misaka Worst cởi quần áo ra thì bỗng nhiên không khí ấm lên.

Cô gói quần vào bên trong áo, lận hết tất cả nút vào trong cùng mớ đinh cô hay đem theo người và một số thứ khác kiếm được trong phòng. Misaka Worst không bắn được Railgun, cô chỉ có thể làm được gần giống như thế. Và không bắn bằng những đồng xu, cô bắn bằng đinh nhỏ. Misaka sử dụng năng lực làm cho những chiếc đinh ấy gài bọc quần áo lại. Bây giờ, nếu nhìn thấy được thì trông nó như là một quả bóng khá lớn và chắc chắn.

"Không hiểu sao mà ấm lên nhỉ ?" – Misaka Worst quấn tấm trải giường lên người để che tạm cơ thể - "Bà chị có chắc là khẩu Railgun "Amateur" này làm ăn được không đấy ?"

"Có chắc hay không cũng phải thử một phát. Không liều thì chẳng bao giờ được cả !" – Misaka nãy giờ nóng hết cả ruột gan khi ngoài hành lang kia liên tục có những âm thanh lạ mà Touma thì chưa biết thế nào. Không khí thì nửa ấm nửa lạnh. Tiếng gió hú liên tục. Chẳng hiểu có chuyện gì ngoài ấy nữa…

Misaka đứng đằng sau máy MRI. Misaka Worst thảy "quả bóng" vào trong lòng ống đến chỗ Misaka. Rồi Misaka Worst bước đến dò tìm chỗ nguồn điện. Cô đập nát bản điện, lôi ra một đống dây nhợ rồi đặt cả 2 tay vào.

Trong điều kiện lạnh thế này, tất cả các dây dẫn điện đều bị đóng băng. Tuy nhiên có một loại vật liệu mà độ dẫn điện không đổi, thậm chí trở nên cực tốt trong điều kiện nhiệt độ xuống thấp như thế này. Đó chính là chất siêu dẫn.

Trong máy MRI có một cuộn xoắn lò xo bằng siêu dẫn như thế. Nó xoắn theo chu vi của ống chụp.

Bây giờ trong lòng của nó có một quả bóng bọc rất nhiều kim loại bên trong. Cả nút, phụ kiện đồ Jean lẫn đinh và nhiều thứ khác cho nó nặng lên để tăng sức công phá.

Nhìn thì hệ thống bây giờ có vẻ giống Railgun của quân đội nhưng thật ra không phải. Railgun của quân đội bắn bằng lực Lorentz, còn "Railgun" này bắn bằn lực từ, đơn giản hơn.

Khi một nguồn điện được đưa vào dây xoắn, sẽ phát sinh một từ trường trong lòng ống có hướng tùy vào chiều của dòng điện trong cuộn dây. Từ trường này tác động lên các hạt mang điện trong lòng nó. Nên nếu tích điện đúng cho "quả bóng", nó sẽ được "đẩy" bay nhanh hơn.

Bạn có thể bắn một mũi tên xuyên qua cổ con mồi nhưng không thể ném mũi tên đó xuyên cổ con mồi.

Lần này cũng thế. Một phát trực diện có thể không phá được cửa. Nhưng nếu áp dụng đúng cách, với chừng ấy năng lượng, cánh cửa kia sẽ bị thổi bay trong tích tắc.

Thực ra quả đạn sẽ cháy hết trên đường đi do ma sát. Vậy nên phải bọc các vật liệu cứng tạo nên khối lượng của nó lại để đảm bảo sức công phá không giảm. Và để an toàn thêm nữa thì cứ bắn chếch lên một chút.

Giờ thì… Misaka là người khai hỏa cho viên đạn, còn Misaka Worst là người tăng tốc cho viên đạn. Vật liệu bây giờ có là kháng từ thì cũng mặc kệ. Sức ép của quả đạn sẽ thổi tung hết !

"Thử chiều nào bà chị." – Misaka Worst nạp điện cho máy, Misaka nhích nhẹ quả bóng đi xem hai người có đồng chiều không. Làm gì cũng cần test thử vài lần. Tia điện phát ra soi sáng lòng máy.

Họ làm 2 lần, và đã biết phải cho dòng điện chạy như thế nào, tích điện ra sao để đạt hiệu quả.

Và giờ là làm thật.

Misaka Worst bắt đầu tích điện cho cuộn dây xoắn, còn Misaka tập trung cho phát đạn 5 ăn 5 thua duy nhất này. Với hiệu điện thế đạt được trung bình 700.000.000Volt/người của chị em Misaka (đó là do Misaka Mikoto đang mệt) cùng nhiệt độ cao khi khai hỏa, chiếc máy nửa triệu USD này cũng sẽ ra đi sau phát đạn. Mà đằng nào thì nó cũng hỏng rồi. Chỉ còn mỗi cuộn siêu dẫn dùng được.

Chỉ có "Railgun" mới có thể nghĩ ra một khẩu Railgun "Amateur" như thế vào lúc này.

Chiếc máy đã tích điện đủ để gia tốc cho viên đạn bay với vận tốc 5 Match.

"BẮN !" – Misaka Worst la lên

Misaka Mikoto mở mắt, ánh chớp của tia sét từ cô làm sáng lên căn phòng, đủ cho cô nhìn thấy và khai hỏa viên đạn qua lòng ống của máy MRI. Cùng một luồng sáng trắng và một tiếng ầm chói tai, viên đạn thổi tung liên tiếp mấy bức tường và bay lên trời, cháy trụi trong không trung. Tất cả chỉ xảy ra trong chưa đầy một tích tắc. Chiếc máy MRI chảy ra vì sức nóng do ma sát của viên đạn trong không khí. Nó chính thức qua đời sau phát Railgun vừa rồi.

Cả hai chị em nhanh chóng chạy ra ngoài qua cái lỗ to tướng trên bức tường.

Sau lưng họ là một ngọn lửa phừng phừng, còn trước mặt họ là một người băng to tướng với cánh tay bị mất (họ không biết là do phát Railgun vừa rồi đã thổi bay nó cùng những bức tường).

Misaka Mikoto còn nhìn thấy một thứ khác đang nằm trên sàn nhà, máu me đầy mình

_"T…Touma ?"_

_…._

Sự xuất hiện của chị em Misaka bây giờ không biết có gọi là đúng lúc không…

_…"Chết tiệt… Cái vận xui của mình… Sao lại mang Misaka đến đây chứ…"… - _Touma nghiến răng nhìn hai chị em Misaka đang đứng sau lưng Oddono, gần ngay dưới chân hắn.

Oddono cũng thấy 2 cô gái đừng dưới chân mình, hắn vụt cánh tay vừa bị mất và đang được được tái tạo lại xuống đầu 2 cô gái. Misaka Worst đã để ý mối nguy hiểm này trước nên chộp lấy chị mình nhảy ra sau, tránh được đòn đánh của quái vật.

Phía sau họ là Accelerator , đang dán mắt vào trận đấu nãy giờ.

Misaka Worst nhìn ánh mắt của Accelerator và biết anh ta đang tập trung suy nghĩ, tốt nhất đừng phá bĩnh vào lúc này kẻo hối hận không kịp. Và Misaka Worst cũng không có tâm trạng đó khi vừa cứu chị mình xong, bà chị ham trai của cô cứ dán mắt vào người nằm trên sàn máu me bê bết đó mà quên cả có kẻ thù đứng cạnh.

Accelerator vẫn đang suy nghĩ, tập trung suy nghĩ làm sao để hạ tên dai nhách kia.

Touma không thể để quái vật ở gần Misaka như thế được. Cậu cắn răng chịu đau đứng dậy và hét lớn

"GLACIER ! TA Ở ĐÂY ! NGƯỜI ÔNG CẦN LÀ TA! Ở BÊN NÀY !"

Oddono nghe lời thách thức thì hướng sự chú ý về Touma. Hắn mở màn bằng một phát chông xuống ngay vị trí đầu của Touma. May cậu ta lăn đi kịp. Cậu đứng dậy, vừa nói vừa lùi dần ra phía cửa.

"GLACIER ! TẠI SAO ÔNG CỨ QUYẾT GIẾT CHÚNG TÔI CHO ĐƯỢC VẬY ?"

….

Accelerator suy nghĩ làm sao để hạ cho được Oddono, anh ấy mắc nợ Touma một mạng.

…_"Hắn ở trong, muốn tiếp cận hắn phải hủy diệt lớp vỏ. Muốn hủy diệt lớp vỏ, phải giết được hắn… Luẩn quẩn thật… Nhưng tóm lại phải giết được hắn mới chấm dứt được… Hắn tái tạo quá nhanh để có thể lột toàn bộ… Vậy có cách nào đó…Đục thủng một lỗ tối thiểu, giết hắn hoặc ít nhất làm hắn bất tỉnh mới có thể thay đổi tình hình…Đúng! Đục một lỗ và làm hắn không điều khiển được nữa!"…._

Cậu ta nghĩ vậy khi chứng kiến cánh tay tự tái tạo của quái vật băng.

…"_Tập trung nào… Đục một lỗ và làm hắn không điều khiển được… À… Phải rồi… PHẢI RỒI !"…_

Cậu tóm lấy tay của Misaka Worst, kéo cô ấy xuống thì thầm. Misaka Mikoto không quay lại vì còn bận cảnh giới và cũng vì Touma đang ở bên kia, cô không rời mắt đi được.

"Chị. Chúng ta mang hai người kia qua đây." – Misaka Worst níu tay Misaka Mikoto

Cả hai bọn họ nhanh chóng chạy đến chỗ Stiyl và Kanzaki để mang hai người ấy qua bên này. Vừa may họ cũng đã lơ mơ tỉnh. Thế là cả 4 dìu nhau về vị trí của Accelerator. Misaka Mikoto định chạy qua với Touma luôn nhưng ánh mắt cậu ấy xin cô hãy tin tưởng ở mình và đi đi.

Touma đang cố câu giờ. Chưa biết để làm gì nhưng cậu tin rằng Accelerator sẽ có cách. Và càng vững tin hơn khi có Misaka bên kia, cho dù cậu thực lòng không muốn Misaka đến đây một chút nào.

Accelerator gọi 2 chị em Misaka lại cùng Stiyl, Kanzaki cảnh giới.

Và cậu ta có một kế hoạch để kết thúc ngày đen tối này…

….

"Ngươi chính là kẻ đã nhấn chìm con tàu sinh mệnh của ta. Tất cả mọi chiến hữu của ta đã chết. Chỉ vì ngươi và cánh tay phải chết tiệt đó…" – Oddono nói thông qua quái vật băng bằng một giọng rất dễ sợ.

"Không phải là ta. Chính Bagio Busuni đã kích hoạt cho con tàu tự hủy !" – Touma lớn tiếng lại

"Ngươi là kẻ thù của chúng ta. Chính người và bàn tay phải đã ép ngài đi đến quyết định ấy. Lỗi là do ngươi ! Cấm ngụy biện !" – Quái vật băng đấm xuống làm sàn nhà rung chuyển

"NẾU ĐƯỢC LÀM LẠI, TA VẪN SẼ ĐẤM VÀO MẶT TÊN BAGIO ẤY !" – Touma gào lên

"NGƯƠI DÁM….!" – Quái vật gầm lên

"Hạm đội của ông ra đời cho mục đích gì ? Chắc chắn không phải là để tấn công người khác. Ông là một người tốt, một người vĩ đại. Tôi tin ông không bao giờ tạo ra cái gì làm đau người khác. Có đúng vậy không ?"

Quái vật có vẻ ngừng lại một chút. Touma tiếp lời

"Tất cả những người bạn của ông, cả ông, đều đã bị lợi dụng từ phút giây hạm đội ra đời ! Nếu ông muốn làm gì thì hãy tự đi mà làm lấy. Tại sao lại biến mình thành một thứ công cụ cho người khác ? Tại sao lại đưa ước mơ của mình cho một người khác ? Ông không xấu nhưng những kẻ sử dụng ông đã làm biến chất ước mơ của ông mất rồi. Ước mơ của ông đã không còn từ 400 năm trước nữa rồi !"

"NÓI LÁO ! NGƯƠI IM NGAY CHO TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" – Quái vật chồm tới tóm lấy Touma trong bàn tay. Bàn tay lạnh giá làm Touma không thể nhúc nhích được. Nhưng…

"Con thuyền của ông được đặt ở đó còn là vì nó muốn ngăn ngừa xung đột giáo phái từ Venice. Thế nhưng Bagio lại dùng nó vì mục đích muốn tấn công nơi này, Thành phố học viện của chúng tôi, với cái lý là bảo vệ thế giới phép thuật khỏi sự xâm lăng của thế giới khoa học. CÓ CÁI THỨ BẢO VỆ GÌ LẠI ĐI GÂY CHIẾN VỚI NGƯỜI KHÁC TRƯỚC NHƯ THẾ CHỨ ?"

Xương cốt Touma gần như vỡ nát trong tay quái vật

"Xin…hãy…tỉnh lại…đi… Đừ..ng…lạ…c… lố..i ..nữa…" – Touma vẫn cố nói

Và sau tiếng gầm của Oddono, mọi thứ trước mắt cậu …

Chỉ là một màu trắng đến vô cùng…

**-(còn tiếp)-  
**

**- Note for foreign reader -**

After read this chapter, you should ask google about real railgun and an MRI machine. The Railgun "Amateur" is a combine idea of those 2.

And what "thing" Acc will make to defeat Oddono ? Guess it, haha.

Trong tập này có sử dụng kiến thức về siêu dẫn, từ trường, Railgun và máy MRI. Mấy cái đó cũng hay lắm ấy.

Trận chiến sẽ kết thúc như thế nào ? Hẹn tuần tới nhé. Pipi


	8. Chapter 8 - Thử thách tiếp theo

**AGGGGGGGG ! Củ lạc giòn tan !**

Cái ổ cứng đã ra đi cùng biết bao nhiêu thứ trong đó. Cả nguyên cái fanfict này cũng không ngoại lệ... Hix... Thế là phải cặm cụi viết lại những gì đã viết. Cộng thêm lên ý tưởng trở lại. Xem ra không chỉ trong truyện mà chính người viết cũng đang có cuộc phiêu lưu của mình...

Nhưng không sao ! Tớ sẽ vẫn cố gắng để cứ mỗi tuần sẽ có một Chap mới. Quy tắc lần đầu : Bỏ 1 lần sẽ dẫn đến lười thường xuyên.

**Tiếp tục đồng hành cùng tớ nhé mọi người ! Cảm ơn tất cả !**

**-Chương 8-**

_"NHANH ! ĐƯA CẢ HAI RA KHỎI ĐÂY MAU !"_

Dường như có tiếng ai đó đang thúc giục… Rồi tiếng đám đông… Không rõ họ nói cái gì nữa…

Cảnh vật bỗng nhòa dần. Có tiếng xe cấp cứu…

….

"HƠ…" – Touma mở mắt

Cậu mơ hồ nhìn ra xung quanh mình… Hình như mới vừa rồi thôi… Cậu vẫn còn trong bàn tay lạnh ngắt của Oddono. Rồi không còn biết gì hết. Tất cả trở nên một màu trắng xóa. Rồi hình như người ta chuyển cậu đi. Và rồi giờ thì cậu nằm đây.

Có phải là cậu và mọi người đã thắng rồi không ?

Vậy mọi người đâu rồi ?

Oddono nữa… Ông già tội nghiệp ấy bây giờ sao rồi ?

Lòng tốt của ông ấy đã bị biến thành một thứ công cụ. Thật tội nghiệp. Cho dù ông ấy hành động thế này thì thật quá đáng nhưng quả là suy sụp thật, khi phải nhìn những người đồng đội của mình ra đi mà không thể làm gì được như thế. 400 năm…

Tình trạng hiện tại của Touma không phải là nặng nhưng cũng không nên vì thế mà lạc quan tếu. Cậu bị băng bó khắp người. Hình như cũng có gãy vài cái xương sườn chứ không ngoa. May mà chưa gãy cổ chứ nếu không chắc bại luôn cả người rồi.

Touma vẫn đang miên man cố nhớ xem chuyện gì đã xảy ra sau khi Oddono gầm lên trong uất ức ấy nhưng vẫn chẳng thể nhớ ra. Tất cả chỉ là một màu trắng xóa.

Bỗng cánh cửa bật mở. Touma ngước nhìn, và trong đầu cậu ta nghĩ tới Misaka Mikoto (Vì Index thì sẽ chạy xộc vào chứ chẳng từ tốn như thế).

"A. Anh ấy tỉnh rồi này. Thật tốt quá." – Giọng một cô bé, không phải là Mikoto.

"Oaaaa. Chị ấy sẽ mừng lắm !" – Giọng một cô bé khác.

"Ơ.. Uiharu, Saten. Sao 2 em ở đây ?" – Touma khẽ trượt người lên, tựa vào giường cho dễ nói chuyện.

"Anh không biết gì sao ? Anh đã hôn mê 5 ngày liền rồi đấy !" – Uiharu đáp

"Cái gì ? Đã 5 ngày trôi qua rồi sao ?" – Touma giật thót

"Bọn em phải đến thay chị Misaka. Tội nghiệp. Chị ấy vừa tỉnh lại là chạy qua đây chăm cho anh có đến 3 ngày liền không ngủ…Nhất quyết không chịu đi đâu cả…" – Saten kéo ghế lại cho cả 2 ngồi xuống.

Touma càng thẫn thờ ra vì không ngờ Misaka lo lắng cho mình như vậy. Nhưng cậu cũng muwangf vì có nghĩa là Misaka không sao, cô ấy vẫn khỏe.

"Thế giờ Misaka đâu rồi em ? Cô ấy về nhà rồi chứ ?" – Touma hỏi

"Được thế thì hay… Chị ấy mất ngủ liền 3 ngày, suy nhược nên rốt cục lại phải nằm viện rồi. Khổ thân…" – Saten trách Touma

"Cô ấy… Anh nợ Misaka nhiều quá… Bao giờ đi lại được anh sẽ sang thăm vậy…"

Sau đó là một khoảng im lặng kéo dài.

Touma như chợt nhớ ra điều gì, cậu phá tan không gian đang yên lặng ấy

"A. Các em có thấy một bác trung niên tóc trắng nào không ? Bác ấy có khi được chuyển vào cùng bọn anh đấy. Người cũng cao ráo, đẹp lão nữa." – Touma hỏi về Oddono

"Dạ không ạ."

Touma nhìn ra chỗ khác một lúc, rút cục đã xảy ra chuyện gì tiếp theo ? Và giờ thì Oddono có vẻ như không ở đây. Mà có khi là 2 cô bé này không biết thôi. Nhưng khả năng cao là ông ấy sẽ không ở đây. Ông ấy không phải công dân thành phố. Sẽ rất lộn xộn nếu kiểm tra lí lịch. Có khi là đồng bọn ông ấy mang ông ấy đi rồi cũng nên.

Hoặc ông ấy đã chết rồi…

Touma không hiểu tại sao linh hồn như ông ấy lại có thể trở về dưới dạng một pháp sư thực thụ bằng xương bằng thịt như thế… Nếu Touma nằm đây, thì phe anh đã thắng. Nhưng ông ấy đã trú ngụ trong một quái vật như thế, nếu bị hạ thì ông ấy có khi cũng đã…

Nếu điều đó là thật..Mong rằng ông ấy sẽ đến được thiên đường… Dù sao cũng không còn phải lang thang trong vô vọng nữa…

"Anh ơi. Anh làm sao thế ? Anh mệt lắm à ?" – Saten lên tiếng

"Ơ… Không. Sơ sơ thôi mà. Thế mấy người kia sao rồi em ?" – Touma lại bị lôi ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ

"Cô Yomikawa đã qua cơn nguy kịch rồi. May mà có bác sĩ Heaven Canceller. Giờ cô ấy nằm bên khu hồi sức đặc biệt. – Saten trả lời

"Hà… Vậy thì tốt rồi." – Touma thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Bỗng Saten nhìn Uihara rất…ma quái. Uiharu nhìn Saten lắc đầu, ra ý là không nên, không nên đâu.

"Anh Kamijou này, em hơi tò mò một chút. Rốt cục là tay anh bị sao vậy ?" – Saten dõng dạc

Touma giật mình

"Chúng em hỏi chị Misaka nhưng chị ấy bảo đấy là chuyện của anh. Cả chị ấy anh cũng giấu nên chắc là bí mật lắm. Với cả chị ấy còn dỗi nữa. Nên giờ chúng em hỏi anh." – Uiharu thở phào, tưởng Saten hỏi cái gì…

Touma băn khoăn không biết có nên kể cho hai cô bé này nghe không. Dù là bạn của Misaka nhưng… Vả lại anh đâu quen biết gì hai cô nhỏ này. Những lúc thế này thì phải cẩn thận.

"Uhm… Cái này. Không phải anh là người hẹp hòi hay khó chịu nhưng mà… Khó giải thích lắm. Và cũng nguy hiểm nữa. Em đừng tò mò nữa nhé ?" – Touma lựa chọn giữ bí mật

"Vâng ạ… Em cũng đoán thế… Cả chị Misaka anh còn giấu thì sao những người mới gặp như tụi em mà anh có thể kể được. Hihi." – Saten gãi đầu cười

Uiharu nghe điệu cười này có vẻ…nguy hiểm. Cứ tưởng là qua rồi chứ…

"Hình như em có ẩn ý gì ấy… Anh nghe sao lạnh sống lưng ghê…" – Touma nhìn Saten và đùa

"Anh này… Em hỏi nhỏ…" – Saten ghé sát lên gần Touma và nói nhỏ

"Anh có biết bạn trai chị Misaka không ?"

Saten làm mất rồi… Uiharu khóc ròng…. Đi thăm người mới ở chỗ kinh hoàng như thế về mà đi hỏi mấy cái ấy… Chưa kể họ còn là người lạ nữa chứ…

Thực tế cho thấy là khi ghen người ta hay lỡ miệng hơn là khi yêu.

Nên Saten mới cố tình vặn vẹo câu hỏi như thế.

Nhưng bọn ngốc có một đặc tính là…chúng quá đông và quá nguy hiểm.

"Hả ? Misaka có bạn trai rồi á ?" – Touma tỉnh rụi hỏi lại

Cái mặt ấy chẳng hiện lên cái gì cả. Không ghen mà cũng chẳng yêu.

"Em nghe đồn chị ấy đi ra ngoài với người ấy cả đêm có khi không về, chưa kể mấy lần cãi nhau chí chóe với nhau xong chị ấy về nhà vui lắm. Ngủ ngon mà còn nói mớ nữa. Dạo gần đây chị ấy còn có vẻ bối rối khi chọn đồ nữa…. Không biết ai là người tốt số ấy nhỉ …" – Saten chưa chịu thua

Touma lần này thấy tự nhiên lồng ngực mình nhói lên, không hiểu tại sao.

Đồng ý rằng chưa là gì của nhau cả. Nhưng Touma và Mikoto đã trải qua rất nhiều chuyện cùng nhau. Hình ảnh Mikoto như là cái gì đó thân thuộc với anh, kiểu như Index vậy. Giờ bỗng dưng có tên lạ hoắc nào đó nhảy vào… Nghe nó cứ thế nào ấy…

Rồi hôm bị bắt làm thuê bao kép… Touma đã được ôm Mikoto. Lúc ấy tự nhiên mùi thơm trên tóc cô ấy làm anh chàng có gì đó cũng xao xuyến. Chưa kể là cô ấy còn vòng tay ôm lấy từ phía sau nữa. Chụp đằng trước thì ôm đằng sau làm gì… Rồi bento… Rồi phòng trong bệnh viện…

Touma lại bị hút vào suy nghĩ của mình. Không hiểu tại sao…

"Anh thích chị ấy phải không ? Anh Kamijou ?" – Saten vẫy vẫy tay trước mặt Touma, hình như anh ấy mở mắt mà vẫn hôn mê hay sao ấy.

…_"Bingo rồi… Chính là ông đầu nhím này… Heheheh…"… -_ Phần "ma quái" trong Saten cười khoái trá

"Ơ… Anh… Anh… Không biết nữa…"

"Có hay là không nào ? Em hứa không nói với chị ấy đâu. Hay là anh thích em nói giùm luôn ?" – Saten cười tinh quái, Uiharu thì chỉ biết nhìn, no comment.

"Thật ra cũng… có.. HƠ… Đừng kể lại đó. Lúc này sét đánh không đỡ được." – Touma bối rối

"Thế sao anh không hẹn hò với chị ấy đi ? Chị ấy hơi bị hot luôn ấy. Anh mà không nhanh, có người xúc đi thì anh đừng có khóc. " – Saten khiêu khích

Hẹn hò á ? Touma chỉ mới thích Mikoto thôi. Vì Mikoto tốt bụng, cá tính, xinh đẹp thì không hẳn, những mà dễ thương. Tính cách có hơi nóng nảy nhưng không phải kiểu ác, mà giống như đó là… dễ thương theo kiểu Mikoto. Nói chung Touma chưa hề nghĩ đến chuyện hẹn hò. Cái ấy là khi nào…yêu cái đã. Mà yêu sao ? Nghe sao nó 18+ quá vậy ?

"Hẹ…hẹn hò á ? Misaka còn nhỏ mà… Với lại anh chỉ thích thôi chứ đâu phải là… Đâu phải là yêu đâu mà hẹn hò này kia." – Touma lắp bắp

"Nhỏ hơn anh 1 tuổi thôi mà. Đẹp quá rồi còn gì. Với lại anh nhầm rồi. Yêu đâu có nhất thiết phải có mấy chuyện như trong Boyslove chứ ? Chỉ cần hai người vui vẻ bên nhau là được rồi. Hẹn hò là bước đầu để tìm hiểu nhau chứ không phải yêu rồi mới hẹn. Hì hì."

"Anh không có nghĩ đến Boyslove. Haizzz. Nhưng anh…chưa có khái niệm gì về mấy chuyện đó cả. Với cả …Hẹn hò một tiểu thư như thế… Hơ… Một tên nghèo như anh chắc chắn sẽ bị loại từ vòng gửi xe thôi…"

"Cái này thì anh yên tâm đi. Chị ấy không phải kiểu kiều nữ đài các đâu. Chị ấy rất chi là bình dân luôn ấy." – Uiharu chen lên nói – "Em thấy vấn đề là anh chưa hiểu chị ấy cũng như chưa hiểu là mình với chị ấy như thế nào, dẫn đến anh không tự tin thôi."

Touma cau mày ngẫm nghĩ… Hình như đúng thật.

"Thế thì hẹn hò mà tìm hiểu ngay đi ?" – Saten nháy mắt

"HẢ ? Thế sao mà được… Anh…" – Touma há mồm

"Anh sợ con gái chứ gì ? Haizz… Thật tiếc cho chị Misaka… Vô vọng rồi…" – Saten giả vờ thở dài

Touma lại chìm vào suy nghĩ

_"…Có bạn gái ư ? Là một cô nàng Pikachu ư ?_

_…Đồng ý rằng lũ khỉ đột thân thiết cùng lớp sẽ không nhặng xị lên nữa… Nhưng mà cái cảm giác được ăn mỗi lần một loại bento khác nhau của các nữ đầu bếp trong lớp cũng sẽ không còn…_

_…Fukyose sẽ vác chổi rượt mình chạy có cờ vì tội dám dụ dỗ trẻ em..._

_…Hai thằng tóc xanh tóc vàng có khi còn đăng báo để mình thêm "nổi tiếng" nữa…_

_…Index sẽ không cắn mình như thế nữa mà sẽ nhằng đến chết luôn…_

_…Không… Đây chỉ là bước đầu thôi mà… Đâu có đến nỗi ấy… Bình tĩnh.._

_…Saten nói thế nghĩa là Misaka có… Mình thấy thế nào ấy… Con bé dí điện mình hoài cơ mà…_

_…Không… Mạnh mẽ lên… Bao nhiêu thứ chết người còn qua được…_

_…MẠNH MẼ LÊN NÀO KAMIJOU TOUMA…"_

"Ờ… Không phải anh sợ con gái… Chỉ là.. Hẹn hò sớm thế này anh cũng thấy thế nào ấy… Với như bình thường thì không sao. Giờ tự dưng đùng một cái … Anh cảm giác khó mà nói chuyện …ấy… được khi gặp Misaka. Nhỡ đâu Misaka giận luôn thì sao ? Anh là chúa vụng về và xui xẻo nữa…" – Touma bối rối

"Vâng vâng. Vậy là đồng ý rồi chứ gì ? Em cũng không để người mà em chưa biết thế nào làm chị ấy vỡ mộng trong lần hẹn hò đầu tiên đâu. Uiharu, lấy nó ra đi."

Uiharu mở cặp ra... Trong ấy là "vũ khí bí mật" của Saten.

…_"Ra bọn nó gài mình… Con nít thời nay nguy hiểm thật…"…_

….

_4 ngày trước khi Toumatỉnh lại,_

Cô Yomikawa đã qua cơn nguy kịch. Cả 4 người trong nhà cô ấy giờ đang ở đây. Lát nữa chỉ có Yoshikawa ở lại chăm sóc, 3 người kia cũng cần về nhà nghỉ ngơi. Accelerator và Misaka Worst thì mệt muốn rã người. Con Last Order thì chạy đôn chạy đáo lo cho cả 2 người Accelerator và cô Yomikawa.

Ai cũng muốn biết xem cô ấy làm thế nào mà lại thành ra thế này. Nghe mấy người Antiskill bảo cô ấy gặp một cô sơ bé. Sau khi điều mọi người đi di tản các tầng, không thấy cô ấy đâu nữa. Một lát sau 3 tầng lầu ấy nổ tung, lửa cháy ngùn ngụt. Rồi nó đổ sập. May mà có một cậu bé có đầu tóc chĩa như lông nhím mang cô ấy cùng cô gái tóc ngắn giống như Misaka Worst chạy ra. Và nhờ vậy cô ấy còn cơ hội sống. Và cũng thật sự cảm ơn Accelerator khi đã mang được bác sĩ về. Xém nữa là ông ấy rơi từ tầng 5 xuống đất rồi.

3 người nhỏ chào cô Yoshikawa rồi xin phép về. Lên xe taxi, Misaka Worst nhìn lại thành quả của kế hoạch của Accelerator . Cô ấy ngoái đầu ra từ chỗ ngồi phía trước.

"Hờ. Đầu óc của mấy lv5 điên đừng hỏi… Nhìn kìa. Không tin được là không cần năng lực mà ông vẫn có thể chẻ đôi cả tòa nhà ra như thế. Chẻ cả ngọn đồi trước mặt ra… Khiếp !" – Misaka Worst trêu

"Sáng tạo thêm như shit ! Tch…" – Accelerator không thèm nhìn lại.

Last Order đang ngủ khì ở băng sau trên đùi Accelerator .

Chiếc xe chạy về chung cư của họ. Hoàng hôn buông xuống. Bỏ lại sau lưng bệnh viện đã bị phá hủy gần một nửa và những nhân viên của thành phố đang lao vào tìm kiếm nạn nhân, khắc phục hậu quả. Có lẽ vụ việc lần này sẽ được xem là một vụ khủng bố chưa có tổ chức nào đứng ra nhận trách nhiệm.

Vì không ai tìm thấy bọn áo lam và Oddono đâu.

….

_Quay lại với hiện tại, trong bệnh viện_

"Oneesama không sao thật chứ ?" – Kuroko vừa gọt táo cho Mikoto vừa hỏi

"Chị ổn mà… Hà… Chỉ là bị mệt thôi…" – Mikoto nhìn ra cửa sổ

"May mà cả Uiharu, Saten và em đều đến trụ sở để theo chị… Chị cứ thế em không thích đâu.Có gì thì nói để cùng giải quyết chứ… Dù là…" – Kuroko ghìm con dao lại…

"AGGGGG ! LẠI LÀ VÌ CÁI TÊN XÙ LÔNG NHÍM _ (rất rất bậy) ẤY !" – Kuroko cố gắng gầm nhỏ nhất có thể.

Quả táo trong tay cô giờ không còn được gọi là táo nữa rồi… Tội nghiệp đồng chí Táo…

Hôm đó, 3 người bạn cấp tốc vào trụ sở. Uiharu truy cập vào các máy quay ở các khu nhà gần đó để theo dõi diễn biến sự việc. Họ đã chứng kiến từ đoạn cầu băng cho đến hết. Khi Mikoto chạy vào cùng với một cô gái mặc đồ Jean, để theo dõi sát hơn, Uiharu đã hack vào chế độ hồng ngoại của một số camera an ninh của Antiskill quanh đó. Một lúc sau, thấy hai người bọn họ cứ quay ngang quay ngửa, trong khi ở tầng 4 thì có 2 cái bóng đang nằm im lìm, họ đã đoán ra và gọi cho Mikoto.

Thật ra thì còn 1 cái bóng nữa, nhưng cái bóng đó di chuyển được, không có vẻ gì là lạc đường nên cô nghĩ không nguy cấp mấy. Trông như là phụ nữ. Rồi họ phải tắt ngay vì Antiskill đã phát hiện bị hack.

Ngoài ra thì không còn cái bóng nhiệt nào cả.

"Nếu chị lo cho em như thế, em sẽ ở phía sau hỗ trợ chị. Nhưng nếu chị gặp nguy hiểm, em buộc phải xông vào đấy…" – Kuroko với lấy quả táo khác

"Ừ. Chị xin lỗi em và mọi người nhé… Lần nào chị cũng…"

"Oneesama này, cái tên _ (khó đỡ) ấy, sao chị cứ muốn dính lấy hắn thế ?" – Kuroko đổi chủ đề

Mikoto chẳng bao giờ ngờ đến chuyện Kuroko lại chủ động hỏi về Touma trước như thế. Cứ xem cái cách quả táo thế mạng cho Touma thì hiểu. Nên Mikoto chẳng biết trả lời như thế nào…

Cô ấy chỉ đỏ mặt lên, không nói gì cả. Mikoto không biết mình với Touma có thật là…như thế hay không. Cũng chẳng biết hắn có thích cô hay không. Vây quanh Touma là hàng tá cô gái, đủ thể loại. Và nhất là hầu như cô nào cũng có vòng 1 khủng cả… Những kẻ cứ im im chính là những kẻ khó ngờ và nguy hiểm…

Kuroko xem chừng đã nhận được câu trả lời từ nét mặt của Mikoto. Cô cũng không hỏi nữa.

"Buổi tối giờ em chỉ có một mình cho đến tận 1 tháng sau… TẤT CẢ LÀ TẠI HẮN ! AGGGGGG!"

Thêm một đồng chí Táo nữa hy sinh…

"Ôi… Đang ở bệnh viện cơ mà… Sao cậu la to thế Kuroko ?" – Uiharu và Saten vào lúc nào không hay.

"Chắc em phải về đây ạ. Hai cậu ở lại với Oneesama nhé." – Kuroko đứng dậy chào Mikoto rồi về.

"Anh ấy tỉnh rồi chị à. Còn khó khăn khi cử động nhưng ổn rồi." – Uiharu nói

"Ờ… Thế à ? Vậy tốt rồi…" – Mikoto thấy nhẹ nhõm hẳn

"Còn hơn cả tốt đấy chị ạ." – Saten nhe răng cười

"Ý em là sao, Saten ?" – Mikoto ngạc nhiên.

"Anh ấy nhờ nhắn lại chị là… Anh ấy muốn hẹn hò với chị !" – Saten nói với giọng bình thường

"Haizz… Hơi đâu… Tên ngốc đó lại bị lên cơn ấy mà… Hẹn với…hò ?" – Đang ngon trớn bỗng Mikoto đứng hình cái rụp.

Mikoto đưa mắt nhìn Saten, ánh mắt "không tin vào tai mình"

"EHHHHHHHHH ?"

….

Index đang ở cùng những người trong hội Amakusa và Thánh đạo Anh quốc.

Họ đang ẩn náu trong một nơi hẻo lánh bên ngoài Thành phố học viện.

"Giờ thì thế nào đây, đã hơn 4 ngày rồi…" – Kanzaki

"Chờ thôi… Giờ thì biết thúc giục cái gì…" – Stiyl trả lời

….

Cánh cửa mở ra, một cô gái trong bộ đồ của bệnh viện bước vào

"Misaka ?" – Touma nhìn cô gái

"Em… Uhm… Qua thăm anh một chút…" – Mikoto hơi đỏ mặt, vì cái vụ nghe là Touma muốn hẹn hò

"Em không sao chứ ? Nhìn em xanh lắm… Đáng ra là anh sang thăm em mới phải chứ… Cảm ơn em đ-"

"Khô…Không có gì đâu mà… Đừng để ý nữa…Em vẫn còn khỏe hơn anh chán!" – Mikoto rối rít lấp miệng Touma.

"Sao em lại ở đó vậy ? Từ lúc nào ?" – Touma hỏi

"Em… Em thấy mình là người có năng lực đặc biệt, những lúc như thế cần phải xông vào. Thế thôi. Sức mạnh càng cao thì trách nhiệm càng lớn mà. Trong phim Người Nhện ấy… Ahahaha…" – Lại giọng cười không giống ai của Mikoto mỗi khi cô muốn che giấu cái gì

"À… Ra thế… Em gan thật đấy. À này… Anh có điều này muốn hỏi…" – Giọng Touma trầm xuống

"Làm… làm gì mà trịnh trọng thế…" – Mikoto bối rối, không biết có phải là…confession hay không…

"Rốt cục... Mọi chuyện là như thế nào ? Sao anh lại ở đây ?" – Touma nghiêm mặt

_…"Hú vía. Không phải vụ đó."…_

"Anh không biết sao ? KHông phải anh cũng ở đó à ?" – Mikoto ngạc nhiên

"Lúc ấy ông ấy xém nữa là bóp nát anh… Anh bị ngất, trước mặt chỉ là một màn trắng xóa."

"Th…Thật vậy sao…" – Mikoto thấy tay mình siết lại

"Uhm… Vậy em kể lại cho anh đây…" – Mikoto nhìn ra hướng khác, tránh nhìn vào mắt Touma

Và Mikoto kể lại sự tình lúc đó

[….]

"Con thú ngươi tạo ra ấy… Ngươi có thể tạo ra thật nhiều, rất rất nhiều con được không ?" – Accelerator hỏi Stiyl.

"Nếu thế thì mỗi con chỉ bé chưa bằng đốt ngón tay." – Stiyl ngạc nhiên

"Chừng ấy là được. Bây giờ hai cô nghe cho rõ mà làm đây… Ta ghét màu mè nhưng mấy thứ này chẳng bao giờ muốn nó xuất hiện lại nên… Có lẽ cho nó một cái tên vậy… Hừ…"

Và họ tiến hành,

…_Trước hết,cần tạo ra một buồng để chứa điện tích có 2 bản từ trường đẩy nhau bịt ở 2 đầu…_

Lv5 đứng ở một đầu, xa quái vật.

Lv4 đứng ở đầu kia, gần với quái vật.

Mikoto tạo ra một lớp từ trường bên phía cô ấy. Và Level 4 bên kia cũng làm tương tự.

_…Sau đó là thả vào bọn Inno…gì gì ấy của gã tóc đỏ… Càng nhiều càng tốt, nhỏ càng tốt…_

Hằng sa số Innocentius bé xíu chỉ bằng nửa đốt ngón tay xuất hiện trong khoảng không giữa 2 cô gái

_…Tập trung gia nhiệt cho chỉ 1 con thôi, những con khác chỉ cần lên một chút …_

Trong mớ hỗn độn ấy, có một đốm sáng đạt được đến màu trắng xanh, nhiệt độ cao nhất

_…Lv5 sử dụng khả năng điện để di chuyển con ấy về phía Lv4. Thực ra nó cháy được là nhờ các phân tử Oxy, khi ở nhiệt độ rất cao sẽ bị Ion hóa nên khả năng điện của 2 cô sẽ có tác dụng…_

Đốm sáng di chuyển về phía đầu kia, sau đó lại bị đẩy về đầu này cả 3 thứ - Nó và 2 cực đều đồng dấu điện tích. Tạm gọi là phản xạ điện tích. Và cứ thế tăng tốc dần.

_…Thể theo nguyên lý chế tạo Laser, bọn nhóc chưa được nâng nhiệt kia cũng sẽ phản ứng như các phân tử trong một ống phóng Laser, chúng cũng sẽ sẵn sàng để phát xạ…_

Sau vài giây, toàn bộ Innocentius bỗng đổi màu thành màu trắng.

_…Tất cả phải quay mặt đi chỗ khác kẻo mù mắt đấy. Số 3 có vai trò là gương phản xạ toàn phần, còn Worst là gương bán mạ. Sự phản xạ điện tích này đến một lúc nào đó sẽ làm mật độ điện tích trong buồng tích điện tăng lên. Và lúc đó không chỉ có mấy tên nhóc lửa, tất cả các phân tử trong đó đều sẽ bị đưa lên mức năng lượng cao hơn…_

Hành lang càng lúc càng sáng dần, nhiệt độ tăng lên dữ dội.

_…Đây là một biến thể của Laser, sử dụng buồng điện tích thay cho bơm quang học và phản xạ điện tích thay cho phản xạ quang học. Cứ như thế, nếu laser bình thường là một tia sáng song song có độ ổn định cao lấy ra từ phía kính bán mạ…_

Mọi thứ dường như rung lên

_…Thì lần này, từ phía Worst sẽ cho ta một thứ Laser tương tự mang cả tính chất của lửa và điện, đủ sức xuyên phá lớp băng kia liên tục và đánh chết tên bên trong hoặc chí ít sẽ làm hắn không cựa quậy được một thời gian để ngăn ngừa hắn tái tạo lại con quái vật…Lúc đó, cô mang kiếm kia muốn làm gì tùy thích!..._

Misaka Worst theo lệnh của Accelerator mở một lỗ cực nhỏ trên bản phản xạ điện tích của mình và nhắm vào Quái vật băng…

_…Gọi là Electro-Innocentius…_

Một luồng phát xạ màu trắng xanh mang trong nó cả nhiệt độ cao và hiệu điện thế cực lớn xuyên qua người quái vật băng. Misaka Worst điều chỉnh cho lỗ mở của bản phản xạ điện tích đi dọc xuống để tia phát xạ chẻ dọc theo thân mình quái vật…

Touma rơi xuống cùng nửa thân bên của quái vật. Kanzaki lao lên bắt lấy cậu kịp thời.

Và bên trong quái vật ấy là Oddono, bất tỉnh và mất đi cánh tay phải do bị luồng sáng chém đứt.

Kanzaki đặt Touma xuống và quay lại nhìn Oddono. Còn đám đông ngoài kia không tin và mắt mình…

Nguyên tòa nhà và cả ngọn đồi phía trước bệnh viện đã bị chém làm đôi bởi luồng Laser E.I phối hợp cực mạnh của 3 người…

[….]

"Chuyện là vậy đấy. Chính Accelerator là người đã cứu chúng ta… Cậu ấy thông minh thật. Quả là cái đầu của số 1 Thành phố học viện…" – Mikoto kết thúc câu chuyện.

"Vậy giờ ông ấy đâu ?"

"Em không biết. Em mệt quá nên ngất đi. Tỉnh lại thì đã ở đây rồi."

Một phút im lặng…

"Uhm… Cảm ơn em nhé Misaka.. Xin lỗi đã kéo em vào rắc rối này…" – Touma cúi đầu

"Anh… đừng nói thế. Vậy là qua được lần này. Thôi em về đây. Anh nghỉ ngơi nhé. Sáng mai … Ơ. Sáng mai phải đi học…"

"Anh sẽ nhờ Tsuchimikado xin phép. Em thì sao ?"

"Em đi lại được mà. Mai vẫn đi học. Có Kuroko giúp."

Mikoto quay mặt đi, cô bước về phía cửa. Trước khi cô mở cửa, Touma bỗng nói bâng quơ, anh cũng không nhìn Mikoto..

"Còn chuyện kia… Tối mai nhé… Misaka ?" – Touma đỏ mặt

Mikoto đứng lại một chút rồi khẽ gật đầu, tất nhiên Touma không thấy.

Cô bước ra, cố đóng cửa lại nhẹ nhàng.

Tim như muốn bay ra khỏi lồng ngực…

….

Kuroko vốn chẳng phải là người sẽ bỏ Mikoto đi một cách dễ dàng như thế. Vậy nên việc cô ấy vội chào Oneesama rồi lui xem ra chẳng bình thường chút nào.

Kuroko ghé qua hiệu sách, thay vì đi lùng sục những món nội y "không đụng hàng" cho cái sở thích sặc mùi "hotel" của mình. Cô ấy bê về nguyên một chồng đĩa và manga để nghiền ngẫm. nhưng không phải vì mấy thứ đó mà Kuroko sao nhãng việc học và việc làm Judgement của mình. Trái lại, những giờ thực hành năng lực và luyện tập, cô đều dồn tâm sức vào đến mệt lử. Ai nấy ban đầu đều tưởng cô muốn quên đi việc phải ngủ 1 mình suốt 1 tháng tới.

Thực ra điều đó chỉ đúng một phần… Kuroko…

Giờ đã lớn !

….

Ngay sau khi dọn dẹp đồ đạc cho Mikoto chuyển vào sống trong bệnh viện với Touma, Kuroko mặc dù đã chấp nhận rằng phải để chị iu dấu làm việc mà chị cho là đúng. Nhưng máu ghen trong người khiến Kuroko không tài nào chịu được. Mikoto vừa bước lên xe taxi để đến bệnh viện thì cũng là lúc Kuroko…hóa điên. Cô lấy một cái gối, vẽ lên đó cái mặt của Touma (theo trí nhớ) một cách nguệch ngoạc rồi đấm như mưa vào nó. Sau đó cô lật úp nó lại rồi cắm mặt vào mà "phun châu nhả ngọc" với bao nhiêu lời "tốt đẹp" nhất mà cô có thể nghĩ ra.

Chẳng qua là vì ức chế thôi. Chứ chẳng có ác ý gì cả. Một người luôn mày mưu tính kế như Kuroko cốt để mưu cầu hạnh phúc cùng Mikoto lại không được đếm xỉa gì. Trong khi có một tên chết tiệt nào đó, không hiểu hắn có cái bùa chú gì mà chỉ cần nằm yên thôi cũng đủ làm cho Oneesama phải nói mớ và cọ cọ vào gối như muốn ngủ trong lòng hắn.

Nghĩ đến đấy thôi là Kuroko lại cắm mặt vào gối mà xối xả tập 2.

Nhưng rồi thì Kuroko cũng thấy rằng cần phải nghiêm túc nhìn nhận vấn đề.

Cô không hiểu. Mikoto đối tốt với cô, sẵn sàng hy sinh nhiều thứ cho cô. Nhưng tình cảm đó dường như không lớn bằng cái Mikoto đang dành cho cái tên xù xì kia. Do đó cô có 2 câu hỏi lớn. Thứ nhất : Đó là cái thứ tình *beep* gì ? và thứ hai : Tại sao Mikoto lại có tình cảm ấy với gã cù lần kia ?

Cô lên mạng và hỏi một số bạn bè, anh chị lớn hơn mà cô quen biết. Có người thì mỉm cười, có người nói bóng nói gió, và một số người thì vô tư nói thằng. Cô cũng xém phang thẳng vào màn hình khi biết đáp án rất thẳng ấy. Họ bảo đấy là…

Kuroko chưa chịu tin vào đáp án cho câu hỏi đầu. Nhưng nếu đã nhiều người cùng một đáp án thì… biết đâu đấy ? Cô tìm hiểu xem câu thứ 2 sẽ là vì sao. Giờ không tin vào mấy người kia nữa. Cô cố gắng vận dụng IQ và EQ của mình để lập ra một checklist nhìn nhận vấn đề.

Cô chỉ có thể nghĩ ra là ngoại hình hoặc tính cách của tên chậm tiến hóa là nguyên nhân khiến bà chị cô cảm nắng. Vậy thì để xem …

….

_Quán Joseph's, khoảng 20h30_

"Cái gì thế này hả Kuroko ?" – Saten và Uiharu "hốt hoảng" nhìn bảng so sánh ngoại hình giữa anh chàng đầu tóc chĩa và…. Kuroko

**Cân nặng : **Búa tạ vs Cánh hồng  
**Chiều cao : **Nhìn sẽ gãy cổ vs Nhìn dễ, sẽ nhìn trìu mến.  
**Phục trang** : Xấu xí, thô sơ nhàu nhĩ vs Đẹp nhất các trường nữ  
**Khuôn mặt : **Kuroko này đẹp hơn là cái chắc !  
**Kiểu tóc : **Cồn đồ hung hãn mất cảm tình vs Dễ thương ngây thơ quyến rũ  
**Mắt : **Nhỏ xíu, gian manh vs Mắt to tròn trao gửi yêu thương  
**Khác : **Không có gì khác những điểm trên.

**Kết luận : Kuroko là số một !**

Sau một hồi diễn giải về tình cảnh của Mikoto hiện nay, Kuroko cho mọi người xem kết luận của cô về cái sự vô lý đang diễn ra là Oneesama của cô ấy hiện đang bám dính lấy cái tên xấu xí ngoại hạng kia cho dù bên cạnh Oneesama là một mỹ nhân hiếm có khó tìm.

"Vậy nên, tớ cần 2 cậu giúp tớ tìm ra xem hắn là người như thế nào. Tớ không tin Oneesama sẽ mê một tên trời ơi đất hỡi như hắn. Tớ muốn biết hắn có xứng với chị ấy không !" – Kuroko dõng dạc

Saten và Uiharu há hốc mồm. Bằng một cách nào đấy, Kuroko đã hỏi đúng câu cần trả lời.

"Vậy kế hoạch của cậu là gì ? Sao lại cần cả tớ và Saten ? " – Uiharu ngây thơ hỏi

Kuroko lôi trong túi ra 2 tấm Poster. Kèm theo đó là một nụ cười đắc thắng. Cô bắt đầu giải thích kế hoạch cho 2 bạn mình.

[….]

"Tớ…làm được. Nhưng liệu như thế có…hơi quá không ?" – Uiharu ngần ngại.

"Không cháy nhà sao ra mặt chuột ? Phải thế mới được !" – Kuroko tuyên bố.

"Tớ thì không sao. Tớ sẽ cố gắng hết sức. Khó mà tin được Kuroko lại nghĩ ra chuyện này. Cậu đâu có ưa gì anh Kamijou chứ." – Saten tỏ rõ sự tự tin.

"Cái ấy tớ nghĩ ra cho tớ đấy chứ. Nhưng vì đại nghĩa, tớ sẽ hy sinh lần này !" – Kuroko hơi tiếc – "Nhưng người quan trọng nhất là cậu đấy, Uiharu ! Cấm sơ suất !"

"Rồi rồi mà. Tớ sẽ mượn hẳn 10 cái đồng hồ !" – Uiharu quả quyết.

….

Thế nhưng kế hoạch của họ đáng ra có thể thực hiện ngay ngày mai, nhưng vì thảm họa đã xảy ra nên phải đình lại. Giờ, đã 5 ngày trôi qua kể từ hôm đó. Cả bọn cũng lo cho Touma nên chưa dám bắt đầu kế hoạch. Cậu ta vừa mới trải qua thảm họa, bầm dập cả thể xác lẫn tinh thần.

Nhưng thật bất ngờ khi Saten nhận được sự đồng ý của Touma. Cậu ấy cho rằng nếu đã 5 ngày mà không có động tĩnh gì thì tức là kẻ chủ mưu đang muốn ẩn nấp. Thánh hội Amakusa đã ở đây, nếu có gì họ đã báo cho Touma ngay. Nhưng vẫn chẳng có gì hết.

Hiện nay, không có kẻ thù mà đấu. Kẻ thù bây giờ là sự buồn chán và tuyệt vọng nằm trong đầu Touma. Nếu không ra khỏi vũng bùn ấy, Touma sẽ chết trước cả cánh tay. Ta cứ tự cho là nếu tìm được kẻ chủ mưu sẽ giải quyết được vấn đề. Nhưng nhớ đâu hắn vất béng cái vật thật ấy đi rồi thì sao ? Lúc ấy có bắt được hắn cũng chẳng biết vật thật ở đâu mà giải trừ.

Chưa tìm ra hắn, mà cũng chưa biết tìm ra hắn rồi…thế nào nữa. Trong khi cánh tay thì đã bắt đầu bị nhiễm trùng nặng dần sau cuộc chiến bởi các chấn động, các vết trầy xước,… Cứ thế này, nó sẽ sớm bị cắt bỏ để bảo toàn tính mạng cho Touma.

Nói tóm lại, kẻ thù giờ là sự u ám. Phải diệt nó trước. Và với Touma, giờ có lẽ cậu nên để dành thời gian cho Mikoto. Vui lên mà sống, kẻo sẽ chết trước khi chết. Thế nên Touma nhận lời.

Để chắc ăn, cậu gọi thử cho Index. Sau khi biết được Index đang ở cùng hội Kanzaki, cậu gửi gắm mọi thứ cho họ.

….

_21h30,ngày Touma tỉnh dậy_

Kuroko vẫn đang nghiền ngẫm

Saten luyện nói trước gương

Uiharu bắt đầu cài lại các đồng hồ

Touma nhìn lên trần nhà, hít thở sâu

Mikoto chắp hai tay trên ngực

….

"Lên nào, các cậu !" – Uiharu mìm cười

...

Đồng hồ điểm 22h. Đây là thời gian bắt đầu cho phép Login của một mạng xã hội có tên là Facelook. Để tiện cho mọi người theo dõi, sau đây xin giới thiệu ngắn gọn về mạng Facelook, mạng xã hội chỉ có những người có căn cước thuộc Thành phố học viện mới sử dụng được.

Facelook là một dạng thế giới mô phỏng. Một số khái niệm được sử dụng trong Facelook như sau :

- **Figure in Three Dimension (F3D)** – Đây là dạng mô phỏng nhân vật bằng 3D được thiết kế trên thông tin được cung cấp qua ngân hàng dữ liệu của Thành phố học viện. F3D này mang hình dạng công dân của Thành phố học viện hoặc là các NPC (Non Playing Character) từ một manga nổi tiếng nào đó (Nhật Bản là xứ sở của Manga mà.)

- **Scene Server (SS)** – Là thế giới mà trong đó người sử dụng sống dưới dạng F3D đã chọn. F3D nhân dạng NPC thì có theo SS (thường là một đoạn hot trong một manga nào đó) còn nếu người chơi dùng F3D của chính mình thì tính sẵn có không phụ thuộc SS.

- ** Falsetime Mind Control (FMC)** – Là kỹ thuật sử dụng sóng não để điều khiển F3D trong SS. Muốn sử dụng FMC, người sử dụng phải ngủ say trước khi được Login vào bởi một người thứ hai 15p trước khi các SS được mở. Gọi là Falsetime vì thời gian trong Facelook nhanh hơn bên ngoài gấp 3 lần (2h ngủ bằng 6h hoạt động trong Facelook).

- Các F3D nhân dạng người thật được sử dụng bởi chính người đó hoặc thỏa thuận thay đổi quyền sử dụng với nhau. Còn các F3D dạng NPC thì phải trả phí mới có mà dùng (mà thường thì cực đắt do phải đấu giá mới giành được NPC yêu thích). Và đang chơi thì không được đổi F3D.

- Người sử dụng có thể theo chân nhân vật chính trong SS làm nhiệm vụ hoặc chỉ đơn giản là vào cho vui chứ không can dự vào các sự kiện trong SS.

- Giới hạn sử dụng cho Facelook là 2h LIÊN TỤC/người. Tức là họ chỉ có thể ở trong SS được 2 tiếng mỗi ngày. Người chơi không tự vào được nhưng có thể tự ra được (một sự bất tỉnh dưới nhân dạng F3D sẽ cho bạn 2 lựa chọn : Hoặc Log out hoặc cứ bất tỉnh cho đến khi tỉnh dưới dạng F3D . Chỉ có điều đã dậy rồi là không thể vào được nữa. 2 giờ LIÊN TỤC cơ mà).

Công nghệ của Facelook can thiệp vào các giác quan của cơ thể với độ bảo tồn có thể lên đến 90%. Và một số cảm giác tinh tế, phức tạp khác đang dần được bổ sung vào để khiến con người có thể thực sự hòa mình vào thế giới SS. Ở trong đấy, bạn có thể là bất cứ ai để tự do làm những gì mình muốn. Tuy vậy, các Esper không còn giữ được năng lực thực tế trong các SS. Tùy theo SS mà F3D có một năng lực "sàn" nào đó.

….

Cuộc hẹn "trong mơ" của Mikoto và Touma sẽ diễn ra như thế nào ?

**-(còn tiếp)-**

**Note for foreign reader**

Unfortunately, my hardware was broken. Now, i am in my own adventure to write for posting on time each week. Plz support me guys...

In this chapter, there was a complex trick using knowledgement about LASER. I don't have enough vocabularies to explain how it works. You should ask Wikipedia to catch up how to create a LASER beam. The Acc's LASER beam in this chapter use Countless-Tiny-Innocentius(es) as Ruby material, Misaka's sister's magnetic field as 2 mirror applied in LASER tube. When the chamber has enough energy inside, Worst open a recess on her magnetic plate to release Electro-Innocentius Laser. That's why the hospital and the hill in front of it was split into 2 pieces.

Too complex but that's is Acc's ideal, the No.1 of AC. Not mine, haha. So plz bear with it.

Thank you for your view and reviews.

Next week : "The Date"


	9. Chapter 9 - Nhân vật phụ (Part 1)

**Chào mọi người. Chúc một cuối tuần vui vẻ !**

Trong mấy ngày tới, công việc làm tình nguyện viên sẽ ngốn của tớ khá nhiều thời gian. Thế nên tuần này tớ phải xả hàng trước kẻo mai không post được thì tối ngủ không yên mất. Tớ không hẳn là một Otaku, chỉ là một đứa trẻ lớn thích những gì mà tuổi thơ còn sót lại. Ngoài việc là fan của TAMNI và TAKNR, tất nhiên tớ cũng đọc một số truyện khác.

Chapter này được viết trong tình trạng... F.A đã 6 tháng. Do đó nó có lẽ là ngắn nhất trong các chương truyện. Viết một về cái mà mình không có thì thật là hơi khó. Nhưng biết đâu ngắn thì các bạn đỡ buồn ngủ hơn thì sao ? Hahah... (_Mếu_)

Cũng đã lâu rồi không nhận được reviews của các bạn. Xin cảm ơn một bạn đọc luôn hóng chap mới của mình vào mỗi cuối tuần. Dù chỉ còn một độc giả đi nữa, tớ vẫn sẽ viết cho đến kết thúc. And thanks for all of my foreign readers. Plz let me lead you to the end of this fiction story.

Sau những trận chiến bằng đủ thứ vật lý đau đầu, có lẽ chúng ta nên xả hơi nhỉ ?

**Facelook ! Bạn biết đây là SS nào từ dòng thứ mấy ? Plz tell me yeah ? Haha.**

**- Chương 9 -**

Một buổi sáng ngập tràn ánh nắng.

Mikoto thức dậy, bỡ ngỡ nhìn xung quanh mình. Chà, đây quả là căn phòng mà cô mơ ước. Tất cả xung quanh cô là một màu xanh mạ dịu mắt. Dĩ nhiên là cùng rất nhiều những mẫu vật Gekota dễ thương. Trên bàn học hình lá sen của cô là những dụng cụ học tập nhìn như là của con nít, với nhân vật chính là chú ếch thần tượng của cô. Góc kia là chiếc tủ với hình cô đang ôm chầm lấy Gekota, và một chiếc tủ kính khác với không biết bao nhiêu là thú bông Gekota đủ kích cỡ trong đó.

Không có Kuroko ở đây. Buổi sáng mới yên bình làm sao. Mọi khi cứ giờ này là cư xá Tokiwadai lại vang lên tiếng thét của ai đó sau tiếng sét đánh. Kể cũng tội nghiệp nhưng giá như Kuroko đừng có sáng nào cũng mò qua thì đã không bị Mikoto và cô giám thị cho ăn hành.

Mikoto tiến đến chiếc tủ áo. Hôm nay, cô sẽ là một học sinh cao trung. Và không phải là nhân vật chính trong cuộc sống của mình. Hôm nay, cô đang ở trong một câu chuyện khác. Cô mở tủ, lấy ra bộ đồng phục áo trắng váy xanh cùng chiếc cravat màu vàng rất dài. Cô nhìn một lúc rồi ngớ ra…

_"OÁI ! Thế này làm sao mà mặc short ?"_

….

Lễ hội của trường cấp 3,

Mikoto choáng ngợp trong không khí sôi động của sự hăng hái chuẩn bị cho dịp lễ hội. Ngôi trường này cũng khá lớn trong khu vực nên đêm diễn văn nghệ tối nay cũng cần huy động một số lượng lớn sinh viên từ các lớp đến để chung tay làm sân khấu, khán đài cùng ban giám hiệu.Kể ra thì cả năm mới có một dịp như thế này nên ai nấy đều rất phấn khích. Ở trường của mình, Mikoto cũng không lạ gì với những dịp lễ hội, nhưng do là trường nữ, lại cũng cho con nhà khá giả nên đa số các công việc nền là đã được thuê làm, các nữ sinh cũng chỉ phải chuẩn bị những gì liên quan đến nữ công gia chánh, và cuối buổi là văn nghệ nhẹ nhàng. Ở đây, lần đầu tiên Mikoto thấy các anh chị người khuân người vác, người trang trí, làm thủ công mỹ thuật, tuy không đẹp nhưng rất có cố gắng. Chỗ này chô kia, bạn bè mang nước giải khát đến, lau mồ hôi, phụ nhau và động viên nhau cho một kry niệm đáng nhớ của thời cao trung.

Mikoto cảm thấy một không khí rạo rực. Cô cũng sắp lên cao trung rồi.

_"Anh…Ư. Không phải. Hôm nay mình và ổng cùng ở cao trung, nếu ổng mà học trong khối thì không có anh anh em em gì hết. Hehee" – _Mikoto chợt nghĩ không biết Touma ở đâu.

"Nhanh chân lên Mikoto ! Lớp thiếu người trang trí kìa !"

Mikoto quay lại nhìn, cô thấy người vừa nói là một cô bé kính cận, khá nhỏ con. Cô gái nắm tay Mikoto chạy đến khu vực có lẽ là nơi chuẩn bị của lớp cô.

_"Ơ. Vậy ra mình sẽ học chung lớp với…"_

Lát nữa lớp Mikoto sẽ diễn một vở kịch theo kiểu phương Tây. Một tấm phông to đùng dựng trước khu vực chuẩn bị của lớp cô. Bên đội nữ đang bê vào những thùng gì đó. Hỏi ra thì mới biết đó là trang phục diễn. Còn đạo cụ sẽ do bên nam chuẩn bị.

Cô cầm trên tay dải kim tuyến dùng để trang trí cho các bạn. Cô nhìn khắp xung quanh để xem Touma có ở đây không, hay là chưa đến.

"Gì đấy… Lại thêm một cô nữa vào Harem của của Ichijou à ?" – Cô bạn nhỏ lườm

"Ớ… Không phải mà. À này Ru…Ruri. Cậu có thấy tên tóc tua tủa đâu không ?" – Mikoto hy vọng Touma cũng học cùng lớp.

"Kamijou hả ? Đang phụ làm cái ban công kia kìa ?" – Ruri chỉ tay về phía gốc cây đàng xa.

Mikoto nhìn về hướng đó, vui mừng khi nhìn thấy cái đầu không đụng hàng của Touma. Anh chàng đang loay hoay đinh búa cùng bạn bè để đóng cái ban công. Song hình như cu cậu hơi lúng túng thì phải. Thấy bạn bè xung quanh trêu cậu ta làm gì mà vụng về quá.

"Haizz haizz… Thôi vào trong tập thoại cho Kosaki đi. Cậu cứ nhìn mãi thế thì lồi mắt đấy." – Ruri vẫy tay nhờ bạn nữ khác làm tiếp trong khi đang kéo Mikoto về với thực tại, chứ Mikoto nhìn về hướng đó chăm chăm quên cả việc tiếp dây cho bạn.

"Hơ. Xin lỗi mà. Ừ. Ta vào thôi." – Mikoto chữa thẹn.

….

Không khí phía sau cánh gà cũng không kém phần rộn ràng. Trong ấy những anh chị lớn (so với Mikoto thật) đang chăm chút trang điểm và xem lại phục trang. Việc của Mikoto bây giờ là cùng Ruri vào tập thoại cho nhân vật nữ chính của vở kịch lớp cô sẽ diễn.

Cô cầm kịch bản và, vì đã biết đây là câu chuyện gì nên cô không lạ khi nhìn thấy tựa đề là "Trích đoạn Romeo và Juliet – Hồi thứ 2, cảnh 2". Cô lật giở vài trang để xem. Và thật tình, nếu bạn đã từng đọc qua bản dịch của Romeo và Juliet, bạn sẽ thấy trình độ "chém gió" và "nịnh đầm có cánh" của Shakespeare là vượt trên các thánh vài bậc. Chẳng thể nào có cái đầu óc nào có thể nghĩ ra những câu nói như các nhân vật trong ấy một cách như là tự nhiên bật ra đằng mồm thế đâu. Nhưng nói chung, để diễn được vở kịch này thì cần phải đặt bản thân vào trong một tình cảm thực sự mới dễ thuộc, dễ diễn. Chả thế mà lớp của Mikoto đã lựa chọn ra một cặp đôi hoàn hảo để diễn vở kịch này.

Song, vì đã đọc truyện nên Mikoto lại có một cảm giác khác.

Cánh cửa phòng chuẩn bị mở ra, Mikoto tròn xoe mắt khi thấy trong ấy là…

Một senpai còn xinh hơn cả Juliet thật !

_"Oimeoi… Manga đúng là quá ảo…"_

…..

_Cùng lúc ấy, ở chỗ Touma_

"Sặc, vụng dữ zậy ? Đánh dấu một đằng búa vào một nẻo là sao hả Kamijou ?" – Tiếng một bạn nam

"Ừ ừ, để tớ sửa." – Touma lúng túng

"Touma này, hay cậu vào tập thoại cho Raku đi. Để tớ gọi bạn khác cho nhanh." – Tiếng một cậu tóc vàng đeo kính, cầm trong tay tập kịch bản cuộn tròn.

Touma dừng tay và đi cùng anh chàng ấy vào hậu trường để gặp nhân vật nam chính sẽ đóng vai Romeo tối nay. Touma cũng mượn kịch bản để liếc xem Romeo sẽ nói cái gì trong ấy. Nhưng sau khi đọc thì cậu lại có ấn tượng với một nhân vật khác.

"Hô. Cậu vào trước đi. Xem cái tên Raku ấy sửa soạn xong chưa. Tớ có "vũ khí bí mật" để tập. Chờ một chút tớ vào sau. Hehe…"

Không riêng gì Tsuchimikado, hình như cái lũ tóc vàng đeo kính, đặc biệt là đeo kính, đều là bọn nguy hiểm… Điệu cười của tên tóc vàng này làm Touma thấy lạnh cả sống lưng. Cậu mở cửa vào trước, trong ấy là Raku, đang ấp a ấp úng đứng trước gương thấy mà tội. Trông Raku cũng đẹp trai phết, trong bộ áo quần kiểu Italia xưa. Cậu chào Raku như thể 2 người đã quen lâu lắm rồi ấy.

"TÈN TEN ! Thuốc chữa mắc cổ của cậu đây Raku ơi !" – Tên đeo kính xông vào cùng một cái bảng gì đó to ngang người thật.

Touma thì thấy cũng thường, nhưng cái cậu "Romeo" thì xém phun máu đằng mũi.

"Éc ! Thằng biến thái ! Ở đâu ra cái hình Onodera to đùng thế hả ? Cất ngay ! Cất ngay !"

"Không thế này làm sao mà có "hứng" được chơ ? Phải không Kamijou nhở ?" – Hắn càng nhăn nhở

Xem ra không khí có vẻ hơi nặng. Đành rằng Touma cũng biết 2 tên này là bạn chí cốt, song hoàn cảnh này thì can ngăn một chút cũng là việc nên làm.

"Thôi mà. Bạn bè có ảnh nhau thì có sao đâu. Cái này cũng bình thường rồi phóng to ra thôi mà phải không Maiko ?"

"Hô hố. Còn có mấy cái "không bình thường rồi phóng to" nữa chú ạ…" – Vẻ mặt hắn trở nên gian tà

Đến nước này thì… Raku hết nhịn nổi. Cậu gồng cứng người, nắm tay siết lại như Iron man. Chậm rãi tiến lại chỗ tên Maiko Shuu "biến thái". Cậu ghé sát mặt vào hắn và bắt đầu đe dọa…

"Muốn sống thì…"

Touma chuẩn bị nhảy vào can…

"Thẻ nhớ đây…"

….

Trông Juliet cứ là… đến tội.

"Uwaaa… Maiko có chế biến gì không mà sao ngượng quá thế này Ruri ơi… Uwaaa"

"Thôi mà thôi mà… Cậu phải biết nắm lấy cơ hội chứ Kosaki…" – Ruri an ủi.

Mikoto nhìn hoài Onodera Kosaki không chớp mắt. Đành rằng cũng biết là Onodera trong truyện cũng xinh xắn lắm nhưng không ngờ vào trong này, bên Thành phố học viện làm cho cái F3D của Onodera trở nên lung linh lạ thường. Đẹp hơn và càng đẹp hơn cô nghĩ trong bộ váy dạ hội của Juliet. Trông Onodera có vẻ lo lắng… Truyện Nise Koi chưa có hồi kết nên Mikoto không biết rút cục cô gái với lời hứa 10 năm trước kia là ai, song, phần kế tiếp của câu chuyện tại thời điểm này thì Mikoto lại biết rõ.

Cô và Ruri tập cho Kosaki. Họ tập say mê quên cả giờ giấc. Càng tập, cô càng thấy rõ quyết tâm của senpai rất lớn. Cô thuộc lời thoại, diễn xuất rất tốt, cảm xúc cũng chứa đựng trong từng câu nói. Có mỗi một tội là cứ xong một loạt thoại, cô ấy cứ đỏ mặt lên và bảo không biết trước mặt Ichijou cô ấy có thể bình tĩnh như thế không.

Mikoto cảm thấy khó chịu. Cô thấy tội nghiệp cho Onodera, và thấy câu chuyện của Onodera cũng hao hao giống với tên đầu nhím.

Nếu định mệnh là được viết ra sẵn, cho dù có cố gắng mấy cũng sẽ không tránh được ?

Lát nữa, không phải Onodera mà là Kirisaki sẽ diễn cùng Raku. Cho dù Onodera có quyết tâm đến đâu đi chăng nữa.

Nếu định mệnh cũng bắt Touma hoặc cánh tay cậu ấy ra đi thì sao ?

Mikoto vốn chẳng tin vào cái gọi là định mệnh. Nếu thế thì cô cũng chẳng có quyết tâm để lên được Level 5 như thế này. Hẳn nhiên cô cũng muốn lên Level 6 hay cao hơn nữa, nhưng bằng luyện tập chứ không phải làm mấy trò điên khùng như cái hội đồng chết tiệt nào đó của Thành phố học viện.

Thế giới này, đang được viết bởi KOMI Naosi, vậy nên đó là điều không tránh được.

Còn thế giới kia, ai là kẻ viết ra ? _(Tác giả : Ah choooooo...!)  
_

"Ko…Kosaki này. Cậu ra ngoài với tớ một lát được không ?" – Mikoto ngập ngừng

"Ừ. Tớ cũng thấy hơi căng thẳng. Cậu đi không Ruri ?"

"Xin kiếu… Đi đứng cẩn thận kẻo hỏng váy đấy…"

….

"Mình…Mình nói thẳng nhé… Lát nữa cậu không sẽ không lên sân khấu được đâu !"

Kosaki ngớ người ra, cô chưa hiểu chuyện gì cả.

"Cậu sẽ bị sái chân khi đỡ một bạn nữ bị rơi xuống khi trang trí… Vậy nên … Ichijou sẽ tìm Kirisaki về để giúp buổi diễn không bị hủy… Chuyện là thế đấy…"

"Thôi mà Mikoto. Cậu đừng nói thế… Nhỡ đâu là thật thì sao…" – Kosaki cười trừ

Nhưng nét mặt của Mikoto không đổi. Cô ấy đang nghiêm túc.

"Nếu bảo mấy bạn kia cẩn thận thì sẽ không sao mà. Hihi…" – Kosaki vẫn cười

"Không… Sẽ phải có tai nạn xảy ra và có người gánh chịu… Đấy là quy luật khi can thiệp vào những việc "đã" được xảy ra…" – Mikoto biết điều khó khăn đó.

"Nếu thế thì cứ để tớ chịu đi. Không sao mà." – Kosaki nói ngay không ngần ngại

Mikoto ngạc nhiên khựng lại

"Tớ… Tớ không thể để bạn khác chịu nạn thay mình được… Với lại…"

"Nhưng làm thế cậu sẽ không được diễn cùng Ichijou !" – Mikoto nói ngay

"Tớ… Tớ tin rằng nếu lần này tớ không được diễn cùng Ichijou là có lý do của nó… Nếu biết cho đi hạnh phúc lần này, nhất định tớ sẽ được tặng lại một hạnh phúc khác… Hạnh phúc là cho chứ không phải nhận mà Mikoto… Đừng bảo tớ mơ mộng quá nhé. Nhưng cứ để vậy đi. Tớ chấp nhận…"

Mikoto không biết nói gì hơn.

Cô siết nắm tay lại, và thấy mình thật là trẻ con quá.

….

Dù Kosaki đã nói thế nhưng Mikoto vẫn không chịu. Cô cứ đứng dựa vào tường chỗ nhà ăn mãi như thế. Trong đầu cô suy nghĩ đủ thứ chuyện. Đến là đau cả đầu. Chợt…

Cô thấy có cái gì lạnh ngắt áp lên má mình.

"Ái. Lạnh ! Ai đó ? Ớ…"

Cô trở lại với thực tại, và nhìn thấy trước mặt mình là Touma. Cậu ấy đang cầm 2 lon nước mát. Cái lon áp lên mặt cô là loại nước chanh cô thích.

"Em làm s-, OÁI !"

Touma bị Mikoto cốc đầu ngay, chưa kịp hỏi han gì

"Cấm chơi tấn công bất ngờ ! Với ai nhỏ hơn ông mà "em" hử ? Học cùng lớp đó !"

"Ừ rồi rồi…. Sao mà đứng thẫn ra thế ? Bà bị bồ đá hả ? ẶC !" – Thêm phát nữa

"BAKA ! Tui không có ai ngoài – " – Mặt Mikoto bỗng đỏ như gấc – " Ngoài…kia. Phải rồi. Ngoài kia. Tui làm chi có ai ngoài kia chứ ?"

"Xì… Vũ…nữ! Thôi hỏi thiệt, sao buồn thế ?" – Touma xoa đầu mình sau 2 phát ăn cốc

Mikoto thu nắm tay lại, giấu sau váy mình. Cô cúi mặt xuống và suy nghĩ xem nên nói với Touma cái gì. Cô cần tham khảo thêm ý một người nữa. Và ở đây, Touma là nhân vật ngoài giống như cô. Có vẻ đây là lựa chọn thích hợp.

"Này… Nếu như định mệnh là thật… Nếu cái kẻ viết ra định mệnh cho ông bắt cánh tay ông hoặc ông chết… Nếu ông biết điều đó. Thế ông sẽ làm gì ?" – Mikoto nhỏ giọng

Touma mở lon nước của mình ra, tu một hơi rồi nhìn Mikoto

"Nếu mà biết được và có thể, thì tui sẽ bắt cái tên đó viết lại sao cho không ảnh hưởng đến người khác. Kiểu gì cũng có giải pháp để tui và cái tương lai đó sống chung mà, tuy là sẽ phải viết lại cũng hơi cực. Còn nếu không can thiệp vào được, tui sẽ cố gắng sống cho ra sống, làm tất cả khả năng, còn có thay đổi được hay không, nó ngoài tầm ngay từ đầu rồi. Hì. Biết đâu "hắn" cảm động vì tui đã sống tốt mà sửa cho thì sao ?"

"Vậy, tức là cứ phải thử hả ?" – Mikoto nghĩ nhưng lại nói hơi to

"Có thể nói như vậy. Thôi tui đi đây. Bà cũng vào phụ bọn con gái đi. Sắp đến giờ rồi đấy."

Mikoto nhìn Touma chạy đi.

_"Được rồi ! Đã thế thì…"_

….

Kosaki đang đứng sau cánh gà đợi đến lượt diễn của mình.

Mikoto đang đứng cạnh Kosaki để ngăn cô nữ chính này đi đến chỗ lát nữa sẽ xảy ra tai nạn.

Cô khá căng thẳng, uống mãi lon nước Touma đưa cho nãy giờ mà chưa hết.

Mikoto vẫn quyết định sẽ làm cái gì đó để ngăn cản tai nạn cho Kosaki. Nếu như phải có tai nạn, cô sẽ là người chịu trận. Cô cứ hết nhìn Kosaki, nhìn xuống khán giả, thì nhìn về phía cô cho là lát nữa sẽ có cô bạn nào đó ngã.

Thực ra chính xác lúc nào cô ta ngã thì Mikoto lại không biết vì trong truyện không ghi. Do đó cứ mỗi khi Kosaki đi về hướng đó thì cô lại dang cả 2 tay ra để ngăn cản. Nhưng mà cứ làm vậy mãi cũng thấy tội nghiệp cô nữ chính. Nhà vệ sinh hướng đó mà lại… Thế là cô tìm kiếm sự giúp đỡ. May sao, lúc ấy Touma xuất hiện cùng mấy người bạn nam trong chỗ làm đạo cụ diễn, đang bê mấy thùng dụng cụ đi qua.

Mikoto chạy ra chỗ Touma, định nhờ anh ta đứng đấy canh chừng xem có ai rơi xuống thì bắt lấy giúp. Nhưng chưa kịp nhờ vả thì…

Như đã nói, Mikoto không biết chính xác khi nào cô gái ngã. Vậy nên cô đang nói dở với Touma thì cô ta thình lình ngã xuống ngay trên đầu Mikoto. Touma vội đẩy Mikoto ra, bắt lấy cô bạn xui xẻo kia. Nhưng dù có là con trai thì bắt một tảng thịt rơi xuống như thế cũng chẳng dễ dàng gì. Touma thế là bị ngã ngửa ra, hất phải mấy thùng dụng cụ làm chúng văng vào mấy diễn viên nam.

Kosaki thấy vậy vội chạy qua, nhưng bộ váy vướng víu cùng đôi giày cao gót khiến cô lúng túng và không may trượt phải…lon nước chanh của Mikoto dưới sàn (lúc nãy vội chạy qua nên để quên ở đấy). Rút cục thì…

Mikoto chẳng làm sao cả, chỉ bị trầy sơ.

Kosaki thì sái chân (như cũ).

Anh bạn nào đó đóng vai Benvolio (người nhà Montague, đi cùng Romeo đến buổi tiệc nhà Capulet tổ chức) thì bị đánh một phát ngay mũi, chảy cả máu. Không nặng nhưng như thế thì sao mà lên sân khấu được ?

"Hài chưa chớ…Benvolio thăng trước khi bị Tylbalt đâm luôn… Giờ tính sao đây…" – Maiko Shuu nhăn trán, cậu là tổng đạo diễn kịch của lớp.

Mikoto nhìn thất vọng vô cùng. Rút cục đã không giúp được gì lại còn sinh thêm chuyện…

Touma vội lên tiếng

"Tớ…Cậu tập thoại với tớ 10p thôi. Lúc nãy tập cho Ichijou tớ có đọc nhân vật này khá kỹ. Có lẽ tớ diễn thay được !"

Nhân vật Benvolio… Nếu gọi Romeo là thánh nịnh đầm thì tài chém gió của Benvolio cũng thuộc hàng siêu đẳng chứ chẳng vừa. Hài vỡ bụng ấy. Chắc vì thế mà Touma nhớ phần ấy.

"Vậy nhanh. Mấy cậu cầm máu cho cậu ấy đi. Băng bó cho cả Onodera nữa. Tớ đi tập cho Touma đây. Trong cái rủi có cái may thật."

Maiko và Touma lật đật về phòng để tập.

Mikoto mang băng đến để quấn cho Onodera… Mém nữa thì cậu ấy khóc vì nếu không diễn được sẽ làm hỏng vở kịch của lớp. May mà Raku dỗ được, cậu ấy vụt chạy đi tìm Kirisaki về để diễn thay, cho dù hồi sáng mới ăn một cái tát thay lời chia tay của cô nàng.

"Tớ…Tớ chẳng giúp được gì cả…" – Mikoto vừa quấn chân cho Kosaki vừa nói

"Thôi mà. Đằng nào tớ chả bị thế này. Có người lo lắng cho là vui rồi." – Kosaki nhẹ nhàng

….

Vở kịch ấy đã diễn ra một cách …siêu bựa, dưới sự dẫn dắt của tên bựa nhân Maiko (mà sau đó sẽ bị Tsugumi tẩm quất cho). Có lẽ kể ra ở đây sẽ gây nhàm chán cho mọi người. Các bạn muốn biết chi tiết xin xem chapter 49 – Showtime của Nise Koi. Đảm bảo các bạn sẽ coi đi coi lại nó vài lần mặc dù lần nào cũng đến đau cả ruột vì cười.

….

Vở kịch kết thúc trong tiếng hò reo của khán giả và tiếng thở dốc của dàn diễn viên phải ứng diễn bở cả hơi tai trên sân khấu. Nói chung là nó…Nát như tương.

Ai nấy về phòng thay đồ, trở lại với những bộ áo quần đơn giản thường ngày. Chỉ có mỗi Touma, do ra sớm nhất nên bị đám đông lôi kéo lại chụp hình, chưa kịp thay đổi trang phục diễn. Bọn cùng lớp dĩ nhiên là bỏ rơi Touma rồi. May mắn thì lát còn ít bánh kẹo.

Mikoto cũng tham gia buổi liên hoan sau văn nghệ. Lớp cao trung có kiểu quẩy của cao trung. Vui nhộn đến lạ. Mọi người thân thiết như là anh em trong nhà. Mikoto khẽ nhìn về phía Kosaki. Câu chuyện thực ra sẽ không đến nỗi phũ với cô bé xinh đẹp ấy.

Ichijou rủ Onodera lên tầng thượng để tặng cô ấy một món quà.

Vừa lúc Touma thoát được khỏi đám đông. Thế là Mikoto kéo luôn anh chàng lên trên ấy để…rình. Mặc cho Touma nuối tiếc nhìn từng hộp bánh ra đi mà chưa kịp xơi miếng nào.

….

Kosaki và Raku vào phòng thay đồ và bước ra trong trang phục Romeo và Juliet.

Họ chạy lên tầng thượng để diễn vở kịch không có (thực ra là 2) khán giả.

Mikoto nép mình dưới Touma, tò mò hướng ánh nhìn về sân khấu là tầng thượng nhuộm đỏ màu hoàng hôn ấy. Touma vịn lên vai Mikoto và nhớm tới trước để xem.

Họ bắt đầu.

**Raku** – "_Juliet yêu dấu_

_Sao số phận trớ trêu lại ngăn cách chúng ta ?_

_Tại sao thần linh lại sắp đặt chúng ta là kẻ thù của nhau chứ_ ?"

**Kosaki** – "_Vâng_

_Tại sao dòng họ chúng ta lại thù hằn lẫn nhau ?_

_Sao họ lại không thể cùng chung tay và sánh bước được như chúng ta chứ ?_

_Nếu họ có thể hiểu được phàn nào tình cảm của em dành cho chàng…_

_Thì họ đã…_"

**Raku** – "_Nàng đừng như vậy Juliet,_

_Chúng ta phải - …_"

**Kosaki** – "_Ichijou_…"

Mikoto và Touma nấp sau bức tường, cả hai người mở to mắt…

**Kosaki** – "Cảm ơn cậu…

Tớ hạnh phúc lắm…

Tớ thật sự rất hạnh phúc …"

Mikoto phải nhanh tay bụm miệng lại ngay vì sợ tiếng nấc của mình sẽ phá vỡ cảnh lãng mạn như mơ của 2 nhân vật chính kia mất. Mặt cô đỏ ửng lên, chưa bao giờ cô thấy một hình ảnh mộng mơ dường này trước mắt. Trong lòng cô có một chút, mà không, phải là rất ganh tị mới phải.

Raku và Kosaki đã từng thổ lộ hụt không biết bao nhiêu lần…

Cô nghĩ mình và Touma hình như cũng…

"Ông…Ông nhắm mắt lại… Cấm cười…" – Mikoto quay lại, nhìn lên Touma cũng đang tròn mắt vì sốc

"Hở ? Hả ? Sao tui phải làm th-" – Touma chưa kịp nói xong thì đã bị Mikoto ngắt lời

"Hỏi nhiều quá ! Nhanh lên !"

Vì đang là hoàng hôn nên Touma không thấy mặt Mikoto đang đỏ như mặt trời. Cậu miễn cưỡng nhắm mắt lại.

Mikoto thu tay về trước ngực, cô định làm cái gì đó nhưng… Hình như vẫn sợ bị ai đó nhìn thấy nên…

"Quỳ…Quỳ xuống đi…"

"Cái gì nữa đấy ? Đòi hỏi gì lạ vậy ?" – Touma mở mắt ra hỏi

"Không được mở mắt mà ! Nhanh !" – Mikoto hốt hoảng

Touma dù chả hiểu gì nhưng cũng làm theo, cậu nhắm mắt lại, 2 đầu gối chạm đất.

"Bị ngốc cũng vừa thôi chứ ! Như…Như ngoài kia kìa !" – Mikoto ký đầu Touma

Cậu nhớm ra một chút để nhìn xem. Cậu thấy Raku đang…

Thế là cậu đổi tư thế. Tư thế quỳ với trên 1 bàn chân và 1 đầu gối, với tay phải thu vào ngực và tay trái túm lấy đuôi áo choàng (trang phục của Benvolio chưa kịp thay ) phủ lên đùi. Cậu cúi mặt xuống. Hình như Touma cũng đang đỏ mặt và…run.

Mikoto nhìn Touma trước mặt mình.

Cô ngập ngừng cúi xuống.

"Nè. Bà định làm cái trò gì đấy ?" – Touma hỏi

"I…Im ngay ! Không được hỏi nữa !" – Mikoto "hung hăng"

Cô siết nắm tay lại để lấy bình tĩnh. Và rồi…

Cô giật phăng mép tấm áo choàng ra khỏi tay Touma, và nhanh chóng cuộn mình vào nó. Giờ thì tấm áo choàng đã che kín cả hai, chỉ còn chừa lại phần cao nhất của hai mái tóc. Thời gian dường như đứng lại…

Touma cảm nhận thấy có một hơi thở rất gấp đang phả vào mũi mình. Miệng anh cảm giác sắp có cái gì tiến lại… Và nó càng lúc càng rõ hơn.

Mikoto đẩy đầu thật nhanh về trước, mắt nhắm nghiền…

_…._

_**-(còn tiếp)-**_

Nói thật là tớ cũng tham khảo qua toàn kịch Romeo và Juliet trong truyện này. Đọc xong, tớ rất là like mạnh mấy đoạn xài xể trong Nise Koi.

Romeo đích thực là một thằng đứng núi này trông núi nọ. Trùm sến và nịnh đầm phành phạch.

Juliet thì... Nói thật là nhẹ dạ, ảo tưởng sức mạnh cả nhân và dại dột hơn Mỵ Châu nhà mình nữa.

Rút cục, nàng chơi dại giả đò tự sát. Ông kia trong phút thiếu suy nghĩ, tự sát thiệt. Nàng thức dậy thấy chàng thăng rồi cũng làm phát "hàng chính hiệu" vô rồi nối gót ra đi luôn.

Bởi vậy thành thực khuyên mấy bạn đừng so sánh tình yêu như Romeo và Juliet.

(Tớ thích cặp Robine và Toalet hơn. LOL)

_**Note for foreign readers**  
_

This chapter is a short crossover of TAMNI-TAKNR and Nise Koi (False love) by Komi Naosi. And for more details, i took the content from chapter 48 to 51.

You should read it. That's so funny and romantic.

I like Chitoge. But i ship for Raku and Kosaki. And my best favorite character is Maiko Shuu. I also ship for a happy ending of Shuu and Miyamoto Ruri.

What about you ?

Next week : "?"


	10. Chapter 10 - Nhân vật phụ (Part 2)

**Cuối tuần lại đến rồi.**

Chỉ còn 1 ngày nữa là kết thúc Festival 2014. Mấy hôm nay rộn theo đủ thứ lễ hội cả. May mà mỗi ngày viết một ít nên thứ 7 vẫn duy trì được niềm vui post bài. Sắp tới nghe đâu được nghỉ đến 5 ngày đấy. Không biết mọi người đã có dự định gì chưa nhỉ ?

Mấy hôm nay đang cày cục bộ Fate/Stay night. Không hiểu sao mà dạo này mấy bộ truyện mình đọc chẳng có kết thúc có hậu ấy...

Không làm mất thời gian mọi người nữa. Tuần này, dĩ nhiên sẽ là Part 2 của "Nhân vật phụ" rồi. Khi viết chapter này, mình băn khoăn không biết các bạn sẽ cho mình ăn gạch nhiều bao nhiêu đây. hehe. Tuy vậy, sau khi so sánh với NT được Ds dịch trên fanpage thì xem ra mình còn "bình thường" chán.

**Cảm ơn mọi người đã theo dõi. Bây giờ, vào phần 2 thôi !**

**-Chương 10-**

"DẬY MAU LŨ CHUỘT KIA ! SÁNG RỒI !"

Tiếng thét bất lịch sự ông ổng nào đó kèm theo tiếng bịch bịch. Gào lên thôi chưa đủ đô mà còn phải bồi cho vài cú đá vào mấy tên đang say ngủ thì mới có hiệu quả. Touma cũng không ngoại lệ. Sau khi nhận vài cú thúc dưới giường, cậu nhận ra mình đang ở trong một căn nhà gỗ, một phòng ngủ tập thể rất lớn. Dù bị gọi dậy thô bạo như thế nhưng ai nấy đều nhanh chóng vận trang phục và chạy thật nhanh ra ngoài. Touma mắt nhắm mắt mở nhìn thấy căn phòng vẫn còn đang phải thắp đèn vì ngoài kia mặt trời chưa lên. Vẫn tối đen.

Tất cả mọi người ở đây đều mặc một loại đồ chung, đó là một bộ đồng phục màu nâu rêu.

_"Gì ? Là… Sao lại là cảnh này ?…"_

….

Công việc sáng nay là lau chùi và bảo trì.

Sau bài tập thể dục buổi sáng nặng giống như là thi hội thao của trường, Touma cảm thấy xương cốt và các khớp mình nóng như lửa vậy. Mọi người xung quanh cậu cũng có vài kẻ cao to đô con nhưng đa số cũng ngang ngang thể hình bằng cậu thô ế mà đều phải tập những bài tập đáng ra chỉ dành cho mấy tên bự ấy. Đội của cậu có khoảng 30 người, họ đang đi qua thị trấn. Phố chợ ở đây nhộn nhịp theo phong cách như thời Trung cổ vậy. Nhưng không có gì gọi là vui cả.

Chính xác thì Touma cảm thấy người ở đây có cái gì đó đè nặng lên họ, khiến chẳng ai cười cho tự nhiên được. Cảm giác ấy như là… Đang cố sống chứ không phải đang sống.

"Thật là… Mới sáng dậy có cần phải tập cật lực thế không ?" – Touma nói vu vơ mà hơi to

"Hà. Không tập thế thì cậu trèo nửa đường là rụng rồi." – Có ai đó trả lời

"Đến rồi đấy, nhận đồ rồi vào việc thôi !" – Một cậu khác vỗ vai Touma.

"May mắn đấy. Top 10 thì phải làm ngay ở chỗ gần với chúng nhất." – Người bạn khác nói

….

_"Hộc…Hộc… Phải 50m ấy chứ…"_

Touma thở phì phò, hết hơi để mừng vì rút cục cũng leo lên được chỗ làm việc sáng nay. Cậu còn chưa kịp lấy hơi thì ông chỉ huy (không biết làm cái thần thánh nào mà ổng đã ở trên ấy rồi) đã túm cổ áo cậu lên và ném vào chỗ dụng cụ. Sáng ra đã phải đeo cái mớ lùng nhùng nặng trịch rồi mà ông ấy vẫn ném Touma đi được như thường. Kinh thật.

Cậu đang loay hoay cầm chổi với khăn lên thì chợt thấy Mikoto đang đứng cùng đội nữ bên kia. Hơ. Hình như chỉ có cậu là tên yếu đuối nhất thôi thì phải. Trông Mikoto chẳng có gì là mất sức cả. Nhìn cô trong bộ đồng phục áo khoác màu rêu trông thật lạ.

"Yo. Biri… A quên, Misaka"

Cô ấy quay lại, ánh mắt lạnh lùng.

"Gì ?"

Touma giật đụi. Không gọi Biribiri mà sao lại thế nhỉ ?

"Hơ. À… Chào buổi sáng. Em mặc đồng phục trông duyên ghê." – Touma thử nịnh xem

Mikoto không nói gì. Cô quay về phía chỉ huy

"Báo cáo ! Tên này quấy rối em !" – Ngón trỏ hướng về Touma

Mồ hôi lạnh túa ra khi ánh mắt dao cạo của ông chỉ huy vừa quăng Touma đi nhìn xoáy vào tận óc. Cậu vội vàng phân trần trước khi ông kịp hỏi

"D…Dạ không,. Không có. Em chỉ khen cậu ấy có duyên thôi ạ !"

Ông chỉ huy giữ ánh mắt sắc lạnh ấy và nói to lên như cố ý để mọi người nghe

"Giờ chả phải lúc cho lũ bọ chét chúng bây tí tởn đâu. Nếu may mắn, sau khi chúng làm gỏi cả thị trấn này chúng bây có thể đầu thai được vào cái kiếp sung sướng chết tiệt nào đó, lúc ấy làm gì mặc xác chúng mày !" – Ông gầm lên – "GIỜ THÌ LÀM VIỆC NGAY ĐI !"

Không khí căng thẳng bao trùm.

Chỉ huy bước đến các vị trí khác để giúp bọn mới vào làm việc. Ông dữ dằn nhưng lại chịu cầm tay chỉ việc cho từng đứa một. Trông ông như một người cha nghiêm khắc hơn là một lão khốn.

Touma bị nạt thì cũng sợ, nhưng cậu vẫn tiến đến chỗ Mikoto

"Sáng nay em làm s-"

"Em em cái gì ? Ông nghĩ ông là ai hả ?" – Mikoto sa sả vào mặt Touma

"Anh không hiể-"

Chưa dứt lời thì một tấm giẻ lau đã bay thẳng vào mặt Touma.

Mikoto bực bội quay đi chỗ khác.

….

Oái ăm thế nào mà 2 bên lại sắp đặt cho họ là người đi lấy thêm nguyên vật liệu và dụng cụ để tu sửa. Touma và Mikoto trèo xuống thang dây. Touma cố tình xuống trước để đỡ cho Mikoto nhưng không ngờ cô nàng hạ cánh thẳng vào đầu anh chàng. Cũng khá là đau đấy. May mà Mikoto tạng người cũng mảnh mai.

Họ vào cửa hàng dành riêng cho quân đội để lấy những thứ cần thiết. Khá nặng. Họ phải chia nhau ra mà bê về. Đúng ra thì nên đẩy bằng xe nhưng do cửa hàng này gần ngay chân tường thành nên không cần phải mất công như thế. Mikoto cứ lóng nga lóng ngóng với mấy cái thùng. Cô không biết làm thế nào để có thể bê chúng lên hết cùng một lúc.

Thời cơ để Touma tỏ ra ga lăng. Quả này thì đúng như sách vở rồi còn gì ?

"Misaka này, để anh mang giúp cho nhé ?"

Mikoto lườm.

"Thôi mà. Cái đống ấy em bê không hết đâ-."

"Có không hết cũng chẳng nhờ !"

Touma thực sự không hiểu Mikoto bị cái gì nữa. Đáng ra… Đây là một cuộc hẹn cơ mà ? Bình thường thì Mikoto cũng dựng gai lên với Touma nhưng… Anh cảm giác có cái gì đó không đúng trong cái kiểu giận dỗi này.

"Này. Sao em lạ thế ? Không phải chúng ta hẹn hò trong này sa-"

"Đã bảo không có được "em" nữa cơ mà ! Bị não à ?" – Mikoto chồng mấy cái thùng lên

"Thế Misaka bị làm sao thế ? Trông không giống Misaka chút nào…"

"Hờ. Tui là vậy đó. Giờ ông mới biết à ? Biết rồi thì ông ghét tui lắm chứ gì ?"

"Sao cũng được. Nhưng để tôi giúp đi. Misaka bê hết không được đâu. Mọi người đang đợi đấy."

"Chẳng cần ông đâu. A, Marco ơi ! Giúp tớ với, bê hộ tớ một nửa ra kia đi !" – Mikoto vẫy tay gọi một cậu khá lớn với khuôn mặt tàng nhang, vừa bước từ trong quán ra.

Touma thấy khó chịu thật. Rất chi là khó chịu.

"Ừ. Để đấy cho tớ." – Marco cúi xuống bê hộ Mikoto mấy cái thùng.

Touma nhăn mặt nhìn hai người họ vừa đi vừa cười nói.

_"Hừ… Cái cảm giác gì thế này nhỉ ?" – _Touma tự hỏi mình.

Nhưng… Ngay lập tức Touma chú ý đến một chi tiết khác.

_"Marco ư ? Lưng áo cậu ta… Top 10…Tường thành…Ôi không!"_

Touma chạy vụt đến, mở miệng gọi chàng trai mặt tàng nhang

"Chờ chút Marc-…"

Một tiếng nổ vang trời kèm theo một hơi nóng tỏa ra đến phỏng da thịt ngăn mất tiếng gọi của Touma. Sau đó, cậu lồm cồm bò dậy, ngước nhìn lên cao. Ngay trên đầu họ là một vài người rơi xuống nhưng may mắn đã được những đồng đội níu lại bằng những móc neo.

Touma biết cái gì sẽ xảy ra kế tiếp…

Cậu băng tới kéo tay Marco và cả Mikoto lăn ngay qua một bên, nấp phía sau một căn nhà khá chắc chắn. Cậu phủ tay lên che đầu cho Mikoto và Marco, buộc cả 3 phải nằm thật sát xuống đất.

Cánh cửa của cổng thành bỗng như bị nổ tung bởi một sức ép khổng lồ ngay bên ngoài. Từng mảng tường to tướng bay như thiên thạch, bắn rụng không biết bao nhiêu ngôi nhà trên đường đi của chúng. Touma lăn ngay vào ngôi nhà gần nhất vì cậu biết chắc chắn gạch đá to sẽ hướng lên cả, nấp càng gần nơi nguy hiểm lại càng an toàn.

Vì cậu biết đó không phải là bom.

Đó là một cú đá !

_"Là Đại Khổng lồ…5 năm về sau… Fukou da…"_

Một hơi nóng khác tỏa ra còn nóng hơn cả lúc nãy… Sau đó, Đại Khổng lồ biến mất.

Nhưng tai ương thì chỉ mới bắt đầu…

….

"ĐỒ CON GÀ ! BỎ RA NGAY !"

Mikoto hét lên rồi hất tay Touma ra.

"Làm được gì trước khi out thì làm đi ! Đừng có làm vướng chân tôi !"

Nói xong, Mikoto kích hoạt neo của bộ cơ động 3D và phóng đi ngay. Touma nhìn Mikoto biến mất thì thấy cũng hơi bực thật. Nhưng không hiểu sao cái phần thanh thản nhiều hơn. Thứ nhất, cậu nghĩ Mikoto sẽ an toàn vì đã đi khỏi đây trước khi lũ Titan tràn vào. Thứ hai, qua việc Mikoto bay thuần thục như vậy, Touma tin rằng khả năng sàn của SS này chính là khả năng sử dụng bộ cơ động 3D.

"Lấy bộ cơ động của tớ mà dùng đi Marco ! Cậu giỏi hơn !" – Touma chuẩn bị tháo phương tiện di chuyển ra. Nhưng Marco ngăn lại

"Cậu bị điên à ? Giờ thì phải lo cho cái mạng cậu đi ! Nếu được thì cậu giúp tớ sơ tán dân cư ra khỏi chỗ này ngay. Không có bộ 3D thì sẽ làm theo kiểu không có bộ 3D. Đi !" – Marco dõng dạc

Cả hai vừa chạy ra khỏi chỗ nấp thì căn nhà đổ sập do một con Titan đột biến xông thẳng vào.

Mặc dù nói rằng năng lực sàn là khả năng dùng bộ cơ động 3D nhưng khi thực sự sử dụng mới thấy nó không phải là dễ. Chẳng qua là đầu óc "tự nhiên" biết cách vận hành chứ không phải cơ thể quen ngay được với cách di chuyển lạ này. Touma không muốn làm liều vì chỉ cần sơ sảy chút thôi là bay hẳn vào bụng Titan ngay.

Cậu quyết định chỉ di chuyển dưới thấp theo phương ngang để bọc hậu cho Marco chỉ đường cho dân chúng chạy. Di chuyển như thế ít tốn gas. Vả chăng Touma cũng tự tin rằng giác quan của người chơi thể thao nhiều như cậu sẽ tránh được những đòn bất ngờ của Titan. Kiểu phản xạ giống như cầu thủ tự động chuyền bóng trước khi bị đối phương chèn chân vậy.

Titan tràn vào càng lúc càng đông.

Về phía Mikoto, cô toàn chơi đòn hiểm. Cô không ngần ngại xông thẳng vào miệng hay tay của Titan. Xông vào và xẻ một lỗ hình quả trám thật nhanh để lách cả người qua thì tử huyệt sau gáy Titan sẽ nằm ngay trước mắt. Mạo hiểm nhưng hiệu quả. Cô hạ được khá nhiều Titan nhờ cách đó. Tuy vậy, Facelook không phải là Game dàn trận, nơi mà quân lính không cần ăn và đạn pháo thì cứ bắn liên hồi không cần nạp…

Touma bọc hậu cho Marco được một lúc, cậu ta đã dẫn được gần cả một vạt của thị trấn chạy về hướng tạm cho là an toàn thì… Một ngôi nhà cao sập xuống chắn ngang tầm mắt của Touma. Không thấy Marco đâu cả. Cậu hoảng hồn. Lũ Titan không theo một mục tiêu đơn độc như cậu, dường như chúng hay ưu tiên một đám mục tiêu hơn. Giờ Marco đang đi cùng rất nhiều người. Mà không có bọc hậu thế này thì…

Touma quyết định, lần đầu tiên, cậu phóng mỏ neo lên để bay lên cao. Chóng mặt đừng hỏi độ. Mà không phải chỉ bay một lần. Cậu bay có đến 5,6 lần mới thấy Marco đang chạy ở dưới. Touma chưa kịp mừng thì đã nhận ra trước mặt Marco là một con Titan dị dạng cỡ 5m bò dưới đất với cái miệng rộng ngoác. Giờ mà nó phòng tới một phát thì Marco xem như xong.

Cậu liều lĩnh bay xuống cứu Marco.

Chuôi kiếm được bấm lưỡi vào.

"MARCO ! BÁM LẤY TỚ !"

Marco vừa quay lại chộp lấy Touma thì cái miệng kia cũng vừa văng tới. Touma vung song kiếm theo kiểu cổ điển, tay trên tay dưới, chém một miếng hình chêm trên đầu Titan, đạp cả cục thịt tổ chảng đấy đi và họ thoát lên cao an toàn. Marco bấu chặt lấy Touma.

Nhưng người mới vào như Touma không thể bay cùng với một người nữa được. Sức nặng này phải quen mới có thể điều khiển được tự nhiên. Trình độ Touma chưa tới mức đó.

Chưa kịp hoàn hồn thì Marco nhác thấy có một con đột biến cắn từ dưới lên, trong khi cả hai người đang mất độ cao. Touma còn chưa kịp phản ứng thì Marco đã đạp Touma văng lên cao thêm một chút nữa. Touma chỉ còn kịp nghe thấy một tiếng hét

"ĐẰNG TRƯỚC !"

Và ngay sau đó, Marco đã bị con Titan cắn làm đôi. Một nữa xác của cậu văng ra bên dưới, nửa còn lại bị Titan nhai sống theo cái lối man rợ của chúng.

Touma điếng người.

Cậu không ngờ nổi cho dù chỉ là một thế giới ảo lại có thể có cảnh dã man như thế… Nhìn đồng loại bị cắn làm đôi như một mẩu bánh… Máu của Marco văng lên nhuộm đỏ cả quân phục của Touma. Cậu ngửi được mùi ruột lòng phèo phổi và mùi tanh của máu xộc vào mũi…

Marco đã chết… Chết không toàn thây…

Touma ngửa cổ lên nhìn phía trước. Phía ấy là một con Titan 15m đang hộc tốc đuổi theo dân chúng.

Giờ chỉ cần nó đuổi kịp thì xem như Marco đã bỏ mạng vô ích !

Touma đang không biết làm thế nào vì cậu quá chậm để có thể đuổi theo…Thì một cái bóng vụt qua từ sau lưng cậu.

Là Mikoto.

Cô ấy đang phóng hết Gas để đuổi theo con quái mà Touma đang nhìn thấy.

_"Thôi chết !"_

Giờ thì, chậm nhanh gì cũng mặc kệ.

….

Con Titan đã ở trước mặt.

Gáy của nó chỉ còn chờ Mikoto xẻ một phát nữa là xong.

Bỗng Mikoto nhăn mặt khi nghe tiếng xịt phát ra từ cả 2 bên bình gas.

Cô nhìn xuống dưới, có một bàn tay gân guốc xỉa lên.

Vốn dĩ cô đã chém mòn kiếm nên ngay trước khi làm phát cuối, cô đã bấm cho lưỡi rời ra để lắp lưỡi mới. Định bụng vừa xả gas vừa lắp kiếm nhưng không ngờ…

Tức là bây giờ, cô đang rơi tự do, chưa lắp kiếm và một bàn tay đang thò lên.

"TỚI ĐI !"

Ngay sau tiếng thét là một cú thúc mạnh vào lưng Mikoto. Gần như ngay lập tức cô cảm nhận có một bình gas được đặt vào tay mình. Cô bị tông một phát bay vút lên cao. Cô ngoảnh lại nhìn xuống dưới và thấy một bộ đầu tóc chĩa màu đen. Cô ngỡ ngàng nhận ra...

Touma đã rút bình gas bên trái của mình để đưa cho Mikoto. Cậu thế chỗ cho Mikoto. Bàn tay giờ chỉ cần bóp lại là cậu nát xương ngay.

Touma thét lên một tiếng. Cậu gập người lại trong khi chém cả hai thanh kiếm xuống cùng lúc. Những ngón tay của Titan bị cắt lìa thành từng khúc nhỏ. Touma thoát nạn. Cậu duỗi chân ra để lấy lại tư thế bình thường đầu trên chân dưới, hai tay đâm kiếm rọc một đường từ lưng xuống tận chân con Titan. Touma tiếp đất an toàn. Cậu như người điên. Vung kiếm chém đứt gân chân bên này rồi bên kia của Titan. Nó ngã xuống. Cậu gầm gừ trèo lên lưng Titan và băm như mưa vào tử huyệt của nó.

"KHỐN KIẾP ! KHỐN KIẾP ! MÀY DÁM … ! SAO MÀY DÁM …!"

Vừa chém cậu vừa gầm lên như mất trí

Mikoto không dám nhìn nữa. Lần đầu tiên cô thấy Touma điên loạn lên như thế. Nhưng không phải là lúc phí thời gian. Cô nhìn thấy con Titan đã tóm được một người trong tay và đưa lên miệng.

Cô lắp nhanh bình gas bên trái vào, bay thẳng tới con Titan ấy. Cô quyết định ghim mũi neo vào gáy nó rồi bay sang trái. Dây cáp căng ra quấn cánh tay trái của Titan lại làm nó tự đập vào mặt mình. Cô nhanh tay đỡ lấy người xấu số bị văng ra. Dây cáp quấn lại đến một lúc nào đó thì cô đã bay qua sau gáy nó một lần nữa. Cô không ngần ngại kết thúc nó bằng 2 nhát song kiếm gọn gàng.

Con Titan ngã xuống.

Đám đông có người bị đè chết. Nhưng những người còn lại đã kịp chạy về phòng tuyến sau để vào thành bên trong an toàn.

Mikoto và người vừa được cứu hạ cánh an toàn trên nóc một tòa nhà.

Cô nhìn xuống và thấy Touma đã dừng tay. Cậu đứng thở dốc… 2 tay kiếm vẫn còn run…

Cô thấy cậu nhìn lên.

Touma nhìn lên, nhìn về phía Mikoto

Đồng tử cậu giãn to ra đến hết mức.

Mikoto thấy cổ áo mình bỗng bị ai đó xách ngược lên.

Ngay sau đó, cô thấy trước mặt mình là răng và lưỡi.

_"Ơ ?" – _Mikoto nhìn hàm răng đang khép lại.

….

"MISAKA!"

Touma hét lên một tiếng thất thanh khi thấy cái miệng khổng lồ của Titan dần khép lại với Mikoto ở trong đó. Cậu hướng mỏ neo về phía trên và dồn hết Gas vào pha di chuyển cuối cùng nhắm vào khuôn mặt to bè của tên Titan râu rậm. Hắn đang nuốt sống Mikoto !

Mặt mũi Touma biến dạng vì giận dữ.

Nhưng không còn kịp nữa. Mikoto đã nằm gọn trong miệng hắn khi hàm răng kia khép lại.

Khoảng cách khi ấy chỉ là 3m.

"KKKKHHHHHÔÔÔNNNNNGGGGGG!"

Touma không dừng lại. Cậu quay phắt người, hất cả 2 thùng đựng lưỡi kiếm cùng vỏ gas thẳng về phía trước. Hai tay cậu xoay chém lìa môi của Titan, cả thùng kiếm và vỏ gas bay thẳng đến đánh vỡ vụn răng của hắn. Touma đã vào được bên trong. Nhưng Mikoto vẫn không thấy đâu.

Cậu thấy lưỡi của Titan đang nâng lên hết mức. Chứng tỏ hắn đang nuốt. Vậy tức là…

Không chút chần chừ, Touma chạy hộc tốc đến, vung kiếm lên chém đứt lìa đầu lưỡi của Titan. Cục thịt vừa rụng xuống là cậu thấy ngay một cánh tay đang đưa lên nhưng than ôi… Mikoto không còn chỗ bám nữa và đang rơi hẳn xuống cái thực quản đen ngòm bên dưới.

Touma lại vung kiếm lên, cậu vất đi một thanh kiếm bên tay trái. Cậu xông thẳng xuống dưới để tóm lấy tay Mikoto đang dần rơi xuống cùng người cô ấy.

Cậu chộp được tay của Mikoto.

Cánh tay phải lật kiếm dốc xuống, cắm thẳng vào thành sau họng của Titan. Cậu chỉ biết nhìn xuống xem Mikoto thế nào mà không để ý rằng răng và lưỡi của Titan đang dần tái tạo.

Touma nghiến răng…

Thanh kiếm đang dần cong lại dưới sức nặng của hai người.

Mà dù chỉ có một người thì cũng không có gas để mà bay ra nữa.

Không! Vẫn còn hy vọng !

Nếu Touma có thể nhảy sang tấm sụn dưới gốc lưỡi của Titan thì họ có thể nấp vào đó cho đến khi Titan nôn ra và thoát ra an toàn. Cách làm đó sẽ giúp họ không bị tiêu hóa trong cái dạ dày khổng lồ dưới kia.

Nghĩ vậy, Touma gồng cứng người, chân quắp lại tựa vào cổ họng Titan.

Sau một tiếng hét, cậu phóng thẳng sang bên kia, thanh kiếm trên tay phải chém xuống vào lưỡi Titan với hy vọng nó sẽ mắc vào đó và cả hai sẽ đến được chỗ nấp.

Nhát kiếm đi thẳng vào gốc lưỡi của Titan nhưng…

Nó đã bị cùn đi trông thấy sau mấy đòn bạt mạng của Touma vào Titan nãy giờ. Bản thân không phải là kiếm sĩ đẳng cấp Levi hay Mikasa nên đòn đánh của Touma làm kiếm rất nhanh hỏng.

Thanh kiếm đã làm hết khả năng của nó…

Tấm sụn bay lên.

Chính xác là do hai người họ rơi xuống.

Ánh sáng tắt dần…

…..

Nhầy nhụa, nhớp nháp…

Touma lồm cồm bò dậy, cố gắng lôi mình lên khỏi cái bãi trơn dính như dầu nhớt ấy.

Một cảm giác nóng bỏng rát xuyên qua da thịt.

Tối đen như mực. Touma chẳng biết mình có mở mắt hay không. Hay mắt đã phân hủy mất rồi.

Cậu gọi Misaka có đến hơn chục lần mà không nghe có tiếng đáp. Xung quanh chỉ là những tiếng rền rĩ thê lương não nề. Con người, giá chết ngay thì thôi, lúc hấp hối là lúc mê sảng rên la kinh dị nhất. Cái mớ nhầy nhụa ấy vẫn không ngừng dính vào Touma.

_"Misaka… Misaka ! Em ở đâu ?"_

Lúc nãy chắc chắn Touma đã nắm tay Mikoto rất chặt. Nhưng giờ không thấy đâu nữa. Cậu cho 2 tay lên mặt xem tay mình có còn đó không. Vẫn còn. Vậy hoặc là cậu đã lơi tay hoặc tay của Mikoto đã…

Touma hét lên thật lớn để xua cái ý nghĩ chết tiệt đó đi.

Cậu bóp trán, cố gắng nghĩ xem làm sao có thể tìm được Mikoto trong cái hang đặc lầy không chút ánh sáng này. Cậu cố gắng hít thở sâu trong cái không khí chua lòm đến lộn mửa…

Cậu nhớ lại xem Mikoto trông như thế nào để có thể sờ mà biết được ai là cô…

Cậu nhớ lại xem tạng người của Mikoto cao thấp mập ốm chừng nào…

Cậu nhớ xem trang phục của Mikoto có gì lạ không…

Hình ảnh của Mikoto những lần cậu gặp hiện về trong tâm trí. Cậu thấy Mikoto lúc này sao quá đỗi thân thuộc. Cậu thấy mình nhớ Mikoto đến từng chi tiết, đến nỗi cậu không hiểu làm thế nào và từ bao giờ Mikoto đã ở trong đầu cậu như vậy…

Cậu cố nhớ….

_"Mikoto ư… Dấu hiệu… Áo, váy, nơ,kẹp…. Thôi đúng rồi ! Là đôi kẹp !"_

Dịch vị dạ dày không đủ để làm tan chảy kim loại trong giây lát. Touma hy vọng rằng một tiểu thư nhà giàu như Mikoto nhất định sẽ không chọn loại kẹp xoàng. Nó có lẽ sẽ bằng vàng, bạc hay Platin gì đó. Nhưng tất cả chỉ là phỏng đoán… Niềm hy vọng chỉ đến thế.

Nhưng mặc cho cái kẹp ấy bằng gì, còn hy vọng là phải theo đuổi đến cùng.

Touma lặn tìm từng cái đầu một.

Có cái thì lôi lên tóc đi đường tóc, đầu đi đường đầu.

Có cái thì lôi lên là đầu mình đôi ngả.

May là không có cái nào mang kẹp cả.

Cậu cố gắng cẩn thận hơn. Mấy cái xác về sau cũng có cái mang kẹp nhưng so về độ rộng vai và chiều cao thì quá to hoặc quá nhỏ so với Mikoto. Cậu cố gắng kiểm tra xem mặt mũi tóc tai thế nào nữa thì vẫn chưa phải là Mikoto.

Rồi đến hơn ba mươi cái đầu, cậu mới nhận ra…

Cái đầu này có đến 2 chiếc kẹp, đầu kẹp có cảm giác như một vật có 5 cạnh nhọn.

Touma cố nén xúc động để lôi nó lên nhẹ nhàng. Cậu sờ soạn thật kỹ và mừng rỡ khi biết đây chính là người mà cậu muốn tìm. Cậu áp tai lên ngực Mikoto và biết rằng tim cô ấy đang đập rất yếu. Cậu áp lên mũi Mikoto và biết rằng hơi thở ấy đang dần khó cảm nhận hơn. Tệ hơn nữa là sau khi sờ để kiểm tra, cậu biết Mikoto bây giờ biến dạng kinh khủng lắm. Không đủ tay chân… Cũng không đủ da thịt. Touma muốn biết gương mặt Mikoto giờ trông thế nào nhưng ở đây không có lấy một đốm sáng… Cậu không có đủ can đảm để sờ lên mặt Mikoto…

Cậu bắt đầu khuỵu xuống…

Hơi thở của chính cậu bắt đầu tắt dần. Cậu cảm thấy khó thở,.. Dường như lá phổi, cuống họng cậu đang bị dịch vị cùng hơi của nó tiêu hóa.

Đã đến giới hạn…

Cậu gục mặt trên ngực Mikoto, cậu dồn hết sức để nghe tiếng thở của cô ấy. Đôi tay vẫn ôm lấy Mikoto như sợ sẽ vuột mất cô ấy một lần nữa…

_"Ha…Còn thở… Mikoto… còn sống…"_

_…._

Nắng nóng

Bụi mù

Những tiếng ầm ầm

Và tiếng la của những người sắp bị cắn làm nhiều mảnh

_"Hơ…Tại sao… Tại sao ta ở đây…" – _Touma lơ mơ

Họ đang đứng ở ngoài. Bên ngoài cái dạ dày tối đen lúc nãy.

Touma cảm thấy trên tay mình một sức nặng đang đè xuống. Cậu nhìn xuống, trong mắt cậu giờ không hề nhìn thấy cánh tay lòi cả xương của mình mà là…

Một mái tóc nâu nham nhở…

Một gương mặt loang lổ với hai hốc mắt đen ngòm, sâu hoắm.

Da thịt không còn đầy đủ. Rách tươm như quần áo trên người Mikoto. Ngực cô ấy lộ cả xương sườn dưới lớp cơ. Còn nguyên phần dưới giờ cũng nát bấy như những người bị xe cán.

Thật ra thì Touma cũng chẳng hơn gì Mikoto lúc này, cậu ấy chỉ còn một mắt để nhìn.

Cậu gục xuống trên hai đầu gối, tay vẫn bế Mikoto…

Bây giờ hoặc không bao giờ nữa…

Cậu đã biết… Biết điều mà cậu phải biết từ rất lâu rồi…

Có tiếng ầm ầm càng lúc càng rõ.

Phía sau cậu là một con Titan béo,cao khoảng 15m, bóng nó đổ xuống che lấp cả hai người.

Mặc kệ

Touma trìu mến nhìn Mikoto trong tay mình

Một Mikoto không còn xinh đẹp như Touma từng biết nữa…

Cậu sửa tóc lại cho Mikoto, nhẹ nhàng nâng đầu cô lên, ngửa mặt hướng về phía cậu.

Con Titan vươn tay xuống để tóm lấy họ.

Touma nghiên đầu mình lại và hướng nó đến Mikoto

Bàn tay Titan trùm kín họ

Touma siết chặt tay,

Chỉ còn cách vài milimet…

Bàn tay thô kệch bắt đầu bóp lại, với Touma và Mikoto trong đó

Những tiếng ầm ầm càng lúc càng rõ hơn…

….

**-(còn tiếp)-**

_**Note for foreign readers**_

So, this chapter is an another short crossover with the epic manga Shingeki no Kyojin. I tried my best To keep the harmony of that Cruel and Beautiful world.

Everythings happens so fast, so violent, and so bitter.

This chapter is dedicated to Marco, the one who trained so hard but never has chance to fight as a soldier.

Hope you will follow me to the very end.

See ya in next week.

:)


	11. Chapter 11 - Nhân vật chính

**Nóng...**

Thời tiết mấy ngày nay làm cả thành phố khó thở. Nóng quá trời ơi...

Cũng đến mùa thi rồi các bạn nhỉ ? Chúc cho những ai đang đương đầu với thử thách cuối năm này đạt được những kết quả tốt. Vậy là truyện của tớ có thêm công năng giải trí cho các bạn những khi học hành căng thẳng nữa nhỉ ? (Hy vọng là vậy)

Cảm ơn hai độc giả là jump84 và thanhnguyenyen71 nhiều nha. Cũng giống như việc các bạn mong đợi update vào cuối tuần, mỗi lần tớ post một chương mới, tớ cũng mong ngóng tên của 2 bạn xuất hiện trong inbox hoặc reviews.

Trong các Fanpage của To Aru cũng thế. Cảm giác được góp phần nào đó vào page cũng vui lắm cơ.

Một chút chia sẻ... Mấy hôm nay đang đọc Last Game và Kaichou wa Maid-sama. Thật tình tớ không thích tên Takumi Usui ấy...

Thôi nói lan man quá. Chúng ta vào chương thôi.

**Tại sao lại có đến 2 crossovers ?**

**-Chương 11-**

"Mmmmm…." – Tiếng mớ ngủ

_"Hix…Lần đầu tiên của mình…Mà tại sao mình phải là người…Hix…"_

"AAAAAAAAAA ! ĐỒ NGỐC ! ĐỒ NGỐC !"

Mikoto nhận ra giọng mình không vang to ra mà cứ như bị túm lại.

"Hử ?"

Cô giật mình nhìn lại và thấy mình đã tỉnh ngủ. Trong tay ôm cái gối của khách sạn. Thật ra thì giống như là cái gối to bè ấy đang ôm lấy cô thì đúng hơn.

Mắt chớp lia lịa. Cô nhận ra là giữa cái gối ấy còn dính cả nước bọt…

Cô giật bắn người, đạp cái gối văng vào một góc. Cô túm đầu mình lắc lia lịa. Mặt cô như cục than hồng. Mắt long lanh như sắp khóc. Tay chân gồng cứng cả lên.

"UWAAAA….. KHÔNG PHẢI MÀ… KHÔNG PHẢI MÌNH….UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….!"

….

Touma nhổm dậy làm văng cả cái mền xuống tận chân.

Cậu thở dốc.

Tay trái cậu bóp trán, cố nhớ xem tại sao mọi chuyện lại như thế.

_"Mikoto… Con bé… Mơ thì cũng không hại gì nhưng mà… Giờ làm sao mà gặp mặt đây…"_

Chẳng biết là nên vui hay buồn nữa.

…..

"Ặc… Mém nữa thì chị Misaka xé xác tớ mất…"

Saten nói, lè lưỡi lắc đầu nhìn Uiharu

"Lạy hồn. Ai mà ngờ chị ấy…bạo thế chứ… Xíu nữa là…"

"Dù sao cũng đã bắt chị ấy nhận rồi. Ôi cha là dễ thương…" – Saten cười – "Ơ mà Kuroko đâu ?"

"Trên kia… Cậu ấy đang muốn yên tĩnh một chút…"

….

Kuroko đứng một mình trên sân thượng lộng gió của trụ sở Judgement. Mắt cô nhìn xa xăm về phía trung tâm thành phố. Trong lòng cô giờ có khá nhiều tâm sự…

Toàn thân Kuroko vẫn còn ê ẩm vì tính năng hiện thực hóa cảm giác của Facelook.

Cô ngồi thụp xuống. Không biết ngày mai nên nói gì với Oneesama.

….

Mặt trời lại lên như bao ngày khác.

Mikoto trở lại cuộc sống học tập bình thường. Trông cô sáng nay ra khỏi khách sạn với khuôn mặt e lệ chưa bao giờ có. Cô bất giác thấy mọi thứ xung quanh mình đẹp lạ. Có cái gì đó đã thay đổi trong cô thì phải. Sao mà mọi thứ thơ mộng thế không biết.

Touma thì vẫn phải nằm trong bệnh viện để theo dõi cho cái tay xấu số. Sáng nay bác sĩ đi thăm bệnh sớm. Sau khi kiểm tra tình hình, ông cho y tá mang một bộ dụng cụ tạo khoang vô trùng bọc lấy tay Touma. Dụng cụ này hình một cẳng tay có cả khớp như một cẳng tay thật. Công dụng của nó là tạo một khoang bảo vệ khỏi những tác nhân bên ngoài, đồng thời giúp người sử dụng vẫn có thể vận động trong một giới hạn nào đó.

Tình hình không mấy khả quan. Có thể chỉ trong 1 tuần nữa thôi, cánh tay ấy sẽ tiến triển nặng. Mà nói thế thì lạc quan quá. Nó đã nặng lên từ bây giờ rồi. May mà… Có lẽ nên gọi là may, vì không còn cảm giác nên Touma không thấy "khó chịu" gì ở dưới ấy.

Touma vò đầu cố nhớ xem cụ thể hôm qua trên Facelook đã xảy ra chuyện gì để dẫn đến…

Bạn biết không ? 90% nội dung giấc mơ sẽ mất đi trong giây đầu tiên khi bạn tỉnh dậy, và tất cả những gì bạn nhớ được, sau 3 giây, chỉ còn là 5% giấc mơ. Facelook tác động vào giấc mơ, nó cũng là một giấc mơ, và nó cũng sẽ bị quên đi cái rụp ngay khi bạn tỉnh ngủ.

Không nói ra thì bạn cũng biết, khoảng 5% ấy sẽ là đoạn đặc biệt nhất rồi.

_"Haizz… Không lẽ Kamijou Touma mà lại vô dụng thế à ?" – _Touma nghĩ,

Cậu hít một hơi dài để lấy quyết tâm.

Tay trái với lấy chiếc bút máy và một ít giấy trên chiếc tủ đầu giường bệnh.

Cậu bắt đầu vẽ viết nguệch ngoạc gì đó bằng tay trái. Nhìn xấu mù. Chắc chỉ có mỗi Touma đọc ra.

_"Uuhm… Có lẽ vầy là tạm ổn nhỉ… Giờ đi thôi…" – _Touma nhìn lại tác phẩm của mình sau gần 2 tiếng

Cậu cầm ví và mở cửa đi ra ngoài…

….

Thứ Hai hôm nay có điều đặc biệt, đó là vì thầy cô bận đi công tác trong một buổi triệu tập chung nên học sinh được nghỉ vào buổi chiều. Mikoto đang nhâm nhi bữa trưa cũng Kuroko trong căn tin cư xá Tokiwadai…

Nhìn mặt cô hình như từ sáng tới giờ vẫn chưa hết đỏ.

Còn Kuroko thì cứ cúi gằm mặt, cầm cái gì cũng run.

"O…Oneesama… Lát nữa qua chỗ Judgement nhé… Tụi em có chuyện muốn nói với chị…"

"Hơ. Em sao thế ? Qua thì qua."

"Chị… Chị phải hết sức kiềm chế đó nghen…" – Kuroko bối rối.

Mikoto nghiêng đầu, ra vẻ không hiểu tại sao Kuroko nói thế. À mà nói mới để ý là sáng nay Kuroko hơi bị hiền. Không vồ lấy Mikoto mà cũng không "hồn nhiên" nói chuyện như mọi khi. Mikoto có lẽ hơi bị chú tâm vào "5%" của mình nên không nhận ra rằng khi mà Kuroko cư xử bình thường tức là hôm nay có hơi bất thường.

….

_Tại trụ sở Judgement,_

"Khoan… Khoan nào… Mấy đứa giải thích lại cho chị nghe cái… "- Giọng Mikoto nghe "lạnh lẽo" thế nào ấy.

Saten và Uiharu bẽn lẽn cười, Kuroko thì định lỉnh vào một góc nhưng đã bị Mikoto túm lại.

Kuroko bày ra trò này. Và không biết hôm qua lên tầng thượng có bị trúng gió không mà giờ chính Kuroko là người chủ động đầu thú…

[…]

Tối hôm qua, trước lúc Facelook cho phép Login…

Bằng trình độ của mình, Uiharu đã hack được vào hệ thống bảo mật của phần tạo dựng F3D và tạo nên một số thay đổi nhỏ.

Thực ra cũng không nhỏ lắm…

F3D của mỗi người là chỉ có duy nhất một. Do đó, để thực hiện kế hoạch của Kuroko, Uiharu cần phải tạo nên một F3D thứ hai của một "người nào đó".

Ý của Kuroko là muốn tạo ra một không gian để Oneesama có thể tự trải lòng mình ra được, để xem rút cục chị ấy muốn cái gì. Và thứ hai là tạo nên một tình huống để bắt tên đầu nhím lộ "bộ mặt thật" của hắn.

Mikoto của SS Nise Koi chính là Misaka Mikoto.

Nhưng Touma ở đó lại là … Saten Ruiko. F3D của cô đã được sửa lại bằng thông số của Touma. Song nhân dạng thay đổi không có nghĩa là phần "cốt lõi" cũng thay đổi. Điều đó giải thích cho việc "Touma NK" khá yếu khi phụ các bạn cùng lớp, cũng như việc cậu ta không đủ sức để đỡ cô bạn bị rơi đến nỗi làm dụng cụ tung tóe lên như thế. Nếu Touma thật, chắc NPC nào đó đã không bị dập mũi.

Còn bên SS Shingeki no Kyojin…

Touma là Touma thật.

Mikoto, chắc chắn chính là ...

Shirai Kuroko !

[…]

Mikoto chạy vội vào trong nhà vệ sinh.

Sau ấy có tiếng xả nước, rửa mặt lia lịa. Rồi cuối cùng có ánh chớp lóe lên.

Chị ấy mở cửa bước ra, trông cứ như mới vừa đi đánh nhau về.

Cô đặt tay lên vai Saten, mắt long lanh…

"Này… Vậy không lẽ chị đã… với EM sao ? "

"WHAT ! Đã cái gì với Saten hả ? UIHARUUUUU !" – Kuroko giật bắn – "Mở lại ! Mở lại đoạn cuối bên Nise Koi ngay cho tớ !" – Cô lay đầu Uiharu như máy khâu.

"AAAA, Đau… Chờ chút…"

Uiharu thao tác mở lên một cửa sổ có Logo của Facelook, cô tìm lại vào một góc máy quay phù hợp. Mikoto nhác thấy trên màn hình có chiếc áo choàng và cô nữ sinh mặc váy ngắn với caravat dài màu vàng thì cuống cuồng đẩy Uiharu ra. Lấy thân che màn hình.

"KH…KHÔNG ĐƯỢC NHÌN ! MẤY ĐỨA RA NGOÀI ĐI ! NHANH !"

"KHÔNG ! ONEESAMA ! CHỊ ĐÃ LÀM GÌ CHỨ !" – Kuroko bay tới vồ lấy Mikoto

Mikoto bị hất ra một bên, Kuroko vừa kịp nhấn phím để Play thì…

Mikoto đã giật cho Kuroko một phát

Cô bé tội nghiệp ngã xuống, những gì Kuroko kịp nhìn thấy chỉ là một cô gái mặc đồng phục váy ngắn đang đứng e thẹn trước một hiệp sĩ đầu nhím với chiếc khăn choàng tung bay…

"HAI ĐỨA QUAY MẶT LẠI" – Mikoto vừa pause vừa nói

Saten và Uiharu nín cười quay lại ngay. Công chúa điện năng giờ đang ở "xấu hổ" mode.

Bảo người ta tránh đi nhưng chính Mikoto cũng muốn xác nhận là mình đã "tới luôn" hay chưa. Cô tua nhanh đến đoạn mình cần xem. Cô thấy mình tóm lấy áo choàng từ tay Touma, quấn quanh mình. Sau đó cô cúi xuống, hai mái đầu bỗng xích lại gần nhau.

Nắng chiều làm bóng của họ đổ lên chiếc khăn choàng màu đỏ.

Cô thấy bóng đầu mình nghiêng đầu lại và đẩy tới, trong khi bóng đầu Touma vẫn bất động.

Mặt cô nóng phừng phừng.

Chỉ còn một chút nữa thôi.

Ngay lúc đó…

Trên màn hình hiện lên 4 số không (00:00), mọi thứ ngừng lại.

Time up !

Mikoto túm đầu mình lắc quầy quậy

_"UWAAAA …. TẠI SAO LẠI CHƯA… A KHÔNG… MAY QUÁ CHƯA H… KHÔNG ! CÒN CHÚT NỮA THÔI MÀ… KHÔNGGGGGG ! TRỜI ƠI ! MÌNH ĐANG NGHĨ CÁI QUÁI GÌ ĐẤY !"_

Xem ra ở đây có một sự mâu thuẫn nội tâm không hề nhẹ.

Mikoto hít hà hít hà, lấy lại bình tĩnh…

"Vậy còn tên ngốc… Thực ra hắn đã xảy ra chuyện gì ?" – Mikoto hỏi

Một bàn tay túm lấy chân Mikoto…

"Onee…Oneesama… Đừng xem… Không có gì đâu…" – Kuroko cố nói

Ở SS kia, Kuroko mang nhân dạng Mikoto ?

Nếu một ngày nọ, được mang nhân dạng người yêu, bạn sẽ…

(Xin Chúa tha tội cho những tâm hồn đen tối…)

Mikoto mỉm cười "nguy hiểm", nhìn Kuroko, bẻ tay răng rắc…

"Dạ… Không… Không phải ý đó… Em không hề show hàng, sờ mó hay tự s-" – Rất tiếc, bạn ấy lại bị bất tỉnh thêm phát nữa trước khi nói xong…

Lần này thì đúng là tội nghiệp Kuroko. Cô ấy nói thật.

Kuroko sợ Mikoto sẽ mắng mình vì đã lừa Touma vào một cái SS kinh hoàng như thế.

Uiharu mở tìm qua SS Shingenki no Kyojin. Rồi không đợi nhắc, Uiharu và Saten cùng dìu Kuroko ra ngoài. Tối qua họ đã xem rồi.

Mikoto ngập ngừng nhấn phím Play.

….

Kuroko tỉnh dậy…

Hai phát liên tiếp thì ngủ có hơi lâu.

Cô nhận thấy mình đang nằm trên cái gì đó êm êm chứ không phải là mặt sàn cứng ngắc.

"Em tỉnh rồi đấy à ?" – Mikoto hỏi

Kuroko giờ mới nhận ra là mình đang được gối đầu trên đùi Mikoto. Cô nhìn Kuroko trìu mến. Tuy vậy, tiếp xúc với một cô Pikachu thì có hơi… Hớ phát là đen đầu ngay.

Kuroko nuốt nước bọt, cố kìm nén xúc động. Cô cũng mơ được thế này lâu rồi. Giờ mà mừng quá nói bậy cái gì là giấc mơ chấm dứt mất. Kuroko nhắm nghiền mắt, đợi Mikoto trách tại sao lại lôi Touma vào một thế giới kinh hoàng như vậy khi anh ấy mới vừa mới trải qua thảm họa tại bệnh viện. Nhưng…

"Có đau không Kuroko ?" – Mikoto hỏi

"Em…Tê tê thôi ạ… Không sao đâu Oneesama…" – Kuroko ngạc nhiên, ấp úng

"Lúc em ở trong Facelook ấy, có đau không ?"

Kuroko nhớ lại… Lúc bị con Titan xách cổ lên, cô vẫn còn tỉnh. Nhưng lúc rơi cái độp xuống bao tử con Titan thì cô lại ngất đi mất. Cô chỉ nhớ đến cảnh Touma đã cố gắng xông vào để cứu mình. Khi ngất đi, option Logout và Waiting hiện lên trong màn tối. Cô đã chọn Logout để tỉnh lại vì biết tình thế này chẳng thể ra ngoài được trong dạng F3D. Vậy nên cô không cảm thấy gì khi cơ thể bị tiêu hóa. Chính ra cũng không dễ dàng gì cho Kuroko khi ra ngoài và cùng Uiharu xem tiếp diễn biễn câu chuyện… Nhất là nhìn thấy F3D Mikoto tan nát.

"Không… Lúc sau em đã Logout rồi…Nhưng em xin lỗi… Em không được bỏ F3D của chị như thế…"

"Chỉ là hình ảnh vi tính thôi mà… Chị cứ sợ em sẽ đau đớn đến chết mất khi mà da thịt bị lột sạch và tay chân đứt lìa như thế…" – Mikoto rươm rướm.

"Em xin lỗi…"

Và cả hai ôm nhau, nước mắt lăn dài…

….

Bỗng có tiếng ếch kêu phá tan đi bầu không khí tĩnh lặng hiếm có.

Mikoto nhẹ nhàng gạt tay Kuroko ra rồi lấy con Gekota của mình ra xem tin nhắn.

-"Ăn tối nhé, Misaka ?"-

Mikoto giật mình khi nhìn lên số của người gửi.

Là tên ngốc .

….

Touma đang gói ghém đồ đạc thì bác sĩ bước vào

"Cậu định đi đâu mà gói đồ thế ?"

"Dạ… Tối nay cháu có hẹn. Cháu muốn ra ngoài ạ."

"Không được !" – Bác sĩ nói

"Nhưng mà bác sĩ à… Cháu muốn ra ngoài có việc quan trọng thật mà ?" – Touma nài nỉ

"Không là không. Cậu có biết cái tay cậu nhiễm trùng nặng đến mức nào rồi không ? Sáng nay phải sử dụng cả đến dụng cụ tạo khoang vô trùng cho cậu rồi đấy. Mà đó cũng chỉ là giải pháp tình thế. Nếu cậu không có cách gì khác, tôi sẽ phải cắt bỏ nó để cứu cậu đấy. Cậu không được đi đâu hết." – Bác sĩ lo lắng nói với Touma.

Thế là dự định hẹn hò với Misaka ở một nơi nào đó ngoài kia đã tan biến.

Mất công thiết kế cả buổi sáng, rồi tốn tiền đi mua đồ ăn nước uống nữa chứ.

Xui thì chớ… Giờ mà nói chuyện kiếm một chỗ để ngồi nói chuyện thì chắc chỉ còn một nơi…

Touma nhắn tin lại cho Mikoto, thay đổi địa điểm hẹn về nơi mà có nằm mơ cũng chẳng cô gái nào nghĩ ra được…

….

_"Hix… Tại sao cuộc hẹn đầu tiên của mình lại ở… nhà ăn bệnh viện chứ ?" – _Mikoto nhìn như mếu.

Lúc nhận được tin nhắn ở trụ sở Judgement, Mikoto thấy bối rối vô cùng. Cô phải giấu cái điện thoại ngay vì nhận ra Kuroko đang nằm trên đùi mình. Cô vội vội vàng vàng chào mấy đứa nhỏ rồi rối rít chạy hẳn một mạch về khách sạn. Trong đầu tưởng tượng linh tinh lang tang.

Cô về khách sạn, ngâm mình trong bồn tắm rõ lâu để suy nghĩ.

Cô ra ngoài, chải đầu và bối thử nhiều kiểu tóc là lạ để thay đổi. Nhưng hình như càng làm càng chả giống cô tí nào. Cô ngồi phịch xuống giường, trên người vẫn quấn chiếc khăn tắm. Lại bắt đầu mơ…

Vậy mà tin nhắn kia làm bao nhiêu háo hức của cô vỡ thành miểng chai cả…

Nhưng rồi sau khi buồn một lúc, cô tự nhủ rằng thực ra Touma cũng chẳng muốn thế. Và sẽ thật ích kỷ nếu cô bắt anh ấy đi đến một nơi lý tưởng khác chỉ vì cô muốn cuộc hẹn đầu tiên của mình hoàn hảo như CÔ muốn. Sau một hồi nghĩ ngợi xem nên mặc đồ gì, cô mới ngớ ra là mình chẳng đem theo bộ nào khả dĩ có thể mặc được để mà đi hẹn cả. Số đồ đạc cô đem theo khi vào bệnh viện ở cùng Touma đã tiêu tùng trong thảm họa. Giờ đi mua thì… Rối tung đầu lên rồi còn biết chọn lựa gì nữa…Vậy nên cô về cư xá để lấy thêm ít áo quần có sẵn cho khỏe.

Cô mở cửa bước vào cư xá, và cảm giác hình như sự xuất hiện của cô làm thời gian căn phòng như dừng lại rất lâu. Mọi ánh mắt trong sảnh lớn dồn vào cô.

"Hơ… Chỉ là về lấy quần áo thôi mà ? Mọi người làm gì nhìn mình ghê vậy ?"

"Sao… Quần áo sao ?" – Một giọng bi ai cất lên

"Hix hix… Thế là chị ấy thực sự sẽ…" – Thêm một giọng ai đó

Kế tiếp đó là một tràng những tiếng rền rĩ như sắp tiễn đưa ai đi thật xa và sẽ đi lâu lắm ấy.

"Oái oái. Mấy bạn bị cái gì thế ? Chỉ là ở khách sạn không có…."

_"Thôi chết tía rồi… Lửa đổ thêm dầu rồi…" – _Mikoto đứng hình vì biết mình vừa nói từ "nhạy cảm".

Ngay trước mặt Mikoto lúc ấy, một kouhai mắt to tròn nhìn cô thút thít

"Chị… Chị Misaka… Dù có hơi sớm nhưng mà… Chúng em luôn ủng hộ chị… Cố lên chị Misaka nhé."

Mikoto chưa kịp phản ứng thì một cô gái khác đã choàng vai cô và nói nhỏ vào tai

"Thật tình tớ không khoái cái kiểu đầu trái dứa ấy nhưng mà nếu đã là Mikoto chọn thì… Cố lên nhé! Cơ mà cậu cũng…bạo hơn tớ tưởng đấy. Hehe."

_"Mọi người…Sao lại…SAO MÀ HỌ BIẾT ĐẦU TRÁI DỨA CHỨ ?"_

Cô hoảng hốt không biết ai là người đã làm lộ cuộc hẹn của mình thì thấy Kuroko đang nước mắt lưng tròng bước đến ôm chầm lấy cô

"Sao Oneesama có thể… Là chỗ nào ?… Em sẽ đánh lạc hướng Judgement khỏi cái khách sạn ấy cho 2 người tự do hành s-" – Nói chưa xong thì đã bị Mikoto bịt miệng ngay.

"KHÔNG CÓ MÀ ! CHỈ LÀ ĂN TỐI THÔI ! HẾT ! HẾT THẬT MÀ !"

….

Rút cục sau một hồi phân giải, Mikoto cũng thoát khỏi dư luận và lấy được vài bộ đồ khá trẻ trung, hợp với học sinh để đi hẹn hò với Touma tại Canteen bệnh viện. Cô giám thị may chưa về chứ không thì te tua cả đám.

Cô về đến khách sạn, thay đồ và gọi taxi đến bệnh viện. Cô thử đi thử lại mấy lần mới chọn được đồ thích hợp. Cô vốn không hứng lắm với váy nên quyết định một bộ đồ cá tính của nữ. Quần Jean, áo thun và áo khoác ngoài. Nhìn hiện đại, năng động đúng như tính cách của cô.

Cô bước xuống xe, nhìn qua tấm kính của canteen và thấy Touma đang ngồi trong đó. Tối nay cậu ấy mặc bộ đồng phục học sinh mùa đông. Quần đen, áo trắng, và… thắt thêm một chiếc cravat đen để thay đổi.

Cô tiến đến cửa ra vào căn tin và hít một hơi lấy can đảm. Chẳng biết tối nay Touma sẽ nói chuyện gì… Bất chợt cô nghĩ đến một đóa hồng, một nụ hôn hay là một chiếc nhẫn và…

_"OAOAOAOAOAOA ! Tỉnh lại ! Tỉnh lại đi Misaka Mikoto ! Huhu…!"_

Cô lắc đầu quầy quậy để xua đi mấy ý nghĩ không thường xuất hiện trong đầu đi chỗ khác. Vừa lúc ấy, một bàn tay nắm lấy tay cô và kéo đi.

Là Touma.

"A…A…Anh… Mình hẹn ở đây cơ mà ?" – Mikoto ngạc nhiên

"Anh xin lỗi. Nhưng anh hết chịu được rồi. Trong ấy ồn ào quá. Hẹn hò ở chỗ như thế thật chẳng ra làm sao cả. Mình đi chỗ khác đi. Một nơi thật yên tĩnh…" – Touma vẫn nắm chặt tay Mikoto nhưng không quay lại…

_"Hix… Cô ấy đẹp quá… Giờ mà cô ấy thấy mặt mình chắc sẽ bảo mình không đàng hoàng mất…"_

Touma thì nghĩ vậy, còn Mikoto nghe đến "một nơi thật yên tĩnh" cộng thêm một phần mặt đang đỏ lên của Touma thì tim đập thình thịch…

_"K…Không lý nào… Đừng mà…"_

Nhưng Touma không dẫn Mikoto ra ngoài mà lại tiến đến thang máy. Mikoto thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi cửa thang máy mở ra. Mikoto để ý thấy Touma mang theo mấy gói gì đó. Vậy ra cậu ta cũng có chuẩn bị đấy chứ.

Khoảng thời gian trong thang máy ấy chỉ chừng nửa phút nhưng cứ như là nửa giờ. Hai người đứng gần nhau nhưng chẳng dám chạm vào nhau.

Cánh cửa thang máy bật mở ngay khi họ định gọi tên người kia. Thật là…

Touma dẫn Mikoto đi thang bộ đến cửa tầng thượng. Bình thường thì cửa tầng thượng phải khóa nhưng Touma vẫn mở được. Sau vài lần ở bệnh viện này,Touma phát hiện ra rằng thực ra cái ổ khóa này mở được bằng bất cứ cái chìa nào cùng hãng. Chẳng qua người ta thấy có cái ổ khóa còn mình không có chìa khóa thì không thử thôi. Tên ngốc Touma thấy cái ổ khóa ấy với ổ khóa tủ nhà mình giống hãng thì tra thử chìa vào cho vui, không dè mở ra được. Từ đó trở đi, tầng thượng xem như nơi bí mật của cậu.Bí mật ấy chỉ có cậu và giờ là Mikoto biết.

Cậu bảo Mikoto đứng đợi một chút trong ấy để cậu ra chuẩn bị chỗ ngồi. Thì cũng đơn giản. Trong cái gói cậu mang lên có cả cái ga trắng của giường cậu. Touma trải nó ra, lấy mấy cuốn truyện chần lại ở góc, sau đó mở bánh kẹo ra. Xong, cậu bắt đầu thắp nến.

Ở phía sau cánh cửa, Mikoto lén nhìn Touma chuẩn bị bàn tiệc. Tội nghiệp anh chàng cứ loay hoay vì chỉ còn 1 tay để làm tất cả. Khi thì chỗ này bung ra, khi thì chỗ khác đổ xuống. Thế mà Touma vẫn không nhăn mặt. Có lẽ cậu bận háo hức quá rồi. Mikoto cứ nhìn mãi Touma như thế…

Bỗng Touma quay mặt lại, Mikoto vôi quay lưng lại ngay. Thế là Touma lúng túng nói to

"Ơ. Khoan đã. Bao giờ anh bảo ra thì em hẵng ra nha. Còn xíu nữa thôi."

Mikoto gật đầu cùng một tiếng ừ ngập ngừng. Cô đặt tay lên tim mình, cô cảm thấy hơi thở mình gấp hơn, và tim cô cũng đang đập nhanh hơn. Cô nhìn đến bức tường trước mặt và thấy nó cứ sáng lên dần. Chắc là Touma đang thắp càng lúc càng nhiều nến ở bên ngoài hơn.

_"Ư… Cái này…Giống như trong phim ấy…. Chắc ngoài đó là…" _– Mikoto khẽ mỉm cười với chính mình

Ở ngoài kia, Touma đang cố gắng thắp hết những ngọn nến cậu đã xếp xuống quanh tấm ra. Cậu ngậm thanh đầu tiên vào miệng và đốt, sau đó dùng nó để mồi cho những cây còn lại. Chúng ngắn thôi, nhưng không quan trọng. Là xếp hình thôi mà. Cậu cũng muốn tặng Mikoto một đêm hẹn đầu đáng nhớ. Dù chưa ai nói gì cả.

"Xong. Misaka! Giờ làm theo lời anh nhé. Nhắm mắt lại!" – Touma nói vọng vào trong

"Sao em phải làm theo chứ… Cấm giở trò đấy…" – Mikoto nói vậy nhưng cũng nhắm mắt lại

"Làm như anh muốn bị sét đánh lắm... Em quay lại đi nào. Khoan mở mắt đã nhé." – Touma tiến lại phía Mikoto.

Mikoto chầm chậm xoay người lại. Màu đen trong mắt cô dần dần được thay bằng màu vàng của ánh sáng những ngọn nến. Cô thấy tò mò, nhưng không mở mắt. Bỗng tim cô lỗi một nhịp khi nhận ra có một bàn tay nắm lấy tay mình.

"Ơ… Anh làm cái gì đấy… Bỏ ra !"

"Cẩn thận bậc cửa." – Touma nhẹ nhàng dìu Mikoto đi

Mikoto từ từ bước ra. Cô cảm thấy người nóng ran. Cô cố kiềm chế cảm xúc kẻo không sẽ phát điện tung tóe khi tay…trái của Touma đang nắm lấy. Nếu không cẩn thận, Touma sẽ được biết cảm giác làm cột thu lôi nó như thế nào.

"Giờ… Em mở mắt ra đi nào. Đây là-" – Touma chưa nói dứt câu thì một cơn gió mạnh thổi đến.

Mikoto mở mắt, và trước mắt cô …

Tắt hết.

Cô biết Touma đang muốn dành một khung cảnh lãng mạn làm quà cho cô.

_"Ôi… Mất công anh ấy chuẩn bị nãy giờ…"_

Cô nhìn xuống, và nhìn thấy Touma đã ngồi thụp xuống tự bao giờ. Anh gục mặt vào đầu gối, người run run…

Cô liền ngồi xuống bên cạnh, đặt tay lên lưng Touma. Nhưng trước khi cô kịp nói gì thì…

"Ha…Anh đúng là xui xẻo mà… Anh xin lỗi… Cuộc hẹn đầu mà thế này đây…"

Touma cố gắng nói rõ từng từ. Anh giấu mặt xuống vì không muốn Mikoto nhìn thấy anh sắp khóc. Xui xẻo thì anh quen rồi. Nhưng tại sao cái xui ấy lại phá bĩnh cuộc hẹn đầu của Mikoto chứ…

Mikoto trầm ngâm nhìn Touma. Cô khẽ cười

"Anh ngốc thật… Gekota không hợp đâu…"

Touma giật thót. Rõ ràng lúc nãy anh nhìn vào mắt Mikoto. Mắt cô ấy vẫn chưa mở ra khi cơn gió lạnh lùng thổi tắt hết những ngọn nến. Anh ngạc nhiên nhìn lên Mikoto

"Em thấy những làn khói mà. Lúc đầu cứ nghĩ là anh xếp nến hình…" – Mikoto chợt ngừng lại

"Vậy ra nếu nến không tắt em cũng không vui sao…" – Touma hiểu theo một nghĩa khác

"Không… Em thấy…" – Mikoto nhắm mắt lại, cố gắng nói ra những chữ cuối cùng nhưng dường như chúng mắc lại trong miệng cô…

Trán cô tựa vào trán Touma…

"Không nói anh biết đâu… Đồ ngốc…"

Touma không hiểu. Nhưng anh thấy trên mặt Mikoto lúc này

Là một nụ cười hạnh phúc.

….

"Đáng ra từ đầu anh nên trèo rào ra với em mới phải. Ở trong ấy chẳng có chỗ nào cho được." – Touma thở dài

"Thôi mà. Tay chân thế mà leo trèo cái nỗi gì. Té ngã nữa thì tiêu." – Mikoto cười

Họ vừa trong bệnh viện đi ra một cách…không đường đường chính chính cho lắm. Mikoto vô hiệu hóa bảng điện của cổng để hai người họ ra ngoài. Ban đêm bệnh viện đóng cửa, chỉ cho chuyển bệnh và cấp cứu ra vào thôi. Giờ này thì cũng đã gần 0h rồi. Chẳng có quán xá nào yên tĩnh mở cửa giờ này cho họ tâm sự. Giờ chỉ còn những cửa hàng tiện lợi, khách sạn,… mà thôi.

"Có chỗ nào để đi không nhỉ ? Cứ lang thang thế này sao ?" – Touma băn khoăn

"Đi với em chán lắm chứ gì… Hứ !" – Mikoto giả vờ dỗi

Touma không trả lời. Anh đang mãi suy nghĩ về một nơi mà Mikoto có thể thích.

"Này. Anh sao thế ? "- Mikoto thúc vào hông Touma

" Con gái gì mà hở xíu là vũ lực. Em có muốn về miền quê không ?" – Touma hỏi

"Gì ? Ra ngoài hàng rào bảo vệ của thành phố là không được đâu đấy. Cơ mà…thực ra em cũng muốn thay đổi không khí lâu lắm rồi. Mấy cái nhà hộp này, rồi xe cộ, nắng,… Em cũng muốn kiếm chỗ nào có nhiều khoảng xanh mênh mông ấy. Ở đấy thở cho ra thở." – Mikoto say sưa kể

"À. Thế thì anh biết có chỗ này… Nhưng chắc không đi bộ được đâu. Lâu đấy. Mà giờ thì xe bus ngừng hoạt động mất rồi."

"Vậy gọi taxi đi thôi. Để e…" – Mikoto chợt giật mình – "Thôi chết… Điện thoại… Cả ví em để quên cả trên tầng thượng rồi… Giờ chỉ còn có vài đồng lẻ thôi hà… Làm thế nào đây…."

Một tiểu thư như Mikoto mà ra đường không xu dính túi thì … Họ cũng đã đi được một quãng khá xa khỏi bệnh viện. Giờ quay lại thì mất công quá… Thực ra ở tầng thượng thì cũng chẳng mất đi đâu được. Nếu người lao công nhặt được họ sẽ trả lại ngay, vì trong đó có cả thẻ học sinh của Mikoto mà. Touma an ủi Mikoto như thế xong thì…

Cậu chỉ sang bên kia đường.

"Chừng ấy tiền chắc là chúng ta nên…"

"Này này, em không chịu đâu …" – Mikoto lùng bùng

"Ha. Hay là em không biết… –" – Touma trêu

"Làm… Làm sao mà không biết chứ ? Được rồi… Đồ xấu xa…"

….

"Tại sao lần đầu tiên của em lại như thế này chớ… Hộc hộc…" – Mikoto thở…

Nếu cảnh này mà xảy ra ban ngày ban mặt thì Touma sẽ bị ném đá cho đến chết. Ai đời lại…

Bắt một cô gái đạp xe chở một cậu con trai đi quãng đường gần 15km !

"Từ từ thôi. Ai bảo em cứ ráng đạp cho nhanh. Lát mỏi anh chở cho." – Touma lên tiếng

"Dẹp ! Ai dám ngồi sau tên vụng về nhà anh chứ ? Mà sao cái chỗ anh nói không nằm quách bên này cho khỏe. Sao cứ phải ở tít bên kia của thành phố nhỉ ?"

Nơi Touma nói đến là một không gian xanh chung của thành phố học viện và phần còn lại của Tokyo. Nơi này đáng ra cũng sẽ bị san phẳng để làm những khu nghiên cứu như biết bao khu khác của Thành phố Học viện. Tuy nhiên, các nhà bảo vệ môi trường quyết tâm giữ lại nơi này nên chưa ai dám động đến cả. Nó thường là địa điểm lý tưởng cho các chuyến picnic. Tuy vậy do giới trẻ trong thành phố khoái các hình thức giải trí trong nhà hoặc tại các công viên hiện đại nên nơi này chỉ còn những anh chị lớn biết đến. Là học sinh nghèo, lại lớn, nên Touma cũng hay lui tới chỗ này cùng đám bạn mỗi khi có dịp.

"Còn xa đấy. Thế cuộc hẹn đầu lý tưởng của em trông như thế nào hả Biribiri ?" – Touma hỏi

Mikoto ngẩn đầu nhìn lên như muốn tìm một câu trả lời đâu đó trên những tán cây. Cô cũng từng có những phút mơ mộng những khi đọc ké truyện trong những cửa hàng sách. Nhưng cụ thể ra sao thì cô chưa một lần nào sắp xếp lại…

"Thế nào thì không biết nhưng không phải thế này. Lúc bé, có lần bố mời mẹ đi ăn nhân dịp kỷ niệm ngày cưới… Em nghĩ hẹn hò chắc cũng kiểu kiểu thế. Hay cứ lấy phụ huynh làm chuẩn nhỉ ?"

"Kể đi kể đi. Anh tò mò quá." – Touma chắc nên hối hận vì cứ giục Mikoto kể.

"Để xem nào… Em nhớ lúc ấy, mẹ mặc một bộ váy dạ tiệc màu xanh biển lấp lánh đẹp lắm. Bố lúc ấy chưa để râu, ông mặc một bộ Complet đen cho hợp với mẹ. Mẹ dắt em ra cổng lớn, bố đã đứng đó từ bao giờ bên chiếc xe. Bố bảo khói bụi xe sẽ có hại cho em và mẹ nên đã quyết định lái chiếc Mercedes Silver Lightning đến. Bố mở cửa cho mẹ lên, rồi bố đặt em ngồi trong lòng ông ấy. Buổi tối ấy em ăn chẳng thấy no… Đồ ăn thì ít nhưng được cái bày biện rất đẹp. Em nhớ nhất là căn phòng ăn ấy rộng lắm cơ, sáng nữa. Ở giữa vòm nhà có một cây đèn chùm nhìn như cây thông Noel màu vàng lật ngược lại vậy. Em cứ nhìn mãi mà chẳng chịu ăn. Có tiếng nhạc du dương lắm. Rồi bố mẹ nắm tay vào giữa nhà để khiêu vũ, em cũng chạy ra theo rồi hòa vào chơi với mấy đứa con nít ở đó. Xong em thấy bố và mẹ nhìn em, rồi họ nhìn nhau. Sau đó tự dưng có cái chị lớn nào đó trong đám em chơi cùng che mắt em lại. Chị ấy bảo con nít không được nhìn. Ha… Chẳng biết họ làm cái gì lúc ấy... Lúc chị ấy cất tay ra thì em thấy mẹ… Mà thôi. Anh nghe đến đấy được rồi đó…"

Trời lạnh mà mồ hôi Touma thì túa ra… Nếu mà "chuẩn" là cỡ ấy thì chắc Touma chẳng biết đáp ứng cái kiểu gì nữa…Hẹn hò một tiểu thư xem ra đến cả vòng gửi xe cũng phải là "4 bánh" mới có cơ hội…

"Thế còn anh ?" – Mikoto quay lại vì thấy Touma im lặng bất thường hơi lâu – "À…Mà chắc lũ con trai thì làm gì có lần đầu nhỉ…" – Cô ấy thở dài…

"Với anh thì lần này là lần đầu đấy." – Touma mỉm cười

Mikoto thấy tự dưng tim mình nện một nhịp quá mạnh đến nổi nó muốn văng ra ngoài. Hóa ra với hàng tá cô gái (vòng 1 hạng S) vây quanh như thế… Mikoto lại là người đầu tiên ?

"Xì…. Không tin đâu… Ai biết được trước khi mất trí nhớ anh có dụ dỗ con gái nhà lành không chứ ? Nghi ngờ lắm ! Không tin được !" – Mikoto cố gắng dữ dằn.

"Gì mà đến nỗi ấy…À… Nếu có hẹn hò thì anh cũng muốn đạp xe thế này, anh sẽ chở người ta đi biển, leo núi, đi đến bất kỳ đâu người ta thích. Haha. Chỉ cần người ta ngồi sau ôm anh cho chặt là được rồi…"

"Bắt con nhà người ta nhịn đói, đi xe đạp ê cả bàn tọa thế mà cũng được á ? Còn lâu nhớ! Còn lâu em mới ngồi sau đó mà ôm anh. Mà anh liệu đó ! Nếu dám ôm em thì…" – Mikoto bỗng dừng nói, chân thì càng lúc càng đạp nhanh hơn – "Thì… anh xác định liền đó !"

Vòng quay cứ nhanh dần lên cho đến khi Mikoto nhận ra được mình miệng tsun mà chân thì dere.

Từng dãy nhà lùi lại phía sau họ một cách chậm rãi. Dưới ánh đèn, trên tuyến đường vắng ngắt chỉ còn một chiếc xe đạp với hai người nói cười vui vẻ. Quãng đường dài như ngắn lại còn một chút. Dường như những câu chuyện buồn hay tệ nhất là về cánh tay Touma cũng dần lui về sau như những cột đèn bất động. Tinh thần sẽ vực người ta về phía trước và bỏ lại đằng sau những gì u ám.

….

Thời gian trôi nhanh như tên bắn. Giờ Mikoto và Touma đã đến được khoảng xanh của thành phố. Nhìn như là một công viên tự nhiên vậy. Touma và Mikoto dắt xe ra một bãi cỏ ven sông. Bốn bề tối om, chỉ có ánh trăng phản chiếu dưới mặt nước soi sáng cho chỗ này. Hôm nay trăng vừa tròn.

Touma cởi áo khoác ra và trải xuống để cả hai cùng ngồi tâm sự. Mikoto mở mấy gói ăn vặt ra cùng nước uống.

"Trăng sáng quá nhỉ…" – Mikoto bẽn lẽn

"Ừ. Đâu có xui xẻo lắm. Trong thành phố làm gì có chỗ nào thanh bình thế này…À, Misaka…"

Mikoto giật mình nhìn Touma, không biết anh ấy định nói gì

"Có mệt lắm không ?" – Touma cười

"Thì cũng có hơi… Hơi đau chân chút thôi. Lâu quá không đạp xe…"

"Nhưng chắc chẳng đau bằng tối qua đâu nhỉ…Lúc ấy em…" – Touma hạ giọng

Mikoto nhìn Touma, cậu ta vẫn chưa biết người hôm qua là Kuroko.

"Em…Thật ra lúc đó em Logout rồi… Người đau là anh đấy chứ…."

"Uh. Mãi sáng nay anh mới ngộ ra là mình bị nhập tâm luôn theo nội dung câu chuyện…"

"Thế sao lúc ngất trong bụng con Titan anh không Logout ra luôn đi ? Đằng nào cũng chết rồi mà ?"

"Lúc ấy anh có biết là em đã out rồi đâu. Anh cũng thấy lệnh Logout và Waiting nhưng cứ nhắm mắt nhắm mũi xông vào chữ Waiting. Trước khi ngất anh vẫn còn nghe em thở. Sao anh có thể bỏ em ở đó được… Đành rằng đó là mơ nhưng nếu là thật thì sao ?" – Touma nói với khuôn mặt hơi đỏ

"Bởi vậy mới nói anh ngốc…Xì…" – Mikoto vội quay mặt đi

"Nhưng làm sao anh ra ngoài được nhỉ ? Anh băn khoăn mãi…"

"Anh gặp may đấy. Cái con Titan rậm râu ấy cũng là con sau đó nuốt Eren Jeager vào… Sau khi Eren hóa Titan xé xác con rậm râu ấy, anh bế em ra ngoài đi như người vô hồn. Rồi về đoạn cuối, anh lại đứng ngay đoạn Mikasa bị thất thế chỉ còn cầm lưỡi gươm gãy… "

"À… Ra thế. Vậy là ngay lúc đó tiếng ầm ầm là của bước chân Eren xông tới đấm con Titan để bảo vệ Mikasa à …"

"Không phải đâu. Là để bảo vệ chúng ta đấy ! Lúc ấy con Titan sắp bóp nát chúng…ta…" – Mikoto tự dưng nói chậm lại vì đã nhớ ra điều gì đó rất xấu hổ.

Touma cũng hoảng hồn quay đầu lại nhìn Mikoto

"_Ch…Chết… Vậy là cô ấy thấy hết rồi sao… Lúc đó…."_

Cậu giật bắn mình. Mikoto cũng thế. Touma rối rít dập đầu xin lỗi

"Anh…Anh xin lỗi… Anh không hề cố tình lợi dụng lúc em ngất để… Anh xin lỗi… Anh xin lỗi mà…"

Mikoto lúc xem lại cảnh quay cũng không thể ngờ được Touma dám… Bộ anh ta không thấy rằng cái xác anh ta bế trên người đã tan nát rồi sao mà vẫn… Thậm chí khi đó có một bàn tay Titan đang thò xuống nữa… Và chưa kể từ đầu câu chuyện, Mikoto đã "quăng bơ" Touma như bom đạn.

_…"…Nhưng mà đó là…F3D của Kuroko trong nhân dạng mình…_

_Nhưng mà may lúc đó... chấn động dữ quá nên ổng chỉ mới..._

_Vào cổ..."…_

_(Tác giả : Lúc ấy Touma cứ giữ nguyên tư thế vào cổ F3D Mikoto cho đến hết giờ, mặc cho mọi thứ xung quanh náo loạn.)_

Mikoto túm tóc Touma, giật một phát như nhổ cỏ cho bõ tức. (Có lẽ là...ghen chăng ?)

"ÁI !"

Cậu la lên vì đau. Một tay xoa xoa đầu, cậu nhìn Mikoto, thấy cô gái đỏ mặt với túm tóc trong tay.

"DÃ MAN CON NGAN!"

"Anh…Anh là cái đồ biến thái, cơ hội... Mà mà là... là F3D thôi nên… Nên không tính ! Cái này phạt anh vì tội dám tự tiện… Lần sau mà dám… Em vặt cho sạch tóc anh luôn đó !" – Mikoto bối rối giấu nắm tóc ra sau lưng.

….

Hai người họ ăn đến hết bim bim mà vẫn không nói với nhau một lời nào. Cứ mỗi khi ánh mắt chạm nhau là họ lại quay đi để tránh. Rồi bất chợt…

"Mì…Mình về thôi nhé… Lạnh rồi…"- Mikoto đề nghị

"Ừ…Ừ ừ…"

Mikoto dắt xe ra, bê nó qua cái hàng rào cây nhỏ để ra đường cho nhanh.

Bỗng dưng cô nhớ ra điều gì đó...

_"Lúc đó... Thế là thế nào nhỉ ?"_

_..._

**-(còn tiếp)-**

**Note for foreign readers**

After 2 weeks in dream, now, i will explain everything to you.

Uiharu is a white hacker, right ? So, she changed Saten's F3D to Touma-form and Kuroko's F3D to Mikoto-form.

And those 2 stories began...

Next week : "What does Misaka suddenly recall ?"

Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12 - Máu

**Về nhà là sướng nhất !**

Anh em bạn bè nó phắng thẳng cẳng để đi với người yêu rồi. Thế nên 5 ngày nay về nhà ăn miếng cơm cho ngon... Vui thật đấy.

Tin mừng là trong tháng 4 vừa rồi, tổng số người đọc của VN cho fic này lên đến 320 người. và tổng số views từ trước đến nay đã vượt mốc 1000 (hiện là1100).

Vỗ tay miếng đã. Cho dù so với các fic khác con số này có khi chẳng là gì.

LN 10... OTP... Thui thì ta dành tâm trí cho fic này kẻo ức chế chết mất. Thì ai cũng được. Nếu Mikoto thì càng tốt. Có điều tác giả nhớ sắm bình cứu hỏa nhiều vào kẻo fan nó đến thăm nhé.

Cảm ơn mọi người đã theo dõi. Giờ ta tiếp tục nào,

**Máu...**

**-Chương 12-**

Mikoto nhìn Touma,

"Này. Lúc đó làm sao anh bế được cả em và cô Antiskill kia ra được thế ?"

Touma chưa hiểu là Mikoto định hỏi gì.

"Anh xốc cô kia bằng tay trái, sau đó là em, bằng tay phải. Nhưng tay phải của anh đâu có giữ được ? Thế mà rút cục em vẫn được ra đến nơi an toàn… Hay là anh có ai giúp ?"

"A không. Chỉ có mình anh chạy ra…Lúc ấy… Không hiểu sao anh có cảm giác mình… Anh đã kẹp em lại thật chặt bằng tay phải của mình. Anh cũng chẳng hiểu tại sao nữa… Dù chỉ 5 giây thôi, vừa kịp để xốc em ra đến nơi an toàn."

Mikoto đỏ mặt...

"Thế...Lúc đó anh đã nghĩ gì..." - Giọng cô nhỏ dần

"Ừ thì..." - Touma cũng cúi xuống - "Anh chỉ muốn ôm em thật chặt để chạy ra ngoài..."

Mikoto bốc khói. Cô túm lấy đầu mình để bình tĩnh lại, không ngờ làm rơi mất chiếc kẹp tóc.

Touma cúi xuống định nhặt lên thì... Như chợt nghĩ ra điều gì đó

Mikoto chụp lấy tay trái của anh.

"Không. Tay kia cơ."

"Em đùa đấy à ?" – Touma ngạc nhiên

"Thì cứ thử xem. Nhiều lời quá !"

Sáng nào cũng thử mà có bao giờ nhúc nhích nổi một ngón tay đâu… Thế là Touma thả rơi cánh tay phải xuống chạm vào cái kẹp để chứng minh cho Mikoto thấy là anh không thể.

"Anh thử lại đi. Nghiêm túc đấy. Điều khiển tay anh nhặt nó lên giống như bình thường ấy!" – Mikoto gắt, lọn tóc cô ấy nổ tanh tách.

"Sao giống như đu dây điện thế này… Fukou da…" – Touma lại hạ người xuống

Bỗng cậu thấy tê rần người. Mikoto vừa chích điện cậu, tê tái đến tận óc.

"EM LÀM CÁI GÌ THẾ HẢ ?" – Touma quay lại

Một tiếng *keng* làm cậu giật mình.

Đó là tiếng chiếc kẹp tóc rơi xuống.

Touma ngẩn người không hiểu chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Chiếc kẹp đã rơi xuống, chứng tỏ bàn tay phải của anh đã nắm được nó lên. Nhưng rồi nó lại rơi xuống…

Mikoto trầm ngâm suy nghĩ…

"Anh…Mình thử lần nữa nhé ? Em nghĩ em vừa phát hiện ra điều gì đó…"

Touma bị điện giật tê tái cả người. Nhưng hình như chính nhờ cú giật điện của Mikoto mà anh có thể nhặt được chiếc kẹp lên. Thế nên, dù hơi run nhưng Touma vẫn chìa tay trái mình ra cho Mikoto.

"Uhm… Anh hãy tập trung như lúc nãy nhé… Lần này em sẽ nhẹ nhàng thôi."

Touma và Mikoto nhìn chiếc kẹp tóc không chớp mắt.

Touma hạ tay xuống.

Mikoto ra lệnh phát điện cho mình.

Touma thấy có cảm giác điện giật nhưng lần này không kinh khủng như phát trước. Cậu có thể chịu được. Và như một phép màu, bàn tay phải của cậu đã cầm được chiếc kẹp lên, giữ nó một cách tự nhiên như cách cậu cầm nắm mọi thứ trước đây.

"A…AAA… Tay phải… Tay phải của anh cử động được rồi… Em làm thế nào mà hay vậy…" – Touma mừng rỡ. Mikoto cũng nhìn anh với gương mặt sáng lên.

Nhưng chiếc kẹp lại rơi xuống. Cánh tay Touma lại rũ xuống.

Lần này Mikoto đã có đủ tự tin để giải thích chuyện gì đã xảy ra cho Touma hiểu…

"Ừ… Đây là giả thuyết của em nhé. Cánh tay của anh bị phong bế thần kinh dẫn truyền ngay dưới lớp băng tay đúng không ? Nói cách khác, xung thần kinh không dẫn truyền qua đó được…"

Touma gật đầu. Đó cũng là những gì bác sĩ nói.

"Cái mail hôm trước bảo rằng đây là một trò giả kim bắt chước lại từ một phái giả kim đã bị tuyệt diệt từ xưa. Phải rồi… Chính là vì thế đấy…" – Giọng Mikoto trở nên háo hức. Dường như mọi mảnh ghép đều khớp với nhau đến nỗi không biết phải bắt đầu từ đâu.

Touma chưa hiểu gì cả. Anh nhìn Mikoto với anh mắt…ngu ngơ.

"Trong cơ thể người, loại Synape dẫn truyền cho vận động và cảm giác thông thường là Synape hóa học. Những người thời xưa chỉ biết đến đó thôi. Vậy nên cái giả kim gì gì ấy cũng chỉ can thiệp được vào các chất trung gian hóa học dẫn truyền thần kinh thôi. Lúc đó… Chưa có thứ này… "

Mikoto phát điện ra xoẹt xoẹt trên tay mình. Đúng vậy, thời xưa người ta không chế ngự được điện.

"Nếu cái chỗ bị chặn ấy trở thành xung của Synape điện thay vì Synape hóa…Mọi thứ sẽ bình thường trở lại !" – Mikoto kết luận.

Trong đầu Touma, mọi thứ gắn kết với nhau một cách liền mạch.

Touma có thể xốc Mikoto đi là bởi vì lúc ấy, anh đang muốn mang cô thật chặt trên vai (và Mikoto cũng muốn vậy, khi cô dần lịm đi)

Lúc nãy, Touma nhặt được chiếc kẹp nhưng lại đánh rơi vì xung điện của Mikoto sau khi có tác dụng "dẫn" giúp một đoạn qua chỗ bị phong bế đã đi hẳn đến cổ tay phải của Touma và do đó bị Imagine Breaker hóa giải. Vậy nên Touma lại làm rơi chiếc kẹp.

Lần thứ ba, Mikoto chỉ tập trung "dẫn" qua chỗ bị phong bế, do đó kéo dài được lâu hơn. Lần này làm rơi vì họ không chú ý.

Nói nôm na là thế này, khi não ra lệnh cho cánh tay phải, nó phát động lệnh thông qua xung Synape hóa để cánh tay Touma làm việc. Bây giờ, con đường truyền tin bằng Synape hóa học đã bị chặn, do đó mọi lệnh não truyền xuống, cánh tay phải đều không đáp ứng.

Nhưng với khả năng điện của Mikoto, cô tạo một "đường dẫn" thay thế Synape hóa học bằng xung điện. Như vậy mệnh lệnh của não sẽ được thực thi (vì về cơ bản, các thụ thể cảm giác cũng như các cơ quan vận động từ cẳng tay Touma trở xuống đâu có bị tổn thương). Vấn đề là ở chỗ để đồng hợp được xung của Synape Hóa thành Synape Điện, chuyện đó nằm ngoài tầm với của các Electromaster thông thường. Nhưng Mikoto là lv5.

Và hẳn mọi người chưa quên rằng lúc nhỏ, DNA của cô đã được lấy đi nhằm mục đích gì. Khi lớn lên, cô đã đọc rất nhiều tài liệu về bệnh teo cơ Dunchenne để tính cách làm sao có thể vận hành cơ thể sống bằng điện khi các bản vận động cơ Hóa học đã thoái hóa hết.

Rút cục thì cái quả lừa ấy lại giúp Mikoto có khả năng tạo "đường dẫn" xung thần kinh thay thế ngày hôm nay… Đúng là mọi thứ khó mà ngờ được chuyện về sau…

….

Mikoto đạp xe đưa Touma về lại bệnh viện.

Họ cứ mải mê nói về việc đã có thể giúp tay Touma hoạt động tạm thời lại được. Nhìn cả hai còn vui hơn khi nãy nữa. Có điều, phải thắng thắn nhận ra rằng so với việc cắt tay Touma, vận hành nó bằng điện cũng chỉ là giải pháp tình thế. Mikoto đâu thể ở bên Touma nạp điện cho cậu ta suốt ? Còn Touma đâu phải là Electromaster Lv5 để tự chuyển đổi Synape cho chính mình ?

Nhưng kệ đi, cứ vui lên khi còn có thể.

"Misa…Misaka này. Để anh chở cho… Anh muốn dùng cánh tay phải này lâu hơn một chút. Cũng sắp đến nơi rồi mà ?" – Touma nói nhỏ

"Hừ…Ham hố vừa phải thôi… Nhưng mà em phải chạm trực tiếp vào anh mới được. Không lẽ…"

Trong đầu Mikoto lúc ấy…

_"Chẳng lẽ…Mình ngồi sau… Mình phải luồn tay dưới áo ổng để mà… OÁI !"_

Cô ấy lắc đầu quầy quậy, mặt đỏ lên

"KHÔNG ! KHÔNG ! NHẤT ĐỊNH KHÔNG !"

"Sao thế ? Em cứ chạm vào tay anh là được mà ? Như lúc nãy ấy ?" – Touma cố nài nỉ

"Sao có thể làm thế được ? Chạm kiểu gì ?" – Mikoto vẫn hoảng hồn vì ý nghĩ sẽ phải ngồi sau và ôm eo Touma dưới áo.

"Đã bảo có cách mà. Dừng lại đi." – Touma quả quyết. Mặt cậu cũng hơi đỏ.

Mikoto từ từ dừng xe lại . Touma xuống xe, leo lên ngồi phía yên trước. Tay trái cầm lấy ghi đông.

"Giờ em lên xe kiểu gì ? Anh lái một tay mà cũng đòi lấy đà với một người ngồi sau à ? Báo trước là em nhất định không ngồi sau ấy mà … DẸP ! KHÔNG LÀ KHÔNG !"

"Có ai bảo em ôm đ-"

"BBBAAAAAKKKKKKAAAAA! IM NGAY !" – Điện bay tung tóe

"THÔI ĐƯỢC RỒI ! ĐƯỢC RỒI !" – Touma vừa sợ sét đánh vừa cười thầm trong bụng

Cậu hạ thấp tay trái xuống. Chiếc xe tạo với mặt đất một góc chừng 30 độ.

"Ngồi lên nào ! Cầm tay và giúp anh đưa em về nhé ?" – Một nụ cười xuất hiện dành cho Mikoto.

Ngồi lên dàn ngang của xe thể thao… Ngồi trước… Thật ra Touma cũng chẳng thể ôm cô vì hai tay phải giữ lái. Mà đó là tư thế khả dĩ để cô có thể chạm trực tiếp vào Touma mà không phải đụng vào những nơi cô cho là "nhạy cảm"(Eo, hông, mông, lưng,... Gì gì đó nữa)

Cô bẽn lẽn kê mông lên dàn ngang.

Tay nắm lấy tay trái Touma.

Cảm giác tê rân lại xuất hiện.

Tay phải Touma cầm vào ghi đông bên kia, dựng chiếc xe lên và bắt đầu những vòng quay đầu tiên.

Giờ thì trên đường phố vắng ấy, không phải là một cô gái chở một chàng trai ngồi sau…

Mà đó là một cô gái ngồi vắt trên thanh ngang của chiếc xe thể thao, trông giống như là trong vòng tay của người lái. Tay trái Mikoto không rời khỏi tay trái Touma.

Mồ hôi vã ra trên mặt Touma.

Mệt, đau đớn nữa. Cánh tay phải của cậu đang rất đau, tê nhức, nhưng cậu vẫn cố gắng…

Mikoto mỉm cười nhìn anh tồ mồ hôi nhễ nhại mà mắt vấn sáng như sao, nhìn về phía trước. Cô nhìn một cách mê mẩn, như chưa từng nhìn bao giờ, trong khi Touma vẫn chăm chăm nhìn về trước.

_"Chẳng biết hắn có thể ngốc đến mức nào nữa nhỉ…" – _Mikoto nghĩ thầm

Bỗng nhiên đầu Touma cúi xuống, hai ánh mắt chạm nhau.

Nhưng lần này, không hiểu sao thay vì quay đi, họ nhìn nhau rất lâu

Gần quá…

Họ cùng đỏ mặt…

Có lẽ là…

Đường thì vắng, thẳng tắp, lại chẳng có ai…

Không hiểu thế nào mà cả hai người họ cùng nghiêng đầu

Nhắm mắt…

Mikoto thở bằng miệng, ngửa đầu và đẩy lên từ từ…

Touma cũng vậy, nhưng hướng xuống…

….

Hơi thở của Touma trượt qua môi Mikoto và rơi xuống.

Mikoto cảm thấy bất thường.

Không thể nào gần thế mà lại hụt được.

Cô mở mắt ra ngay và thấy mình đang mất thăng bằng.

Chiếc xe nghiêng hẳn về bên phải. Đầu Touma chúi xuống mặt đường.

Mikoto chỉ kịp thả tay ra ôm lấy đầu Touma dụi vào ngực mình. Sau đó cả hai và chiếc xe đạp ngã xuống, trượt một đoạn dài trên mặt đường. May mà có chiếc áo khoác ngoài nên Mikoto không bị trầy xước gì. Touma cũng nhờ được Mikoto che cho nên không phải cắm mặt xuống đường.

Mikoto bàng hoàng sau tai nạn.

Cô lay Touma dậy.

Nhưng cậu vẫn nhắm nghiền mắt.

Gọi , lay bao nhiêu cũng thế.

Cô hiểu ra là đã có chuyện…

Cô vất xe, cõng Touma chạy thật nhanh vào bệnh viện, vào thẳng khoa cấp cứu….

"Bác sĩ ! Anh…Anh Kamijou gặp chuyện rồi !"

Mikoto vừa cõng Touma vừa chạy đến phòng trực của Heaven Canceller.

Bác sĩ vội mở cửa ra ngay, quên cả trách móc Mikoto và Touma tại sao lại không nghe lời mà đi khỏi bệnh viện như thế. Mikoto tái mặt… Cô không biết có phải tại cô đã dại dột cho Touma ra ngoài để cánh tay anh ta phơi nhiễm quá nhiều dẫn đến nhiễm trùng nặng và ngất xỉu như thế này không… Bác sĩ nhìn Mikoto và nói

"Cháu đến kia gọi y tá cho bác. May mà cháu mang cậu ta về kịp. Nhanh lên. Ta cần cấp cứu cho cậu ta gấp !"

Nói rồi bác sĩ bế Touma vào phòng cấp cứu bệnh mà tầng nào cũng có. Mikoto vội đi gọi y tá đến giúp.

Chỉ mới vừa nãy thôi… Chỉ một chút nữa thôi là… Vậy mà giờ, Touma đã bất tỉnh..

Mọi việc diễn biến quá nhanh.

….

Điện thoại của Touma đổ chuông.

Cô y tá nhanh chóng đưa nó ra ngoài cho Mikoto nghe máy, vì hiện tại Touma đang bất tỉnh.

"Ơ… Anh Kamijou đấy à ? Là Itsuwa đây. Anh ngủ chưa ?" – Một giọng nữ nhẹ nhàng

"Itsuwa ? Cô là ai ? Sao lại gọi vào giờ này ?" – Mikoto ngạc nhiên cảnh giác

"EHHH ? Thế cô là ai ? Sao lại cầm máy của anh Kamijou vào giờ nà- ?" – Bỗng có tiếng chen ngang – "Ơ. Chị Misaka hả ? Em, Index đây. Chị này là bạn em. Mà sao chị cầm máy Touma thế ?"

"INDEX ? Hắn… Hắn bất tỉnh rồi… Hình như cánh tay đã bi nhiễm trùng nặng…" – Mikoto vừa mừng vừa sợ hãi.

"CÁI GÌ ? Giờ chúng ta không vào trong ấy được. An ninh đang được thắt chặt… Khổ ghê. A phải rồi. Cô tìm xem danh bạ có gã Tsuchimikado Motoharu không ? Gọi hắn đi !" – Một giọng nam khàn khàn chen vào.

"Là anh tóc đỏ phải không ? Được rồi… Tôi làm ngay đây."

Mikoto dập máy, bấm vào danh bạ. Cô lục tìm trong danh bạ.

_"Sao không thấy nhỉ… Tsuchimikado Motoharu…. Chẳng thấy… Ơ mà tên mình cũng không có nốt… Cái đồ ngốc này… Não thật…" – _Mikoto cuống

Song cô nghĩ lại… Cô cũng chẳng lưu tên mấy bạn thân bằng họ tên, nghe xa lạ quá. Thế là cô thử tìm xem biệt danh thế nào. Cái cậu tóc vàng cô mới chỉ gặp một lần. Chị ngực bự giới thiệu trong hội 3 thằng ngốc… Vậy nên Mikoto nghĩ có lẽ là Tóc vàng, hay Kính râm, hay gì gì đó…

May sao trong cái danh bạ có cả "Tóc xanh tai xỏ", vậy nên cô biết chắc người kia sẽ là…

Cô bấm gọi cho "Tóc vàng kính râm".

"Gọi chi đó Kamiyan ?" – Tiếng bên kia ngái ngủ

"Là Misaka ạ ! Anh Kamijou hôn mê rồi ! Anh đến bệnh viện gấp !" – Mikoto nói to

"CÁI GÌ ? 15 phút nữa anh đến !"

Mikoto chỉ kịp nói họ đang ở tầng mấy nữa là bên kia cúp máy luôn.

….

"Cậu ta hôn mê rồi. Là nhiễm trùng huyết…" – Bác sĩ thở dài

Cả Mikoto và Motoharu thấy như có cái gì chẹn ngang ngực. Không thở được.

"Chậm nhất là 5 ngày nữa. Nếu điều trị nội khoa không còn đáp ứng, ta sẽ tiến hành phẫu thuật cắt phần cánh tay ấy của cậu ta đi. Mấy cháu, nếu muốn làm gì thì tốt nhất nên làm cho nhanh đi…"

Chẳng ai muốn nghe những lời này cả.

Bác sĩ vào lại với Touma.

….

Motoharu gục mặt xuống, suy nghĩ.

Giờ hết còn trù trừ được nữa rồi. Kẻ thù đã muốn nấp thì hắn sẽ không bao giờ xuất hiện. Vậy chỉ còn cách đi tìm hoặc nhử hắn ra mặt mà thôi.

Nhử hắn ư ? Có biết hắn muốn gì mà nhử ?

Vậy thì phải đi tìm.

Nguyên cả hội phép thuật giờ đã phải ẩn náu bên ngoài Thành phố học viện. Nếu nói về ma thuật, giờ chỉ còn Motoharu là người can thiệp được.

Cậu nghĩ đến Muôn diện trận đồ ngay khi đọc mail của Thư viện Anh quốc. Vì vật ảo có "liên lạc" với vật thật nên Muôn diện trận đồ có thể lần theo được.

Nhưng ngặt cái là Muôn diện trận đồ nếu áp dụng lên trong phạm vi Thành phố học viện, hay là Tokyo hay chỗ nào đó quen quen thì cậu còn biết nó ở đâu. Cái vật thật kia, nó có thể nằm trong bất cứ một xó xỉnh nào đó trên khắp quả đất này. Hình ảnh Muôn diện trận đồ cho biết được nơi có vật ấy và khung cảnh quanh nó chứ không cho biết nó nằm chính xác ở chỗ nào trên trái đất.

Chính vì điểm yếu ấy mà chuyện mới trở nên rối rắm. Chứ không thì ngay ban đầu đã có thể tìm ra cái vật thật dễ dàng rồi.

Có bàn tay ai đó khẽ lay gọi Motoharu khỏi những dòng suy nghĩ.

"Có cách nào không hả senpai ?" – Mikoto cố gắng mạnh mẽ

"Nói thật nhé… Anh có khả năng nhìn thấy nó, nhưng lại không biết nó ở đâu. Giống như bé con chụp một bức ảnh rồi hỏi đố đấy là đâu vậy… "

Mikoto rời tay khỏi Motoharu.

Cô đứng lặng một lát.

_"Chụp hình ư ?"_

"Tôi nghĩ là tôi có cách. Chúng ta đi gặp một người thôi…"

Motoharu nhìn Mikoto với vẻ hoài nghi.

….

"A, chị Misaka hả ? Vâng, để em bảo người hầu mở cổng. Chị vào đi, em về ngay bây giờ."

Mikoto và cậu tóc vàng kính râm đứng trước cánh cổng bề thế. Hôm nay Motoharu cài nút áo lại đàng hoàng. Cậu ta sắp bước vào một nhà có gia quy và nề nếp để nhờ sự giúp đỡ nên không thể lôi thôi được.

"Lớp toàn con đại gia cỡ bự không nhỉ, bé con ?" – Motoharu mắt nhìn cánh cổng không chớp.

Cánh cổng mở ra, họ vào trong phòng khách siêu rộng theo lối Nhật Bản thời Edo.

"Xin hai người đợi một lát, cô chủ sẽ về ngay ạ."

Hai người nhận chén trà từ tay cô giúp việc.

Khoảng 15 phút sau, người quan trọng bước vào phòng khách…

….

"Chị cần sự giúp đỡ của mạng lưới Kongou Space Airlines ư ? Gì mà khiếp vậy ?"

Tiểu thư với con trăn thân thiết xòe chiếc quạt ra để ngăn không cho 2 vị khách thấy cô đang há hốc mồm.

Mikoto và Motoharu bắt đầu kể cho Kongou Mitsuko ngọn nguồn câu chuyện.

Và kế hoạch của Mikoto là…

[…]

Như chúng ta đã biết (và với Mikoto là do Motoharu kể), Muôn diện trận đồ là phép thuật dò tìm dấu vết của một thứ gì đó. Trong trường hợp lần này là "Vật thật". Tuy nhiên, Muôn diện trận đồ có một số hạn chế.

Nó chỉ cung cấp hình ảnh trong một diện tích nào đó với thứ cần tìm là trung tâm chứ không cho biết chính xác đó là đâu. Trường hợp vật cần tìm đang di động, ta có thể đoán được thông qua sự thay đổi của hình ảnh thể hiện trên Muôn diện trận đồ. Thế nhưng, với vật đứng yên thì nó chỉ có một hình ảnh duy nhất và mãi mãi.

Độ sáng của Muôn diện trận đồ tương đương với một ngọn đuốc giúp con người nhìn rõ vật (Do phép này là từ xa xưa, thời đó chỉ có thắp đuốc là vừa sáng vừa di động được). Nếu là ban ngày hoặc ngoại cảnh đủ sáng thì không sao, nhưng nếu là ban đêm hay chỗ tối thì sẽ là trở ngại. Càng sáng thì diện tích Muôn diện trận đồ càng lớn. Càng tối thì diện tích càng thu hẹp lại do phải tập trung độ sáng lên mục tiêu.

Vậy, trường hợp xấu nhất xảy ra là…

Vật thật nằm trong một chỗ rất tối, đồng thời có một lớp phép thuật phản đòn như cách mà Oriana đã đánh Styil. Nếu là thế, Motoharu chỉ có một cơ hội duy nhất và có thể sẽ chết mà không giúp được gì.

Quan trọng bây giờ là câu hỏi : Nhìn ảnh đoán vị trí.

Chỉ có một cách : Đó là dò tìm hình ảnh đó trên Trái đất thực.

Và để làm được điểu đó, chỉ có một cách là sử dụng hệ thống vệ tinh thám sát. Chụp hình toàn bộ bề mặt trái đất để xác định nơi giống nhất với hình ảnh mà Muôn diện trận đồ cung cấp. Điều này là có thể thực hiện được với sự giúp đỡ của Kongou Space Airlines.

Nhưng bàn đến đây thì lại đẻ ra một trở ngại lớn, rất rất lớn nữa mà cả vệ tinh thám sát cho dù trang bị hệ thống nhìn xuyên đêm và sương mù cũng khó lòng giải quyết được…

[…]

"Chị có nghĩ đến khả năng vật chị cần để chữa cho anh Kamijou nằm dưới lòng đất không ?" – Kongou hỏi Misaka một cách nghiêm trọng.

Nếu mà thế thật thì…

Mikoto cắn móng tay…

Quả thật cô không nghĩ đến vụ ấy. Cô cứ bị ám thị rằng cái vật thật sẽ luôn ở cùng tên chủ mưu mà quên mất khả năng hắn niêm phong thứ đó trong một chỗ thật bí mật rồi đi quách cho rảnh nợ. Thậm chí có khi hắn tự tẩy não mình để quên luôn vị trí vật thật thì nguy. Làm sao hỏi một người về cái mà hắn đã quên chứ ? Mental Out có vào cuộc cũng bí.

Motoharu khoanh tay, nhắm mắt suy nghĩ một lúc lâu rồi lên tiếng

"Cho tôi hỏi nhé, Kongou tiểu thư có chắc chắn rằng nếu đó là trên mặt đất thì các vệ tinh có thể định vị được nó ?"

"Bộ phận kỹ thuật của chúng tôi có thể đảm bảo điều đó. Công nghệ của tập đoàn Kongou là tối tân nhất hiện nay."

"Thế thì cứ y kế hoạch mà làm thôi. Tôi cung cấp hình ảnh. Các cô, bằng mọi giá phải tìm cho được nó và mang nó về đây. Và thêm một cam kết nữa…"

"Anh nói đi." – Kongou phẩy quạt

Motoharu nâng lại kính râm của mình, nói khô khốc

"Cứ mặc tôi…"

….

Mikoto đi cùng Kongou đến nơi sẽ diễn ra kế hoạch dò tìm trên toàn bộ bề mặt trái đất. Còn Motoharu xin phép về nhà để chuẩn bị một số thứ. Cậu ta dặn 2 cô bé bao giờ mọi việc xong xuôi rồi thì hãy gọi. Anh ta sẽ đến nhanh nhất có thể.

Kongou dẫn Mikoto đến gặp bố của mình để xin phép ông cho phép sử dụng mạng lưới KSA (Kongou Space Airlines). Xưa giờ ông cưng Mitsuko lắm, nhưng cô con gái lại không muốn thế. Đâm ra hai bố con ít nói chuyện với nhau. Lần này, Mitsuko chủ động nhờ vả ông, ông chủ tịch mừng hết lớn.

Ông chấp thuận cho Mitsuko có quyền ra lệnh cho những bộ phận cần thiết huy động, miễn là không ảnh hưởng đến những công việc then chốt của tập đoàn.

Mất 1 ngày để họ chuẩn bị mọi thứ dưới sự chỉ đạo của Mitsuko.

Kế hoạch, như đã nói, là lấy hình ảnh được cung cấp bởi Tsuchimikado với độ "thực" cao nhất. Nạp nó vào hệ thống KSA và dò tìm nó trên từng mét vuông của quả đất này để xem chỗ nào khớp. Công việc này thì KSA cũng đã từng làm theo những đơn hàng đặc biệt nhằm tìm kiếm người từ những bức ảnh có thể nói là rất vớ vẩn.

Vấn đề là hình ảnh mà Motoharu cung cấp có vớ vẩn hơn những bức ảnh từ trước đến giờ hay không. Nếu mà nó chẳng may đen thui thì chỉ có hỏi Chúa…

….

Motoharu bước vào căn phòng cách ly với hệ thống lấy hình ảnh cao cấp của tập đoàn Kongou. Cậu ta vươn vai, khởi động tay chân như chuẩn bị vào thi đấu thể thao.

Cánh cửa tự động sập lại.

Đây là do đề nghị của Motoharu, cậu bảo có thể cách cậu làm sẽ khá nguy hiểm cho người xung quanh nên cậu muốn được cách ly trong căn phòng kín. Nếu muốn, mọi người có thể theo dõi cậu ấy qua Camera giám sát.

Ở trong phòng quan sát, Mikoto thấy Motoharu đang nhìn quanh. Cậu ra dấu Ok bằng tay để mọi người biết mà bắt đầu lấy hình.

Tất cả hệ thống lấy hình được khởi động sau lệnh của Mitsuko.

Motoharu lôi 4 cuộn giấy màu khổ to bằng người mình ra khỏi túi hành lý. Cậu ngồi xuống và bắt đầu xếp giấy.

"Này Senpai, sao không để chúng tôi xếp giúp ngay từ đầu cho nhanh ?" – Tiếng Mikoto trên loa nói chuyện với Motoharu

"Cái này phải chính tôi làm mới được. 15 phút thôi. Haha."

Mikoto không nói nữa, cô để anh tóc vàng tập trung gấp cho xong.

Cậu gấp xong 4 hình to đùng và đặt ở 4 góc. Trông 4 hình ấy chẳng giống cái gì cả.

Cậu lấy bút dạ khoanh một vòng tròn đi qua 4 mẫu Origami kỳ dị vừa gấp xong và đứng ra bên ngoài vòng tròn đó. Cậu hít một hơi dài…

"Bé con này…" – Motoharu nói vọng lên

"Vâng ?" – Mikoto đáp

"Hãy nhớ lấy điều kiện của ta. Và nhờ bé con nhắn lại với em gái ta, Tsuchimikado Maika …"

Cậu lấy 2 ngón trỏ đẩy văng chiếc kính râm của mình về phía trước

"Cơm nó nấu bao giờ cũng ngon nhất…"

Mọi người trong phòng giám sát chưa hiểu gì thì họ thấy 4 mẫu hình sáng lên, vệt bút dạ cũng sáng lên một màu đỏ như máu. Có một quầng sáng khác bao lấy Motoharu.

Và một tiếng gầm như xé rách màng nhĩ của những người chứng kiến.

….

Maika nước mắt giàn giụa ôm lấy Mikoto và Mitsuko.

Cả 3 người bọn họ đều run rẩy…

Cả những người giám sát cũng thấy kinh khủng vì những gì họ đã thấy.

Giờ thì, hệ thống KSA đang làm việc hết công suất để tìm cho ra tọa độ của hình ảnh Motoharu cung cấp cho. Còn Heaven Canceller cũng đang hết công suất để giành lại mạng sống Tsuchimikado Motoharu từ tay thần chết.

Xuất huyết đa phủ tạng, kể cả não và tim.

Mạch 0. Huyết áp 0.

ECG lâu lâu mới có một nhịp.

Đây không phải là SS Shingeki no Kyojin. Đây là hiện thực.

Mikoto đã xem lại giấc mơ của Touma, nhưng nhớ lại hình ảnh cách đây 30 phút thôi, cô vẫn thấy mình muốn buồn nôn vì những gì đã thấy…

[…]

Máu tràn ra từ miệng của Motoharu ngay sau tiếng gầm

Trong vòng tròn ấy là một màn tối đen như mực. Bằng mắt thường không thể nhìn thấy, nhưng trên máy ghi thì phát hiện được những thang xám khác nhau. Bên kỹ thuật dựng lại hình cho thấy nó gồm nhiều hình ảnh có ý nghĩa, nhưng cụ thể là hình gì thì chưa thể xác định.

Motoharu thừa biết nếu hình ảnh kiểu này thì thấy được cóc khô gì ? Thế nên cậu ta cô gắng dồn sáng vào trung tâm để xác định vật thật.

Máu bắn ra từ tai của Motoharu. Cậu ôm đầu thét lên đau đớn. Đầu gối đập xuống đất vì chân không đứng vững được. Hình ảnh thì có sáng lên một chút cho dù so với trước thì có bị thu hẹp lại về diện tích.

Là hình một chiếc băng tay bảo vệ. Y như cái mà Touma đang mang.

Motoharu cảm thấy mắt mình như muốn vỡ ra, nhưng cậu cố gắng dồn nó xuống chỗ khác. Mất đôi mắt thì hỏng bét kế hoạch của cậu. Để làm được điều đó, hôm nay ở nhà cậu đã phải rạch rất nhiều lên người mình để biến cơ thể có nhiều chỗ yếu, lỡ có gì thì những chỗ ấy sẽ bị thương trước. Cậu cần giữ lại một thứ tối quan trọng, chính là đôi mắt.

Cậu chỉ chờ xác nhận được vật thật thì chuyển sang phương án của mình.

Tối đen, vậy là điều bất lợi đã xảy ra.

Cậu phải tìm cách nào đó để đến được chỗ sáng.

Thường thì trường nhìn của mắt người tại Hoàng điểm chỉ là 20%. Ở đó thấy rõ nhất. Nhưng với Motoharu bây giờ, nhìn rõ vật thật chẳng mang lại ý nghĩa gì. Có chăng chỉ là xác định cho chắc đấy là thứ cần tìm.

Cậu không rời khỏi vật thật, nhưng sự chú ý bây giờ tập trung lên 80% trường nhìn ngoài Hoàng điểm. Cậu cố gắng "nhìn" thứ lân cận để chuyển Muôn diện trận đồ sang một bên. Thông thường, Muôn diện trận đồ di chuyển khi mục tiêu di chuyển. Lần này, Motoharu nhìn để xác định đối tượng tiếp theo ngay cạnh mục tiêu cũ để di chuyển Muôn diện trận đồ đi. Cách thông thường đã là đau đớn lắm rồi. Làm như thế này nghĩa là cậu phải tái tạo Muôn diện trận đồ liên tục.

Vậy nên mức thương tổn trên cơ thể cậu là không tưởng nổi.

Máu bắn ra từ các vết thương cậu tự gây ra cho mình.

Nhưng không hiểu sao, đi vòng quanh mà chẳng có lối ra.

_"Khốn nạn… Kín… KHỐN NẠN !" – _Motoharu rủa

Chỉ còn vài vết thương nữa là sẽ đến phủ tạng.

Mà máu thì cũng có hạn thôi.

Motoharu quyết định "leo lên" trên. Cậu dồn sáng vào chỉ khoảng 2 mét vuông để xác định thứ ngay bên trên thứ cũ và làm một việc còn tốn pháp lực hơn : Xoay đứng Muôn diện trận đồ lên tạo một lát cắt vuông góc. Motoharu leo lên chậm chạp như một người cố leo lên khỏi miệng giếng. Mà tội nghiệp cho tóc vàng, không biết cái giếng này sâu bao nhiêu.

Bụng cậu nóng ran, máu ộc ra miệng. Là xuất huyết dạ dày…

Cậu vẫn tiếp tục leo lên.

Cậu thấy những cấu trúc trông như một đường vào. Là nhiều hành lang đi lại hay một đường hầm gì đó. Nhưng cậu không quan tâm. Cậu muốn leo lên càng cao càng tốt. Cái thứ này vậy chắc chắn nằm trong lòng đất rồi.

Mạn sườn trái phải của cậu tức lên như bị đè nát. Là dấu hiệu của gan lách đang vỡ ra.

Có đến 5 phút liền cậu thấy mình chìm trong các lớp địa tầng.

Rồi một màu xanh thẳm xuất hiện…

Cậu cố gắng leo về chỗ có đất. Chứ còn nếu là nước thì chịu. Làm thế nào nhìn tập trung vào cái gì được ?

_"Là biển… Hay sông ? Không lẽ đây là hết ?" – _Cậu ta dần mê sảng

Cảm giác của cậu đang mất dần. Lồng ngực và đầu như muốn nổ tung.

Cậu leo lên được một vách đá.

_"Khốn nạn… Ta sắp chết … XOAY LẠI NGAY !"_

Cậu điều khiển Muôn diện trận độ xoay lại góc độ cũ và cố gắng mở rộng nó đến mức mà mắt cậu còn nhìn được cái gì là cái gì. Nhưng nhìn chung nó vẫn nằm dưới nước.

Rồi tối đen.

Hốc mắt cậu phụt máu.

Cậu ngã xuống.

Cả bộ phận giám sát không chịu đựng nổi nữa. Họ phải mở cửa xông vào ngay. Đội y tế của tập đoàn cô gắng cầm máu và truyền máu khẩn cấp cho cậu.(May sao trong túi Motoharu có thẻ học sinh ghi cả nhóm máu). Một chiếc trực thăng lập tức mang cậu đến bệnh viện dưới sự tận tụy cấp cứu của những bác sĩ.

Tsuchimikado Motoharu đang trong cơn nguy kịch vì bị mất máu quá dữ dội.

Nhưng đổi lại, KSA đã có được hình ảnh của nơi mà vật thật đang ở đó.

[…]

Sau 1 ngày, bằng sự nỗ lực của các chuyên gia, tọa độ bức hình mà Motoharu cung cấp bằng sinh mạng của mình đã được xác định.

16 độ 30 phút Vĩ Bắc

112 độ 00 phút Kinh Đông

Mikoto nhìn lên bản đồ thế giới…

_"Gần thế ư ?"_

_…._

**-(Còn tiếp)-**

**Note for foreign readers**

In this chapter, i revealed why Touma could hold Mikoto on his right shoulder to escape in the disaster at hospital 1 week ago. In human body, those sensitive and motor neuron are transferred by the Chemical Synapes. Only a few using Electric Synapes (like Vision). The "Fake One" that block neural transmitsion on Touma's right hand now only block Chemical Synapes. With Misaka's help, those Chemical signals was changed to Electric signal. And thus, his right hand can move.

With Motoharu, he can use his Tracking Spell (which has been seen in Daihasesai when he track Oriana Thompson) but TS couldn't tell you exactly the position (by coordinates) of tracked thing. Misaka ask Kongou Coop. to capture his last image on TS to track it on the real Earth to find coordinates.

But you knew what happen to Motoharu when he use magic...

Next chapter :"The Real One"


End file.
